Daughter of War
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Rewrite-Just Keep Soldiering On-is ready for your enjoyment.
1. Schools Can Burn in Tarturus

Queenie: Hello, readers, this is a Twilight/Percy Jackson cross over. Though it will mostly be in the Twilight universe. Only small appearances of other half bloods from the book series. This ends after the Last Olympian, but doesn't go into the Lost Hero. I'm also using the Twilight movies instead of the books. If you're a reader of my True Blood/PJO story then I hope you like this story as much as the other. And if you haven't read that story then go check it out. And since this is mostly in the Twilight universe I'm not putting it in the crossover section. Now on with the story!

* * *

When I was a little girl my grandmother would tell me stories of noble gods, monsters, and great heroes. These heroes were known as half bloods, and they are the children of the Olympians. The half bloods were the champions of the gods. They would slay monsters and prove themselves worthy of their heritage, but it's not all what my grandmother made it all up to be. How do I know this? I am a half blood. Filomena Carter, daughter of Ares.

* * *

"Hey, Mena, give your grandpa a hand, will ya?" My granddad, Steven, asked me.

I paused in moving one of my boxes to set it down. I walked over to Steven, who was trying to move a heavy box, out of his truck. I jumped into the back then lifted most of the weight of the box.

"Heh, you're strong, Girlie." Steven said. "Just like your Mom was."

I nodded my head silently as I helped him carry the box inside where my grandma, Ellis, is already setting things up around our new home. Really it used to be Steven's home from when he used to live in Forks, Washington until he had moved with Ellis, who's also from Washington, to Texas after my mom, Diana, had been born. Diana had left for the Army when she was eighteen, which is what Steven had done at her age, and on one of the bases she had met Ares. She had to take a leave when she realized she was pregnant with me. She died giving birth to me, so I was raised by my grandparents who had known what I was before I did.

Steven had promised Diana that he'd look after me in her absence, so he tried to protect me from what I am since Diana had told him it was dangerous for me to know. I had learned the secret on my tenth birthday when a Kindly One had crashed the party. I had gotten a pretty nasty scar from her whip as a memento. Steven soon learned he couldn't keep protecting me anyone, so he sent me away to camp half blood. I lived there for four years straight before I even started visiting my grandparents again. I hadn't wanted them in danger, so I took the time to learn how to take care of myself.

"Oh, put that over there." Ellis said pointing to the corner of our living room.

Steven and I sat down the box as I looked around the place. I've never been here before, but I have seen pictures of it. It was different than the pictures though since Steven had a bit of remodeling done before we moved back here. We were going to live in Texas still, but when I almost died in the war against the Titans, Ellis decided we should be near the remaining family we had left, which are her son, Billy, and his kids back on the Quileutes Reservation in Forks. Steven's house is outside the rez, but it was close enough to appease Ellis.

Billy isn't Steven's son. Ellis had been married to a Richard Black from the rez, but he kind of up and left when Ellis was pregnant with Billy. Ellis then fell for Steven, and my mom was born before they even got married. So, I'm a quarter Quileute since my mother was half. I had the jet black hair and russet skin tone to prove it. Though my skin is lighter than my uncle and his kids' skin is. I also have dark brown eyes, which seems to be a Quileute trait.

"Have you got all your boxes in yet, Dear?" Ellis asked me.

"Just about, Grandma." I said.

"Oh, you better hurry." Ellis said. "It's just been cloudy so far, but it can start raining at any second."

I nodded my head then went to get the rest of my things. I brought them in the house, and luckily they were the last things to grab.

"You go get settled in your room." Steven said. "I'll call you if I need help. I might be old, but these old arms can still do their fair share of heavy lifting."

I smiled at Steven nodded my head. I had already carried most of my boxes upstairs to the loft, which is going to be my room, earlier. Now I just had a few bags left. I went up the stairs with my bags thrown over my shoulder or in my hands. I went to the hidden door in the wall near the bathroom, and I nudged it open with my foot. I went up the few steps that spiraled into the loft. The loft was rather big since it spread out across the entire length of the house.

Steven had set it up like a small apartment, so it had it's own bathroom that even came with a shower. There was also small kitchenette with a mini fridge setting on top the counter beside the sink, and on the opposite side was the stove. I even had a little corner where I could set up a small space for weights and stuff, so I could do some warm-ups before training or my runs.

There was a work desk with a laptop, a bookshelf that I will probably never use since I don't read much. There was a sitting area beside the bookshelf with a lamp, so in case I wanted to read, but as I said, probably won't ever use it. Steven doesn't get that much money in his retirement even with his Veteran's check, but he was born into money. The Carter family pretty much owns Forks, or used to, and it brought in a lot of cash. At least that's what Steven told me. I set my bags on the bed with a sigh since I knew I had a lot of work to do...and tomorrow...I've got school to attend.

* * *

"Mena, time for school!" Steven said as he came into the loft.

I grumbled from underneath my covers. I did not want to get up to go to _school_. It can burn in the deepest pits of Tarturus for all I care.

"Mena!" Steven said again as I heard him stop beside my bed. "You're still in bed?"

I grumbled a bit more, but then Mason tugged my cover down off my head. I blinked up at him with a pout on my face.

"Filomena Noelle Carter." He said pulling out the full name. "You can't be late on your first day."

"Yes, I can." I muttered.

Steven sighed then told me I had five minutes to be out of my bed before he came back to dump water on me. He left me alone after that as I wondered if he'd really try to drown me in water. I frowned knowing he would, so I sat up. I stretched my limbs then sluggishly got out of bed. I went over to my closet to grab some clean clothes. I stumbled over the bathroom while really just wanting to sleep more. About thirty minutes later I came out of it freshly showered, teeth brushed, hair combed then put into a tight bun with no hair out of place, and dressed.

I had on a white tank under a brown leather jacket that stopped below my breast. A pair of dark green cargo pants tucked into combat boots. Around my neck was a golden colored necklace that was almost like choker that had what looked like an spear head in the center, but also a set of dog tags that once belonged to my mother. In my ears were two simple gold-bronze colored studs, and in my right ear I had a matching band in my upper right ear.

"Well, self." I began as I looked in the mirror. "This is about as good as it's going to get."

I grabbed my messenger bag then left my room. I went down the steps where Steven and Ellis were waiting at the door for me.

"Toast." Ellis said holding it out to me as they stood at the door. "Orange juice."

She had the bottle in the other hand, and I took them both from her. I thanked her then went out to my mustang that was sitting out in the drive. I climbed in while sure I'm about to go and meet my doom. Half bloods and school just don't mix. I don't care what Annabeth says. Ellis and Steven waved to me from the front porch, and I returned the gesture. I pulled out of the drive to take the five minute trek to school. Gods, help me.

* * *

I arrived at Fork's high school, which is because I wasn't welcomed on the rez due to not being all Quileute or something like that, seeing that many of the students were already staring at me...great. I got out of the car while ignoring all the stares. I walked into the school while easily finding the office. There was a woman with frizzy red hair behind the desk, and she smiled up at me when I entered.

"Can I help you, Dear?" She asked.

"My name is Filomena Carter." I said. "I start here today."

"Oh, yes, Filomena Carter, we've been expecting you." The woman said.

I stiffened with my hand going to my necklace, which hummed with power. However, when the woman just started getting my papers, I lowered my hand. I didn't meant to react like that, but that phrase 'we've been expecting you' usually leads to problems. Thankfully, the woman didn't notice.

"Here you go." The woman said. "This is your schedule, your locker number, and you need all your teachers to sign this. Bring it back by the end of the day, okay?"

I nodded my head as I took the papers from her hands. I really hope I can read the schedule enough to find my first class. I walked out of the office while trying to read my schedule, but it was all alphabet soup to me. I frowned so focused on trying to understand my schedule that I almost didn't sense the person about to ram into me. I did, however, so I jumped back just in time. The girl I had dodged gasped at the sudden move...and fell right on her face.

"I'm sorry." I said as I knelt down to help her pick up her papers. "That was my fault."

"No, I'm very clumsy." She said shaking her head. "I trip over my own feet...and air all the time."

I nodded my head as I held out her papers to her. She thanked me as she took the papers from me. We stood up as I ignored the stares of the students. My new acquaintance, however, was blushing furiously as she tried to avoid the gazes.

"I'm Mena." I said to try and be friendly. "I just moved here."

"I'm Bella." She replied. "I'm new too."

Huh, what a coincidence. Bella asked me what my first class was, so I looked down at my paper.

"I think is says English." I said. "I'm dyslexic. Reading's a bit of a challenge."

Bella held out her hand for my schedule, and I held it out to her silently.

"Yes, you have English with Mr. Mason." Bella said. "I have that too. We can go together if you want."

She said this shyly as she held the paper back out to me. I blinked slightly surprised by the offer since most people don't want to be near me. Something about being intimidating.

"Sure." I said shrugging in the end.

Bella nodded then the two of us walked together. We didn't speak much, but I really didn't mind. I'm not one for lengthy conversations. As Bella was reading the map to see how we get to class, a young Asian boy wearing a dress shirt...and tie walked up. Well, isn't someone fancy.

"You're Isabella Swan and Filomena Carter...the new girls." He said smiling in a friendly manner. "Hi, I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?"

I blinked at the guy since he seemed like one of those over friendly types. Nothing against friendly people...I just don't like people in general really.

"Uh...I'm kind of the more, uh, suffer in silence type." Bella said.

Eric turned to me as I wondered what to say without hurting his feelings.

"I'm the type of person who prefers to be left alone." I said.

"Good headlines for your features." Eric said. "I'm on the paper, and your news, Babes. Front page."

Bella looked at Eric in panic, and she started stuttering and begging Eric not to. He let the article drop as my lips twitched up partially at Bella's flustered appearance.

"What about you?" Eric asked.

"I'd rather you don't." I said trying to keep a polite tone. "I'm not fond of talking about myself."

Eric nodded not looking bummed in the slightest. Eric helped us find our first class then left to get to his own, which was on the other side of the building. Oh yeah, definitely overly friendly...and helpful. We walked up to Mr. Mason who looked at Bella and I both in surprise when he saw our names on the slips. He handed Bella a book then sent her on her way, and the same for me. I went to take a seat in the back near Bella as everyone in the classroom watched me walk by. I sat down beside Bella while sure this class would suck.

* * *

"I got it!" I called out as I jumped up to spike the ball down on the other side of the net.

It hit the gym floor before the other team could get it, and my team clapped me on the back for getting a point.

"That a way, Carter!" Coach Clapp said.

I nodded as the ball was put back into play. As a half blood sports tend to come naturally due to our reflexes and inhuman stamina and speed. The ball then went over my head, and when I turned I saw Bella swat it away. It hit some guy playing basketball on the other side of the gym, which made me cough to hide a laugh. I went to go get the ball as Bella apologized to the guy she hit. After getting the ball, I looked seeing the guy and one of the girls from our team speaking with Bella.

"Hey, Carter!" A girl called out as she held up her hands for the ball.

I tossed the volleyball to her while jogging up to Bella, so to stand beside her.

"That was a nice spike, Bella." I said placing my arm on her shoulder, so I could lean against her.

Bella nodded her head with a blush on her face before she introduced me to Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley.

"Hi." Jessica said in a fake friendly voice.

I nodded to her not hiding my dislike for her already. Her fake smile dropped from her face as Mike held out his hand to me.

"Filomena, right?" He asked.

"Mena." I corrected as I shook his hand.

Mike nodded his head with a big goofy smile on his face that just made me want to roll my eyes. I told Bella we better get back to the game, so she followed me back towards the court. The game resumed after Jessica joined us again, and at the end of it my team won.

* * *

I glanced around the lunch room with a slight frown on my face as I walked with Bella and Mike over to a table Eric and Jessica were already sitting at. Usually I could eat a horse amount of food, but the stuff here smelled so iffy I was unable to bring myself to try it. I had just grabbed a single apple in the end.

"Here you go, my ladies." Mike said pulling out Bella and my chairs for us.

I frowned because Mike following us around like a puppy dog was already getting old. I sighed sitting down while already feeling uncomfortable with all these people around. I really don't like people...at all.

"Burrito, my friend?" Mike asked.

"Mikey, I see you've met my home girls, Bella and Mena." Eric said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

Mike frowned obvious looking bothered by this, and I just blinked at the arm around my shoulder. I do not like being touched. However, at least it was Eric. He's more tolerable that Mike by a long shot, and that Tyler guy I had met in one of my classes.

"Your home girls?" Mike asked.

"My girls." Tyler said as he popped up between Bella and I.

He kissed us both on the cheek, pulled Mike's chair from underneath him, and took off running.

"Sorry to miss up your game, Mike." He called over his shoulder.

Mike ran after him after he got his bearings, but the guy had such a head start I was sure Mike wouldn't catch him. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I tried to ignore the idiots.

"Whoa, Tyler." Eric said.

Jessica let out a tense laugh while scooting over, so that she was sitting down beside Bella now.

"Oh, my God." Jessica said. "It's like first grade all over again. You're both the shiny new toys."

I feel like I was just insulted. I'm pretty sure I was. I mean she called Bella and I... _toys_.

"Smile."

I looked up in time to get a flash in my face, which blinded me for a moment. When my vision cleared, I saw a dark-haired girl with glasses and a camera.

"Sorry, I needed a candid for the feature." She said.

"The features are dead, Angela. Don't bring them up again." Eric said as he stood.

Angela frowned in confusion as Eric pushed his chair in. Bella tried to apologize to Angela, but only stuttered.

"I've got your back, Babes." Eric said patting Bella on the shoulder as he walked away.

I shook my head wondering if all high schoolers were so weird. Of course, the teens back at camp weren't much better, and I'm not Miss Normal by a long shot.

"I guess we'll just do another editorial on teen drinking." Angela said with a sigh.

"Well, you know, you can always go for eating disorders." Bella said.

Jessica, who was barely touching her food, looked up seeming slightly uncomfortable with Bella's words. I guess someone has those eating disorders just mentioned.

"Speedo padding on the swim team." I added.

"Actually, that's a good one." Angela said.

I shrugged modestly as she and Jessica started talking about it as I took a bite out of my apple. I felt a slight chill in the air suddenly, which had me stiffening. I usually only got those kind of feelings around monsters. I looked around for any signs in the lunchroom, but no one set off my warning senses. That's when four inhumanly beautiful people walked by the window. The chill came again, so I knew they weren't human.

"Who are they?" Bella asked seeming them too.

Jessica and Angela turned around to see who we meant, and they turned back around quickly.

"The Cullens." Angela answered.

I tilted my head to the side because the name seemed familiar to me for some reason. I know I've heard it before. Jessica smiled widely while leaning in as if she had a really big story to tell.

"They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." Jessica explained more. "They moved here from Alaska, like, a few years ago."

Angela explained they kind of keep to themselves as they started coming into the lunchroom. The first two was a beautiful blonde girl who seemed about my height, and she could definitely pass as a supermodel or a child of Aphrodite. Then she was holding the hands of a tall burly dark-haired guy who could definitely pass as a child of Ares. Though I doubt we're of any relation.

"Yeah, cause they're all together. Like, together, together." Jessica said as the first two started walking past our table. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela said.

Which means it shouldn't be that big a deal that they're dating. I mean, I couldn't even judge anyway since cousins date cousins back at camp. To be fair there isn't any DNA between us since the gods don't have DNA, so no one really thinks much of it. Even siblings don't share actual DNA to link them, but it's still very rare to see dating amongst siblings. I've only none one case, and that's the couple from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Yeah, but they live together." Jessica argued as the next pair came in. "It's weird."

The next couple was a short dark-haired girl who seemed Bella's height or shorter. She was also very beautiful, and she was holding hands with a dark haired boy with long hair that fell past his shoulders. His bangs were messy to slightly fall in his face, and he was tall like the first boy...just not as burly.

"And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice." Jessica said returning to her introductions. "She's really weird, and, um, she's with Jonas, the dark haired boy with long hair. He's Emmett's biological brother."

I'm guessing younger brother since Emmett looks old enough to be in his early twenties while Jonas appears to be in his late teens...of course, I could be wrong.

"Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker." Jessica said.

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela said grinning.

I chuckled at that when my eyes spotted two more of those inhumanly beautiful people. The first one to walk in was a boy with bronze colored hair that was sticking up in so many directions it looks like he just got out of bed. He wasn't as muscled as the first two boys, and he was shorter than them. Then behind him was an extremely handsome golden haired guy. He was tall, a bit on the lanky side, but I could see his muscles thought his tight shirt.

"And what about them?" Bella asked.

"That's, uh, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale who happens to be Rosalie's twin." Jessica said. "Both totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for them."

I didn't hold back my snort of amusement when hearing the clipped tone in Jessica's voice. Someone was obviously rejected.

"Listen, just because you were rejected doesn't mean you need to be bitter." I said bluntly. "Get over it. Woman up."

The two boys, who were passing us at the time, both seemed to bite back smiles as Jessica glared at me. Angela though seemed to be trying to hide a smile as Bella looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sure you've been rejected before." Jessica said snootily.

"I've never had any interest in dating." I said honestly. "Besides, most of the guys I know are complete and utter morons. Plus, no guy really wants to approach you when they know you can snap them in half like a twig."

I heard loud laughter coming from the Cullen table, which was weird since they shouldn't be able to hear me. I shook my head because they could totally be laughing about something else. However, my gut told me otherwise.

"Seriously, though." Jessica said putting the conversation back on track. "Like don't waste your time."

"Wasn't planning on it." Bella said.

"Are you sure cause you keep glancing at that Edward guy?" I asked 'innocently'.

Bella blushed crimson then kicked my shin from underneath the table, but I just blinked since she didn't put any effort into that at all.

"Though I'll admit they're all very good looking." I said shrugging. "However, looks can be deceiving, so best to be care."

I glanced over at the Cullen family table. I frowned looking at their features. Inhumanly beautiful, snow white skin, and I could smell death on them from here. If they red eyes, I'd say they're vampires without hesitation...but they're eyes are golden. Are there such things as golden eyed vampires? I tilted my head because golden-eyed vampires seemed like something I've heard of before...but where?

* * *

NO POV:

"She's human?" Rosalie asked frowning as the family of vampires looked at Filomena Carter.

Jasper wasn't surprised to learn this since Alice hard warned him that Filomena would be human. Mena...his Mena. He's been waiting for her for nearly sixty-years. He gave up his old ways of life, so when they found each other, he wouldn't be a danger to her. He still was, but he has worked many years to convert himself to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

Jasper looked to Mena as she conversed with the other new girl Bella Swan. However, she kept glancing over at their table discreetly that only their vampire eyes could pick up. She narrowed her eyes at them as if she knew they were different. She turned to Angela when the dark-haired girl asked Mena about her old school.

"Her thoughts..." Edward began with a confused tilt of his head. "They're fuzzy...I'm only getting bits and pieces."

"Oh, I thought it was only me." Jonas said. "She's bit a blur for me as well."

Their siblings looked toward the two as they looked at Mena curiously. Jonas's gift was to 'read' people, so he could see their current physical condition. If they had an old injury that never healed completely or if they were unwell, he could tell with a single glance. It helped him in fights because he could see his opponent's physical weaknesses.

"I can tell she's 5'7"...she weights 127 with no fat what's so ever. I can tell she is muscular. She must workout a lot." Jonas said. "However, if I look for any physical injuries or weak points, I see none. It's as if her body is cloaked to protect her weaknesses from being seen."

Rosalie frowned as she wondered what made this girl different from other humans. She might have a bit of gift like some humans do. Alice's foresight pre-dated her time before she was a vampire. It was just strengthened when she was turned.

"Well, I can see her just fine." Alice said. "Her future is clear to me as it was the first time I saw her."

"I can feel her emotions perfectly." Jasper said as he concentrated on her.

He felt her uneasiness as she glanced back at them with suspicion in her eyes. As if she could feel them prodding her with their gifts. He sent her a wave of comfort, so to ease her worries. She relaxed a bit as she looked away from them again.

"Hey, Alice, didn't you say something about her being part Quileute?" Emmett asked.

Everyone looked to Emmett slightly surprised he remembered that detail when they forgot.

"That is true." Alice said. "The students have been talking about her and Bella so much, and I had overheard some boys talking about her. They were confused why she wasn't going to school on the reservation since she was Jacob Black's cousin. Why?"

"Well, if she's Quileute do you think that means she knows what we are?" Emmett asked.

"That could cause problems." Rosalie said glaring at over at Mena.

Jasper snarled at her in warning, so Rosalie looked away from Mena though she still frowned.

"Don't get any ideas, Rosalie. Or you'll have to answer to me." Jasper threatened.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I walked down the hall heading for my last class of the day, which was biology. I had it with Bella, so the two of us walked together in the hall. Mike also decided to tag along since he had the class as well, and if he doesn't stop yammering, I'm going to hit him... _hard_. We walked into the classroom with my eyes immediately landing on Edward Cullen. Damn. Edward looked up as we entered, and as Bella was passing in front of the fan, Edward stiffened up while covering his nose.

I narrowed my eyes as my theory of him and his family being vampires looking more plausible by the second. Mike introduced us to Mr. Molina, who greeted Bella and I kindly, as I moved my eyes off Edward. Mr. Molina signed Bella and my slips then gave us out books. Great...more books...in English. I wonder if I can buy copies in Greek off Amazon or something. Cause if I don't, I'm sure I'll be plagued with headaches.

"Now, where to put you two?" Mr. Molina muttered as he looked around. "Ah, Ms. Swan, you can take the free seat beside Mr. Cullen."

I watched silently as Bella walked towards Edward. He leaned away from her while still keeping his hand over his mouth. Bella had to smell really good to him if he was trying not to breath.

"And, Ms. Carter, there isn't anymore free seats, but I'm sure Mike and Eric will be okay with sharing their table." Mr. Molina said.

Gods, help me. I nodded my head silently as I went to join Mike and Eric at their lab table. Mr. Molina got a spare stool to place at our table as Mike gestured for me to take the middle seat. This just keeps getting worse. Eric I can handle, but if I'm stuck next to Mike with no way of escape, I don't know what might happen. I sat down as class started.

I barely paid attention through class, however, as I made sure to keep my eye on Edward. He was glaring at Bella all through class, and I could see she was uncomfortable. Before the bell even rang, Edward was up and out of his seat. He was out the door when the bell offically rang, and I shook my head. Someone wasn't good at being discreet.

"Wonder what his problem is." Mike said.

"No clue." I said then nudged him out of my way.

I slid my bag onto my shoulder while walking over to Bella who seemed troubled.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded mutely, so I knew she was lying. I then saw Edward had left his binder behind in his haste. Bella saw it too, and she hesitantly picked it up as if it might explode.

"He might need this." Bella said.

I could see she didn't look comfortable with the idea of dealing with Edward Cullen again, and I sighed.

"I'll return it to him." I said. "If you turn this into the office for me."

I held up my slip to her, and she looked at me gratefully as we swapped. I left the room going to find Edward. I headed for the parking lot first since he'd have to go there anyway, and he was in an obvious hurry to leave. I walked out the door then went down the steps into the parking lot. I didn't see Edward, but my eyes did land on his family as they gathered around a silver volvo. I walked towards them while ignoring the glare Rosalie Hale sent my way. I went to Jasper since he was closer, and a light seemed to glow in his eye as he looked at me. Okay...weird.

"Your brother left this behind in class." I said holding it out to him.

Rude since I didn't introduce myself? Maybe a bit. But I wasn't sure if I should play nice with vamps. Since they could try to eat me.

"Thank-you." He said with a southern accent.

He reached out to take the binder, and his fingers brushed against mine. I fought the urge to jerk my hand back when I felt his ice cold touch.

"Yes, Edward did leave in a rush." Alice said. "He left to see some family in Alaska, and he must have forgot all about it."

I nodded my head silently as I put my hands into my pocket. They were acting very docile for vamps, but they're predators...wolves in sheep clothing pretty much.

"I'm Alice by the way." Alice said with a friendly smile. "This is my boyfriend, Jonas."

Jonas nodded to me with a kind smile, and I returned the gesture. I suppose I can't be too rude to them.

"And that's Rosalie and Emmett." Alice said pointing to the two who kept their distance.

Well, Rosalie was, and she was still glaring at me. Well, fuck you too, bitch. Emmett was looking at me curiously with a large grin on his face.

"What's up?" He asked.

"The sky." I replied.

Emmett bust out laughing as Alice giggled behind her hand. Jonas and Jasper chuckled, but Rosalie still glared. Someone isn't a happy camper.

"And last, but no least is Jasper." Alice said looking to Jasper.

"Ma'am." He said dipping his head as if tipping a hat.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said. "I'm Mena Carter."

I then heard someone calling my head, so I turned my head seeing Angela. She was over by her car, and waving me over.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you all around." I said to the Hale-Cullen family.

"We hope so." Alice said.

I nodded while noticing how Jasper kept his eyes on me the entire time even as I was leaving. I really need to talk to someone about them.

* * *

Queenie: So I hope you liked the new story. Let me know in a review.


	2. I'm Not Looking To Make Friends

Queenie: Here's chapter 2!

* * *

"I'm home." I said walking into the house.

I took my shoes off before going any farther since I could smell that Ellis has cleaned. Once she's cleaned the house, all shoes must be removed, or suffer the consequences.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Ellis said poking her head out of the kitchen. "How was school?"

"Hades." I replied.

She chuckled as Steven came out of the living room with a grin on his face. He came over to kiss my cheek, and I smiled at him.

"You made it through the day, and I wasn't called once to come get you for unruly behavior." He said grinning widely. "I think we should celebrate."

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly while knowing that I'll never live down the incident that happened on my first day of school in Kindergarten. Not my fault I hurt that girl. She totally asked for it. Then there was that time I tried coming back for a school year earlier than I previously planned. I got kicked out of my first day, so I went back to camp.

"Sweetie, Billy and Jake will be coming over, alright?" Ellis said.

"Okay, Grandma." I said. "I'll start on my work now, so I'll be done when they get here."

"You're going to start on your homework?" Steven asked with wide eyes.

I lightly hit his arm, and he laughed as I started heading up the stairs towards the loft. As I entered the loft, I thought back to the vampire family in town. I really need to call Annabeth.

* * *

NO POV:

"They're both a danger to us." Rosalie said for the umpteenth time since the family meeting started.

Jasper frowned at his 'twin sister' as he sat on the couch beside Jonas and Alice. Edward was long gone to Alaska to get away from that Bella girl who happens to be the friend of the girl Jasper has been waiting sixty years for.

"We should end them." Rosalie said.

"You will not touch Mena." Jasper snarled as he stood fromt he couch. "You even come near her, and I won't hesitate to hurt you, Rosalie."

Emmett stepped up beside his mate, but he honestly didn't want to fight Jasper. He knew why the blonde male was defensive. Rosalie and Jasper glared at each other until Esme cleared her throat. Jasper let out one last snarl as he forced himself to sit back down.

"Besides, what real danger are they to us?" Jonas asked. "Mena is to be Jasper's mate. Alice has seen this many times over. As for Bella, it's not right to kill her just because Edward is more attracted to her blood. I have been in that situation before, but I controlled myself."

Jonas remembers it being very hard not to rip into certain individuals over his many years as a vampire, but he learned to contain his urges.

"Yes, but you're over a hundred years older than Edward, Jonas." Rosalie said.

"Irrelevant." Jonas said. "Age doesn't make the vampire. His character and his will to not be the monster society drew us up to be will be what keeps him from draining the girl."

Jonas made good points, and he is the second oldest out of their clan. Jonas was turned in Germany nearly 250 years ago, and like Carlisle he is very wise from all those years of living.

"He's right." Alice said. "And I've seen Bella and Mena as vampires. They are going to be apart of this family."

"Jasper has been waiting for his mate for sixty years, Rosalie." Carlisle said in his always calm tone. "He has finally found her. No harm will come to her from any of us. She is family."

Rosalie growled unhappily, but Jasper nodded his head in gratitude to Carlisle. He then narrowed his eyes over at Rosalie in a clear warning. If she came after his mate, he'd end her without a second thought. Mena was his, and no one would harm her.

"As for Bella...we will leave Edward to decide when he returns." Carlisle said. "These girls have done nothing to us. We should not jump to judgement."

Rosalie zoomed upstairs where her bedroom door could be heard slammed behind her.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

"Vampires?! You just left camp and the place you move might have a clan of vampires?!" Annabeth nearly shouted.

I sighed at the younger girl as I sat on my bed with my school work around me. I didn't really think I'd get through half of it, but I was going to try. Mostly because I didn't want to let down my grandparents. I mean, I wish I could drop school now, so to get a job since I know I won't go to college, but I'm sure they'd never agree to that.

"Gees, Annabeth, why don't you speak louder? I don't think the people three houses down heard you." I said sarcastically.

Annabeth apologized as she swept a piece of her hair behind her ear. Steven and Ellis were downstairs getting ready for Billy and Jacob's arrival, but still didn't mean they might not walk up here any second to check on me. Sure, they know what I am, but best to keep them out of half blood business as much as possible.

"So you think the Cullens are really vampires?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm 100% sure." Mena said. "However, they're not red-eyed vamps. Do we have any information on golden-eyed vamps?"

I had Iris Messaged Annabeth for a reason, and that's because the daughter of Athena knew the most out of any half blood I've ever met. Annabeth read more than her own siblings, which was alot, so I was hoping Annabeth would know something. However, golden-eyed vampires still seemed so familiar to me. Like I should already know about them or something.

"If they have golden eyes it means their diet is animal blood not people blood." Annabeth said. "I read somewhere that vampires who don't want to feed on people use animals as a substitute, and as a result their eyes change."

I hummed curiously as I switched positions on the bed since my legs were going to sleep. This was sounding more and more familiar. Cullens...golden eyes...drinking animal blood. Someone's told me something about this once...but I can't remember who.

"However, they can still slip." Annabeth said. "I read somewhere that certain humans smell more appealing to certain vampires. If this Edward was acting odd near your friend, Bella, her blood might appeal to him more."

Great, a vamp who had taken a liking to the red life giving liquid in my new friend's veins. Being a half blood can be really shitty sometimes. We're like trouble magents, or we can find trouble without even trying to look.

"Well, the vamp skipped town, I think." I said. "When I had taken the binder he left behind to his siblings, they said something about him going to see family in Alaska."

Of course, I honestly didn't care about that, but Alice had decided to share with me anyway.

"Maybe he's fighting the urge to attack your friend." Annabeth said. "If he's doing that, maybe he and his clan aren't all that bad. And if they're trying to live among humans, they obvious don't go around killing them. It'd draw too much attention."

I knew that was all true, but it didn't mean I could let my guard down around these vamps. These vamps that I'm sure I've heard about. Just can't remember who told me and when.

"As you said, they can still slip." I said. "I'll have to watch them carefully."

"Well, just don't judge them too much for being what they are." Annabeth said. "They could be like Tyson. Different from their kind."

I nodded my head as I thought about the Cyclops. Last I heard of him, he was enjoying his time working int he forges with others like him.

"But at the same time be careful." Annabeth said.

"Yes, Mom." I said rolling her eyes.

Annabeth frowned at me as a grin spread across my face. I waved to Annabeth just as her image disappeared, and just in time since I heard someone coming up the steps.

"Mena, ya decent?" Steven called out.

"Yes, Grandad." I replied.

Steven came up the final steps to smile at me when he saw I was doing my school work. Though I haven't really even started on it.

Billy and Jake are here." Steven said "And your Grandma is almost done with dinner. Come on down."

I nodded my head as I closed my English book. I really hate the subject. I went down the steps with Steven, and at the bottom were Billy and Jacob.

"Mena, you're all grown up." Billy said smiling at me.

I smiled at my uncle and cousin as I went to hug Billy. I've only visited them a few times in my life, but I always kept in touch over the years. Jacob and I used to video chat every weekend unless I was busy at camp or on a quest...or nearly getting myself killed. Ya know, the usual.

"Runt." I said to Jacob as I turned to him.

Jacob rolled his eyes at me when I used the old nickname. Jacob used to be a tiny kid when we were younger, and he was the youngest at of us 'pups' as Ellis always called us. Rebecca and Rachel were oldest, and liked to play 'alphas' whenever I was around visiting. However, I, the second youngest was always top dog. Poor Jacob could never keep up with us, and whenever we were all tussling, he got his ass kicked.

"I'm not a runt anymore, Fil." Jacob said.

Only he and a few people from the reservation were ever allowed to call me that. Billy and my grandparents not being part of that select few.

"You might be taller, but I can still kick your ass." I said grinning.

"Mena." Ellis said chided. "Language."

I apologized as Jacob snickered. The second Ellis turned around to go into the kitchen, I slugged him hard in the arm. He yelped rubbing his arm as I smirked. Billy and Steven chuckled as Jacob glared at me.

"I love ya, cuz." I said.

"I'm not feeling the same at the moment." Jacob said bluntly.

* * *

"So, Mena, how was your first day of school?" Billy asked after dinner as I was helping Ellis with the dishes.

"Boring and annoying." I said shrugging. "There's this boy who followed me and Isabella Swan around all day. I was ready to punch him in the face before the day was even through."

Billy chuckled as I put away the last of the dishes into the cupboards. I put the dishtowel across the sink as Ellis went take a seat at the kitchen table with Steven and Billy. Jacob was at the doorway with his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorway.

"And did you run into the Cullens?" Billy asked seeming a bit serious suddenly.

Jacob groaned shaking his head as it suddenly hit me...why I knew the Cullen name and the golden eyes...I remember now. The legend of the Cold Ones passed down through the tribe over the years. The Cullen Family that struck a pact with our ancestors, so everyone could live in peace. Of course my tribe, those who believe anyway, still hate their guts even though they've kept their word.

"I have a class with Edward Cullen, and have lunch with him and his siblings." I said keeping my tone casual. "Then I had to give Edward's binder to his brother Jasper since he had forgotten it in class."

Billy frowned looking troubled, and even Ellis seemed a bit worried. I glanced at Jacob as he rolled his eyes. I knew he thought all the old legends. He's wrong, of course, but it's better he remain ignorant. Steven just continued to nurse his beer not looking worried at. He knows I can handle myself though, and he judges a person on character not on race or species alone.

"You should keep your distance from them." Billy warned. "Best not to get involved with them."

I didn't plan on becoming their friends even if they were completely human, which they're not. The less friends I have outside the better. I hate having to hide what I am from people...especially if I'm their friend or if they're family. At camp I don't have to worry about that. Besides Ellis and Steven, no one else here knows of my...special heritage. Though I'm sure Billy would believe me with little convincing on my part.

"That's what I planned to do." I said.

However, if Edward comes after Bella, I'll deal with him myself. Bella is the only one...,besides Angela and maybe Eric I suppose, who I'd consider a friend. I'd be damned if I let him drain her when I can prevent it. I can't just go out and attack though. They'd have to give me a reason to first. I sighed wondering how school was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper quickly got out of Emmett's jeep the next morning with his eyes immediately landing on Mena as she was getting out of her mustang. She had her hair in a french braid today, and like yesterday there wasn't a hair out of place. She had on a black tank top under a gray military inspired jacket with a high collar that hugged her neck that had brass buttons going down the left and right sides. The front stopped just at her waist while the sides of the jacket and the back went past her hips slightly. She then had on dark skinny jeans that hugged her hips nicely, and on her feet were gray military style boots that were laced up tight.

"I love her jacket." Alice said smiling as she joined Jasper with Jonas at her side. "It's cute."

Jonas smiled fondly down at Alice as the little pixie continued to look at Mena's jacket. Rosalie tilted her head to the side guessing it was a nice jacket if you were into military wear.

"Oh, and those boots." Alice said pointing.

"Why don't you just go ask her wear she got them, Alice?" Emmett asked. "You know I want to."

Alice said she might as Jasper continued watching Mena. The young woman was putting her bag over her shoulder when Bella walked over to her with Mike. Jasper saw how Mena frowned openly at the boy as he greeted her with a large grin on his face. Jasper growled under his breath when feeling the lust Mike felt towards Mena and Bella. He really didn't care if Mike went after Bella, but if he even tried to touch Mena then he'd lose his hand.

"Calm down, Major." Alice said. "You know she doesn't even have any interest in him."

Jasper knew that was true, but he still didn't like it. Suddenly, Mena's eyes snapped over towards them as if she felt eyes on her. Her and Jasper's eyes connected, and for a long moment neither one of them looked away. Mena didn't turn her head until Mike asked the girls if they wanted to walk with him to class. Bella stuttered seeming to be trying to tell Mike they'd be fine on their own as Mena rolled her eyes.

"We can get to class by ourselves, Mike." Mena said. "Just worry about getting yourself to class."

Mike's face fell as Mena lightly herded Bella along towards the school. Jasper smirked in satisfaction when his mate rejected Mike's offer so brazenly.

"I like her." Emmett said laughing.

Rosalie glared at her husband, but Emmett just kept grinning. He liked Mena because of her spunk and her blunt attitude. She was amusing.

"She is interesting." Jonas said.

"She's going to be a great addition to the family." Alice said giggling.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I sighed walking out of English with my head pounding. I really hate that class. I was rubbing my right temple where most of the pressure was when I bumped into what felt like a wall. I stumbled backwards, but remained on my feet. I haven't bumped into anything in a while. I blinked then inwardly groaned when seeing it was Jasper Hale who I bumped into.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, it was my fault." He said. "My apologies, ma'am."

I frowned because it felt very weird being called 'ma'am'. I wasn't old enough to be called that.

"Mena." I said. "It's Mena."

"Of course, Mena." Jasper said with a small grin on his face. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Don't worry about it." I said.

I then rubbed my temple again because the headache was getting a bit worse.

"Are you alright?" Jasper said sounding genuinely concerned.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away as a reflex. Hurt flashed in Jasper's eyes for a moment, which caused a sliver of guilt. I didn't understand why I felt that way though.

"Sorry." I said. "I...I don't like anyone touching me. Nothing against you."

Jasper nodded seeming a bit relieved, which I didn't understand as well. I didn't understand why I had felt the need to reassure him either.

"Are you alright?" Jasper repeated.

"Yeah, I just get headaches after reading." I said. "My dyslexia...it makes reading difficult, which causes the headaches."

Jasper nodded again while still looking concerned, and I don't understand why he would be concerned about me. We don't even know each other that well. I'd barely call us acquaintances.

"I better get to class." I said as I glanced behind me to see Bella waiting for me a few steps away.

"Of course." Jasper said. "I'll see you at lunch."

I nodded my head silently then went to join Bella who was looking at me curiously.

"I didn't know you were friends with Jasper." Bella said.

"I'm not." I said. "I've only been here two days, Bella. I'm not friends with anyone yet...besides, you...I guess."

Bella blinked not commenting as we started walking towards our next class.

"Uh, have you seen...Edward Cullen today?" Bella asked.

"He left to see family in Alaska." I replied. "At least that's what Alice Cullen told me when I gave his binder to them yesterday. Why?"

Bella blushed a bit as she brushed her hair behind her ear nervously. I quirked a brow wondering what was up with her.

"I wanted to...confront him about yesterday. Ask him what his deal was." Bella confessed.

"...Whoa, Bella, never saw you as the confrontational time. You're just full of surprises, aren't ya?" I asked teasingly as I nudged her.

She looked down blushing even darker. I chuckled while shaking my head in amusement.

* * *

Lunch came around once more, and I walked with Bella towards our 'friend's' table. Really I found all of them annoying. Except for Angela...and Eric was okay. He at least got the hint and stopped flirting with me. I sat down between Bella and Angela while twisting the apple around in my hand. As everyone chatted around their day so far or gossip they heard, I closed my eyes just listening to the noise around me. I heard when the door opened, and I felt the chill in my body. Vamps were here...wait...no, they were here when we entered the lunch room.

I opened my eyes turning my head to see an elderly woman standing there in a leather jacket. Oh, you've got to be kidding me. The woman looked right at me, and smiled a sickly sweet smile. She walked towards the faculty table with my eyes following her closely. Seriously? What is one of them doing here? Unless it's still pissed about me killing it. Monsters due tend to hold a grudge. I grumbled under my breath knowing I'd have to deal with her quick...but without attracting too much attention. I knew moving to a state boarding California was a bad idea.

"Angela, who's that teacher there?" I asked pointing. "I don't remember seeing her yesterday."

"Oh, she's new. I think her name is Ms. Dobbs." Angela said. "New Algebra teacher."

I frowned because I had Algebra right after lunch. This was all going to be a pain. I glanced back at 'Ms. Dobbs' to see she was staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at her knowing she was just itching to get me back for what I had done to her in the past. Of course, I've 'killed' plenty of Kindly Ones since I hate them. Most half bloods have a monster they hate over all others. Usually the monster is the one who attacked them first when they had finally found out what they are. I'm no different. That bitch is dead. (Quote from The Vampire Diaries XD)

"Hey, Mena, where did you get jacket?" Jessica asked getting my attention away from the Kindly One. "It's cute."

"It was a gift." I replied. "A happy sweet sixteen birthday from a friend."

I got a lot of gifts on my sixteenth. Most half blood's sixteen birthday's are a big deal, but they're not usually celebrated until the half blood gets back from the big quest assigned to them. The quest on sixteenth birthdays were always pretty big. Most half bloods don't get quests until that one, and if they do they were small ones. Percy and Annabeth being acceptions. I, myself, went on a few big quests with them and without them before I was sixteen. The war was happening around my sixteenth birthday...Percy's birthday was smack dab in the middle of it all.

"A guy friend?" Jessica asked with a grin.

I inwardly sighed in annoyance as I gave Jessica a bored look. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper looking at me intently as if he wanted to know the answer as well.

"Yes, my homosexual guy friend who has a partner." I replied.

Zayn from the Aphrodite cabin was brought to the camp by the same satyr who had come to pick me up at my home when Steven called the camp to inform them it was time I join them. Our satyr, Coriander, was rather old as far as satyrs go. He's already got three of his own kids, and he's brought in over two dozen half bloods in his career as a protector. He kept all this half blood kids close together because he thought of all of us as his own kids too. So, it was like I had three families. My human family, my siblings and father, and then Coriander and the half bloods he saved.

"Oh." Jessica said looking a bit disappointed. "Do you know where he got it?"

My brows furrowed as I tried to remember if Zayn ever gave me the name name of that store. I can't remember it even if he did.

"Some store in New York." I said shrugging. "It had a bunch of miliary inspired clothes. He and a few of my other friends got me some clothes from there as a joke."

Thought it was so funny to get the girl with the God of war as a father and an captain in the army as a mother a bunch of military inspired clothes. They always said I acted as if I was army anyway with how I act and how functional my wardrobe was.

"Joke?" Angela asked curiously.

"Yeah, I come from a military family. My father's side of the family and my mother's side of the family have a long tradition of being in the military...of being in wars." I said. "I'm the next generation, so they got me this jacket and some other stuff as joke."

I hadn't thought it was all too funny when they first gave me the jacket, but I usually don't find a lot of things funny. I'm a stick in the mud according to Zayn. Though I do find people's pain whether it be physical, emotional, or mental amusing most of the time. Does that make me a bad person?...Nah.

"Are you going to join the military?" Eric asked.

"Maybe." I said. "I don't know what else I'd do with my life."

Not that I think I'll live long enough to even go to join the military. If I graduate high school, I'll count that as a miracle.

"You don't have any dream job?" Jessica asked. "Never dreamed of being anything?"

I haven't had a dream for my future since I was sent to camp, and when the reality of how dangerous it is to me what I am settled in. But...what was my dream before that? I can't really remember since it's been so long since I've thought about it. I twisted the apple in my hand as I tried to remember.

"I...I can't remember." I said. "I haven't dreamed in a long time."

"Really?" Jessica asked seeming skeptical. "You haven't thought about a future job...getting married...having children?"

I stiffened at the mention of children. I excused myself before leaving the lunchroom while ignoring Bella calling after me.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper watched Mena quickly leave the lunchroom, and his brows furrowed in concern.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"After Jessica mentioned children, she felt a stab of pain and fear." Jasper said. "It was replaced with sadness."

Rosalie tilted her head curious as to why Mena would react that way to hearing about children. Jasper got up from the table to leave the lunchroom after Mena while leaving his family behind. He easily followed her scent to find her standing under the awning staring out towards the parking lot as it unsurprisingly rained.

"Do you plan to keep following me?" She asked as Jasper was approaching. "Some might find that creepy and call it stalking."

She glanced back at him with her usual blank mask on her face. She hid her emotions well on her face, but he could still sense her pain and sadness lingering from earlier.

"I saw you leave the lunchroom in a rush." Jasper said. "I was worried."

Mena's brows furrowed as she looked at him intently...as if she was trying to figure him out.

"You know, I know what you are, right?" She asked. "They still tell the stories of the Cold Ones and your Clan in my tribe."

"Yes, I know." Jasper said calmly. "But I hope you can look past what I am."

Jasper would hate that Mena wouldn't wish to get close to him just because of a few old stories. Yes, he's a vampire, but he would do anything for his Mena. Which means he will fight for her no matter what the obstacle.

"I already said I have nothing against you." Mena said to bring up their meeting in the hallway earlier. "As long as you don't try to take a bite out of me or anyone else, I don't care if you and your family are around. However, I'm not looking to make close friends with anyone."

Jasper felt a pang in his chest when he heard that. He was relieved Mena didn't fear or hate him, but he could she see truly didn't want to get close to anyone.

"You're close to Bella Swan." He pointed out.

Mena sighed as she looked back out at the rain, but Jasper could tell she was hyper aware of him even with her back turned to him.

"Bella...she's clumsy and shy...she holds an innocence about her that reminds me of someone." Mena said. "I guess I just kind of latched onto her because her personality is familiar to me. And I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Mena frowned, and Jasper could tell she was most likely berating herself for sharing something personal with him. The bell then rang interrupting the silence that fell of them.

"Time to get to class." Mena said as she turned to start heading into the building. "Hey, Hale, your classroom is right next to my algebra class right?"

Mena glanced back at Jasper who nodded while wondering why she was asking.

"If you hear any loud noises or screaming...ignore them, alright?" Mena suggested.

Mena then walked off not giving Jasper time to reply. He stood there worried what Mena thought would happen in her class.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I walked into Algebra class with a frown on my face when I saw 'Ms. Dobbs' waiting behind her desk. She gave me a sickly sweet smile as other students started piling in. Oh, how much I wanted to ram my spear into her face to turn her to sulfuric ash. I kept my temper in check, however, as I took my seat in the back of the classroom. This was going to be a long class. The bell rang to signal it was time for class as the stragglers shot in at last minute. They took their seats as Ms. Dobbs looked out at the class.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She said in a sweet voice, but I knew that sweet tone was all a lie. "I'm Martha Dobbs. I'm you're new Algebra teacher, and I'm sure we'll all get along splendidly."

* * *

Queenie: Cliffhanger XD Anyway, hope you liked the new chapter ;D


	3. Bad Day Blues

ONE WEEK LATER:

I stepped out my mustang to endure another day at school as it rained around me. It's rained often this week, but today seemed darker...rainer.

"A bad omen perhaps." I said to myself.

It was also colder than usual, and last night some of the rain had froze on the ground. Bella, who parked in front of me, stepped out of her truck. She nearly fell backwards onto her ass, so I quickly reached out to grab her arm. I kept her upright as her hand gripped the side mirror of her car.

"Thanks." she said.

I nodded my head as she adjusted her footing. I let her go when I saw she wasn't about to fall over. She grabbed her bag while shutting her door behind her. I put my own bag over my shoulder as I looked up at the rain. Why do I feel as if something bad is going to happen today? I'm no child of Apollo. Their senses are much more stronger than mine, and they sense things much better than I do. But all half bloods sometimes get bad feelings. Feelings that we always listen to. I shouldn't brush this off.

"Hey, Mena, are you okay?" Bella asked me as I stood there.

I blinked coming out of my thoughts to look at Bella. She looked at me seeming concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this weather." I said. "...Dreary, isn't it?"

Bella nodded in agreement as we started heading towards the school. Bella only tripped or slipped two more times before we made it to our first class. If 'Ms. Dobbs' wasn't teaching my algebra class, I'd say English was still my least favorite class. She was still around because she's being extra crafty about not being caught alone. She was either in a room full or students, speaking with teachers, or in a crowded hallway. Made it impossible to kill her, but it also made it hard for her to get to me. So what was her plan?

"Mena, you're spacing again." Bella told me as I sat down. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." I replied. "No need to worry."

She nodded again though she still seemed a tad concerned. Mr. Mason started the class soon after the bell rang, and I sighed as I pulled out the book we were reading this week. I'd probably just doodle in my notebook the entire class instead of taking notes like a good student would do. So, I'm making like straight Ds so far in all my classes, but hey, it's not failing. Gotta look on the bright side of things, right?

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper sat across from Jonas at lunch as he watched the door intently. He was waiting for Mena to walk in, and Jonas shook his head in amusement. Moments later Mena walked into the lunchroom with Bella at her side as aways.

"Are you getting anything to eat today?" Bella asked Mena.

Mena silently shook her head as she ran her hand through her hair, which was actually down today. She had on a simple white tank on today under a dark green plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans, and dark brown combat boots. Jasper frowned in concern as Mena went to sit with her usual group of friends. Jasper's noticed that Mena doesn't eat or doesn't eat much during lunch, and he was sure that wasn't healthy.

"Mena, hey." Eric greeted as she sat down beside him. "What's up?"

Mena tiled her head back to look at the paneled ceiling that had flecks going across it.

"Ceiling panels." She replied looking back to Eric.

Some around the table laughed, and next to Jasper, Emmett laughed as well. Eric gave Mena a friendly hug that had Jasper frowning. However, the frown dropped when he noticed that Mena flinched a bit when her side was touched. Did she get hurt? When...how? Jasper won't lie. He sometimes goes to Mena's house to check on her. The only time he didn't follow her or go to her house was whenever she went to visit her family on the reservation. It had to happen then. And if it was a person who hurt her then, Jasper would beat the shit out of him or her.

"Hey, you okay?" Angela asked seeing Mena flinch as well.

"Yeah, I fell when I was out hiking with my cousin over the weekend." Mena lied smoothly.

If Jasper wasn't a vampire, who could feel others' emotions, he probably wouldn't have picked up on it. But when Mena said that there was a slight waver in her emotions. It was only a small flicker of change that only happened a split second, but Jasper caught it.

"I wonder what really happened." Jonas said obviously knowing that Mena was lying as well.

"Who cares." Rosalie said. "She's human. She's fragile. It's going to happen to her."

Jasper glared at Rosalie with his eyes clearly telling her to shut her mouth. He would hurt her in the middle of this entire lunchroom. Jasper looked back towards Mena as Bella sat down in the free spot beside her.

"What are we talking about?" Bella asked.

"I think you're rubbing off on Mena, Bella." Jessica said. "She apparently fell and hurt herself over the weekend."

Mena frowned over at Jessica clearly not amused as the tone of Jessica's voice, which indicated that Jessica that it was funny she fell.

"Well, I hope not." Bella said. "Being clumsy has gotten me hurt more times than I can count."

"Believe me, I don't need to be clumsy to get myself hurt." Mena said. "I've got a talent for getting brusies."

It seemed as if she wanted to say something else, but she stopped herself as she leaned back in her seat with her feet propped up on the table. Jasper frowned wondering what Mena meant by that. Has someone been hurting his Mena?

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I went to my locker between classes when I felt a chill. I didn't even bat an eyelash as I turned my head to see Alice Cullen. This entire week she, Jonas, and Jasper have been popping up. Usually Jonas only approaches me with Alice, but sometimes they speak with my separately. Alice appeared to be determined to befriend me, and Jonas was going along with it.

Jasper didn't pester me as much as this pixie and her boyfriend did. He was always kind to me, however, and he sometimes insists on walking me to class sometimes while carrying my books. Emmett has even been nice to me when Rosalie isn't around, and when she is, he still waves to me in the hallways if he sees me. I'm half torn between annoyed to actually thawing towards them.

"Hi, Mena." Alice said with a friendly smile.

"Alice, right on time as usual." I replied.

Alice giggled as I grabbed my books from my locker, and since the Cullen/Hale clan have been showing up to talk to me, Bella walks to class mostly with Eric or Mike now...or both.

"How are you today?" Alice asked. "You're feeling okay, right?"

I frowned as I remembered the big bruise on my side. I had a run in with a Manticore earlier in the week when I went to the reservation to spend time with Jacob. He took me through some trails in the woods since I told him I was looking for a few good running trails. Just because I'm at camp doesn't mean I'm going to stop my usual workout schedule.

Well, Jacob didn't see a thing since he had run off thinking he'd play a trick on me by leaving me behind to get lost. That was his plan anyway, but I found my way out of there just fine...besides the whole fighting for my life and getting a bruise that nearly took up my entire right side. But Alice wouldn't know about my side, right? Wait, she probably heard about it during lunch.

"I'm fine." I said as I shut my locker. "Thanks for asking."

Alice nodded her head with that smile still on her face. We then just stood there a moment with a silence between us.

"Oh, Jasper, hi." Alice said looking over my shoulder.

I turned not surprised to see Jasper standing there behind me. I inwardly sighed really not understanding why they have such an interest in me. Maybe it's because I'm the one human they don't have to lie and hide their secret from.

"Jasper." I greeted. "You're late today."

Jasper's lips turned up into a grin as Alice told us she'd see us at lunch. She skipped off towards Jonas who was waiting at the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry for being a bit late, Mena." Jasper said sincerely. "Edward wanted to speak with me for a moment."

My brow quirked when I heard Edward was back. I didn't see him during lunch at all. Well, Bella's just going to love that isn't she? Jasper silently look my books from me to add to his own, and he even took my bag to put over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" Jasper asked as he motioned for me to go first like a gentleman would.

I silently nodded as I started heading towards class. Jasper kept in perfect step with me as he walked me to class. When he first started doing this, I had protested, but I gave up on it when Alice and Jonas practically double-teamed me to get me to agree. I can't even remember what they did exactly, but they were very persistant. As we were walking, I saw Ms. Dobbs standing outside her room as students were filling in.

"Ma'am." Jasper said politely to Ms. Dobbs.

Ms. Dobbs glared at Jasper as she does everyday he walks me to class as I took my things from him. She didn't try to put on an act or hide her distain for Jasper or his family like she does in front of everyone else. Jasper blinked still seeming confused as to why Ms. Dobbs was so cold towards him.

"Don't bother coming to get Ms. Carter after class, Mr. Hale." Ms. Dobbs said. "I will be speaking with her then."

I narrowed my eyes at her guessing she's decided to finally make her move.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said as he frowned.

He looked to me then very boldly gave me a hug. My eyes widened in surprise, and what was even more shocking is that I felt my cheeks heat up. Jasper pulled away with a smirk on his face since he probably saw the small blush on my cheeks. Though it should have been hard to since my russet skin usually hid my blushes.

"I'll see you after school." He said as he walked away.

I shook my head deciding to forget what just happened. I walked into the classroom while ignoring Ms. Dobbs's eyes on me. I sat down in my usual seat as the bell rang for class to begin. Ms. Dobbs taught class the same as always, but her eyes kept moving back to me. I remained relaxed in my seat the entire class while knowing things were going to be rocky after class. I tapped my pencil on my desk rythmically as the time seemed to crawl. Once class was over, I just continued sitting in my seat as everyone else was piling out.

"Mena?" Bella asked at the doorway when she saw I wasn't moving.

"Go on, Ms. Swan." Ms. Dobbs said. "I need to have a few words with Ms. Carter. Tell Mr. Molina I'll send her to class once I'm done."

Bella nodded before she left the classroom. As soon as the door shut behind her, Ms. Dobbs turned towards me.

"So, what? Am I in trouble for not turning in my homework?" I asked sarcastically.

Ms. Dobbs just let out an inhuman hiss, and I sighed as I stood up from my desk. I started to calmly role up my sleeves to my elbow as Ms. Dobbs started to transform.

"It's time to die, Honey!" She screeched.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I finished rolling up both my sleeves. "I've heard that before."

Ms. Dobbs or rather the Kindly One flew right at me, and I dodged to the side. She flew right into some desk, which caused a loud crashing noise. Great, that was going to get a lot of attention. I ran my hand around the necklace around my neck with a glow overtaking it. It unraveled from my neck like snake, and the spearhead charm snapped into place at the top to form an actual spear. With the necklace removed my neck the large nasty scar left behind by a Kindly One's whip was revealed.

"Let's get this over with." I said. "Someone's bound to have heard that."

The Kindly One snarled at me then lashed out her whip. I dodged it while knowing I needed to get this over with. I jumped over her desks to duck down to avoid her whipe again, which cracked against her chalkboard. It left a large scorch mark across the surface.

"You can't dodge forever, Honey." The Kindly One cooed as I heard her approach. "Come on out."

I did just that, and threw my spear once. She wasn't expecting it, and let out a loud screech as the spear embedded into her neck. It pinned her to the wall behind her as I walked around the desk. She struggled a bit as I stopped in front of her.

"I've gotten really good at killing Kindly Ones over the years." I said to her. "You didn't stand a chance."

She hissed then turned to sulfuric ash right in front of me. I spit on the ashes then took my spear out of the wall. I heard footsteps rushing towards the room, which meant it was time for me to leave. I grabbed my things then I slipped out of the second door that led outside into the rain. The door closed behind me just as Mr. Varner bust through the door with a few other teachers. I put my spear back around my neck as it returned into a necklace to hide my scar.

"I guess I better get to class." I said with a sigh. "That was such a pain. It wasn't even challenging. What a bore."

I had to sneak back inside the building to hurry to my biology class, which I wasn't that late for. I took care of that pain in the ass pretty quickly. She made me wait a week for her to try something, and she was a complete disappointment. I shook my head guessing I should be glad no one saw me since it hadn't been that much of a fight. I entered biology with Mr. Molina walking around the class. I saw Bella beside Edward, who seemed to be actually speaking with her, but Bella looked away from Edward a moment to look at me. Her eyes silently asked if I was okay, and I nodded.

"Okay, Mena, this is what you need." Mr. Molina said handing me a few things. "Just jump right in here with Eric and Mike. I'm sure they'll explain everything."

"Yes, sir." I said as I went to take my seat.

I sat down in between Eric and Mike as they were looking at slides through a microscope.

"What did Mrs. Sancho want?" Eric asked me curiously. "Are you in trouble?"

Ah, the Mist. Working fast as always to keep things hidden from the mortals.

"Nah, she was just giving me the option of tutoring after school." I lied flawlessly.

* * *

I let out a tired sigh as I walked towards my car after class. I was going walk to the parking lot with Bella after class, but when I saw she seemed to be engrossed in speaking with Edward, I decided to go to my locker by myself. I was almost to my car when a loud screeching noise entered the air. I looked up seeing Tyler's blue van heading straight towards Bella who was standing by the truck.

"Bella!" I shouted.

I took off running as fast as my legs would take me, and just as the van was about to hit back end of the truck first, I slid in between last second. I hit Bella head on, and successfully knocking her out of the way. Though instead of falling out of the way with her, I fell right in the path of the van right on my ass. I cursed while quickly whirling out my spear. I turned the spearhead towards the ground since I knew it'd cut through the van's door like butter.

In a split second, The van hit the spear, and the spearhead cut into the pavement as I cursed. My right wrist made a odd popping noise as the weight of the van hit it full force. The back of my head hit Bella's truck hard, which left me dazed. Now while my spear slowed down the van by a mere second it wasn't stopping. Suddenly, Jasper was beside me with his hand jutted out to bring the van to a complete stop as his hand left a dent in the van's door. I sat there panting a moment as the sound of my heart pounding drowned every else out. I blinked a few times before looking up to see the worried gaze of Jasper.

"You're bleeding." He said.

He reached out to gently touch the back of my head, and I winced at his touch. He pulled his fingers back, and I saw blood.

"Damn." I said. "Is my car okay?"

Jasper seemed shocked my the question before he let out a chuckle. Dude, I'm being serious. That car is my baby.

"Your car's fine." Jasper assured me.

"Mena!"

I turned my head seeing Bella, who had been helped off the ground by Edward, looking at me with wide eyes. Her eyes looked at the weapon in my hand as the sound people rushing over entered my ears. She could see it? I quickly put it away as Edward got up from his feet. Edward had to physically pull Jasper away from me as students swarmed around the accident. I got up on my feet sat as I held my wrist to my chest. I'm sure it's broken. Bella hurried over to me as I was looking over at the Cullen family to see they were quickly retreating in their car.

"I've got 911 on the phone." A girl said as Angela checked on Bella and I.

I stood there rubbing my wrist lightly as I waited for this stupid ambulance.

"Mena, Bella, I am so sorry." Tyler said leaning out his window with cuts on his face. "I hit the ice and I panicked."

"Hey, we're not dead. So it's cool." I said.

* * *

"Dear, let me know if any of this hurts." The nurse said as she was prodding my wrist.

I nodded my head not making a sound as Bella and Tyler were checked out across from me. I didn't even blink as the nurse was looking over my wrist. It did hurt, but nothing I couldn't handle. I felt Bella watching me the entire time, but I didn't look up. Steven and Ellis were standing behind the bed I was sitting on, and Ellis was stroking my hair as if to assure her I was there alive.

"Does any of this hurt, Dear?" The nurse asked still working.

"A little." I said. "I think it might be sprain or factured."

She nodded pausing to write that down when Charlie, Bella's dad, came rushing into the room.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked then glared at Tyler. "You and I are going to talk."

I looked over at Tyler sympathetically, since it couldn't be easy to be on the Cheif of Police's bad side, as a doctor started stitching up one of the deep cuts on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked again.

"I'm fine, Dad." Bella said. "Calm down."

Charlie didn't look like he was going to calm down anytime soon, and I guess I couldn't blame him. His baby did almost die.

"Bella, Mena, I am so sorry." Tyler said. "I tried to stop."

"Chill out, Tyler." I said. "Accidents happen."

And nearly being squashed too death by a van wasn't the worse thing I've ever been through.

"Yeah, and we know you tried." Bella added. "It's okay."

I nodded my head then winced when Susan, my nurse, started checking the swore spot on my head. Gees, be more gentle.

"No, it's sure as hell not okay." Charlie said.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault." Bella said defending him.

Yeah, the ice made driving dangerous. Though why he was going fast enough in a school parking to even skid across ice was beyond me. But whatever.

"You could have been killed. Do you understand that?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't." Bella pointed out.

"You can kiss your license goodbye." Charlie said to Tyler as he ignored Bella.

Gees, Charlie, let's calm down. Tyler already looks like a kicked puppy. I mean, I don't like the guy cause he's annoying, but I think he's had enough today. Good thing, Steven is keeping a level head, or the guy would have it even worse. The doors then opened to reveal a inhumanly beautiful person with gold eyes. So, this must be Dr. Cullen...a vamp in the hospital, now I've seen everything.

"I heard the chief's daughter was here." He said walking up to Charlie.

Hey, man, Tyler and I are here too, ya know. Charlie and Dr. Cullen both greeted each other before Dr. Cullen relieved Bella's nurse to take over.

"Isabella." Dr. Cullen greeted.

And my dear friend just had to correct him to call her Bella, which I found the teeniest bit amusing.

"Well, Bella, looks like you took quite the spill." Dr. Cullen asked. "How are you feeling?"

Bella said she was fine, and Dr. Cullen did the flashlight thing to her.

"You might be experiencing some post-traumatic stress or disorientation." Dr. Cullen said. "But your vitals look good. No signs of head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."

Tyler tried to apologize again, but Charlie pulled the current on him to shut him up.

"It was a good thing Mena was there." Bella said. "She just kind of showed up out of nowhere to push me out of the way."

I frowned wishing she wouldn't have brought that up. I've got the feeling that she's just steaming with questions for me. Charlie turned towards me as Susan kept poking my head.

"Are you Mena?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, sir." I said nodding.

Charlie thanked me for saving Bella, and I nodded my head silently. He then greeted Steven and Ellis who he had just apparently noticed. Since Charlie was friends with Billy since they were kids, Ellis and Steven knew him very well.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked me.

"Well enough." I said shrugging.

Dr. Cullen then turned towards me as I said that, and I sighed guessing it was my turn now.

"I take it you prefer, Mena." He said then told Susan he had it from here.

"Yes, sir." I said.

He nodded while looking over my chart where Susan had been writing things down.

"Has the bleeding stopped?" Dr. Cullen asked.

Susan said it has as he started checking my head. His cool fingers actually felt nice against my skull, but when he touched a certain spot, I jerked away.

"Tender." He said grabbing his clipboard to write that down.

He then pulled out a flashlight then pulled out a flashlight to shine in my eyes. I instantly looked away because the light sent a pain through my head. I mean, getting any light shined in your eyes sucked, but it hurt me now.

"You might have a concusion." Dr. Cullen said as he turned off the flashlight. "We'll need to run a scan."

I frowned because I really just wanted to leave. A half blood in a hospital is a sitting duck. Especially a half blood under any drug influence.

"No offense, Dr. Cullen, but I'm not a fan of hospitals." I said.

"No one really is." He said with a light chuckle. "Now, you're wrist was hurt as well?"

I silently held it out to him, and he started checking it as Susan had done. Unlike Susan, he touched a certain spot that had me jerking away from him again.

"And we'll x-ray your wrist." Dr. Cullen said. "It's probably best she stay here overnight. If she does have a concusion, she'll need to be montiored."

Ellis frowned at Dr. Cullen, and I knew she wasn't pleased with the thought of leaving me here. She doesn't like the Cullens just like Billy.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." Steven said. "Whatever you think is best."

Dr. Cullen nodded while telling Susan what kind of tests she needed to set up for me.

"Bella, you may leave if you wish." Dr. Cullen said. "Just if you feel any pain or dizziness come back."

Bella nodded while letting Charlie help her off the bed she was on. She looked at me one last time then left the room with Charlie.

"This all sucks." I complained under my breath.

Dr. Cullen chuckled since he obviously heard me. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper waited outside the ER feeling a bit nervous in the hospital. He was too worried about Mena, however, to even pay too much attention to anything else. He had even ignored Bella when she came out of the room with her father. She had cast him a questioning gaze, but she forgot all about him when she spotted Edward. She had went to question him after she ditched Charlie who went to fill out some paperwork. Jasper crossed his arms over his chest while leaning against the wall. He could hear Carlisle speaking to Mena inside the other room, so he basically knew her injuries.

If he had been faster, she wouldn't have been hurt at all. He wasn't as fast as Edward, and he had froze for a split second when seeing her go at an almost inhuman speed towards the van. He heard Carlisle tell Mena he'd have a room ready for her as her tests were ran. Jasper pushed himself off the wall as Mena came out of the room with her grandparents. They all stopped when seeing him, and Mena's grandmother glared at Jasper.

"Jasper." Mena said.

"Mena, I just wanted to check on you." Jasper said to explain his presence. "I was worried."

Mena nodded her head then glanced at her grandfather. He nodded to her as he put his arm around his wife.

"Let's go fill out that paperwork Dr. Cullen mentioned, Ellis." He said trying to heard her along.

"But, Steven," Ellis tried to protest.

He didn't listen to her as he pushed her by Jasper. Mena waited until they were out of sight before looking at Jasper.

"Thanks...for saving me." Mena said seeming embarrassed to be thanking him.

Jasper nodded while remembering all that happened. Mena moving faster than a human, the weapon she used to try to stop the van, and the fact her arms weren't completely shattered by the impact. Before Jasper could ask what exactly happened, Nurse Susan came out of the room.

"Let's get you to those tests, Dear." Susan said. "Jasper."

Jasper dipped his head to Susan then watched as Mena was heared away. He'd just have to ask her later. He guessed.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

"Now, we're going to have to keep you up for 24 hours just in case." Susan said. "Just to be safe."

I nodded my head looking at the brace on my wrist with a frown on my face. As soon as I'm let out, this thing comes off.

"I have some things to do, Dear, but I'll be back soon." Susan said. "Don't fall asleep while I'm gone."

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

Susan nodded as she left me alone in my room. I sighed thinking this was all unnecessary. After my tests, it was revealed I had a slight concussion with a broken wrist. It was nothing major. They should have just let me go home, but apparently that wasn't going to happen just yet. I laid there in bed just wanting all this over with when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened to reveal Jasper, and I gestured him inside the room. He glanced around as if looking for my grandparents. I had convinced them to go home, however, so he had nothing to worrry about. He stepped into the room with the door softly swinging closed behind him.

"I just came to check on you again." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Super." I said. "They gave me some pain meds, so can't feel much."

Which is one of the reasons I hate the hospital. They give you medicine that dulls the senses. If a monster attacked now, I wouldn't be able to defend myself well. Jasper nodded his head before he asked if he could sit down.

"Go ahead." I said shrugging.

Jasper moved the plastic chair in the corner of the room to my bedside. He sat down in the chair as I placed my hands in my lap. At first nothing was said as he looked at me with his golden eyes.

"You really don't like hospitals." He said finally.

"Who does?" I asked. "Do you see many people trying to stay here after their taken care of?"

Jasper chuckled with that tiny grin appearing on his face. Something I noticed about Jasper is that he doesn't smile often. I mean, I think I smile more than him, which is saying something.

"What's the verdict?" He asked gesturing to my wrist.

"Broken." I replied. "Clean through, so it won't take too long to heal."

Though it'd be too longer than I'd like. I always hate having to wait for the healing process to finish. With ambrosia it moves along quicker, but it was still a pain.

"And your head?" Jasper asked.

"Slight concussion." I said. "I should be fine by tomorrow."

"That's good." Jasper said looking truly relieved. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

I looked at him closely seeing that he was truly upset with himself. As if he blamed himself for his injuries. I bit my lip not liking that upset look on his face. I slowly reached towards him as he looked down at the bed were he had a hand clenched into a fist. I placed my hand over his, and he looked up seeming surprised. I silently squeezed his hand to give him comfort as I looked away. I wasn't sure if I was really doing this right considering I'm not good at comforting someone.

"Don't worry about it." I said still looking away. "I'm alive...that's all that matters."

I felt Jasper's eyes staring intently at my face before he turned his hand over. He gently grasped my hand, which had me looking at him in shock. A true soft smile was on his face as he looked down at our hands.

"Yes, that's all that matters." He agreed.


	4. Our First Fight

I sighed feeling annoyed that as soon as I stepped out of my car that Bella was standing in front of me. I had to stay at the hospital a few extra days than I had wanted, and everyday she visited. Not as a concerned friend. Nope, she showed up as an interrogator. She questioned me everyday about how I moved so fast, what my weapon was, and how come my arms hadn't been snapped in half.

"Good-morning to you too, Bella." I said as I shut my door behind me. "And, no, I've got nothing to say about the accident. I'd just really like to put it all behind me."

"But, Mena," Bella began.

I held up my hand to stop her as I was locking up my mustang. Since I didn't trust the kids here by a long shot.

"Bella, I'm just saying you should let it go." I said.

The last visit she told me all about how she wanted to figure out what the Cullens were hiding, and I've been trying to dissuade her. She's all been very persistent about figuring me and them out.

"Why?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"Because, you might find your answers, and a whole lot of trouble with them." I said for the exact same amount of times. "Besides, Jasper saved my life, and Edward was there to help you once I pushed you out of the way. We kind of owe them for helping us out, and digging into their lives is doing the exact opposite. In fact, you should thank me since I saved you then move on."

Bella looked at me with a frown, and I was close to hitting my head against the top of my car. Considering I just got over a head injury, I decided not to in the end. I also didn't want to be dizzy during the field trip we were about to take either with Mr. Molina.

Bella opened her mouth obviously going to ask more anyway, but then Edward Cullen caught her attention. Thank-you, Edward Cullen. Edward, who apparently read my mind, looked over to nod to me. That or he was just acknowledging my presence. Either way I moved away from Bella only to be stopped by Mike. I just have real shitty bad luck.

"Look who's alive." He said dramatically.

I laughed dryly just to humor him while I wondering what in the name of Zeus did he want with me.

"So, uh, I have to ask your opinion on something." Mike said sounding nervous. "See Prom is coming up in like a month, and I want to ask, uh-"

"Bella." I finished for him.

"Right, and, um, I was wondering the best way to, uh, do that." Mike said. "You seem the closest one to her here."

I blinked wondering if he really stopped me to get my opinion on how to ask a girl to Prom. I've never been to a school dance like ever, and I'm a girl who's into guys, so I have no experience in asking girls out period, let alone to Prom.

"Just be straightforward, Mike." I said simply while hoping he'd leave me alone. "Nothing too crazy because Bella isn't for crazy. Just keep it simple."

"Uh, cool, uh thanks." He said.

I nodded my head then watched him walk over to Bella, who was still staring at Edward, and he was looking at her. I went to one of the students helping Mr. Molina collect permission slips, and I gave it to her.

"Come on, Mena." Molina said coming up to me. "On the bus, and remember green is good."

"Yes, Mr. Molina, I'll be sure to remember." I said.

He nodded his head then pointed to a bus that I could get on. I climbed onto one while hoping I wouldn't be stuck by anyone too annoying. I sat down in a seat near the back of the bus, so I was by the emergency exist, and it was empty at the moment, which meant I got window seat.

"May I sit here?" A voice I was becoming familiar with asked.

"Yeah, Jasper." I said not looking towards him as I continued to stare out the window. "Free country."

Jasper sat down beside me, and I felt his eyes boring into the back of my head.

"How's your wrist?" Jasper asked me.

I looked down at my wrist, which was still in the brace since Ellis threatened to beat me with a spoon if I tried to take it off...again. And even if I've faced scarier, I listened to her. I'd rather not get hit in the head with a spoon. Those wooden ones hurt like a bitch.

"It's feeling better." I said. "The brace is a pain though. It's in the way...I hate it."

Jasper chuckled as a certain bubbly pixie and her boyfriend took the seat across from us.

"Hi, Mena." Alice said smiling at me. "I'm glad you're back with us."

Like Bella, Alice visited me everyday with Jonas with her. She always brought me real food instead of that hospital junk, so she's pretty much my favorite vampire. Jasper always beat them to my room, and he spent hours with me, which kept me from being completely bored. Emmett even came along once to see me. We spent a hole hour talking sports, and I decided he was pretty cool.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'm glad to be back at school too." I said. "That hospital was making my skin crawl."

I wasn't attacked, however, so I'd have to say that's a plus. Didn't think my luck would hold out...never does. Alice giggled at my comment as Edward sat down in the seat in front of Alice and Jonas.

"I've never introduced myself." Edward said looking to me. "I'm Edward Cullen. You're Mena, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to officially meet you, I guess." I said.

Edward nodded while looking at me curiously as he tilted his head at me.

"Something you want to ask?" I questioned.

"No." Edward said smoothly.

I only hummed not believing him, but whatever. If he doesn't want to ask then not my problem.

* * *

I walked in the greenhouse with my hands in my pocket as the other students looked curiously at things or completely ignored what was around them. I looked at a large yellow flower growing in all the green as its waxy petals seemed to shine under the light. I reached forward to stroke one of the petals.

"Do you like flowers?" Jasper asked appearing beside me.

I didn't even jump at his presence since I was getting used to having it near me. Which I'm not sure is a good thing.

"I guess." I said. "They're pretty and all...some smell nice...but besides that they don't really hold much interest to me."

I'm not a child of Demeter. Those half bloods were all about flowers an other plants. I like nature though in general. I prefer being outside...spending time in the trees...canoeing on the lake...rock climbing etc. It's a half blood thing. Trying to keep us inside for too long would drive us nuts, and I have nothing against cities...but they don't have enough trees or places to hike.

"So, you don't have a favorite flower?" Jasper questioned.

I tilted my head to the side because there was this one flower I particularly liked.

"I like tulips." I said glancing over at Jasper. "I don't know why, but I've always liked tulips."

Ellis had once said my mom really liked those flowers when I had told her I liked the tulips in her garden. Maybe that's why I took such a liking to them.

"Yellow ones...bright yellow tulips." I continued.

Jasper's lips turned up into a that small version of a smile of his as he nodded his head. We then moved along, so not to block the other students. Mr. Molina's voice caught my attention for a moment as he explained all that was around us.

"Egg shells, carrot tops. Compost is cool." Mr. Molina said.

"The coolest." I quipped sarcastically under my breath.

Jasper chuckled as Mr. Molina had Eric squish the compost together in a giant container. I watched a tad curious as Mr. Molina took a glass to place at the bottom of the container to catch the liquefied compost.

"Now, I am gonna make a steaming cup of compost tea." He said.

Tyler took the glass from him, and I rolled my eyes knowing him having that wasn't going to end well.

"Yeah, this is recycling in its most basic form, guys." Mr. Molina said.

Eric hurried after Tyler while daring the dark-skinned boy to drink the compost tea. Tyler went to do just that, but Mr. Molina went to stop him.

"Don't drink it. It's for the plants." He said taking it from him.

Eric and Tyler both complained as Mr. Molina poured the compost tea on some of the plants.

"Boys." I said with a scoff.

"Not all of the male species is like that." Jasper assured me as we continued to walk together.

"Nope, but most of the boys I know are like that." I retorted. "You, Jonas,"

I pointed to said guy who was ahead of us with Alice, and hearing his name, he glanced back to grin at Jasper and I.

"And very few others fit in the not-so-stupid category." I said. "I would add Emmett, but I have a feeling if he wasn't...well, you know, that he'd be all over drinking that if he was dared."

Jasper let out an actual laugh that had people looking at him in shock. Jonas and Alice were both laughing from in front of us, but they kept their laughs a bit more quiet. I even heard a chuckle not far from behind us, which was probably from Edward.

"You're probably right." Jasper said as his laugh turned into a chuckle. "Emmett would probably do it now if you bet money he wouldn't do it."

That didn't really surprise me. Jasper and I walked on a bit farther when Edward rushed by. I blinked wondering what his deal was. I glanced back towards Bella to see she had a troubled look on her face. Ah, so that's what got his panties in a wad.

"What's the deal with Edward?" I asked Jasper. "I've noticed that one second he's civil towards Bella, and then he next he rushes from her as if she has a plague."

"It's a bit complicated to explain." Jasper said. "I'd rather not talk about it here."

I nodded my head in understanding since we were in a crowded place with young teens. Young teens who would occasionally look towards Jasper and I as if we were an attraction at the zoo.

"But maybe after school." Jasper said. "We could meet. I could explain everything then."

I looked up at Jasper not getting the feeling that he was trying to lure me away to eat me. No...it almost felt as if he just wanted to spend more time with me. I mentally shook myself because that couldn't be right.

"My grandparents are going to see my uncle and cousin this afternoon." I said. "You can come over to my place. It'll be safe to talk there."

Jasper nodded his head as we finally made it out of the stuffy greenhouse. We walked out, and I snorted as I saw the boys playing with worms in the compost outside.

"Mena, look, it's a worm!" Eric said holding one up in my face via a stick.

"Yeah." I said blinking unimpressed.

Eric pouted seeming disappointed that I didn't freak out like most girls would.

"Sorry, Eric, but if you're wanting me to freak out, you'll have to try much harder than that." I said patting his shoulder. "Nice first try though."

"You're afraid of something, Filomena Noelle Carter, and I will find it out." Eric vowed.

I blinked once more unimpressed, but I did pat his shoulder to humor him. Poor guy didn't realize that he'd ever find out my fear, but yeah, let him dream. I walked off towards the buses with Jasper still at my side.

"Noelle?" Jasper asked smiling.

"Yep." I said nodding. "Doesn't really role off the tongue, does it? The two names sound fine by themselves, but put them together it's awful."

"I think it sounds nice." Jasper said.

"Aren't you just the flatterer?" I asked with a roll of my eyes.

Jasper chuckled as we reached the buses, but we paused when seeing Edward and Bella having a heated conversation. When did Bella get in front of us? I then sighed wishing Bella would just leave the boy alone. Though Edward wasn't helping with all his mood swings. Edward's head snapped over in my direction, and I frowned in confusion. Did he hear my thoughts? Edward quickly looked away, but I had a feeling that he did hear my thoughts. I've heard of vamps having special powers before, so I wouldn't be surprised if he could.

"Get a room already. The sexual tension is suffocating." I quipped.

Bella blushed crimson at my comment as Edward glared at me. Sorry, Eddie, I've seen scarier than a vampire glaring. Edward frowned the glare lessening slightly as he tilted his head at me. Can you really hear my thoughts? Edward slowly nodded his head. Creepy. It's like mind-rape. Eric glared at me again, so I rolled my eyes. If he doesn't like what I think then he should stay out of my head. Edward finally looked back at me towards Bella who seemed even more annoyed.

"I don't like your brother." I said bluntly. "My head is off limits."

"Oh, so you figured out his trick?" Jasper inquired as we stayed back to leaving the bickering pair to...well, bicker.

I nodded my head then heard footsteps behind us, so I turned my head to see Jonas and Alice approaching.

"Are they having a lover's quarrel already?" Jonas asked looking amused. "Hmm, they do move fast."

I let out a snort of amusement as Alice giggled while holding onto Jonas's arm. Edward, who had heard the quip, turned to glare at Jonas. However, Jonas just blinked in return with his grin still in place.

"Well, I'm getting on the bus." I said. "It's a bit chilly out here."

I knew they wouldn't be cold themselves, but my dear vampire friends followed me.

"Are you going to ride with us?" Alice asked Bella.

"Our bus is full." Edward said in a clipped tone.

I rolled my eyes as he hit the bus door, so the driver would open it. He stepped in quickly as I looked to Bella. I was about to ask her if she wanted me to ride with her, but she hurried onto the other bus. Well, everyone is just in bad moods today.

* * *

I arrived at my home after school with Steven's car missing from the driveway. Guess they already left to go see Billy and Jacob. I wasn't even all the way to the front door when there was a whooshing noise behind me.

"Jasper." I greeted as I found the house key on my keychain.

I didn't even look towards him as he greeted me in return. I made it to the front door to unlock it, and the two of us stepped in.

"Shoes off here." I said. "If there is even a speck of mud on these floors past this point, I'll be killed via wooden spoon."

I looked towars Jasper, who's brow was quirked as he grinned, but I was being serious. He did take off his shoes though. I kicked mine into the corner beside the door as always then set my bag down on the small bench by the door. I'm come get it later.

"We can talk in the living room." I said.

Jasper nodded while following me into the living room. I sat down in Steven's comfy chair then gestured for Jasper to have a seat. He sat down on the edge of the couch as if so he could be ready to jump up at any second if something bad happens. I know that posture very well since that's how I usually sit.

"So what's Edward's deal?" I asked.

"Straight to the questioning, huh?" Jasper asked grinning.

"I don't like beating around the bush." I said shrugging. "It wastes time."

Jasper nodded in understanding as I got comfortable in Steven's chair. Usually I don't get this relaxed, but I had the feeling I would be fine relaxing around Jasper.

"Bella's blood calls out to Edward stronger than any human's blood ever has to him." Jasper said. "There's just something in her blood that smells more appealing to Edward than anything else he's ever come across. It makes the bloodlust harder for him to resist."

Great, so he could jump her at any second? Annabeth already said that there were certain people that appeal more to vampires. I was kind of hoping it wasn't true for Bella's sake.

"But Edward doesn't want to be a monster." Jasper said. "Which is why he took off at first. He didn't want to kill Bella, or make things harder on the rest of us by doing so."

I nodded now understanding why Edward decided to vanish for a week after his first run-in with Bella.

"He came back to face Bella. He didn't want to run from his home or family just because of one human. He also saw her as a challenge, and if he would overcome her scent, then he really wasn't a monster." Jasper said. "But I think, whether he wants to admit it allowed or not, he's attracted to Bella."

Well, his weird mood swings were an odd way to show that he liked Bella.

"When he gets angry, it's more at himself than her." Jasper continued. "He'll be controlling the urge, but then she does something that makes the hunger spike. He gets upset for that, and he takes it out on her sometimes or whoever is closest at the time without meaning to."

Hmm, well, if he ever did that to me then I'd freaking kick his ass from here all the way to the freaking Underworld.

"So a part of him wants to be close to Bella while the other just wants to rip into her for her blood." I summed up.

Jasper nodded confirming my assumption was right. Well, as long as no one is bitten and drained then I'll leave Edward Cullen be. The second he goes after Bella as if she's meal then I'll kill him.

"And Bella now obsessed with finding out what we are is causing problems for Edward and the rest of us." Jasper said. "He knows still going around her is a bad idea since she is so persistent to interrogate him, but he can't seem to help himself."

I snorted because that I could totally understand. Bella hasn't left me alone at all ever since the accident. She's even started calling here sometimes.

"Her curiosity does know no bounds." I said frowning.

If she kept this up then she'll find her answers, and probably something she never wanted to find.

"You're worried." Jasper guessed.

"Yeah, that she'll find out." I said. "Ignorance is bliss. That's what my granddad told me when I was little...to some extent I agree with him. Bella doesn't need to know everything. I learned a long time ago that getting the answers you want doesn't always end well."

I didn't mean to speak so freely to Jasper, but when I'm with him I feel safe...I feel secure. I felt like it was alright to share parts of me I couldn't share with many others outside of camp.

"Do you think she'll stop?" Jasper asked.

"No." I said without hesitation. "Bella is stubborn. No matter what I say she'll continue looking until she gets her answers. I just don't want things to end for her like that did for me."

I touched my necklace that covered my scar absently as I remembered that day...that awful day. I bit my lip as I kept the memories at bay.

"I kept pressing my Grandad for answers. He warned me...told me I didn't want to know just yet...I didn't listen." I said. "I just wanted to know why my dad wasn't around. I had no idea it would lead to..."

I trailed off shaking my head because I shouldn't say anymore. I lightly traced the necklace hiding my scare one more time before dropping my hand.

"Mena?" Jasper questioned sounding concerned.

"Things worked out in the end." I said finally. "I'm still here."

"You're still here." Jasper agreed. "And you're not going anywhere."

I looked to him a tad surprised when I saw the conviction in his eyes. Why...Why did he care so much?

"Hmm, that's a nice thought, but my time will come." I said with a grim smile. "I've been prepared for it for a while now."

I'm seventeen soon to be eighteen...sixteen is the usual limit for half bloods. I'm practically living on borrowed time. Jasper looked at with furrowed brows, and I knew he had his own questions for me.

"Mena...have you been abused?" Jasper asked me. "Is that how you were bruised? Why you have the scars?"

My eyes widened as I wondered how he knew of my scars. I usually keep them covered up at all times. Beside the one on my neck I have quite a few others. Being a half blood means you're going to get scars, and being a child of Ares means you usually get double the amount. My siblings and I just can't seem to help but put ourselves in the types of situations that end up with a new scar. But I tend to keep mine very covered.

"Alice told me about them." Jasper said. "She has P.E with you."

I blinked vaguely remembering Alice sitting up in the bleachers whenever we have P.E, but I tend to keep covered up then too by wearing sweats and a long sleeved under armor shirt. Then in the locker rooms I usually try to get a bathroom stall to change in. Though there was that one time where all the stalls were taken, and I had been forced to change by my locker...was it then?

"And I've saw some of them peeking out from under your clothes sometimes." Jasper confessed. "Mena, has anyone been hurting you?"

I could hear the dark tone in his voice as if he was trying hard not to get angry as he looked at me.

"My grandparents aren't abusive." I said. "They've never laid a hand on me like that. I'm just...I'm just a magnet for trouble. I tend to get in situations that lead to me getting hurt."

That wasn't a complete lie, but of course, I was also leaving a lot unsaid. Jasper didn't look like he fully believed me, and I felt a spike of anger. Why was it any of his business anyway? So what if I've got a few scars. It happens. I'm not like him who has diamond freaking hard skin.

"Listen, I have never ever been a victim of abuse." I said. "Have I gotten into some fights in my life? Yes. Have I been attacked a few times? Hades, yes. I've collected some scars over the years, so what? They're a sign that despite the fights and the attacks that I've survived. That's all that matters."

Jasper sat there looking surprised by my tone, but he made me angry. He sounded as if he was angered by the scars. As if it was his problem that I got hurt.

"You don't need to worry about them. They're mine." I said. "And if I get more, then it's still my problem. I don't need you to avenge me for the ones I got, and I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself."

"Mena, I only care about your well-being." Jasper said slowly as if trying not to set me off again. "I don't want you hurt."

I scoffed because it was already too late for that. I've been hurt hundreds of times in my life, and I know it'll happen again and again. Until I give up the good fight of trying to survive the pain and the scars are going to keep coming. And I don't need or want protection. It's one of the reasons why I don't live in camp all year round. Because living a life where you're always protected to the point that nothing happens to you isn't really living.

"Why do you care about my well-being? You barely even know me." I pointed out.

Jasper opened his mouth looking as if he wanted to say something, but he closed it just as quickly. He had a troubled look on his face as he frowned.

"I want to know you." He said at last. "You know about me. I just want to know about you."

"I only know that you're a vampire, Jasper." I said. "I don't know who _you_ are. You're practically a stranger to me as I am to you. So don't expect me to start sharing my life history."

"I would, but you made it pretty obvious that you don't want to get close." Jasper said. "That you don't want to be _friends_. Only friends share their secrets, correct?"

I groaned in aggravation as I wondered how we even came to this. We're fighting like couples do.

"Obviously, I wasn't clear enough since you're always there whenever I turn around." I retorted. "And to think I was actually starting to think of you as a friend. Just get out of my house. Now."

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise, but I just went to the front door while opening it up.

"And please just leave me alone from now on." I said as he came to the door.

"Mena," Jasper began.

"Out." I interrupted.

Jasper sighed though he did nod his head. In the blink of an eye he was gone, and I slammed the door behind him. That's the last time I try to be civil towards a vampire.


	5. Bonding

I sighed at breakfast the next morning as I ate a bowl of cereal. Ellis and Steven were out on an early morning stroll through the trails behind the house, so it was pretty quiet beside the sound me chewing. I paused in my eating as Jasper came to mind. I realized now that I've cooled down that I might have overreacted yesterday, but only be a _little_ bit. It's just once I'm angry things escalate more than I had originally planned. I say things I don't mean, or do things I wish I could take back.

I shook my head as I got up from the table. I went to put my dishes in the sink when there was a knock on the door. My brow quirked as I wondered who was here so early in the morning. I went to go see who it was, and the moment I opened the door, a bouquet of yellow tulips was in my vision. I blinked in surprise then looked up at Jasper who was holding the tulips. Jasper smiled at me softly as he held out the tulips to me.

"What are these for?" I asked as I slowly took them from him.

"An apology." Jasper said. "I didn't mean to offend you yesterday...or lose my temper."

I looked at him in shock because no one has ever tried to apology to me after a fight. Usually they expect me to do the apologizing, or they just brush it off as if it never happened. I looked to the yellow tulips in my hand as I lightly caressed the waxy petals. I then sighed knowing what I had to do.

"I'm sorry too." I said as I looked up at him. "Sometimes I say things I don't mean to say when I get worked up. I just...I don't like people to think I'm weak or fragile."

"I understand." Jasper said. "And I was hoping that we could try to get to know each other. You were right when you said we were practically strangers."

I bit my lip as I looked up into his golden orbs to see how sincere he was being. He really did want to get to know me...and I guess it couldn't hurt.

"I'd like that." I said finally as a small almost shy smile appeared on my face.

Jasper grinned looking pleased as he nodded his head. I invited him into the house, and he stepped in as I went to the kitchen to get something to put these flowers in. Believe or not, Ellis actually has a vase collection in some of the kitchen cabinets. One for every bouquet of flowers that Steven brought her as he was 'courting' her. I looked through the cabinet then plucked out a vase.

"Thank-you for the flowers by the way." I said glancing over at Jasper over my shoulder. "They're beautiful."

"I thought the apology would go smoother if I brought something you like." Jasper said.

I chuckled as I put the flowers in the vase then filled it with water. I'll put these in my room when I get back from school.

"I suppose we should start heading for school." I said.

"Would you like to ride with me today?" Jasper asked casually.

"Thanks for the offer, but if my grandma saw you dropping me off this afternoon, I'd never hear the end of it." I said as I poked his chest. "I've already been told to stay away from you and your family."

She already gave me a lecture about him and his family after learning that they visited me in the hospital.

"You're already breaking that rule." Jasper said with a smirk. "What's wrong with going a bit further?"

I felt my heart flutter slightly as he smirked at me, and it widened since he obviously heard the flutter of my heart. I then narrowed my eyes at him.

"Maybe I don't want to ride with you." I said sticking out my tongue.

Jasper chuckled as he gazed down at me with warmth in his honey gold eyes.

"Or maybe you're afraid of being alone with me in a car." He suggested.

I frowned knowing he was trying to goad me, and I'm ashamed to say it's working. If anyone ever tells me, 'I think you're afraid', 'I bet you won't', or the classic 'I dare you', I have to rise to the challenge. It's against my DNA to ignore it.

"Let's go." I said while grabbing my bag. "Afraid? Pfft, who the fuck does he think he's talking to?"

I grumbed that under my breath as I walked towards the door, and I heard him laugh as he followed me. I stepped outside while intantly thinking I should have grabbed a thicker jacket than just the jean jacket that stopped at my breasts. It was freaking cold today. Though I did have a red beanie on top my head that added some warmth. I also had on a white tank top with the Starbucks logo on the front. I had on black skinny jeans, and on my feet were red vans.

"You're going to get sick if you continue not wearing weather appropriate clothes." Jasper said almost sounding as if he was scolding me.

"Hey, I got on a jacket and beanie." I pointed out. "What more do you want from me?"

Jasper shook his head with an almost fond smile on his face as he led me over to his car, which was a silver jaguar with black tinted windows. He opened the passenger's side door for me as a gentleman would. He even helped me inside even if I didn't require the help. It was a nice gesture though. He zipped over to the driver's side, and the second the door closed, he was zooming down the road.

"Ya know, there is a speed limit." I said casually.

"I don't like going slow." Jasper said grinning.

Well, I could imagine not considering how fast vampires can move on foot.

"You said you wanted to get to know each other." I reminded him. "What do you have in mind?"

"I ask you a question then ask me one." Jasper suggested. "And spending more time together besides in between classes might help."

I got the feeling he was trying to find ways to spend more time together, but I did nod my head.

"But I go first." I said. "Ladies go first, right? I'm might not act like a lady, but I am a girl."

Jasper nodded with amusement in his eyes, so I tilted my head to think of a good starter question.

"How old are you...vampire wise?" I asked.

"Isn't it rude to ask someone their age?" Jasper countered.

"It's only rude if you ask a woman that. Now, don't try to avoid the question." I said poking his shoulder.

"Very well." Jasper said. "I was turned in 1863...I was nineteen at the time, so I'm 165 years old."

Hmm, that was around the time of the Civil War. I wonder if he fought in it.

"My turn." Jasper said. "Let's me start of on something easy, so to warm you up for the harder questions. What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I answered without even having to think about it. "Did you serve in the Confederate Army?"

I've always liked the color. A green that was between light and dark...so I guess that makes it just normal green, right?

"Yes, ma'am. I joined when I was seveteen, and soon became the youngest major in the Confederate Army." Jasper said sounding proud. "How do you know I didn't fight for the North?"

"I'd recognize a Texas accent anywhere. I grew up there after all." I said. "Now does that count as your question?"

Jasper shook his head as we pulled into the school parking lot. Gees, he turned my usual five to seven minute drive into a three minute one. Jasper didn't ask his question at first as he pulled up beside the silver volvo. He got out of the car then came around the side to open the door for me. He helped me out of the car with many eyes already staring at him.

"I thought my first day here was bad." I said frowning. "I hate being stared at."

I've always hated it. When I was little, I once started a fight with some boys who kept staring at me. It just made me uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about them." Jasper whispered to me as he place his arm around my shoulder in comfort.

Surprisingly I didn't flinch or stiffen up as I usually wound when being touch as I nodded my head.

"Mena, good-morning." Alice said smiling at me.

Jonas smiled at me as well as he gave his own nonverbal greeting by nodding to me.

"Morning, Alice, Jonas." I said.

I was then hugged from behind in two large arms, and my eyes widened in shock as I was lifted off the ground. I acted by instinct by using my feet to push myself off the juguar to hit whoever it was against the volvo. The arms loosened, and I grabbed the guy's arms to sling the person down onto the payment. I blinked realizing I had just thrown Emmett. I also realized there were even more eyes on me now.

"Styx." I said. "Emmett, I'm sorry...I-I just don't like getting grabbed."

Emmett just bust out laughing as he easily got up off the ground. Well, at least he was taking it well.

"That was awesome!" Emmett said still laughing. "How'd you do it?"

I frowned not sure how to explain that one. I wasn't quite ready to explain what I am exactly.

"I ate my wheaties this morning." I replied hoping that suffice.

Emmett laughed again while clapping me on the shoulder. I did feel someone glaring at me though, so I glanced back to see Rosalie looked ready to murder me. I frowned at her wishing she'd just come out and say why she hates me. All this silent glaring was really starting to piss me off.

"Rosalie." Jasper hissed at her.

Rosalie looked away though I could still feel her anger. Well, the happy feeling from earlier is now completely gone. Jasper led me away from his family while using his body to block most of the stares of the other students. Great, it's worse than my first day here. Maybe by lunch everything will calm down...doubt it.

"Did you used to take martial art classes?" Jasper asked as we were going into the school.

I blinked while remembering our little question game from inside the car.

"Well, I was taught at this summer camp I've gone to since I was ten." I said. "It was just one of the camp activities."

Along with weapons training, forging, battle training, survival training etc. I've always enjoyed survival training because it was like camping. Except to make it more like surviving outside the camp monsters are summoned into the woods. Nothing too hard to handle since we didn't want the newer campers to get hurt.

"They taught you-"

"Ah!" I said interrupting him. "It's my turn."

Jasper chuckled nodding his head, and I bit my lip wondering what my next question would be.

"Why do you go to high school? Cause it sucks." I said.

Jasper grinned in amusement as we walked down the hall in the direction of my first class.

"The younger we pretend to be the longer we get to stay in one place." Jasper said.

"...nope, still don't think it'd be worth it." I said. "Schools and I just don't mix."

Like most half bloods I've been expelled from at least five...maybe six schools. Usually due to me beating the snot out some moron...the there that one time I was expelled for letting my last high school's mascot, the Southside Gator, loose. Instead of an animal suit, my school had an actual alligator...my principal had not been happy. Jasper gave me a questioning look, and I sighed.

"This is my seventh school." I said. "I've been expelled from all the others. Usually due to my temper. I can't walk away from a fight...even if I actually want to."

As a kid of Ares the thought of walking away from a fight is almost painful. It's hurt our pride to try and back down or walk away form a fight. My stomach hurts just thinking about it.

"I probably won't even make it to the end of my senior year here." I said. "Someone will piss me off, and I'll kick their ass."

"We can't let that happen." Jasper said as we arrived to my class. "I'll see you after class. I believe it's my turn."

I nodded my head with a smile pulling across my face before I stepped into my classroom. Who would have known that I'd get along so well with a vampire?

* * *

I went into the lunchroom with Bella after what's felt like a long day. All my teachers so far held me after class to talk about my grades, and all of them promised to call my grandparents if my grades didn't improve. If my next teacher says one word about my grades, I'm walking right out of the classroom. Not to be childish, but because if I stick around I might say something that will get me in a Hades a lot of trouble.

Jasper had waited for me even when I was held up, and we would continue our little questions game. I honestly can't remember who's turn it is. I looked at Bella about to ask her if she was going to get lunch, but I noticed her eyes were turned towards a certain bronze-haired vampire. I shook my head while noticing that Edward was looking at her as well. Why don't they just get it over with and confess their attraction? Edward looked at me with a frown, and I stuck my tongue out at him as I crossed my eyes.

He frowned even more as his siblings, besides Rosalie, laughed. I stopped making a face since it was kind of hurting to cross my eyes like that. I then turned to Bella who was still staring at him. I sighed while waving my hand out in front of her face to snap her out of it. She looked to me while looking confused.

"Bella, you staring at the guy is starting to get really creepy." I said to Bella.

She blushed looking down as she continued on her way with the table. I chuckled shaking my head as I followed after her.

"Hey." Eric greeted as I stood beside his chair. "La Push, Babies, you in?"

I looked at him in confusion since I wondered why they'd want to go to the reservation.

"Should I know what that means?" Bella asked.

"La Push beach down at the Quileute Rez." Mike explained. "We're all going tomorrow."

I was already planning to go down the reservation tomorrow. I promised Jacob we'd hang out at the beach tomorrow then due cliff diving the next day. Great, now I might run into them. Eric, Bella, and Angela I'm cool with. Jessica, Mike, and Tyler aren't even starting to grow on me.

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming in." Jessica said.

"And I just don't surf the internet." Eric said jumping up.

Mike jumped up on his chair to strike a 'surfing pose', and I snorted shaking my head. The people I hang out with are such weirdoes...it's not like I have room to talk though.

"Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board." Jessica pointed out.

I pat Eric on the back since he looked a tad deflated as Tyler pulled Mike back down to sit on the table.

"But there's whale watching too." Angela said. "Come with us."

"It's La Push, Babies, La Push." Eric said.

"Okay, I'll go if you stop saying that, okay?" Bella asked.

"I guess I'll be seeing you there." I said. "I've already made plans to be down there with someone else."

Bella looked at me curiously as did the others, and I guess I never mentioned Jacob to anyone. But why is it weird that the quarter Quileute is going down to the _Quileute_ reservation?

"Plans? With someone?" Jessica asked grinning.

"A certain blonde someone?" Angela added.

I rolled my eyes lightly as the two of them giggled lightly. Of course, that's the conclusion they'd come up with.

"You mean Hale?" Mike asked gesturing towards said guy. "You and him going out?"

"Not that I'm aware of." I said as Bella excused herself to get her lunch. "I have family that lives in _La Push_ , remember?"

Eric held up his hand to give me a high-five for saying it like him, and I decided to humor him by giving him the high-five. And the others nodded remembering.

"But there is something going on between you and him, right?" Jessica asked. "I mean, we've noticed the stares, and how close you two seem to be. You've spent nearly the entire day with him today, and you rode to school together."

"We're friends." I said shrugging.

I then frowned in confusion since when did I acknowledge Jasper Hale as a friend? I mentally shrugged guessing...after everything that he is my friend. So is Alice, Jonas, and Emmett...so it's not like it's a big deal Jasper is my friend.

"Just friends?" Jessica pressed.

I frowned at her while nodding my head. There was nothing going on between Jasper and I...nothing like that anyway.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper waited outside of Mena's last class of the day as other students started filing out. Mena came out last with an annoyed look on her face. She crumbled up a piece of paper, and shoved in the trashcan as she passed.

"Another warning about your grades." Jasper guessed.

"Yeah." She said with a sigh. "As long as I'm passing, I don't see the big deal. It's not like I'm going to college."

Jasper knew Mena didn't plan to got to college based on what she had been saying to Jessica Stanley some time ago.

"What are your plans after high school?" Jasper asked.

Mena frowned as she rubbed the back of her neck. Jasper frowned as well as he hoped he didn't ask the wrong question.

"I don't have one." Mena said. "I've never thought that far ahead before...well, I guess it's not that far now. It's just when I was younger..."

Mena trailed off then shook her head. She told Jasper never mind as she started walking down the hall. Jasper easily fell into step with her as they walked towards the exit, so to get to the parking lot. They walked down the steps into the parking lot as it drizzled rain all around them. Jasper's family were already around the volvo as they made it over to Jasper's car.

"Have a great weekend, Mena." Alice said smiling at the dark-haired girl.

"You too, Alice." Mena replied as Jasper opened the door for her.

She climbed into the car, and once Jasper was on his side of the car, they were pulling out of the school parking lot. It didn't take long to get to Mena's house, so not only three minutes later, Mena was getting out of his car.

"Thanks for the ride." She said looking back at Jasper who stayed inside the car this time. "I had fun today."

"I'm glad." Jasper said. "I hope we can do it again sometime."

Mena nodded her head then told him she'd see him Monday before she shut the door. Jasper waited until she was inside her house before he quickly left the driveway. He grinned as he was driving home because he was rather pleased with how the day went today.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I yawned stretching out my arms as I walked down the stairs. It was too early for my liking, but Jacob decided he wanted to get an early start today. I walked into the kitchen seeing some breakfast laid out for me with a note.

 _Sweetie, I thought you might like something to eat before you leave to spend time with Jake. -Love Grandma_

I really love that woman. I glanced around guessing she had decided to go back to bed. Don't blame her. Too early. I was about to start to eating when there was a knock on the door. I went to the door to open it, and Jacob was there grinning.

"How'd you even get here, Jake?" I asked.

"Embry has his permitt, and drove us up here." Jacob said.

He nodded towards the truck in the driveway as Embry and Quil were getting out. I met the pair of them during my first week here...er re-met them since they used to run with my cousins and I during my visits..., and they were cool. Unlike some of those morons at my school. Sometimes I really wish I went to the school on the rez.

"Well, come in." I said. "I need to get dressed, and I'm not leaving until I finish breakfast."

"Grandma made breakfast?" Jacob said.

I nodded, and he was walking past me a second later. I rolled my eyes then greeted Embry and Quil. When we went into the kitchen Jacob was already helping himself to my breakfast. Well, I guess I won't be getting any of it.

"Just let me get dressed, and I'll be right down." I said.

The boys nodded, so I went up the stairs quickly yet quietly. I went up to the loft where I had some clothes laid out for the day. Despite our plans to spend the day at the beach, I wouldn't exactly be dressing in shorts and a tank. It'd be a bad idea considering it was freezy today. I thought all beaches should be warm and sunny, but they weren't here. Oh, well. I quickly got dressed in simple skinny jeans, a green henley shirt over a black t-shirt, and boots. I put a black beanie over my head, and made sure to grab a black peacoat coat since a simple jacket wouldn't cut it this time.

I went down the stairs after making sure that my necklace was in place, and that my hidden weapons were put away. I've been attacked every time I go to La Push. I'm not taking any chances. I went down the steps to see the breakfast Ellis made me was gone. I looked at the boys as they were finishing chewing. They all grinned not looking sheepish at all. I shook my head since there was no point in getting upset over it.

"Let's just get going." I said. "You're the ones that said we had to get an early start, right?"

* * *

"This place is freaking cold." I complained.

"This is Washington. What did you expect?" Jacob asked.

I slugged him in the shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. Quil and Embry both laughed at their friend as he frowned at me. I shrugged innocently then saw that my friends from school were here.

"Looks like the pale faces are here." I joked.

"Hey, you're mostly pale face." Jacob pointed out.

"But I don't look it." I retorted.

Jacob nodded since that was true. I might not be as russet skinned as them, but people tend to think I'm full Quileute when they first lay eyes on me.

"Yeah, Jake." Embry said. "She's one of us."

He put his arm around my shoulder, and it didn't bother me as much when Mike or Tyler tried to do it. I felt more comfortable with these guys than I did with the ones at my school.

"One of us! One of us!" Quil chanted.

Embry and Jacob both laughed as I shook my head with an amused grin on my face.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Bella." Jacob said.

He walked off towards Bella, and Quil and Embry both whistled and cat called after him. I snorted as we followed after Jacob who had an obvious crush on Bella. He glared back at them until they shut up. We approached the group, and I blinked when seeing some of them in surfing gear. I thought the weather might have them change their minds about surfing but I guess not. Oh, well, if they get sick it won't be my problem. In fact, it might mean that they'll be out of school for a few days, which would work in my favor.

"Bella." Jacob greeted.

"Hey, Jacob, Mena." Bella said.

I nodded to everyone, and Eric waved with a large smile on his face. I smiled in return since I liked Eric. He's cool...in a completely dorky way. And you know what they say? Dorky is the new cool.

"Boys, these are my friends from school." I said. "Friends from school, this is my cousin Jacob and our friends Embry and Quil."

Greetings were exchanged as Jacob sat down beside Bella inside Tyler's van.

"What are you, like, stalking me?" Bella asked.

I nodded my head causing Quil and Embry to laugh. Jacob frowned at me, so I stopped nodding.

"You're on my rez, remember?" Jacob reminded Bella. "Are you surfing?"

Bella looked at Jacob with wide eyes as I snorted. Bella surfing would only lead to complete and utter disaster. I'd have to fish her out of the ocean before she drowned.

"Definitely not." Bella said then offered Jacob soome twizzlers.

He thanked her while taking one out of her hand to start munching on. Bella offered the rest of us some, but I politely declined since I'm not a big fan of the unhealthy stuff. I don't like the thought of gaining too much weight, which is why I also work out a lot.

"You guys should keep Bella company." Jessica said. "Her date bailed."

"Date? What date?" Eric asked.

All the guys, besides Embry and Quil, looked upset at this news, which had me rolling my eyes.

"She invited Edward." Jessica explained.

Yeah, Bella told me about that. I knew he wouldn't show, but kept that to myself.

"To be polite, that's it." Bella said to defend herself.

I knew differently since I could tell Bella was attracted to Edward Cullen. I just hope nothing bad happens due to that attraction.

"I think it's nice she invited him." Angela said. "Nobody ever does."

"Yeah, cause Cullen's a freak." Mike said.

I sighed knowing he was only saying that because he felt intimidated by Edward. He saw him as competition for Bella, and even if humans are supposed to be more evolved, teenage boys almost acted like animals. It's like during mating season where two male animals square off for one female, but Mike is obviously the weaker male in this scenario.

"You got that right." Quil said.

Again I knew that Quil was just saying that because of the legends...the legends that most of the younger members of the tribe don't even fully believe. Doesn't mean they don't dislike the Cullen family any less.

"You guys know him?" Bella asked.

"No, they don't." I said. "They've never met the Cullen family."

"Because the Cullens don't come here." Quil added.

He and Emby exchanged a glance as I sighed. I looked at Bella seeing the gears were turning in her head. Great, now she was going to be more pushy about all this crap. The group started breaking off as some went surfing, and others went to go check out the tide pools. Bella and Jacob ended up going off by themselves, and I was sure she would start questioning Jacob about what Quil said.

"Hey, Fil, you coming?" Embry called.

I blinked snapping out of my thoughts to see he and Quil were a bit ahead of me. I nodded my head as I went to join them. I just hoped nothing bad happened today.

* * *

"I can't believe you ditched me for Bella." I said mock pouting at Jacob as we entered his house.

Jacob rolled his eyes as we took off our shoes at the door, so not to track mud into the house.

"Hey, it's you and me...and a few others...all day tomorrow." Jacob said. "What more do you want?"

I shrugged as we went into the living room to see Billy was there watching TV with Harry Clearwater and his boy, Seth.

"Hey, guys." I said.

Seth looked over with his face lighting up when he saw me. He got up quickly to come over and hug me. I laughed hugging him back. Seth was always a good kid, and he used to follow Leah and I around a lot during my visits.

"It's good to see you again too, Seth." I said once he let me go. "You've grown so much."

I pat him on the head as he continued to smile at me grandly. Seth always did have the sweetest and happiest smiles. It was nearly impossible to dislike the kid.

"Fil, I'm happy you're back." Seth said.

I smiled ruffling his hair before I went to greet Harry who smiled up at me.

"Mena, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, Harry. How have you been?" I asked.

He said he was fine as Jacob and Seth settled down to watch the game with Billy and Harry.

"Did you kids have fun at the beach?" Billy asked.

"Jake ditched me to hang out with his crush." I said. "I felt abandoned."

"Fil!" Jacob protested.

Billy and Harry laughed as Jacob jumped at me. I dodged to the side with ease since he was too slow. He jumped at me again, but I tripped him up. He landed on the ground with a thud, which had to hurt. I quickly sat down on his back while pulling back his arm in a lock.

"Ow, Fil!" Jacob complained.

"Just say you give, and I'll let you up." I said.

Jacob grumbled something under his breath, so I pulled on his arm a bit more.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said I give!" He said.

I nodded getting up off of him, so he could sit up on the floor. He pouted at me as he rubbed his arm. I pat him on the head as if he was a small kid, and he whacked my hand away.

"Once a runt, always a runt." I said grinning.

"Shut-up." He said.

We spent a few more hours in the living room watching TV until Harry and Seth left. I helped cook dinner with Billy, and I cleaned up afterwards. After taking a shower, I went into Jacob's room as he was laying out the spare matress.

"So, in all seriousness, did you enjoy spending time with Bella?" I asked as I sat down on the matress.

"Yeah." Jacob said smiling. "It was nice."

I nodded while hoping Jacob didn't end up getting his feelings hurt since I knew Bella liked Edward.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked keeping my tone curious as I started braiding my hair.

"Well, she was curious about what Quil had said." Jacob said. "So I told her the story about how our tribe were descended from wolves, and the story about the cold ones."

I mentally cursed because now Bella had more information that would get her closer to knowing about the Cullens. I know about the rules of the vampires. Any human that knows their secret is supposed to die, and being around vampires wasn't the safest thing...not even me. But I can take care of myself better than Bella.

"Oh? You freak her out?" I asked keeping casual as I grinned.

"I don't think so." Jacob said as he laid down. "She seemed like really interested...and it was like she almost really believed what I was saying."

Oh, even more great news. This wasn't good at all. Bad things were going to come from this. I just know it.

"Well, we better turn in." I said as I finished braiding my hair. "We still hiking up to the cliff to go cliff diving tomorrow, right?"

"Totally." Jacob said grinning. "Unless your too afraid to jump with me."

"Jump with you? What's wrong, Jake? Too scared to jump on your own?" I asked.

Jacob hit me with one of his pillows, and I laughed tossing it back at him as I laid down. I pulled the cover over me as I rested my head on my pillow.

"Night, Fil." Jacob said.

"Goodnight, Runt." I replied. "Sweet dreams."


	6. A Modern Day Romeo and Juliet

I arrived home Sunday afternoon after spending time with Jacob and the others. I was kicking off my boots when Steven came around the corner.

"Did you kids have fun the last two days?" Steven asked grinning.

"Yeah, it was fun." I said smiling. "We just finished with cliff diving a little while ago."

Steven laughed saying he remembers doing that when he was our ages. Steven was one of the few 'palefaces' to cliff dive on reservation since many others were too scared to try. On the reservation it's like a right of passage for the kids. If you don't do it, it's like a disgrace to yourself and to your family. Well, it was mostly that way for the boys, but girls could participate. Leah and I had a blast today jumping off the cliffs.

"Who all were with you?" Steven asked.

"Jake, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, and Paul." I said. "It was Seth's first time on the cliffs, so he just watched for a while before joining us."

Steven nodded as I started going up the stairs, but I paused halfway up the stairs.

"I'm going to probably to check how the trails are around here in Forks, okay?" I said. "The ones in La Push are okay, but not challenging enough."

"Your mom used to say that whenever we came here for a visit." Steven said chuckling. "I know a place she really liked to go. It's a bit out of town."

I looked at him curiously as I wondered what kind of terrain was there to hike or run. He gave me the directions, and I nodded my head. I went to the loft while throwing my bag on my bed. I stripped down quickly then went over to my drawer. I pulled out a black pair of tight fitting jogging pants then a matching under armor shirt that was sleeveless. I pulled them on, and they hugged my body. I found a pair of thin ankle socks to slip on before grabbing my lime green running shoes with blue accents. I went over to my closet to get a matching green hoodie out of my closet, which was also from under armor, and the symbol was blue on the chest of the hoodie. After sliding it on, I grabbed my ipod and keys.

"Okay, time to go." I said.

I hurried down the steps while pulling my hair up into a ponytail. I made it to the bottom of the stairs where Ellis was waiting with a bottle of water.

"Stay safe." She said.

"Don't I always?" I asked grinning.

* * *

I parked my mustang on the side of the road in this clear patch beside the woods. I was just outside of town where Steven had told me to go. I got out of the car while making sure to lock the doors behind me. I looked around as I was putting in my earbuds with the music already playing then I started heading up the trail. I wasn't even running for an hour when I sensed something was wrong. I frowned coming to a stop. I looked around the area with my hand already going to my necklace.

The necklace slithered away from my neck like snake then around my arm before falling into my hand. It formed into my spear as I pulled the earbuds out of my ears. Something was watching me...and it wasn't something friendly. I sensed something coming at me from the side, so I jumped out of the way to avoid what looked like poisonous barbs. I landed in a crouch on a large root while looking to see what attacked me. I frowned when seeing it was the manticore.

"Didn't I kill you not even a week ago?" I asked.

It snarled at me while shooting out more poisonous barbs, so I flipped out of the way again. This is what I get for coming so close to California. Sure, I was a state away with a lot of miles between myself and San Francisco, but there were still more monsters here than there was near Long Island. Of course, I loved the thrill of a fight, but it just wasn't the same after the war. I ran up the trail to try and find a better fighting point. The Manticore came right after me, which exactly as I expected it would. I got farther and deeper into the woods then had to duck down when the Manticore swiped its tail at me.

"Stand still, Half blood!" The Manticore snarled.

I stood up while jumping onto a rock to give me the higher ground, which would be an advantage.

"Not going to happen!" I shouted at it. "Now prepare to be sent to the Underworld _again_!"

I charged at the Manticore, but he managed to whack me with the side of his tail. I went flying through the air, and landed across a river in the forest. I growled in annoyance when I noticed a large house to my left.

"Styx." I cursed.

I really didn't need humans mixed up in all this. I couldn't think of that though as I hurried to my feet. The Manticore jumped over the river, and the two of us had a stare down. I held my spear firmly while not planning to go down like this. The Manticore came at me again, and I stabbed forward. It dodged me before sinking its teeth into my side.

"Argh!" I cried out.

He shook me around in his jaws with his teeth ripping into my flesh more. He released me, and I went flying right into the house's large glass windows. I went rolling across the floor, and I groaned.

"Of all the shitty luck." I complained.

"Mena?!"

I blinked then lifted my head to see that Alice was looking at me with wide eyes. Rosalie and a inhumanly beautiful woman with carmel colored hair joined her as they zoomed down the stairs.

"Oh,...hi." I said.

Before I could say anything else the Manticore jumped through the opening made by my entry.

"Back off, Leeches!" It hissed. "She's my meal!"

I forced myself to my feet as my blood stained the carpet beneath my feet.

"I'm no one's meal." I said.

The Manticore roared as its fangs gleamed red with my blood. It lunged at me, and I met it head on. I stabbed my spear forward, and it went right between its eyes. It screeched in pain before it turned into sulfuric ash that vanished after hitting the ground. I stood there panting as I leaned against my spear. Well, that all went well.

"Alice, call Carlisle." The woman said. "We have to get her to the hospital."

"No! No hospitals." I said shaking my head.

I groaned feeling light headed, and I soon found myself tipping over. Alice blurred to my side, and caught me just as the darkness took me.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper grinned watching as Emmett and Edward fought over who killed the biggest stag as the three of them, Carlisle, and Jonas were making their way home from their hunting trip. They were going to go tomorrow since it was supposed to be a sunny day according to Alice, and they couldn't go to school anyway. But Emmett had been too impatient to wait, so the guys went out for a small hunt today.

"Boys, there's no point in arguing." Jonas said calmly. "Because we all know I was the one to kill the biggest game."

Jasper laughed as the Emmett and Edward both denied this. Even being as old as they are they can still fight like children. Carlisle chuckled watching his sons when his phone started ringing. Carlisle easily answered the phone as the group kept running back towards the house.

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

 _"Carlisle, you have to get back home quickly. It's Mena."_ Alice said urgently.

At the mention of Mena's name, and Alice's urgent tone, Jasper came to a complete halt. The others did as well as they looked to Carlisle.

 _"I'll explain more later, but right now she needs you. She's losing a lot of blood."_ Alice said. _"She passed out a few minutes ago...said she didn't want to go to the hospital before that. We placed her in Jasper's room. We're trying to stop the blood, but she's ripped up pretty bad."_

Jasper was already rushing back towards the house before Alice even finished. The others hurried after him as Carlisle told Alice to give him Mena's exact condition. It didn't take them long to get back to the house, and Jasper rushed up to his room. He pushed the door open seeing that Mena was laying on his bed looking extremely pale with her blood staining his sheets. Alice, Esme, and even Rosalie were trying to tend to the girl as Carlisle entered the room.

He started telling Rosalie and Alice to leave the room, so he could have some space. He ordered for Esme to get him the things he needed, but Jasper didn't hear any of it. Rosalie and Alice cleared the room as Jasper fell to his knees beside the bed. He felt pure panic and fear and pain as he looked down at his mate. She already looked close to death. What did this to her? It looked as if some kind of large animal ripped into her, and there were other cuts across her body.

"Jasper, you have to move." Carlisle said as he knelt down beside Jasper. "You have to let me take care of her, son."

Jasper seemed to snap out of his stupor, and he quickly moved out of the way to let Carlisle start working. Jasper went to the other side of the bed to sit down beside Mena's body because standing by the bed felt too far away from her. He watched Carlisle and Esme like a hawk as they worked. The rational side of his brain knew they wouldn't hurt his mate, but the other side was ready to kill them if they did anything he thought would hurt Mena.

"She'll need a transfusion." Carlisle said as he worked then looked at Jasper.

Surprisingly, all the blood didn't even seem to be phasing him. However, Mena's blood smelt much different than any human's blood he's ever come across. It wasn't even making him hungry. Carlisle might be able to control the thirst, but his throat still burns around humans. Around Mena it was completely different.

"Will you be alright around it if I have Alice run to the hospital to steal some blood?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper nodded stiffly, and Carlisle really hoped he was right. He called for Alice who quickly appeared in the doorway. He told her to get him some O negative blood since they didn't know Mena's blood type. Alice was gone as quick as she showed up. Carlisle quickly returned to his stitching as Mena continued to remain unconscious.

"You can't leave me, darlin." Jasper said looking at Mena's face intently. "Not after how long I've waited."

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

As I started coming to, I felt a pressure on my hand. I also felt pain in my side, but it was dull compared to how it felt before blacking out.

"She'll be waking soon." I heard Alice say.

Someone brushed their thumb against my cheek, and my eyes started to open. They fluttered up to reveal a blurry world, but things started to clear quickly. Jasper's handsome face was the first thing I saw, and I could see relief in his eyes.

"You're okay." He said dropping down his head to rest his forehead against mine.

Our noses brushed lightly, and I felt my face heat up slightly. Sure Jasper and I were getting close, but I didn't know we were this close. Jasper pulled back when Dr. Cullen walked up to the bed I had been placed in.

"Mena, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

I frowned because I honestly didn't feel much of anything. I felt really numb.

"I don't feel much." I said. "My side...it aches, but that's it."

Carlisle nodded his head then checked my side, and I noticed Jasper watched him closely as he did so. I know I had to be on some kind of pain killers...strong ones...might even be morphine. I frowned because being looped up on morphine left me vulnerable to any monster that might be out there.

"Don't worry, Darlin, you're safe here." Jasper said reassuringly as he kissed my knuckles.

"Uh-huh, and where is here?" I asked ignoring the gesture for now.

"Our home." The woman from before said as she walked up. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mena, but I wish it was under better circumstances. I'm Esme."

I nodded to her politely before going to sit up. I winced holding my side, and Jasper and Carlisle where immediately trying to get me to lay back down.

"You're in no condition to move, Mena." Carlisle said. "The creature that attacked you left a deep gash and broke a few of your ribs when it bit into you."

"I know what the Manticore did, Dr. Cullen." I said. "I felt my ribs break when it bit down."

And if I ever see its ugly face again, I'm going to to make it sulfuric ash before it can even think about having me for dinner.

"A Manticore? Like the half-man-half-lion beast from Greek myths?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head as I went to push myself up into a sitting position. Jasper and Carlisle didn't stop me this time, but Jasper moved closer, so he could help me get comfortable on the pillow behind me. I saw the bed I was in was very bloody, and I looked to the side seeing a blood bag on the IV pole thing beside me. I looked at my arm seeing the needle stuck in my arm. I really hate needles.

"How can something like that exist?" Edward asked.

"Well, how do you exist?" I retorted.

Emmett laughed at Edward, who frowned at him in return, and Alice giggled behind her hand. Jonas's lips twitched up as he looked at Edward in amusement.

"Now, I'm sure by now you all know that I'm not exactly human." I said. "I guess it's time to come clean."

Everyone just looked at me as I took a deep breath while placing my hand on my side.

"I am Filomena Carter, daughter of the war god, Ares." I said.

It was silent for a long moment as the vampire all stared at me. They really couldn't be thinking I'm crazy. They're vampires...they should be very open minded about these things.

"Your Ares's daughter?" Emmett asked then grinned broadly. "Wicked."

I shrugged modestly though I guess it was cool to be the child of an immortal god even if it brought a lot of trouble.

"So, the Greek gods and goddess are real too?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said with a sigh. "Keep up with me here."

More laughter, and this time all of Edward's siblings were looking at him amused. Jasper even grinned partially, but it didn't really reach his eyes.

"As I said, I am Ares's daughter, but my mother was human." I said. "That makes me what is called a half blood or demigod. Monsters like the Manticore are a danger to my kind, which is why that one was chasing me."

Because every single monster in the world wants me dead either for food or so I can't kill them first. Today I had almost met my end. I rubbed my side because just thinking about what nearly happened to me made it hurt.

"I still don't understand how all that can be real." Rosalie said.

"Is it really hard to believe?" I asked while tilting my head to the side. "The first vampires were created when Hecate, goddess of magic, and Thanos, god of death, had a baby. That's how you all are like you are now."

Carlisle looked troubled for a moment, and I wondered if I said anything wrong.

"What about God?" Carlisle asked.

Ah, he's a religious kind of person. Never thought I'd meet a religious vampire. Of course, never thought I'd meet a vampire who's a doctor either. Carlisle is just a special case, I guess.

"God, captial G?" I clarified. "Well, someone had to create the Earth I guess. The Greek gods are only three thousand after all, and the earth is much older than that. But I prefer not to get into that kind of debate."

Some of the troubled expression left Carlisle's face, so I guessed what I said made him feel better.

"So, do you have like badass powers?" Emmett asked.

I blinked at Emmett not really surprised that would be one of the first things he asks.

"I'm stronger and faster than a human." I said. "I have this almost sixth sense that lets me sense if anything dangerous is near me, but those are basic half blood gifts."

Along with dyslexia and ADHD, but those were more pains in the ass than powers. Though the ADHD is really just my battle reflexes...still a pain though. And my dyslexia is just because my brain is haywired for ancient Greek.

"Based on whoever their immortal parents is half bloods have different powers." I continued. "As a daughter of Ares, I have more stamina and strength than even regular half bloods. I'm an excellent war strategist. I can use any weapon on this earth even if I have never laid eyes on it before. I can also curse others' weapons to make them useless. And like my father, any of those who died in battle, are mine to command. Because those who die in war are considered a tribute to my father."

But Nico and his father control much more of the dead than what my father can. They can even control the soldiers that my father can. So the bit of necromancy I posses isn't much compared to that.

"You can control the spirits of dead soldiers?" Emmett asked looking excited.

"No, they're not spirits. I control them after having them raise from the dead. They're basically zombies." I said.

Emmett looked even more excited to hear this, and his expression reminded me of a kid in a candy store. The others just kind of all stared at me a moment as processing everything I said, which is a normal reaction.

"I've been on this earth over 300 years, and I never thought that the Greek myths could be true." Carlisle said.

"Which is how we want things." I said shrugging though I winced when I justled my side. "The mist comes in hand, and blocks the mystical, so others don't see."

Which is why the world doesn't even know about the everyday fights between half bloods and monsters. They don't see the mythological creatures they share their lives with. They don't even know that some of the basic companies they use are actually owned by the gods. The UPS being a prime example.

"Does anyone else know about you?" Esme asked.

"My grandparents." I said. "And the others like me. No one else...beside all of you know."

I frowned when thinking about my grandparents. They need to be told what's going on. They need to know I'm okay.

"Alice already went to see your grandparents when she took back your car." Edward said meaning he read my mind.

Alice drove my baby?! Edward winced at the volume of my voice within my head, but it's his fault because he's listening in when he shoulder.

"Your grandmother was very upset." Alice said. "She threatened to call Chief Swan if we didn't return you. I explained that it was a bad idea to move you around too much, and your grandfather calmed her down. Though she says that if you're not home by tomorrow that she will call the police."

I sighed though wasn't surprised that Ellis was freaking out as she was. However, she would be thanking the Cullens for taking care of me. If I say that to her face, however, she'll probably scream at me while beating me with a spoon.

"I should go home tonight." I said. "She's known to jump the gun."

"Darlin, you can't move yet." Jasper said finally speaking. "You've lost too much blood. You'll rip your stitches."

I looked at Jasper seeing how worried he was. I could also see he was prepared to tie me to the bed if I tried to get up.

"And if I don't go home, and Ellis calls the cops then I'll be put in a stressful situation that won't be good for my health either." I pointed out. "And I know what my body can take. This isn't the first time I've gone through an attack like that. Last time I went a few days before getting somewhere I could get medical treatment. Besides, I have school tomorrow."

"You're not going to school." Jasper said firmly.

I frowned at him because I didn't do well with taking orders. None of my siblings and I do.

"Since when were you the boss of me?" I asked. "I might not be in tip top condition, but if I have to force myself out of here, I will."

It was extremely quiet for a moment before Carlisle cleared this throat. He nodded for everyone else to leave the room to obviously give Jasper and I some privacy. Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek while telling me to get better soon before she danced out of room with Jonas.

"Mena," Jasper started slowly. "Let's not fight again."

My frown deepened because one side of me wanted to agree, but the other side that always tells me to go with my anger was practically barking at me.

"Please stay here for the night. Let Carlisle look you over tomorrow, and I'll drive you home myself." Jasper said as he looked at me pleadingly. "Please, darlin."

He cupped my cheek with his thumb stroking the skin softly as he stared into my eyes. I also felt some of my anger start to melt away to be replaced with this calm feeling.

"Why are you calling me that?" I asked randomly.

I blinked having no idea where that came from because not even ten seconds ago I was ready to fight my way out of here. Jasper smiled at me with an emotion I couldn't place in his eyes.

"I'll explain everything soon." Jasper said as he brushed my hair back. "Right now, we need to clean up, so you're not sleeping on bloody sheets."

I looked down remembering all the blood. I was quite surprised by all the blood staining the sheets. It probably goes all the way into the matress. Jasper got up off the bed as Esme and Alice came into the room. Jonas came in behind them with a mattress. Jasper gently lifted me off the bed, but I did wince as held me against him, so I wouldn't sway to much. In the blink of an eye, Jonas and Esme were leaving with the stained sheets and the mattress while leaving the clean ones.

"I've got you some clean clothes to sleep in." Alice said smiling. "It won't take me long to dress you."

Before I could say anything I felt myself being stripped, and Jasper was still in the room to help hold me as Alice dressed me. What the hades?! I don't need him seeing my underwear! Surprisingly, I felt barely any pain, and I was soon back in the bed under the covers.

"You couldn't have done that without him in the room?" I asked frowning.

Alice giggled as I felt my face heat up. I've had to change around guys, but not ones I'm attracted to. Whoa, where did that come from?!

"I needed someone to hold you, and Esme was busy. And Rosalie doesn't like you." Alice said smiling.

Alice practically danced out of the room as if she was a freaking magical pixie. I then glanced at Jasper, and he was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't take you to being shy, Darlin." Jasper said shrugging.

I flipped him off as a reply, and he started laughing as he went over to the closet in the room. I got more comfortable on the bed as I kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"I thought vampires don't sleep." I said.

"We don't." Jasper said as he pulled off his shirt. "The bed is just for looks."

I nodded while starting to feel sleepy. I know I could trust Jasper and his family...well, not the blonde bitch, but anyway, I wasn't sure if I could sleep here.

"Get some sleep, Darlin." Jasper said moving towards the door. "You'll be safe here, _always_."

"Jasper." I said getting him to pause at the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

I looked down at the bed shyly before glancing up at him from under my lashes.

"Could you stay with me?...at least until I fall asleep." I quickly added.

"...Of course." He said laying down beside me.

He made sure to wrap me up in the blanket before he pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest, and soon I was giving into sleep.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper laid there listening to Mena's steady breathing as his hand went up and down her back. Her silky black locks brushed against his cheek, and her soothing smell of wildflowers filled his room. Her soft and warm body pressed against had his nerves practically sparking. As he continued to listen to her breath, he thought earlier when he thought she might really die.

He had even thought about telling Carlisle to turn her. He knows that Mena would have been furious once the transformation was complete, but the thought of her dying made him feel as if someone reached into his chest to rip out his unbeating heart. He would never feel that again because he would protect his Mena. Even if she didn't want him to.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, and Jasper was still laying with me on the bed.

"Morning." I said sleepily as I rubbed at my eye.

"Good-morning." He said.

I sat up with Jasper's help, and I frowned feeling all gross. I really need and want to take a shower. I looked to the side seeing that the IV had been taken out of my arm.

"Carlisle removed it early this morning." Jasper explained. "He said you were stable now."

I nodded while carefully prodding my side to see it was still pretty sore. However, I'd live, and once I get some ambrosia, it'd heal the wound more. Not completely, but at least to the point that I can move around without the fear of completely ripping it open again. I mean it will if I, like, get into a fight probably, but I don't plan to get into any fights soon.

"I need a shower." I said. "Like really bad."

I pushed my covers off, so to get up, and Jasper was instantly beside the bed to offer me some assistance. He put an arm around my waist, so I could lean into him even if my legs were completely functional. I didn't say anything though because I was sure he'd insist in helping me.

"Esme is preparing breakfast for you downstairs, and it should be ready by the time your finished with your shower." Jasper said. "And Alice managed to get into your house to get you some clothes."

He grabbed a bag that was laying on the floor beside the bed. I hope Ellis doesn't realize someone was in my room.

"Esme didn't have to do that." I said surprised by the gesture.

"Esme has always wanted to use the kitchen, and now she can." Jasper said with a chuckle. "She also can't help herself when it comes to helping people."

Jasper showed me to the bathroom, and I told him I could handle it from here. I took my bag from him, and I thanked him before going into the bathroom. I carefully pulled off my shirt to frown at the stitching on my side along with gauzes. That Manticore did a real number on me, and I knew I'd have to be careful not to get that side of my body too wet.

"Pain in the ass." I grumbled.

There was a knock on the door before Alice just let herself in. I tilted my head wondering why she was in here.

"I'm here to help you take a shower." Alice said. "You can barely stand as it is."

I frowned while ignoring the shake in my own legs. I was sure I could handle showering by myself, but I got the feeling she wouldn't listen to me if I said I'd be fine on my own.

"Let's get this over with." I said.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom feeling clean, and I was dressed in the cloths that Alice, who had left me to get changed on my own, brought. I had my bag slung over my shoulder, and I decided to head down the stairs. By the time my foot touched the first step, Jasper was there to offer his help.

"I'm okay, Jasper." I said sighing. "I'm not fragile. I can handle some stairs."

"It'll give me peace of mind." He said holding out his arm.

I sighed though I did loop my arm with his, so he would help me down the stairs. We went into a living room area first where most of the others were sitting around. Carlisle, who had been reading, lowered his book to look up at Jasper and I.

"Mena, I need to check your stitches again if you don't mind." Carlisle said.

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen." I said shrugging.

He led Jasper and I to a room where I could have more privacy from the others as he checked my side. I lifted up my shirt for Carlisle to check on my stitches as Jasper held my bag for me.

"They're doing well." Carlisle said. "Do half bloods heal faster than humans?"

"Not by much. At least enough to get us stable, but ambroisa is needed to heal after that point." I said. "We can't take the time to heal naturally."

"Ambrosia?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded my head as Carlisle lowered my shirt since he was done looking at my side.

"It helps speed up the healing process, but I have to be careful with how much I eat." I said. "Too much will result with my blood boiling from my body. If I was completely human then I'd instantly die because ambrosia is the food of the gods."

Carlisle looked fascinated by what I was saying, and I guess I could understand. He's a doctor, so it must be interesting. He looked as if he was about to ask something else, but Esme walked into the room.

"Breakfast is ready." She said. "I made a bit of everything since I didn't know what you liked."

"I'm not picky." I said smiling as Jasper helped me down from the table Carlisle had asked me to sit on. "And I'm so hungry right now, I could eat an entire wild boar."

This resulted in laughter, but I was being serious. Halfbloods eat a lot, and I haven't eaten since yesterday at Billy's. I was taken into the kitchen, and my mouth was ready to start watering at the sight of all the food.

"Mrs. Cullen, thank-you." I said.

She smiled at me as I sat down at the counter to start eating the food, but I paused. Should I give tribute to the gods before I eat?...Nah! I popped a piece of bacon in my mouth, and it was as good as the bacon from camp.

"Does it taste alright?" Esme asked looking concerned.

"It's delicious." I assured her. "Thank-you for making me breakfast, Mrs. Cullen."

"You're welcome, Dear, and just call me Esme." She said as she poured some orange juice. "And you just eat all you want."

* * *

Jasper pulled outside of my house later this afternoon, and I frowned when seeing the police car there.

"You've got to be kidding me." I grumbled.

I sighed not wanting to go in there to deal with Ellis and deal with Charlie. I knew I couldn't put it off, however, so I unbuckled myself. Jasper flashed over to my side of the car, and opened the door for me. As he was helping me from the car, the door opened with Ellis marching out the door with Steven and Charlie hurrying after her.

"You hand me my granddaughter right now." Ellis said firmly as she glared at Jasper.

I glanced up at Jasper hoping he wasn't getting upset, but his face showed nothing but calm.

"Grandma, please, calm down." I said. "If it wasn't for Jasper and his family, I wouldn't have made it home at all."

"Quiet, girl, you don't realize how dangerous he and his family are." Ellis said.

Oh, really? I'm pretty sure I do know considering all that I've seen and done in my life. I've fought monsters twice as dangerous as Jasper and his family.

"Ellis." Charlie said in exasperation. "Dr. Cullen and his family haven't caused any problems since they've moved here. His kids have never once caused trouble like some of the kids around here."

"Oh really? They kidnapped my granddaughter." Ellis said. "They're horrible people!"

"No, they didn't!" I snapped. "And they're not horrible people! They took care of me, and I happen to like them!"

I gasped in surprise because I have never ever talked back to my grandmother like that. Steven and Ellis looked at me in shock too since they knew I never talk back. Ellis narrowed her eyes at me, and I knew I was in big trouble.

"Young lady, you get into the house right now." She ordered. "You are never to speak to this boy or his family again. And I'm going to do everything in my power to get you moved to the school on the reservation."

I opened my mouth to protest again, but Steven put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him as he shook his head. I frowned then looked up at Jasper. He gave me a small smile as if to reassure me everything would be okay, but I still felt this pain in my chest at the thought of not seeing or speaking to him again.

"Now, Filomena." Ellis said.

Jasper silently handed my bag to Steven who took it with a nod of his head. Ellis went to offer her arm for me to hold, so she could support me inside, but I didn't take it. I turned towards Jasper, and decided to do something that would really get in me in trouble. I'm already in it. Might as well.

"Thank-you, Jasper." I said.

I then gave him a small peck on his lips, and his body actually froze in shock. I heard Ellis gasp sounding appalled behind me. I ignored her though as I turned back towards the house. I held my side while walking by my own power to the house. Steven walked closesly behind me in case I stumbled or started to tip over. I made it to the front door, and I glanced back to see Jasper about to get into his car. He looked at me one last time, however, and he grinned with what I could only call adortion shining in his eyes.

"See you later, Mena." Jasper said with his grin turning rebellious as he climbed into his car.

Since Charlie was there watching, Jasper actually left like a normal person, and I felt a smile pull across my face.

"Heh, my granddaughter...a modern day Juliet." Steven said as he finished helping me inside. "And going out with a modern Romeo."


	7. Dress Shopping Only Leads to Trouble

"I like this one." Jessica said as she and Angela continued to try on dresses. "But, like, I don't know about the whole one shoulder thing."

I sighed wondering how I got roped into all this. I came back to school today, and Bella tells me that we're going to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela for dress shopping, which they were apparently were going to do yesterday...but they wanted to wait for me...how lucky am I? All I really wanted was to go home and sleep. My side was still killing me even after eating the ambrosia, and the stitches were itchy. Not to mention, I'm technically grounded, so I'm not even supposed to be here.

"I like this one." Angela said holding up a blue dress with beading.

"Yeah, I like the beading, and you wouldn't need jewelry." Jessica agreed.

The two of them kept talking as Jessica tried on another dress in the dressing room. I just laid my head against the glass behind me while lightly closing my eyes. My eyes snapped open when someone knocked on the glass. I glanced back seeming some obnxious guys looking in.

"Nice." One commented as the others laughed.

I rolled my eyes at them while wondering why some guys could be such disgusting pigs.

"That is uncomfortable." Jessica said as Angela turned away from the window.

"That's disgusting." Bella said.

I nodded my head in agreement while I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you guys think?" Jessica asked. "Yes?"

"That looks great." Bella said.

"Ignore her." I said. "Shoping isn't her forte. Now, Jessica, that dress is nice, and if you want to show off your boobs that much then it's the one you should buy. Angela, that looks good on you, but I'd pick a dress that had a little more flare down towards the bottom."

The girls thanked me, and Bella looked at me in surprise. What? I know a little bit about fashion, which is thanks to my many shopping trips with Zayn and some of his sisters.

"You're not really into this, are you?" Angela asked Bella.

"I actually just really want to go to this bookstore." Bella said.

And I really want to be at home curled up on my bed as I dreamt of a world made out of brownies filled with carmel, which is something Ellis always makes when I feel bad, but we don't always get what we want.

"Um, we'll meet you guys at the restaurant?" Bella asked.

Did she just say 'we'? I sighed knowing this meant I had to follow Bella around until she finds this place, and I just hope she has a descent sense of direction

"You sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, we'll see you soon." Bella said.

I grumbled following after her as I slipped my arms through the sleeves of my jacket while trying not to wince. My ribs are killing me!

"Coming, Mena?" Bella asked poking her head back into the store.

"Yeah, yeah." I said following her out. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

* * *

I stood outside the bookstore, which sells Quileute merchandise, waiting for Bella as a sigh left my lips. It had taken a long time to find the store, and it was now dark outside. I felt myself on high alert, and my gut churned meaning something bad was going to happen. Bella finally came out of the store with a bag in her hand.

"Let's get out of here." I said. "This store is away from the main streets, and it makes me uncomfortable."

Bella looked at me in concern, but I said nothing as we started moving. I kept her close to me as we walked, and when we were heading down a alleyway, I saw two of those guys from earlier heading our way.

"Back out." I said pushing Bella out.

I could take them, but I didn't want Bella to see me fighting, it'd raise more questions, and she was finally backing off with me since she's focused on the Cullens' secret. We went to go around the building, but there were four more guys. I frowned as they all started to catcall as they got closer to us. They circled us, and I kept Bella close.

"You guys needs to back off, _now_." I warned.

They just laughed, and when one grabbed me, I immediately retaliated. I shot out my fist nailing him in the nose, and he cried out while falling over.

"What the hell?!" The other guys yelled.

They came at us, and I pushed Bella away. They seemed more interested in fighting me now that I hit their friend, which meant Bella will be fine. I grabbed one of the guys to throw into the other, and then I broke the wrist of the other.

"You bitch!" He yelled holding his wrist.

I ducked down when another one tried for me, and that's when a silver volvo came speeding up. It came to a screeching stop in front of us, which had all the boys jumping back. Edward came out of the car, and I felt my body relax slightly.

"Bella, get in the car." I said.

She looked at me in surprise and hesitation, so I shoved her towards the car.

"Get in the damn car!" I snapped.

Bella hurried over to the car, and I turned back to the boys who attacked us.

"You need to learn some manners." I said cracking my knuckles. "And I'm going to beat them into you. Edward, please, take Bella out of here."

Edward silently got in his car to drive off, which left me alone with those guys.

"You should have went with them, Sweetheart." One of the guys said.

I just smirked as I motioned them forward. If they thought they were a match for me then they were morons. They came at me, and a few punches, kicks, and screams of pain later, they were all down on the ground. As I was dusting off my hands, I felt a wetness in my shirt.

"Oh, Styx, I ripped my stitches." I complained as I lifted my shirt to inspect my side.

Thunder rolled over head loudly, but I ignored it as I continued to glare at my shirt as if it was all its fault. My side also hurt a whole lot now. I sighed guessing I needed to get some medical attention...but where do I go from here? I scratched the back of my head as I tried remember how to get back where I parked my mustang. I had drove here, so I could leave whenever I wanted. There was a whoosh of air beside me meaning a vampire just arrived, and I knew exactly what vampire.

"Hey, Jasper." I greeted.

Jasper silently looked at my wound, which wasn't _that_ bad. And by not that bad I mean it's not that bad in my standards. For a normal person...well, it might be a cause for worry.

"We need to get you to Carlisle." He said. "You should have just gotten into the car with Edward. When Alice told me you stayed behind, I tried to rush to get you."

"I'm fine." I said. "These morons needed to be taught a lesson. And I kicked ass, see?"

I pointed towards the group of groaning guys with a smirk on my lips, and Jasper sighed as he brought me close.

"You still hurt yourself." Jasper said. "Come on, I'll take you back to your car. Then drive you to the house."

I stood there ready to follow him, but he seemed to have something else in mind. He lifted me off the ground, which made me gasp in surprise. He chuckled at my reaction, and I glared up at him though it didn't seem to affect him since he was grinning.

"I need to make sure that Bella, Jessica, and Angela don't worry." I said.

"Edward will take care of that." Jasper assured me. "Now hold on tight."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he took off running with the cold wind blowing against my body. It didn't take long to get to my mustang, which was parked beside Jessica's car. Jasper set me down on my feet, and as he was opening the passenger side for me, there was a gasp from behind us. We turned seeing Jessica and Angela standing there, and I moved closer to Jasper to hide my side against him. He put his arm around my waist, which had Angela smiling at the pair of us.

"So this is what Edward meant when he said you were indisposed." Angela said cheekily.

I rolled my eyes as I mentally cursed Edward to the depths of Tarturus. Now people were going to talk.

"Yeah, anyway, sorry, but we got to go." I said nonchalantly. "Things to do."

"I'm sure." Jessica said grinning.

I narrowed my eyes at her while really starting to get annoyed. My side was starting to hurt a bit, so I'm pretty damn irritable at the moment.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Stanley." I said frowning. "I know you're a hormonal teenager, but try to control yourself."

Jessica rolled her eyes at me as Angela coughed to hide a laugh. I could practically feel Jasper's amusement rolling off of him in waves as we continued our banter.

"Well, just remember it's good to have fun, but make sure it's safe." Jessica quipped.

"Well, at least I get to have fun even if it's safe." I said smirking since I am not about to lose this battle. "Now, if you would excuse us."

I winked at the girls before getting into the car, and I shut the door on their shocked expressions. Oh, I'm so going to be hearing about that tomorrow...and the next day...and the next day...and forever after that. Jasper climbed into the car then looked at me with a smirk.

"Not a word." I said pointing at him with narrowed eyes.

"Darlin,-"

"Not. A. _Word_." I said glaring. "Don't make me hurt you."

Jasper chuckled shaking his head he pulled out of the parking lot. He started driving down the road as I leaned back in the seat. I've gotten blood on the interior of this car so many times that I gave up caring a long time ago...and I've become like a pro at getting out bloodstains.

* * *

It almost seemed like forever until we made it to his house, but once there, I found myself already placed on the counter with Carlisle at my side.

"Talk about speedy service." I joked lamely.

"You need to be more careful, Mena." Esme chided as she walked into the room.

"But, Esme, those guys needed to be taught a lesson." I said. "I beat them so hard I don't think they'll even want to look at another girl again."

Emmett's booming laugh came from the next room over, but he then walked in with Rosalie following behind him.

"Thatta girl." Emmett said holding out his hand.

I gave him a high five to humor him, and Jasper frowned at his adoptive brother.

"Don't encourage here." Jasper said then looked to me. "Mena, you really do need to take better care of yourself. There was no reason to stay behind to fight those _**pigs**_."

Jasper practically snarled the word with his eyes hardening as he stared at the empty space in front of him. I reached towards Jasper to place a hand over one of his clenched fists. He relaxed a bit as he looked at me.

"Like I said, they needed to be taught a lesson." I said. "If I had just ran, they would have went for some other girl."

Jasper sighed though he nodded his head in understanding. Rosalie seemed to look at me with less hostility after I said that.

"Okay, Mena, we're done." Carlisle said as he finished wiping the blood away. "Try not to irritate the stitches anymore."

"I'll try, Dr. Cullen." I said with a sigh.

"Carlisle." He corrected gently.

I nodded my head then went to jump off the counter, but Jasper gently lifted me from it to set me down. Alice came prancing into the room a second later with some cloths folded across her arm.

"Hey, aren't those my-"

"Yes, I went to go pick up some of your cloths after I had the vision." Alice said. "I love your warbrobe, Mena. I want to meet this friend of yours. He has good taste."

I snorted while sure if Zayn was here he would be blushing at the praise while thanking Alice with a large grin on his face.

"I'll be sure to tell him that when I next Iris Message him." I promised.

"Iris Message?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, the Goddess of Rainbows, Iris, is in charge of communication between the gods and half bloods." I said. "We find a way to make a waterfall, and then we toss a drachma inside of it. We then ask Iris accept our offering, and to connect us to whoever we need to speak with. Like a mystical payphone."

Emmett nodded in understanding as Alice handed me the clothes she had brought me. Alice pulled me away to the bathroom, and I got changed into the clothes she brought. All I needed was a shirt, but she had brought me pants too. She probably thought the shirt she brought didn't go with my pants or something. I rolled my eyes though did get changed into both items of clothing. As I was coming out of the bathroom, Carlisle was hurrying past to go down the stairs.

"Something's happened." I stated no asked as I looked to Jasper who appeared at my side.

Jasper nodded his head while holding out a jacket to me that didn't have blood on it. He helped me into it, and I noticed it smelled like him. It was also like two sizes to big.

"I feel like a kid in this." I said as I held up a hand, which was covered by the sleeve.

Jasper chuckled then placed his lips on my temple, which had my heart skip a beat.

"Don't need you getting a cold." He said. "I'll take you home."

"I'm already in enough trouble because of you." I said lightly hitting his shoulder. "So no."

Jasper smirked as he put his arm around me. He leaned in until our foreheads brushed against each other.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who kissed me, Darlin." Jasper said. "I didn't even have time to respond."

Jasper's hand slid up the jacket to trail his fingers down my spine, and I had to clamp down a shudder.

"It's not my fault you were too slow to do anything." I said.

Jasper's smirk widened, and next thing I knew, his lips were pressed to mine. I froze up in shock because that had been the last thing I was expecting. I pressed my lips back to his after the shock wore off, and he cupped my cheek to deepen the kiss. Jasper pulled back when I needed air, and he stared into my eyes lovingly.

"I should get you back." He said. "My beautiful Juliet."

He smirked as I groaned with a roll my eyes. He didn't just seriously bring that up, did he? I heard laughter from upstairs, and I knew just he had told the others about it.

"Okay, Romeo, let's go." I said pulling away from him. "I'm grounded anyway, so I shouldn't have left the house in the first place."

"You're a little rebel, aren't you?" Jasper asked with a teasing grin.

"You have no idea." I replied as I went down the steps with him following.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair as I went down the stairs the next morning. I had gotten an earful from Ellis last night. If it wasn't for Steven, my punishment would have been more serve. He even got Ellis to drop the grounding since he knew I'd go out if I wanted out. She wasn't really talking to me now though. I walked into the kitchen seeing she was there.

"I'm heading out now, Grandma." I said.

She didn't even glance towards me though, and I sighed with a shake of my head. Why does she have to be so difficult? I just silently left the kitchen to put on my shoes at the front door. I then grabbed my bag before walking out of the house. I went to my car while glad the weather was so cloudly. It meant Jasper would be back at school. He told me about his emotional juju powers, and I needed him to like work his magic to relieve some of the pain I was feeling in my head. I was about to climb into my car when Bella's truck pulled into the drive. She got out of the car while turning to me.

"I know what they are." She said.

I looked at her with wide eyes while immediately knowing who the 'they' she was refering to were.

"They're vamp-"

"Ssshh!" I hushed harshly. "You're out in the open."

Bella immediately nodded realizing her mistake. I sighed while knowing it was only a matter of time.

"So, you've known this entire time?" Bella asked.

I slowly nodded my head while glancing back to the house to see Ellis peeking out the window from behind the curtain.

"Wait, if they're...like they are from your tribe's legends, does that mean you're...a...a..." Bella couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I'm not part wolf if that's what you're asking." I said. "Now, what are you going to do with this information?"

"I'm going to confront him." Bella said.

I looked at her like she was crazy, but before I could say anything else, she kept talking.

"And I have a hunch about you." Bella said.

I frowned because wasn't she just saying that she thought I might be a wolf from like our tribe legends?

"What's this theory of yours, Bella?" I asked with crossed arms. "All you've got on me is what happened when Tyler nearly killed us with his van."

"And the way you were fighting off those guys." Bella said.

"I took a few martial art classes." I said smoothly. "Anyone can do it."

Bella shook her head stubbornly, which had me sighing once again. Why did she have to be so damn persistent?

"You're not human." Bella said.

"You're wrong about that. I'm quite human." I retorted.

Only half, but I wasn't about to tell her that. I don't care if she knows about Edward and his family. It doesn't mean I'm going to be spilling my guts to her.

"Not completely." Bella said. "You can't be. And that weapon you used...it vanished. Weapons don't do that."

"So, what? All you got so far is that I'm not completely human?" I asked. "If that's all then I'm going to school before I'm late."

I climbed into my car not waiting for her to reply. I quickly pulled out of the drive then sped down the road before she could even return to her truck. I arrived at school while pulling between the silver volvo and Rosalie's convertible. I got out of the car while grumbling curses under my breath in Greek. Jasper walked around my arm to pull me into his arms, and I leaned into him with my head resting on his shoulder.

"She still doesn't know about you." Alice said from where she was standing beside Jonas. "But she does plan to confront Edward today."

Rosalie growled clearly displeased with this, but I frowned over her while mentally promising to hurt her if she hurt Bella.

"Let's just get to class, yeah?" Jonas said. "All this was bound to happen eventually. Edward won't hurt Bella, and soon Bella will join our family just like Mena."

"Eh?" I asked.

Jonas just grinned secretively as he and Alice went off towards the school. Edward also left to probably hide from Bella for as long as he can. Rosalie and Emmett looked to Jasper and I as if they were waiting for us to walk into the school with them. Which was shocking since Rosalie hates me.

"Let's get this over with." I said as Jasper took my hand. "Once I graduate, if I see another high school again, it'll be too soon."

* * *

I sat with Jasper in his family's living room with my Algebra book in my lap. Jasper had so graciously offered to help me with my homework, and he's a stern tutor. Edward walked up the steps while pausing when he saw me here.

"So, everything worked out in the end, huh?" I casually asked. "Finally confess your feelings? Get to first base?"

Edward frowned at me as Jasper chuckled as he checked over my work. If he flicks me again for getting one wrong, like he had been doing with my English work, I'll kick his ass.

"Or maybe you got to second base." I said nonchalantly.

"No base." Edward said.

"What?" I asked with mock disappoint. "Eddy, you're not going to be young forever. Got to get a move on."

I heard Emmett's laughter from upstairs, and Edward rolled his eyes at my lame joke.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked curiously.

"Jasper apparently doesn't want me to fail school so badly that he has taken it upon himself to tutor me." I said with a sigh. "He's a mean tutor."

Edward chuckled as I looked at Jasper who looked at me with a quirked brow. I quirked my brow at him in return, and he shook his head as he returned to looking at my work.

"It's all correct." He said. "You seem to do very well at Algebra."

"Numbers are easier for me to read." I said shrugging. "English is the hardest since it requires the most reading and writing. My Spanish class being next in line or nearly tying."

Learning to read and write English was bad enough, but Spanish is twice as hard. It's annoying as Hades.

"I don't see how my friend Annabeth reads as much as she does in English." I said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked as he took the seat diagonally across from the couch Jasper and I were on.

"All Half Bloods are dyslexic." I said. "The reason why is because our minds are made to read Ancient Greek. And our ADHD is really our battle reflexes. We can't keep still because our bodies are constantly on alert for whatever might come at us."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I had to duck down to avoid pillow thrown at me by Emmett. I frowned at him as he laughed. When did he even come into the room?

"You're fast." Emmett said. "I wonder if you'd be able to dodge a vampire attack."

Jasper snarled at Emmett in warning, and I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Once he relaxed under my touch, I turned to look back at Emmett

"Been there, done that." I said. "Got the scar to prove it."

Jasper stiffened up all over again while putting his arm around me as if to prove to himself that I was right there with him.

"You fought of a vampire?" Emmett asked with a large grin.

"Fought off? No, I killed two vampires." I corrected. "A third one ran off."

All three vampires looked at me in shock as I pulled out my next subject which was biology. I took my Algebra homework Jasper to put away since it was done.

"How?" Jonas asked as he came into the room with Alice.

Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme joined us, and I sighed guessing I wouldn't be finishing all my homework right now.

"I decapitated them." I said as I closed my biology book. "Then burned their corpses."

"How did you managed that?" Jonas prompted.

I stood up from the couch while my necklace glowed. It slithered down off my neck then went down my arm into my hand. It formed into it's full form, and I held it out in front of me.

"This is made of Celestial Bronze. Completely harmless to humans." I said. "However, to nonhumans it's completely lethal. Even your hard skin can be cut with this. All it took were two well-timed swings, and the vampires' heads went sailing through the air off the rest of their bodies. Two died, one ran away, and I got pretty banged up. I was confined to my bed for about a week."

Carlisle got up to inspect my spear as Jasper looked troubled from where he sat.

"However, I faired much better than many half bloods do when facing a vampire." I said as I let Carlisle hold my weapon. "Many die. Filomena ο φονιάς βαμπίρ (the vampire slayer) they called me. Personally I think it sounds generic...like Buffy."

I didn't like the thought of being like Buffy. I'd totally kick Buffy's ass if we ever met. Carlisle gave back my spear, and it slithered back into place around my neck to hide the scar.

"You have hard a time it seems." Esme said looking sympathetic. "Going through so much at so young."

"Most don't have to worry about it long." I said as I sat back down.

Especially considering the age of our life expectancy. Edward looked at me with his head tilted to the side, and I frowned because he needed to be out of my head.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked looking as if she was already dreading what my reply might be.

"Sixteen." I said simply. "Most half bloods die at sixteen."

Esme and Carlisle both looked horrified to hear this, and I saw Rosalie looked a bit alarmed as well. Jasper stiffened beside me as he put his arm around me. He pulled me close with his lips pressed against my forehead.

"Well, enough of this depressing subject." I said dismissively.

Speaking of death does little to me now, and most of the time I brush off all my near death experiences. It's going to happen. I've accepted that. The others though looking still curious about the subject when seeing I wouldn't say another word on the matter decided to drop it. It was bothering Jasper, and I didn't like to see him so bothered. I leaned back to look up at him as he stared down at me intently.

"I'm here." I assured him in a soft tone.

"You're here." He repeated as his thumb stroked the bare skin poking out from the bottom of my shirt.

* * *

I got out of my mustang the next day at school with the weather actually very nice despite the cloud cover. Jasper was instantly at my side with his arm going around my waist. He kissed my temple, and I smiled getting used to the affectionate gestures.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Alice when seeing he wasn't in Rosalie's convertible.

His car wasn't here either, and he usually got here before me with the rest of his family.

"He went to get Bella." Alice said with a giggle.

Rosalie frowned clearly not happy with that, but Jonas and Emmett seemed neutral about the whole thing. Just then Edward's volvo parked a few spaces down from the rest of us. He got out of the car then went to open Bella's door like a gentleman. Instantly everyone's eyes went to the pair, and I sighed feeling sympathetic towards Bella who looked completely uncomfortable. She looked towards me, and I waved to her. She waved in return as she and Edward started to make their way towards the school building.

"I'm breaking all the rules now anyway." Edward said as he put his arm around Bella while they passed us. "Since I'm going straight to Hell."

"Such a drama queen." I said shaking my head.

Emmett and Jonas both let out a laugh, and Alice's lips pulled up into an amused smile. I felt Jasper's chest rumble as he quietly chuckled.

"Hey, Mena." Angela said approaching shyly.

"Hey, Angela." I said smiling at my friend. "What's up?"

"Prom theme was just decided." Angela said holding out a flyer to me.

I took it while seeing it was Monte Carlo. I snorted while pretty sure I wouldn't be going.

"You're going." Angela said when seeing my expression.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

I was taken off guard by her firm tone, and the fact that she was telling me what to do. No one does that besides my grandparents and Chiron. I don't listen to anyone else, and sometimes not even them.

"You're going." Angela repeated. "And you're going to have fun."

I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open in shock right now, and when I felt Jasper's chest rumble again, I snapped out of my shock. I frowned up at him as he grinned down at me.

"It could be fun, Darlin." Jasper said. "Do something normal teenagers do."

"I'm not normal." I said bluntly. "I'm _ab_ normal. Hear the difference?"

"Angela's right, Mena." Alice said. "You need to have fun."

Angela seemed shocked that Alice agreed with her, but Angela then smiled as she looked back to me.

"Am I really known as the girl who doesn't have any fun?" I asked.

Angela and Alice both nodded their heads in unison, and I frowned at the both of them.

"I have fun." I said. "Just not that kind of fun."

"Yes, we all know you're a tomboy." Alice said rolling her eyes. "You need to have girl fun."

"I get enough of this from Zayn! I don't need it from you two." I said pouting.

Alice just giggled with an innocent smile, but there is nothing innocent about that smile.

"Please, Mena." Angela said as she placed her hand on my arm. "It'll be fun. You're my best friend, so you've got to go."

I was shocked to hear when she called me best friend since I would think that'd be Jessica. I haven't been here that long. Besides, I'm not the friendliest of person. Angela gave me a pleading look, and I started to feel myself crumble.

"...Fine..." I said unhappily. "I'll go."

Angela smiled brightly then gave me a hug, which I also wasn't expecting. I forced myself not to flinch as I gave her a hug awkwardly back.

"Wait, you didn't buy a dress when we went to Port Angeles last ime." Angela said as she pulled back. "Should we go again?"

"No, I'll find something." I assured her. "Might even call Zayn to get his opinion. He's pretty much been the one to pick out my outfits since I met him when I was ten."

He used to Iris Message me when I still lived in Texas to make sure I didn't wear something 'ridiculous' to school. He backed off about a year ago.

"Okay." Angela said still smiling. "You'll have fun, I promise. And at least you don't have to worry about looking for a date."

She grinned cheekily as she looked to Jasper who smiled down at me as he kept his arm around my waist.

"Shut-up." I said to Angela as I stuck out my tongue.

Anegla laughed then glanced towards the others while looking a bit cautious.

"Do you guys want a flyer?" She asked with her voice steady.

"Yeah, cause if I'm going to this thing then you have to go." I said mostly to Alice.

Alice smiled at me then told Angela that she'd take a flyer. Angela handed her one then looked to Rosalie. The blonde nodded her head, so Angela gave her one as well.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch later?" Angela asked me.

"If I make through my first few classes." I replied.

Angela nodded then went to join Eric who had watched the entire thing with wide eyes. I smiled waving to him, and he waved his hand almost robotically back at me.

"I can't believe I agreed to go to prom." I said frowning. "Damn."

"Oh, stop being such a big baby." Alice said as she and the others finally got out of Rosalie's car. "Are you afraid to dance? Or wear a dress? Or maybe you're afraid of large crowds?"

I frowned at Alice because I did not like being accused of being scared of anything. And I'm sure she's just saying this, so to rial me up to want to go to prom to prove her wrong.

"One: I'm not afraid to dance. I can't dance. Two: I've worn a dress before, and I own a few, plus skits. Three: I'm just wary of large crowds because it makes it hard to sense any possible danger that may be nearby." I said ticking off my fingers for each point I made.

"We'll be there to make sure nothing bad happens." Jonas assured me. "It's okay to relax and enjoy yourself, Mena."

"Shush, you." I said pointing at him. "I know how to have fun! Gees."

All of them, but Rosalie, laughed, which had my frown deepen. They're so mean to me.


	8. Aphrodite's Son and the Sixty Years Wait

"So, you're going to prom?!" Zayn asked me.

I winced at the volume of his voice as his holographic form bounced up and down. Gees, he's acting as if I was telling him I'm getting married. Zayn was beautiful like all his other siblings. He had dark brown hair that was almost black with warm chocolate brown eyes. He had a creamy skin without a single blemish or mark, but using his powers to change his appearance, he hides his scars, which there are actually quite a few. He was lanky like Jasper, but also muscular. He had pearly white teeth that he displayed with a dimpled grin that had all the girls and some guys swooning. However, the girls didn't stand a chance since he had only eyes for the male species. His boyfriend from the Apollo Cabin was very lucky because Zayn's personality was just as beautiful as his physical appearance.

"Yes, Zayn, I'm going to prom." I said rolling my eyes. "Which is why I need you to help me pick out a dress. The Theme is Monte Carlo."

Zayn's eyes widened in excitement as he clapped his hands together. I could tell he was really excited to get started with picking me out a dress.

"Oh, I'll handle everything." Zayn promised me. "You won't have to worry about a thing. I can already picture the perfect dress now."

I nodded letting him gush about all his ideas. I smiled because I really did miss getting to speak with Zayn. Though he usually did most of the speaking for us.

"By the way, there's a really hot blonde guy behind you." Zayn said suddenly as he grinned. "Is this the man who has tamed my girl?"

I whirled around seeing Jasper sitting behind me on the bed, and I blinked wondering when he got there. I then frowned when realizing Zayn's words.

"Tamed?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Yes, my name is Jasper Hale." Jasper said before Zayn could reply to me.

"Oooh, he has a Southern accent too!" Zayn said. "If I recall correctly, you've always had a weakness for those, Mena."

I glared Zayn as I pictured kicking his ass from Long Island all the way to freaking Cairo where our friend, Arista, who is the daughter of Demeter, moved to live with her Egyptologist father.

"Yes, Zayn, I have a thing for guys with a Southern accent." I said rolling my eyes in the end. "Now, since I'm thinking about her, how is Arista?"

I leaned back into Jasper who placed a kiss to my temple. His cool hand went over my warmer one that rested on the bed.

"Oh, little Rista?" Zayn asked. "She's having fun last I heard. She said she met some mysterious stranger when she was out on one of her late night strolls."

Zayn let out a happy sigh with a twinkle in his eye, and I shook my head knowing he was already picturing some kind of romantic fairytale for Arista. Not that I'm surprised considering who his mother is.

"You know this mysterious stranger could totally be like an axe murder or something." I said.

"Do you have to ruin the fantasy?!" Zayn demanded failing his arms. "I was already picturing what kind of wedding they could have."

I felt Jasper chuckle through his chest and my back as he played with bits of my hair.

"Let it go, man." I said. "I'm just stating some possibilities."

"Well, what if this stranger is really meant to be her soulmate?" Zayn asked with his eyes practically sparkling again. "It could turn into something beautiful."

"Or it could turn into a blood bath." I said. "And that mysterious stranger's body be torn into pieces after trying to mess with Arista. She'll turn him into mulch for her garden."

Arista was usually one of the few half bloods that like never ever loses her temper, but if you press a certain button, she can be more vicious than my siblings. She's only fourteen, but she's a force to be reckoned with.

"Filomena, you ruined the image again!" Zayn said pouting.

I shrugged my shoulders innocently as Zayn ranted about how unromantic I was.

"I'm not good with the whole romance thing." I said. "I haven't been in many relationships, ya know."

"But now you're in this one." Zayn said smiling. "It's just so cute~ Word is that Ares has even heard about it. And my mom hasn't stopped talking about it at all."

My eyes widened when hearing that my dad knew about my relationship with Jasper. I mean, he's a god, so he can know whatever the Hades he wants...it's just...what if he doesn't approve? He's never really showed much interest in mine or my siblings' lives before unless we did something memorable in a fight or in battle. So he wouldn't care who I'm dating, right?

"Oh, don't look so scared." Zayn said waving his hand dismissively. "As far as the gossip goes, Ares doesn't care your boyfriend is a vamp. He's just glad one of his daughter's ended up with a veteran of war. At least that's what I've heard."

I absently relaxed in relief because even if I wasn't afraid of many things in this world, my father is one of the few acceptations. Aphrodite being another one. That woman is scary. I don't care what anyone says.

"Nice to know." I said.

Something distracted Zayn, and he turned his head. His face lit up, which most likely mean that Calix, his boyfriend and a son of Apollo, arrived to see Zayn.

"Got to go, Mena." Zayn said smiling. "A large group of us is going into the city, and Calix and I are not going to waste the opportunity. I'll probably look for your dress while I'm out."

"Alright, have fun." I said. "Take care of him, Calix."

Calix, who was pretty much a golden haired, tanned skin, hot guy with a surfer's body, appeared beside Zayn's holographic image with a grin on his face.

"You have my word, Mena, that no harm will come to Zayn." He said.

I nodded then waved to Zayn as he blew me a kiss with a wink. His image disappeared along with Calix, so I turned to Jasper.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

Jasper just silently kissed my lips in a quick peck.

"I wanted to see you." He said shrugging innocently.

"No, you want to tell me, what Jonas meant about be joining the family, and all that jazz." I said poking his shoulder.

Jasper sighed though he had a smile on his face. He laid down while pulling me close to him. I blinked up at him as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"I was raised much differently than the rest of my family." Jasper said. "When I was turned...it was by a vampire named Maria. She was making an army of newborns because vampires are at their strongest in their first year of life. Maria usually exposed of the newborns after one year, but she kept me around when she learned of my gifts to control emotions, which helped her control the newborns. She kept me around for years...I thought what I had with Maria was love. I would have done anything for her."

He paused a moment as his fingers continued to rake through my hair. I remained silent while waiting to hear the rest.

"Years passed...decades. I did as I was told without question, but then I befriended a newborn named Peter." Jasper said. "I convinced Maria we needed him, so I wasn't ordered to kill him. He helped me dispose of other newborns who reached the first year mark. However one day a newborn named Charlotte was about to be disposed of. Peter wouldn't allow it."

"He loved her." I guessed.

Jasper nodded his head then told me he had let Peter and Charlotte go.

"They had come back for me a few years later to escape from the lifestyle I was in, and I longed for something different." Jasper said. "I went with them, but still feeding off humans was taking it's toll on me because I could feel how frightened they were as I stocked them...how much pain they were in when I drank from them...and I felt everything up to point of their death. Eventually, I left Peter and Charlotte while unsure what to do with my existence. Then sixty years ago I came across Alice and Jonas. They were waiting for me at a diner where I had stopped at for us something to do."

I wasn't surprised to hear Alice and Jonas were there waiting for him considering Alice's gift.

"Alice told me of a brighter future. One where I will be happy with a family that would help me with my bloodlust for human blood." Jasper said. "And I would finally be united with my mate. I waited for sixty years to meet her, and I wasn't disappointed when I did."

He looked at me with a soft smile with all his love showing through his eyes. Mine widened in surprise as I stared at him. I sat up, and he sat up with me.

"You've been waiting for what?" I asked with wide eyes.

"For you, Mena. I've been waiting for you...for the last sixty years." He replied as he held my hands.

"...Why?" I asked though I was sure I knew the answer.

"Because...you're to be my wife." He said looking at me with love in his eyes.

"Oh...good to know." I said not sure how to reply.

He chuckled then kissed my forehead. I sat there trying to process all of this.

"Of course, there's no rush, Darlin." Jasper assured me. "I'm just happy to be with you like this, now."

He helped me close with his lips pressing against my forehead again. As he held me, I wondered if I was really worth sixty years of waiting.

* * *

"Bella's coming?" I asked as I stood in the Cullen's kitchen as they cooked.

I had arrived earlier with Jasper when he came to my house to invite me over to his place.

"Yes, and since you will both me here, we wanted to cook for you two." Esme said looking excited.

I smiled when seeing how happy she was about cooking a meal for someone. I'm just shocked she roped Rosalie into this. Carlisle and Emmett I can understand.

"Hmm, I'm not complaining." I said as I grabbed a breadstick from the basket to munch on.

Esme lightly smacked my hand away from the food, which had me pouting.

"Esme, I'm a starving half blood. I need food." I said.

Esme shook her head in amusement before she handed me the cheese she was grating.

"If you can't keep yourself from eating, help out." She said in a motherly tone.

"Are you sure?" I asked taking the cheese and grater from her. "I can't cook. The best I can do is gut then put the meat over a fire."

I've had to do that a lot during quests because I would have starved if I hadn't.

"All you're doing is grating cheese." Rosalie said. "I don't think you'll mess up."

"Trust me, I'll probably cut my finger off." I said. "Good thing a doctor lives here."

Carlisle chuckled from over where he was slicing up chicken while watching the chef on TV. Rosalie's lips even twitched up as I went to take Esme's spot. She went to start on another thing as I started working. Jasper, who had disappeared for a few minutes, walked into the kitchen, but he paused when seeing I was helping out.

"Did she put you to work, Darlin?" Jasper asked grinning.

"Don't grin." I said pointing at him. "No loitering in the kitchen. So do something, or move your ass on out of here."

Emmett laughed from beside me, and he clapped me on the shoulder. Jasper just continued grinning as he leaned against the counter.

"You weren't doing anything earlier." Emmett pointed out.

"Yes, I was. I was taste-testing." I said then picked up the breadstick I had been munching on.

I took a bite out of it to make my point, and Emmett laughed as he went back to his job.

"Mena." Esme said. "You're going to ruin your appetite for dinner."

"Trust me, Esme, I can eat." I said. "Half bloods have high metabolisms, and we need to eat a lot. I burn a lot of calories in a day."

Esme sighed though nodded her head, which meant I could finish eating my breadstick. I finished it off easily, but decided to wait for the rest to be finished for Esme's sake. She obviously wanted all this to be perfect. We continued work in a comfortable silence with only the TV making noise. Jasper came around to my side of the counter, and he wrapped his arms around me as I worked. It felt normal to be close like this to him, and it didn't hinder me in what I was doing.

"Is she even Italian?" Rosalie asked.

"Her name is Bella." Emmett said in a 'duh' tone.

I snorted with a shake of my head as I finished grating the rest of the cheese. I wonder what they're going to use on this.

"I'm sure she'll love it, no matter what." Carlisle said. "Mena seems to like it."

They all looked to me as I snuck another breadstick. I blinked at them with the breadstick just touching my lips.

"What?" I asked as I pulled it away. "I'm not picky. I had to eat bugs and grub worms once during one of my survival exercises. Everything else is magically delicious (Lucky Charms! XD) compared to that."

Rosalie snorted with her lips twitching up an inch. I think I'm starting to grow on her just a little bit. The vampires then stood more at alert, which I guess meant Bella was here.

"Get a whiff of that." Rosalie said with scoff.

"Here comest the human~" Emmett said in a singsong voice.

Esme smiled looking really excited as she went to greet Bella and Edward. I looked back at Jasper as he stiffened, so I placed my hand over the ones he had resting on my torso. He turned his head into my hair, which I had left down. He took a deep breath with his posture relaxing partially. I waved at Bella when she and Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Bella, we're making Italiano for you." Esme said happily.

Bella smiled awkwardly because the poor girl was just horrible with meeting new people.

"Bella, this is Esme." Edward said.

"Who's completely awesome." I cut in.

Esme smiled back at me as Edward rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him, but he ignored the childish act as he looked back to Bella.

"She's my mother for all intents and purposes." Edward continued.

Emmett waved at Bella with the large cutting knife, and I took his wrist to lower it. Seriously, he could poke an eye out with that. Bella greeted Esme in Italian, so maybe she really was of Italian descent. Esme returned the greeting as Carlisle turned with a grin on his face.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle said.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme said.

"Yeah, absolutely/She already ate." Bella and Edward said at the same time.

Rosalie crushed the glass bowl in her hand, and I'd say she overracted just a little bit. And I totally could have ate that salad...oh well, I guess. No use crying over it. Rosalie stepped over the glass as Emmett went over to her.

"Perfect." She said frowning.

"Yeah, it's just because I know that you guys don't eat..." Bella tried to explain.

Understandable. Maybe I should have called her to let her know not to eat.

"Of course, it's very considerate of you." Carlisle said as he stepped beside Esme.

"Just ignore Rosalie." Edward said. "I do."

Don't make things worse Edward by making a comment like that. I already feel very uncomfortable around a vampire that has a hostile vibe rolling off of her.

"Yeah, let's just keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us." Rosalie said.

Bella swore she wouldn't tell anybody anything, and I honestly believed her. However, that wasn't the worst reasons that things were dangerous for her to know.

"She knows that." Carlisle assured Bella.

"Yeah, well, the problem is, you two have gone public now, so..." Emmett trailed off.

"Emmett. Esme chided.

I just frowned as I watched the conversation happen. Jasper moved his hand to my hip to squeese it in comfort.

"No, she should know." Rosalie said. "They both should."

She glanced over at me, and I narrowed my eyes at her. I was really starting to get more comfortable around Rosalie, but if she continues, I'm going to have a few words with her.

"I know the laws." I said calmly. "And they don't apply to me."

Bella frowned in confusion as Rosalie and I glared at each other. I'm really getting tired of her.

"We didn't know about you." Rosalie reminded me. "What makes you think they will? They might consider you just as another _human_."

"Then I'll have to prove them wrong, won't I?" I asked.

Rosalie hissed, which had me pulling away from Jasper. If she wanted a fight I'd give it to her.

"The entire family will be implicated if either of these... _relationships_ end badly." Rosalie said.

"This conversation is about to end badly." I said.

Jasper stepped up to put his arms around me again while sending me a wave of calm to ease my anger.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella." Jasper said.

Bella nodded then watched with wide eyes as Jasper led me away from the kitchen. As he was walking me up to his room, Alice and Jonas were coming down the stairs.

"Temper, temper, Mena." Jonas said grinning.

"Bite me." I retorted.

He just let out a laugh as he and Alice continued on their ways down the steps. Jasper took me to his room, and I sighed as I sat down on his bed.

"Sorry." I said as I looked to the side with my arms crossed. "She...pushed my buttons."

"I know." Jasper said as he sat down beside me. "I was about ready to step in myself."

I plopped down onto his bed, and he laid down next to me at a slower place. I rolled over to my side while snuggling into his side. He put his arms around me with his head resting on top of mine.

"Jasper." I said softly.

"Yes, Darlin?" He asked.

"Was I worth the wait?" I asked.

Jasper stiffened then pulled away to look down at me. I kept my eyes on his chest as pulled on a loose string on his shirt.

"Darlin, look at me." He said in a firm tone.

I slowly tilted my head up to look up at his eyes. He stared at me intently as he brushed his thumb against my cheek.

"You are more than I ever expected." Jasper said. "More beautiful than those pictures Alice drew for me. More warm and full of life that I could have imagined. My thoughts of you didn't do you justice when I first met you in person. You are well worth the wait, and I'd wait another sixty years for you if I had to."

I was shocked and touched by his words, and I could tell he was being sincere by the look in his eyes.

"I love you, Mena." He said. "And I'll never regret waiting those sixty years for you."

He pressed his lips to mine, and I could feel his love for me as he projected it to me via his gifts. He pulled back resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I said.

Jasper seemed surprised the words left my mouth, and I was a bit as well. I've been in love with anyone before, so some could argue I didn't know what it means. But I did know I meant them when they left my mouth. Jasper smiled a truly happy smile as he kissed me one again.

* * *

I stood beside Jasper as he practiced swinging the bat in his hands a few times. The only ones we were waiting for were Edward and Bella, and then the game would begin.

"You going to play with us, Mena?" Emmett asked as he walked by.

"Well, I don't want to hurt your feelings by kicking your ass at this game, so no." I said shaking my head.

Emmett snorted though a grin was still on his face. Alice giggled as Jonas shook his head in amusement. Jasper chuckled as he stopped swinging the bat to put his arm around my waist.

"Is that a challenge?" Emmett asked as he twirled his bat in his hand.

"No, Emmett, it's just a fact that I'd win." I said shrugging nonchalantly.

This brought more chuckles from everyone, and Jasper kissed the side of my temple. A silver jeep then pulled into the clearing with Bella and Edward getting out.

"You covered up enough, Bella?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"You should have on more." Bella said.

I looked down at my clothes wondering what was wrong with them. I decided to go simple by putting on a long white sleeved top, a gray jacket, skinny jeans, and brown boots.

"That's what I tell her." Jasper said with a small sigh.

I rolled my eyes because I think I'll be just fine. Really everyone just worries way too much.

"I don't get cold easily." I said.

Bella nodded her head while looking at me a bit oddly. I blinked at her wondering what her problem was.

"I told her about you." Edward said. "I thought since you both were part of the family that it would be okay for her to know."

I frowned at Edward because that hadn't been his secret to tell. Edward shrugged looking unapologetic. I'm sure I can change that look after I kick his ass from here to the South Pole. Edward snorted with a roll of his eyes. I felt my annoyance rise, but Jasper sent me a wave of calm to relax me.

"I won't tell anybody." Bella assured me.

"I know that, but being in the know of what I am is dangerous." I said. "Besides, I wanted to be treated normal by my school friends."

Bella nodded her head then was pulled away from Edward by Esme who dubbed Bella as umpire.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said.

"I know you cheat." Esme corrected as she placed Bella behind what was home plate. "Just call them as you see em, Bella."

Bella nodded her head as the teams started to split up. It was Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and Jonas vs Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

"Let's play ball." I said waving the small pompom that Jonas had given me as a joke, but the wave had no enthusiasm whatsoever.

Jasper let out a laugh as he held me closer to him. The game started with Rosalie going up to bat first. Alice threw the first pitch, and Rosalie knocked the ball far into the woods. She took off running, and I looked seeing Edward running after the ball. In a split second, he threw it back to homeplate as Rosalie was sliding in. Esme touched the ball to her ankle, and we all looked to Bella.

"You're out." She said.

"Yes, out!" Emmett cheered.

Rosalie stood not looking all too pleased as she walked past Bella with a glare.

"Babe, come on." Emmett said. "It's just a game."

I shook my head with a grin as the game continued. Carlisle managed to get to first base since Emmett and Edward had collided into each other. They hit the ground, and Edward laughed while Emmett shoved him.

"Boys, knock it off." I called out. "Don't make me separate you."

Emmett got up holding up in his hands in defense, and Edward continued to laugh as he moved back into position. Jasper came up to bat, and he did a few tricks with his bat. He looked back at me to wink, and I rolled my eyes playfully. Alice threw the ball, and Jasper hit it far. Emmett managed to catch it, however, by jumping up into a tree. Emmett threw it back as he landed on the ground.

"My monkey man." Rosalie said smirking.

She then went up to bat, and as Alice threw the ball something seemed to change on her face. Rosalie hit the ball, but Alice called out for everyone to stop. Edward looked over at Alice with his face darkening. Jasper hurried over to my side as I looked up at him in confusion. He just held me close as Alice started speaking.

"They were leaving, but they heard us playing." Alice explained.

"Let's go." Edward said starting to pull Bella away.

"It's too late." Carlisle said.

Jasper kept me close to him as Edward told Bella to put her hair down.

"Like that'll help." Rosalie said. "I can smell her across the field."

We all started to gather around to await these vampires as Edward kept Bella in the back. Alice and Jonas made sure to keep in front of them. Emmett and Rosalie stepped in front of Jasper and I as Carlisle stood in front of the entire group with Esme at his side. The vampires came into the clearing, and I clutched Jasper's hand. I wasn't afraid, but being near hostile forces always made me uneasy. The vampires stopped in front of us, and I instantly got a bad vibe from them.

"I believe this is yours." The dark skinned one in the middle said.

He tossed it back to Carlisle with a flick of his wrist, and Carlisle caught it with ease.

"Thank-you." Carlisle said.

"I am Laurent." He said. "And this is Victoria and James."

Laurent didn't seem as intimidating as this two friends did, which confused me when he seemed to make himself appear as leader.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my family." He said.

He didn't give out our names, so not to draw attention to any of us, but the nomads did rack their eyes across us.

"Hello." Laurent said pleasantly.

His eyes went to me a moment curiously, and I narrowed my eyes at him in return. Jasper tightened his hand around mine, and Emmett moved an inch more in front of me.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle said.

"Our apologies." Laurent said. "We didn't realize the territory had already been claimed."

Well, now you know, so you can leave now. I didn't like these three near Bella since she was the most vulnerable out of all of us here.

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby." Carlisle said.

This had the nomads looking at Carlisle in shock, but I didn't like their interest in us. This only meant they'd stay longer.

"Really?" Laurent asked looking to James, who had his eyes on Edward and Bella, which didn't set well with me. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing us through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east." Victoria said. "You should be safe."

I glared at her mocking tone, and if it wouldn't make things worse, I would have mouthed off. Half blood with a temper, remember? Jasper looked down at me when sensing my annoyance, and he sent me a wave of calm as Carlisle said that was excellent.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked.

Yep, that was what I was worried about. I didn't want these guys hanging around, and based by everyone else's expression, I could see they felt the same.

"Come on." Laurent urged. "Just one game."

"Sure, why not? A few of us were leaving." Carlisle said. "You can take their place. We'll bat first."

He tossed it towards Laurent, but Victoria snatched it up from the air first.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." She said.

I really don't like this woman, and I totally want to stick my spear into her chest.

"I think we can handle that." Jonas said.

Laurent laughed at the challenge as he and Victoria started moving back to get ready. The rest of us started moving, and Jasper was leading me after Edward and Bella. However, luck didn't appear on our side since the wind blew, which ruffled our hair. I cursed while quickly moving as James reacted to Bella's scent. I had my spear quickly in hand as the Cullens surrounded Bella and I.

"A human?" Laurent asked as he and Victoria backed up James.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle said while not mentioning me.

"And is the demigod as well?" James asked with a smirk.

"That's halfblood." I corrected coldly.

Jasper moved closer to me with a growled building up in his throat as he glared at James.

"I've had your kind before." James said with his smirk growing. "You can hide you scent to make it appear less appetizing, but in reality it tastes far better than any humans. I'd love to taste such blood again."

Jasper let out a harsh snarl, but I smirked at James not feeling any fear at all.

"Just try to bite me, and you'll find your head off your body before you know what's really happening." I said. "My celestial bronze spear tip can kill you without a problem."

James just chuckled as he leaned forward, but Laurent caught his arm to stop him.

"James, the game is over." Laurent said. "We'll leave now."

He started backing away with Victoria, and he had to call for James one more time to get him to move. I didn't relax even when they were long out of sight.

"Edward, get Bella out of here." I said. "Now."

Edward grabbed Bella to get her back to the jeep, and I felt her eyes on me the entire time.

"Mena!" Bella called out to me.

I didn't turn as my spear went back around my neck to hide itself as my necklace. I heard the jeep pull away quickly as the Cullens picked up the baseball stuff.

"He's not giving up." I said as Jasper pulled me to him. "He'll come after us again."

"He won't touch you." Jasper swore fiercely as he place his nose into my hair.

I really wasn't afraid he would get near me because I can take care of myself. However, Bella was another story.

"Don't you need to get back to your grandparents?" Emmett asked.

"No, I can't risk exposing them to James." I said. "Besides, I've run off before. Steven will know I'm alright."

However, I'm sure Ellis is going to throw a fit and a half. She'll probably blame the Cullens, which means I might have to send out an Iris Message as soon as possible.

"We'll get home to start thinking about what to do. Alice, Emmett, follow after Edward and Bella." Carlisle said. "Jasper, you'll carry Mena, and Rosalie and Jonas with them."

Jasper already had me off my feet before Carlisle finished speaking, and I frowned since I don't like being lifted.

"Meet you at home." Jasper said before running off with Rosalie and Jonas with us.

* * *

"So, we're running?" I asked Carlisle as he and the others moved around. "I've never run from a fight in my entire seventeen years."

"Darlin, please." Jasper said turning me to him.

I frowned though I nodded my head, so not to cause an argument right now. He kissed my forehead then went back to getting the car ready to leave. I sensed a stir in the air behind me, and I whirled around with a dagger, which I keep in my sleeve, out. I had Laurent pinned to the wall with the blade to his throat just as the others came aware of his presence. Jasper was at my side in a flash, and Jonas grabbed Laurent, so Jasper pulled me away from the dark-skinned vampire.

"You truly are a demigod." Laurent said.

"Half blood." I corrected as I pointed the dagger towards him. "Now, what in Hades's name are you doing here? You've got two seconds to start talking, or your head is on the floor."

Was I being rather violent? Yes, but I could have quite the temper, and if someone I care about is threatened I get rather angered.

"I came to warn you about James." Laurent said.

I narrowed my eyes at him since I didn't know how truthful he was. Before he could elaborate, I heard the jeep pull up to the house meaning that Edward and Bella were here. Carlsile nodded to Jonas, so he released Laurent. Carlisle then gestured for Laurent to come with him. Once they were out of sight, I put my dagger back into my sleeve. I was still rigid, and probably would be until all this was taken care of.

"Ya know, I've had to fight vampires before...not really easy to kill." I said as I clenched my fists.

"But not impossible." Emmett pointed out as he walked in.

I still frowned because I was worried that one of them would get hurt fighting James and Victoria. I wanted to fight too, but no way in Hades would Jasper allow me to do that.

"Darlin, everything is going to be okay." Jasper said soothingly as he rubbed my arms. "I'll keep you safe."

"I'm not worried about myself." I said while frowning as we moved into the garage. "I can protect myself if worst comes to worst, but Bella can't."

"I honestly don't give a damn about what happens to Bella." Jasper said truthfully with an edge to his tone. "I worried about you, Mena!"

I sighed while knowing that if it had been anyone else, I would have snapped at them for raising their voice at me, but I knew Jasper was worried. I stopped to turn to face Jasper, and I cupped his face in my hands. His posture relaxed slightly, and he leaned into my touch.

"Like you said, everything is going to be okay." I said looking into his eyes. "So no need to worry, yeah?"

Jasper let out a breath as he placed his forehead against my forehead. I pecked his lips before pulling away to help the others anyway I can.

"Yeah, all we have to do is tear them apart and burn the pieces." Jonas said as he put a bag into the mercedes.

Carlisle came back into the garage with Bella and Edward following after him. I guess Laurent left.

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle said looking troubled.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked.

"Then I'll hunt him and his bitch down, cut of their heads to mount them on my wall, and use the rest of them for firewood." I said with my eyes hard in determination.

Bella looked at me in surprise, and I knew she was still trying to understand the whole half blood thing.

"I'm gonna run Bella south." Edward said. "Can you lead the tracker away from here?"

"No, Edward." Carlisle said. "James knows you would never leave Bella...and the same goes for Jasper and Mena. He'll follow the both of you."

Jasper snarled narrowing his eyes as he brought me closer to him protectively.

"Jasper, he's right." I said softly.

Even if I spoke softly, Jasper heard me perfectly, and his golden eyes snapped down to meet my brown ones.

"I'll got with Bella and Mena." Alice said. "Jonas and I'll drive them South. I'll keep them safe."

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded her head before leading Bella away from Edward to the car. I gave Jasper a long soft kiss, and he deepened it as he brought me closer.

"I'll see you soon." I said when we pulled back. "You just stay safe, Major. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said with his lips twitching up slightly.

He then took me over to the car to help me inside, but before I stepped in, he grabbed me again.

"I love you." He said looking me dead in the eye.

"Good, because I love you too." I said with a grin.

He smiled back, but it didn't completely reach his eyes. I got into the car, and he shut the door softly behind me. I leaned back into the seat while ignoring everything else. I just worked on keeping myself calm while praying to any god or gods that might be listening that everyone will be alright. Soon after Bella and Edward said goodbye, Jonas was driving quickly out of the garage.


	9. Better than Buffy

"And you had to go?" Ellis asked.

I sighed nodding my head as I spoke with her through an Iris Message. We were now in Phoenix, and when I messaged my grandparents, Ellis was ready to call Charlie to accuse the Cullens of kidnapping...again

"This is all those vampires' fault." Ellis said.

"Dear, they're protecting our granddaughter right now." Steven said.

"They're the reason she's in this mess!" Ellis retorted.

I sighed wishing she'd just let me finish before she started pointing fingers.

"Grandma, I find trouble without anyone's help." I said. "It's not their fault, and two of them can hear you, so please don't speak so rudely."

This just set her off again about how Jasper ruined me, and turned me against her. I frowned getting really tired of this.

"Please, insert another drachma or uninterrupted service." Iris said.

"No, thanks, I'm done here." I said.

Ellis told me not to hang up, but I waved my hand so the call would end. I didn't want to listen to all this crap.

"Sorry about that." I said to Alice and Jonas.

The two were sitting on the couch in the hotel room, and Bella was sitting on the floor near the TV.

"It's alright." Jonas said. "She only cares about you. We understand."

"Doesn't mean she has to be rude. I chose be friends with you." I said. "And not all my other friends are exactly safe either. I mean, one of my closest friends is a freaking Cyclops! They've been known to eat half bloods! Yet she doesn't say anything about that."

Of course, Tyson doesn't even like hurting flies. Alice got up from the couch to put her arm around me, and she had me sit down in the chair.

"Don't get so worked up." Alice said. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

I nodded my head then hid my face in my hands as I took a deep breath. I needed to remain calm. Hopefully this won't last long.

* * *

It's been a few days since we arrived to Phoenix, and being cooped up inside the hotel was starting to get to me. I practically locked myself up in my room, so Bella wouldn't have to see me pace. My ADHD was really starting to get to me, and I was sure that I was going to explode soon. I'm not meant to be hiding away in some little square room with white walls as someone else is out there protecting me.

"This is all bullshit." I growled under my breath.

I had tried everything to keep my mind busy, but nothing was working. I sat down in the middle of my floor to look over my spear again. I touched the spearhead softly, but my thumb was cut slightly.

"Nice and sharp." I said to myself.

There was a knock on my door, and Jonas poked his head inside. I looked up at him as my spear went around my neck again.

"Room service just brought lunch." He said.

I nodded my head though honestly I wasn't hungry. I sighed while getting up from my bed. I went out to the sitting area where Bella was already picking at her food. I sat down at the table as Jonas sat down beside Alice on the couch. I picked up the fork by my plate then sort of just stared at my food.

"Mena, you have to eat." Alice said gently.

"I know...but I feel sick just sitting here...eating...hiding." I said. "That's not what I do. I don't hide. I take care of my own problems. I kill those who are after me. I don't let others do it for me."

The fork, which I had been clutching tightly in my hand bent, and I set it down quickly on the table.

"You're part of our family now, Mena." Jonas said. "We protect our family."

I sighed understanding that, but I don't need protection. I can protect myself. In my family, my siblings and I fight along side each other. We don't protect each other. No one hides behind the other. Sure, we help each other out in battle, but everyone fights together.

"I hate being treated as if I'm weak." I said with a frown. "I know you mean well...I just can't stand it."

Alice and Jonas nodded in understanding as Bella looked at me froma cross the table. Alice then gasped with a glassy look coming into her eye.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jonas asked.

Bella and I looked at Alice curiously as she continued to stare out into the empty air.

"The tracker...he just changed course." Alice said.

I hurried to my feet as Jonas started getting out a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Jonas asked.

"Mirrors." Alice said as Jonas placed the pencil in her hand, and the paper out in front of her. "A room full of mirrors."

Alice started drawing on the paper quickly as Bella came to stand next to me.

"Edward said the visions weren't always certain." Bella said.

"She sees the course the people are on while they're on it." Jonas explained. "If they change their minds, the vision changes."

That's so different than what Will explained how his brief glimpes into the furture are like. He told me that his visions always came true. Of course, his father is the god of prophecies, and those due tend to come true.

"Okay, so the course that the tracker's on now is gonna lead him to a ballet studio?" Bella asked.

Jonas, Alice, and I looked at Bella in surprise as Alice came out of her vision.

"You've been here?" Alice asked.

"I took lessons as a kid." Bella said. "The school I went to had an arch just like that."

If the moment wasn't so tense, and if I was in a better mood, I would have made a crack about wanting to see how little clumsy Bella did in ballet. However, now wasn't the time.

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah," Bella said.

Her phone then started ringing, so she stepped away to answer, and I placed my hands on my hips while knowing it was about time I start packing.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked.

I left the room to start packing my bag, which was really Alice's bed. She just stuffed some clothes in there for me that she think might fit me while we were at her house. Bella came into my room a few minutes later as I was zipping up the bag.

"Mena, Jasper wants to talk to you." Bella said holding out the phone.

I shook my head while placing my hand over the phone, so it wouldn't pick up my voice.

"I can't use cell phones." I said. "It'll attract monsters to me, and that's the last thing we need right now. Just make sure to tell Jasper I love him, and that I'll be happy to see him soon."

Bella nodded her head before placing the phone to her ear to relay my message to Jasper.

"He wants me to put it on speaker." Bella said pulling it away from her ear. "He said you don't have to talk back, but he wants you to listen."

I nodded as she set the phone on the bed. She left, so to give me some privacy to hear what Jasper needed to say.

"I should be there soon, and afterwards, we're going to go away somewhere, alright? Somewhere to keep you safe, and it'll be just us...I love you, Mena." Jasper said.

I tapped the mic to let him know I heard him as I fought of the tears. A daughter of Ares never cries.

"See you soon, Darlin." He said.

He then hung up, so I hung up Bella's phone as well. I grabbed my small bag of cloths before leaving the room. I handed Bella her phone as I passed her in the hallway, and she went into her room.

"We're going to check out now." Alice said. "Bella is finishing getting ready now. Are you going to wait for her?"

I nodded my head then let Jonas take the bag when he asked for it, and I thanked him for it. The two of them left, and I waited for Bella silently on the couch. When she came out of her room, I saw she didn't have her bag with her.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked.

She jumped as she whirled around with her eyes wide as if she was surprised to still see me in the room.

"Mena...I...I can't leave." Bella said. "The tracker...he has my mom."

I stood up with my shoulders already tense as I stared at Bella waiting for her to explain.

"He just called me, but I thought it was my mom at first." Bella said. "She sounded really scared, Mena. He has her, and said that if you and I don't come to my old ballet studio then he's going to kill her."

I frowned while not believing that this was happening. Shouldn't Alice have seen if James took Bella's mom?

"Let's go then." I said while not happy about any of this. "But you do as I say, got it?"

Bella nodded her head without argument, and I sighed knowing that this wasn't going to end well at all. Bella and I went down into the lobby, and we peeked around the side to see Alice and Jonas at the counter most likely checking us out. I gestured with a jerk of my head for Bella to follow, and the two of us slipped out the door. We grabbed the nearest taxi, and Bella gave the driver the address to the ballet studio. The drive wasn't long enough in my opinion because we were soon stepping back out of the cab.

"Okay, I'm going in first." I said looking to Bella. "You don't come in unless I call for you, got it?"

"But-" Bella began to protest.

"Got it?" I demanded as I had my spear at the ready.

She nodded her reluctantly, and I jerked open the door to start walking in. I did a quick glance around the room, and I made sure to keep turning as I walked.

"Msr. Dwyer?" I called out since I knew the tracker was aware of my presence. "Where are you?"

"Bella?! Bella?!"

I frowned hearing her voice, but she should have known that I wasn't Bella by how I called out.

"No, Mrs. Dwyer, my name is Mena Carter." I said stepping slowly towards where I heard the voice. "I'm a friend of Bella's."

"Bella, where are you?!"

I frowned reaching the door where the voice was coming from, and when I pulled open the door, I saw a small television inside playing what looked like a home movie. I cursed whirling around with my spear raised. James, who was behind me, chuckled even with my spear pointed at his throat.

"I knew there was something fishy by what Bella told me." I said shaking my head. "But even if I tried telling her that, she wouldn't have listened."

"She does appear to be quite stubborn." James said glancing back at the TV where the video was still playing. "You and her just made this too easy, so to make things more interesting, I'm going to make a film of our time together. Then I'm going to go grab Bella from outside, and do the same."

I glared heatedly at him, but I knew he was trying to bait me to attack without thinking.

"I borrowed this from Bella's house." He said holding up a video camera. "Do you think she'll mind? No? That's good."

He turned on the camera while taking a step back, and I kept my eyes trained on him.

"I didn't say anything, Dick." I said. "If you're going to ask a question, then be polite enough to wait for an answer."

"Feisty." He said with his smirk growing. "This is going to make playing with you a lot more fun, and I'm sure Jasper will enjoy watching your attempt to fight me off only to die in the end."

"The only one dying tonight is you." I said while throwing my hidden dagger at him.

He dodged it like I knew he would, and just as he grabbed me, I whirled around my spear to hit him in the head. He hissed in pain then tossed me into the air. I hit one of the mirrors with it shattering from the impact. The wind was knocked out of me a second, and when he had thrown me, I lost hold of my spear.

"I like it." James said smirking. "It adds a great dynamic."

I grit my teeth together while ignoring the blood running down the back of my head. I also pulled out a large shard of glass from my thigh with blood pouring out from there as well. James took a deep breath at the smell of my blood, and he was in front of me in a flash.

"Hmm, I remember the last half blood I ate so well." James said. "And hearing her scream just added to the fun."

I felt my anger boil inside of me, and I felt new adrenaline pump through me. I rolled across the ground then grabbed my spear. I stabbed right through the camera into his shoulder, so he couldn't have fun making his little video. He roared in anger and pain, and he grabbed my wrist holding the spear tightly with the bone breaking. I cried out before I was sent flying through the air again. I hit a pillar harshly, and I hit the ground with a thud. I laid there a second unable to move, and I could hear James closing in on me.

"Mena, Mena!" I heard Bella cry out.

I jerked my head up seeing her running inside, and I cursed as James turned to her with a feral grin on his face.

"I was wondering when you were joining the party." James said stalking towards her. "Dear Mena ruined my fun with the camera, so as punishment, I'm going to drain you dry in front of her."

"Bella, just don't stand there!" I snapped. "Run!"

Bella looked at me with wide eyes before turning to make a run for it. James went to go after her, but I swiftly grabbed my spear despite my broken wrist. I got up then jumped at James to stab him in his leg around his ankle, and he momentarily fell to the ground. It didn't stop him for reaching for Bella, and I watched as he grabbed her leg. I heard her cry out in pain as she hit the ground after a snapping noise reached my ears.

"You're determined to fight until the end, aren't you?" James asked me as I ripped the spear out from his tendon. "Are all of your kind just so stubborn?"

I backed away from him while ready to keep fighting despite how wobbly I felt on my feet.

"I will never beg for my life to anyone, and if I'm going to die, I'm going to take you to the Underworld with me." I said.

James chuckled in amusement as he crouched looking ready to spring. That's when Edward decided to show up. He slammed into James to knock him down, and the two started to have a scuffle. I was about to check on Bella to see if she was okay when Edward was thrown into the window above the glass shattered around him, and James took the moment to zoom over to Bella. He took her wrist into his hands, and my eyes widened when he bit her.

"No!" I snapped as I threw my spear.

James dodged it with the spear going into the ground harmlessly. He tried to get around me to attack me, but Edward tackled him. They started fighting again, and Edward soon got the upperhand as he pinned James to the wall. I hurried over to my spear then gave one last throw. It went straight through James's head, and he went limp. Edward looked over at me in surprise before he dropped James. The others then arrived, and Jasper ran over to my side.

"Mena." He said pulling me into his arms.

"Hey, Major." I said smiling weakly.

He buried his face into my hair while taking deep breaths as if my scent calmed him. As the adrenaline left my body, I realize just how much pain I was in. I also realized how lightheaded I was getting with all the blood I lost. I started going limp in Jasper's arms as the room got fuzzy.

"Mena!" Jasper said in worry as he gently laid me down. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle didn't appear at first, and I looked over seeing he was looking over Edward as he drank from Bella. I only had to guess it was to get rid of the poison. Carlisle was trying to get Edward to let go, and I felt tears enter my eyes as he held on.

"Bella." I said reaching towards her even if she was far away from me. "Please...stop."

I blacked out a second later with Jasper calling me name the last thing I heard.

* * *

The sound of beeping assaulted my ears as I finally started waking up from what felt like a deep slumber. As my memories started rushing back, my eyes snapped open as my body went to jerk up instinctively. Two hands gently pushed me back down, and my head snapped to the side to see Jasper.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Hey, Darlin." He said softly. "You're safe now. It's okay."

My heart monitor stopped beating so frantically as my heart slowed, which was thanks to Jasper's powers calming me down.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked.

"I know you don't like then, Mena, but Carlisle couldn't help you without medical equipment." Jasper said as he sat down in the chair beside my bed.

I nodded in understanding even if I didn't want to be here. I looked over myself, and I frown at the cast on my wrist.

"How am I supposed to do anything with this?" I asked waving it around. "I hated the last one."

Jasper chuckled while gently taking my hand to lower it back onto the bed.

"Don't worry, Darlin, I'm here to help you until your healed." Jasper said though his eyes were troubled.

"Okay, what's with the look?" I asked.

"You...you're in here because of me." Jasper said.

I sighed since I should have known that he'd blame himself for this. He needed to get a few things straight in his head.

"Come here." I said scooting over while patting my bed.

He looked at me in confusion, and I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest the best I could without ripping out my IV.

"Either get your ass in the bed, or I'm getting out of it to sit in your lap." I said.

Jasper finally moved to sit down in the bed with me, and even if it was a tight fit, it'd do.

"Do not blame yourself for this." I said wrapping my arms around his torso while resting my head on his shoulder. "Jasper, I'm going to get hurt in my life. It's a hazzard being what I am. Even if I never met you, I'd still find some way to injure myself or wind up in a hospital or even my grave."

Jasper flinched at the mention of grave, but I had to get my point across.

"My point is, with you, without you, I'm going to get in worlds of trouble." I said tilting my head up to look into his eyes. "But with you, I'm much happier."

Jasper's eyes softened, and he leaned down to place his lips over mine. The kiss was soft and gentle, and it was my favorite one so far. He was suddenly back in his chair away from me, and I blinked in confusion. He grinned with amusement in his eyes as my hospital door opened to reveal Ellis and Steven. Oh, I just know this isn't going to end well. I was surprised when Ellis just ignored Jasper while hurrying over to my bedside.

"Oh, my baby, you're okay." Ellis said as she held me. "I was so worried. You have no idea."

I just laid there since I wasn't really able to hug her back. My arms were currently pinned down.

"Let the girl breath, Ellis." Steve said.

Ellis pulled back to wipe at her eyes, and Steve smiled at me as he took my hand.

"Oh, girlie, you gave me quite the scare." Steven said. "You and your momma both always doing things that get you in so much trouble."

I pouted at him since I shouldn't get a scolding. I'm injured and in a hospital here. Jasper chuckled looking amused, so I frowned at him. Ellis glared at him though surprisingly kept her mouth shut. I went to sit up a bit straighter, and I winced at the slight pain in my side.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jasper asked. "Do you need a nurse?"

"No." I said. "If anyone is checking on me, it's going to be Carlisle because I don't trust these strangers."

Ellis frowned looking even more displeased at the mention of Carlisle. However, she'd just have to get over it. I trust him more than any other doctor I'd run into. Unless it was Will, but he's technically not a doctor.

"Darlin, you haven't even met them yet." Jasper said.

"So?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head at me, but there was amusement in his eyes as he smiled.

"So...what time do I get out of here?" I asked.

"Not for at least a week, Darlin." Jasper said.

My eyes widened because there was no way in Hades I was staying here that long, and I was going to let them know this.

"I demand to be released!" I snapped.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm in this thing?" I asked Alice as I glared at myself in the mirror.

I was currently in a creamy white colored strapless dress, and it had a thin later of sparkling lace over it. It went down to the ground, and I'm sure I might actually trip before the night is up. My necklace was still around my neck, and Alice had already finished my make-up.

"Because we're going out to prom to have fun." Alice said. "We're all going. Even Rosalie and Emmett, so stop being a big baby."

I frowned because I really didn't want to be doing this. Ellis hadn't been pleased to hear I was going to prom with Jasper, but she didn't throw up a fuss. I guess she's finally accepted that I'll be doing what I want, which includes dating Jasper. She didn't want him around the house, however, so Alice came to pick me up earlier to bring me here.

"Well, you all suck." I said. "Pun not intended."

Alice let out a laugh as she put the finishing touches on my hair. I grimaced at the brace on my wrist before I pulled it off.

"Mena, you still have a week to wear it." Alice reminded me.

"No." I said simply. "I refuse, and you can't make me."

Alice shook her head at me though she had an amused smile on her face as she finished my hair.

"Perfect." She said smiling. "You're ready. Zayn did a very good job picking out the dress."

I nodded in agreement because I did like the dress even if I think I'm going to fall because of it. Zayn pulled through yet again as he always does when it has to do with fashion. He told me he got a dress just like the one Selena Gomez wore in the movie Monte Carlo, but I never saw the movie. I don't watch much TV.

"Well, he is a fashion expert." I said.

Alice, who was dressed black dress, pulled me out of the room. She helped me down the stairs even if I could walk just fine. Downstairs everyone, but Edward, was waiting. Esme and Carlisle both smiled up at Alice and I as we reached the bottom step.

"Oh, you both look beautiful." Esme said as she kissed my cheek.

"Mena, where's your brace?" Carlisle asked with a soft sigh.

"I lost it like two seconds go." I said smiling.

Carlisle sighed again, but he just shook his head like he didn't want to argue with me.

"Mena." Jasper started sternly.

"Listen here, buddy." I said poking his chest. "I am already uncomfortable wearing this dress and these heels, so don't mess with me."

I poked his chest a few more times, and he smiled at me in amusement. He didn't argue though as he gently caught my wrist. Emmett laughed at the two of us as he kept his arm around Rosalie who had on a bright read dress that went down to the floor with a large slit in the side.

"I understand, ma'am." Jasper said letting his accent slip out some.

I smiled because I'll never get over his accent. Jasper helped me down from the last step, and he put the flower corsage on my brace free wrist. He kissed my knuckles, and there was a camera flash. I blinked turning towards Esme who looked giddy.

"Esme." I whined. "No."

Everyone laughed as I practically hid myself into Jasper's side. He smiled at me as I pressed my head into his shoulder.

"We need pictures to remember this moment." Esme said.

"The moment where I'm going off to meet my doom?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes as Esme took a few more pictures. Alice then told all of us to hurry since she didn't work on me for hours for it to go to waste. I shook my head at Alice while tugging Jasper down the last set of stairs. We went to the garage, and the others left out first in Rosalie's car. Jasper led me over to his while opening up the door

"Let's get this over with." I said.

"It won't be that bad, Darlin." Jasper said as he helped me into the car. "We'll stay for an hour, and then we'll go somewhere else."

"I going to hold you to that." I warned him.

Jasper chuckled then pressed a kiss to my forehead. In a flash he was over on the driver's side, and pulling out of the garage. As he drove, he held one of my hands with his, and I played with his fingers absently as I looked out the window.

"It's so weird." I said suddenly.

"What is?" Jasper asked giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I never saw myself going back to school let alone go to prom when I had left for the camp." I said looking at him. "I never thought I'd have friends who are normal, and I never saw you coming. But I'm glad you were a surprise."

I leaned over to give him a kiss, and he smiled at me lovingly when I pulled away. He brought up up my hand to his lips, and he kissed my knuckles.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Major." I said grinning.

* * *

We arrived at the place the school rented, and Jasper helped me out of his car. I looked around at everything as other students headed towards the building. Jasper told me he'd be right back, and I nodded my head while sitting down ona stone bench as Jasper drove the car to where the student parking was. Edward and Bella ended up pulling up beside me in the volvo, and Edward nodded to me as he got out. He went to help Bella out, and he helped her sit down beside me.

"I'll be right back." He said then left like Jasper.

"So...come here often?" I asked Bella as Edward drove away.

Bella snorted lightly at my attempt to start a conversation, and I grinned in return.

"No not really, how about you?" she asked playing along.

"This is my first time, and it's already one time too many." I said with a sigh.

I then heard a rustle behind us, so I turned my head to see Jacob. He had on a dress shirt and tie, which made me blinking in confusion. What is my cousin doing here dressed like that?

"Bella, Mena." Jacob greeted.

"Jake...hey." Bella said in surprise.

I nodded to him, and he gestured to us looking slightly at a loss of words for the moment.

"Nice." He finally said. "Mena, I didn't know you could actually look like girl."

I rolled my eyes at him as Bella giggled from beside me. Jacob smiled looking pleased to get a laugh from his crush, which had me snorting.

"I didn't know you could clean up so nice either, Runt." I said with a smirk.

Jacob laughed with a grin showing up on his face as Bella asked him if he was crashing with a date.

"No," He said as he sat down on the small remaining portion of the bench. "My dad paid me to come talk to you both. Twenty bucks."

"Let's hear it." Bella said.

I nodded in agreement while wondering what Billy wanted us to hear. It had to be bad since Jacob looked nervous. I frowned actually starting to think I knew what this was about.

"Just don't get mad, okay?" Jacob asked getting nods from Bella and I. "He wants you two to break up with your boyfriends. It's just, he said, quote, 'We'll be watching you.'."

I blinked a few times before letting out a dry chuckle as Jake gave a slightly forced laugh. I understand Billy only cares about me, but he should know I can take care of myself.

"Well, tell him thanks." Bella said.

"Add to pay up." I added. "I'd ask Uncle Billy for extra if I was you."

Jake laughed saying he would as I spotted Jasper. I got up as he reached me, and I noticed him frowning at Jacob. Bella then started getting up, and Jacob went to help her, only for Edward appear while telling Jake 'politely' that he had it.

"Bye, Runt." I said as Bella and I were lead away. "I'm visit later in the week, okay?"

He nodded to the two of us before he left the same way that he came to speak to Bella and I.

"You two are left alone for two minutes, and the wolves descend." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes at Edward as Jasper let out a dry chuckle. Well, aren't you just the comedian, Eddy? Edward grinned at me, which had me frowning. We went up to the arch where we had to get our pictures taken, and I sighed when it was Jasper and my turns.

"You must really dislike me." I said putting on a smile.

"On the contrary, I love you." He said kissing my temple as the camera flashed.

He led me into the building where everything was set up, and we stepped into a room filled with lights flashing, loud music playing, and teenagers dancing.

"Oh gods." I said stepping up closer to Jasper.

"You'll face monsters head on, but try to take you to a dance, you freeze up." Jasper said in amusement.

I frowned up at him, and he chuckled as we walked through the other students while trying not to get in their way.

"Hey, Mena!"

I turned my head seeing Angela over by Eric behind the DJ booth, and I chuckle when seeing Eric 'getting down'. I waved at her as she nudged Eric, who finally noticed Jasper and I, and he waved at me in return. Angela held up her camera, which she had to bring since she was covering the dance for the paper, and she pointed to me then the camera.

"Later." She mouthed.

I groaned though I nodded my head in consent since I could take a few pictures with Angela. I did take some for Esme...albeit reluctantly.

"You're going to get in those pictures too, just so you know." I warned Jasper as he kept his arm around my waist.

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

The music then slowed down suddenly, and before I knew it, Jasper had us spinning gracefully across the floor. He stopped the spin to sway with me gently as most of the other couples were doing. I laid my head against his chest, and he rested his head on top of mine as we continued to sway to the music.

"Now this isn't so bad, is it?" He asked.

"I guess not." I said.

We continued dancing slowly in each others' arms, and I have never been happier in my life. With Jasper at my side, I think the rest of my half blood life will be the best years of my life.

* * *

Queenie: Sorry had to end with something a little cheesy XD Well, that's the end of twilight! I'll try to have the first chapter for New Moon up as soon as possible ;D. Thanks for all your love and support so far. I hope I continue to have it through the rest of the story


	10. Senior Year

Queenie: And New Moon has started! Yay~ I changed the cover image to match with the book, and I hope you like it. Anyway, here's the first chapter of New Moon. I hope you enjoyment.

* * *

I stretched my limbs as I walked down the stairs. I had on a white dress shirt under a black military jacket with brass buttons and gray trim. Then I had on a dark gray plaid skirt that stopped mid-thigh. I had on black stockings that went past my knees, and black military boots on my feet. My hair was in a fishtail design, and my bangs fell to the right side of my face.

I went into the kitchen seeing Ellis behind the stove. Steven was at the table with the paper in hand, and a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. I picked up a piece of toast that was on the table, and kissed both of my grandparents on their cheeks before taking a bite out of the toast. It'd probably be all I eat since I got up later than usual. I don't have time for a full breakfast.

"I'm heading out for school, okay?" I said.

"Alright, Girlie." He said. "Have a good day."

I nodded my head about to leave, but Ellis called out to me. I looked back at her in confusion.

"Don't forget Bella's present." She said as she pointed to said present on the kitchen table with her spatula.

I chuckled feeling a bit embarrassed at almost forgetting. Ellis and Steven chuckled shaking their heads as I quickly grabbed the brightly wrapped box. As I was putting my bag over my shoulder by the door, there was a knock on it. I opened it seeing Jasper standing there. He smiled at me then let his eyes roam over my body without shame.

"I quite like this outfit." He said pulling me close.

His hands held my hips, and he tugged on my skirt lifting it a bit. I pulled back to lightly hit his chest. He chuckled as he took my hand.

"Watch yourself, buddy." I said as I stepped out of the house. "Now isn't the time or place."

I shut the door behind me as Jasper pulled me close again to press his lips to my ear.

"So there is a time and place though." He purred into my ear.

I tried to hold back a shudder, but I don't think I was completely successful since Jasper pulled back smirking.

"Darlin, you might stop yourself from shuddering, but I can still feel your emotions." Jasper reminded me.

"Shut-up." Was my oh so smart reply.

Jasper laughed as he led me over to his car. I, like, seriously never get to drive my mustang anymore. Poor baby just sits there. He opened the door for me like always, and I climbed in with his help like always. He zipped over to the driver's side then took off towards school. Jasper held my hand between the seats as he used one to steer the car.

"Tomorrow we're driving my car." I said. "My poor baby is collecting dust."

Jasper chuckled though he promised we'd drive my mustang tomorrow. We pulled into the school parking lot were Alice and Jonas were waiting by Jonas's car. Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's car when they went to Africa for their latest honeymoon. Apparently they get remarried every few decades or something.

"Did you bring it?" Alice asked smiling.

I held up the present, and Alice clapped then pulled out her present from the car.

"You know she's going to hate this right?" I asked. "She doesn't like birthdays."

"Well, I didn't get to have a birthday party for you, so we're doing one for Bella." Alice said.

I sighed because I knew she was always going to remind me of that. I had went back to camp for the summer to see my family, which means I was at camp for my birthday. Alice hadn't been to happy when she couldn't throw me a party.

"Let it go, Alice." I said shaking my head. "You can throw a really big party for me on my nineteenth birthday."

Alice's eyes lit up when I said that, and I instantly regretted my words. What was I thinking?

"I just unleashed the beast." I said gravely.

Jonas and Jasper laughed as Alice stuck her tongue out at me. I shrugged my shoulders as the four of us went inside the school building. Alice told me Edward and Bella would be arriving shortly, and that we'd be lying in wait.

"You're making it sound as if we're getting ready to kill her." I quipped.

Alice shushed me as we walked as a group down the hall together. It felt weird being here at Forks High School as long as I have. I still can't believe I've made it to my senior year, but...I've oddly enjoyed my time here. I'm sure most of it is thanks to Jasper, but the Cullens, my family in La Push, and then Eric and Angela have all made it enjoyable as well.

"Mena!"

I turned my head seeing Angela and Eric, and I smiled at the both of them. I handed the present to Jasper before going over to see them.

"Hey." I said.

"I love your outfit." Angela said. "I really need to meet this Zayn guy, so he can pick out my clothes."

"Hey." Eric said frowning.

"Eric, Zayn is gay remember?" I asked. "Angela would have to worry more about him flirting with you than you would have to worry about him flirting with her."

Eric 'ooh'ed as Angela gave a laugh. Angela asked me if I had my paper done for class, and I nodded my head.

"Jasper wouldn't let me sleep until I finished it." I said frowning.

"Oh, so Jasper's staying over at your house for sleepovers now?" Angela asked smirking.

Eric grinned as well, and I rolled my eyes. Thankfully the two of them liked Jasper unlike how everyone didn't like Edward. I'm sure that has to do with Jasper using his juju on them. Well, probably not Angela. She's more open minded than everyone else.

"Every night." I said nodding. "I had to get a bigger bed. My last one made it hard to get comforterable with two people."

Angela and Eric laughed, and when I glanced back at Jasper, he was smirking.

"We'll see you in class, alright?" Eric said.

I nodded my head then returned to Jasper, Alice, and Jonas who had all waited for me.

"If only we were doing more than school work before you go to bed." Jasper said.

Jonas and Alice laughed as I lightly slugged Jasper in the arm. It was more so I wouldn't hurt my hand than me hurt him.

"You're the one who insists on it." I said. "I tried to do something more, but you declined."

It was true. I had purposely walked out of my bathroom in my sexiest underwear while knowing he was there already waiting. I knew he was tempted, but he still ended up just making me do my work. I'm ashamed to say I did it, but I was desparate. Still can't believe it didn't work.

"That's because you were trying to seduce me into not doing your work, Darlin." Jasper said smirking.

I shrugged my shoulders not even trying to defend myself. Because it was all true.

"Maybe someday." I said with a hopeful sigh.

Jasper chuckled then kissed my temple. Alice then grabbed my arm, which had me looking at her.

"She's here!" Alice said practically jumping in place.

"Reign it in, girl. Calm down." I said. "You're about to bounce out of your shoes."

Alice rolled her eyes at me then started pulling me down the stairs with the boys following. I saw Bella and Edward down below, and Alice jumped over the railing.

"Bella!" She cheered as the bell rang. "Happy Birthday!"

She hugged Bella as the brunette shushed her. I chuckled as I jumped over the railing as well. My skirt ruffled up a bit, but not much that it was worrying. Jonas and Jasper took the rest of the stairs like normal people as I walked over to Bella.

"Happy birthday, Bella." I stage whispered.

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice and I as we both smiled at her. Alice and I held out our gifts in unison, and Bella frowned.

"I thought I said no presents." Bella complained.

"I've already seen you opening them, and guess what!" Alice said. "You love them."

"And I never listen to anyone when they tell me not to do something." I added.

"Believe me, we've noticed." Edward said.

I hit his shoulder as he grinned. Though what he said is true. I never ever do as I'm told as I decided I want to do it.

"You're going to wear them tonight." Alice said. "Our place."

Bella frowned looking like she wanted to say no, but I knew Alice wouldn't take that answer.

"Come on, please." Alice said. "It will be fun."

Bella frowned a bit, but then her expression started to change. I tilted my head curiously then glanced back at Jasper to see he was concentrating on Bella. Ah, he's juju-ing her.

"Okay...alright." Bella finally agreed.

Alice let out a happy gasp as she clapped her hands. Seriously, she needs to take the pill of chill.

"Great, we'll see you at seven!" Alice said.

She then pulled me back to where Jonas and Jasper waited. Jasper put his arm around my waist as Jonas and Alice looped arms.

"Jasper!" Bella gasped. "No fair with the mood control thing."

"Sorry, Bella." Jasper said though he didn't look repentant. "Happy..."

He trailed off when seeing the expression on Bella's face that clearly told him not to finish that sentence.

"Never mind." He said.

I snorted while pulling him along, so that we could get to my locker before we're late to class. I grabbed the books I would need then we left for class. This year Jasper and I had many shared classes, and Edward and Bella were in most of them as well. It was nice having them around, but Jasper usually made me pay attention in class, which wasn't any fun.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I said.

"It's only one more year." Jasper said. "Then you'll be done with school. Though college is still an option."

"Shut your blaspheme mouth." I said placing my finger on his lips.

He chuckled while catching my hand. He kissed my finger tenderly then held my hand to his face for a moment.

"I just want what's best for you." Jasper said.

"Well, that's sweet and all, but I'm fine without going to college." I said. "Going to regular high school and graduating is quite the accomplishment."

Because many of my kind don't live to see the end of it, or have to complete it using the internet while behind the protective walls of the camp.

"I might even frame my diploma." I said. "Get a picture-frame-case-thingy for my cap and gown."

"Picture-frame-case-thingy?" Jasper asked grinning.

"Well, yeah, it's big enough to fit my cap and gown, but it's like really thin like a regular picture frame." I said. "What else is it called?"

Jasper just chuckled as we kept going on our way to class, which we would be late to if we didn't hurry.

* * *

I sat in English class with a bored expression on my face as we watched the scene of Romeo and Juliet where they take their lives. I was mouthing the words because I've heard and read this play so many times with Zayn. Shakesphere might be Apollo's son, but Aphrodite and her kids seem to really love his work. Especially Romeo and Juliet.

I heard sniffling beside me, so I turned seeing Jessica, who was beside me, Angela...and Eric crying. I blinked wondering if they were being serious. I sighed holding out my hand to Jasper who was beside the counter in the room that held all the classroom supplies including tissues. He handed the box to me, and I held it out to Jessica.

"Thanks." She said softly.

I nodded my head as she passed along the box. I shook my head at my friends...yes, I consider Jessica my friend now...as they all wiped at their eyes.

"How are you not crying?" Jessica whispered to me.

"Because it's pathetic." I said. "They die because people sucked at relaying messages. Besides...death by suicide...I could never see me doing that."

Even if someone close to me died, I don't think I could kill myself. I then glanced at Jasper who looked down at me. Would I do it if Jasper were to die? I mentally shook myself not wanting to think about that.

"But they loved each other, so much that they would die to be together in the afterlife." Angela said joining to conversation.

"If Romeo loved Juliet then he would have kept on living." I said. "If I was Juliet that's what I would want Romeo to do, and I would hope Romeo loved me enough to honor that wish."

I didn't take my eyes of Jasper as I said this, and he looked into my eyes as he brought my hand, which he's been holding all this time, to his lips. I smiled at him then looked to my friends.

"And vise versa for Juliet. If she woke to find Romeo dead, then she should have went on for the both of them." I said.

Angela and Jessica shook their heads obviously disagreeing with me, but whatever. I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder as he played with my smaller fingers.

"That's what Romeo would want." Jasper whispered to me. "And he would hope Juliet found someone to love her as much as he had loved her."

I didn't reply as I played absently with the tie he had tucked under his sweater vest. I really never wanted to go through that, and hopefully neither of us ever would. Jasper looked over towards Edward and Bella with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jasper looked back to me with a smile that was supposed to be reassuring, but I could see he was still bothered. The lights then came on, so I leaned away from Jasper.

"Now, who would like to repeat the last few lines to show that they actually were paying attention?" Mr. Birdie asked. "Mr. Cullen."

Everyone looked towards Edward, and with the lights on I could see Bella's troubled face. I frowned wondering what happened.

"Um, yes, Mr. Birdie." Edward said.

Edward then gave a flawless recount of what was said on screen, and I could practically see all the girls in the class swooning. Even Mr. Birdie looked moved. I rolled my eyes as I leaned back into Jasper who laid his head on top of mine.

"Eyes on the screen people." Mr. Birdie said once Edward finished.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper lounged silently on Mena's bed as he watched her shift through her clothes. She had a frown on her face as she kept shaking her head at the dresses she was picking out. He smiled as her nose scrunched up in a cute manner.

"I hate having to dress up." Mena said as she continued looking through her closet. "It's worse than being stuck in the belly of Charybdis right before she digests her food."

Jasper's brow quirked, but Mena just kept grumbling as she went through her clothes. He's gotten used to Mena saying stuff like that. However, there are times that the things she says worries him.

"Isn't Charybdis the legendary monster that guards the Sea of Monsters in Greek lore, Darlin?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." Mena said as she pulled a dress out of her closet. "She appears as a giant whirl pool with giant teeth. After seeing her insides, I'd hate to see her outsides."

Mena gave a shudder as she tossed the dress onto the bed, so Jasper guessed she picked that one.

"She ate you?" Jasper asked frowning.

"Yeah, and it was so gross inside." Mena said turning to face Jasper. "It was one of the first and last times that I was eaten. Don't plan to do it again."

"I hope not, Darlin." Jasper said.

Mena smiled at Jasper then grabbed another dress from the closet. She walked over towards the bed lifting up both dresses to show Jasper.

"Which one?" She asked.

The first one was a strapless black dress that flared out around her waist, and it would stop before her knees. The second was a grayish color with quarter sleeves with lines to add dynamic, and it would hug her form.

"Are both bad?" She asked with a sigh. "I'm not good with picking out dresses."

If it wasn't for Zayn picking out her clothes so much in her life, her entire wardrobe would be bland. She really needs him right about now. Jasper smiled at his girlfriend before zooming behind her to put his arms around her.

"They both would look lovely on you." Jasper assured her. "But the gray one would shove more of your curves."

He purred this into her ear as his hand traveled down her side. Mena squirmed under his touch, which had him smirking. His mate was a fierceless woman who doesn't take anything from anyone, but she turned so shy and unsure when he was intimate with her. He found it incredibly adorable, which made him only want to do it more.

"Jasper." She whined with a pout.

Another thing he liked to see. He just continued smirking at Mena before kissing her lips. Despite her earlier embarrassment, Mena kissed Jasper back with just as much love as him. He nipped her bottom lip, and she gasped in surprise. He slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth getting the taste that was only his Mena. He pulled back when knowing she needed air. Her cheeks were partially flushed, and he could see it against her russet skin. Even if Mena has tried many times to seduce him out of her homework, which there were many times he wish he gave in, she was still shy when it came to this kind of stuff.

"I have to get ready for the party." She reminded him.

Jasper really just wanted to continue where they left off with the kiss. He wanted to take his mate to his bed to make her his, but he knew Mena wasn't quite ready for that. Besides, her body was still a bit fragile even if she's only half human. Jasper wouldn't want to hurt her because he was too rough. He would most likely have to wait until she turns, and he's guessing it is sometime soon because the images that Alice drew him of Mena as a vampire wasn't much different than how Mena appeared now.

"Jasper." Mena said cupping his cheek.

He smiled nuzzling her hand affectionately. She smiled up at him with a soft smile that she has only shown to him. When around others her smiles never show such tenderness as this one does now. They were only for him to see. Only his just as she is only his to have. He then sighed knowing that Alice would start calling to bug them if they didn't hurry.

"Alright." He said taking the hand she had against his cheek. "I need to go home to get ready myself. I'll be back for you in an hour, Darlin."

He kissed the palm of her hand then gave her another kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you, Darlin." He said against her lips.

"What a coincidence." Mena said pulling back to smile at him. "I just happen to love you too."

Jasper chuckled then gave her one final kiss that was hard to pull away from. Once he managed to finally pull away from his love, he left through her window to get back to his house. He knew if he didn't hurry, Alice would give him an earful.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I walked down the steps with the dress Jasper said would be best on. Ellis, who was coming out of the kitchen, looked up at me, and a smile pulled across her face.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Ellis said. "A spitting image of your mother."

I smiled wondering if that was really true. I've seen pictures of my mother. She was extremely beautiful. Steven came out of the living room, and a warm grin appeared of his wrinkled face.

"Ah, our little girl is growing up." Steven said. "You've become so beautiful. It feels like yesterday you were running around the house in the nude."

"Granddad!" I complained.

I knew Jasper was already here since I saw his car outside my window before coming down here. Did Steven really have to bring up the times I used to run around nude. I was really young at the time, but it was still a bit embarrassing. There was a knock on the door, and the smile dropped from Ellis's face. She left for the kitchen as I went to get the door. I opened it to see Jasper standing there with a amused grin on his face. I frowned at him while narrowing my eyes threateningly. If he says one word, I'll kick his ass.

"Ah, Jasper, how are you?" Steven asked in a friendly manner.

"I'm doing well, sir." Jasper said polite as ever. "It's good to see you are in good spirits."

"How many times do I got to tell ya?" Steven asked with a roll of his eyes. "It's Steven, not sir. I might be an old man, but I'm not old enough to be called a sir. Not with how young my mental age is that is."

I laughed behind my hand as I went to give Steven a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Steven hugged me in return then let me go to smile at me.

"I'll remember that, Steven." Jasper assured him.

"That's what you said last time." Steven and I said in unison.

Jasper looked between my grandfather and I in amusement as we placed our hands on our hips. Though my hip was cocked to the side.

"He stills calls me 'ma'am' sometimes, Granddad." I said with a sigh. "It's just a habit he can't seem to break."

"You can always do what Ellis used to do when she tried to break me from smoking." Steven said.

I grinned knowing what he was talking about. I looked to Jasper with my grin turning into a smirk. Jasper frowned actually looking a tad concerned.

"That's a great idea." I said. "Well, we better go. Alice doesn't like tardiness."

"Alright, you two have fun." Steven said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Granddad, there isn't anything out there you haven't tried, done, still do, or aren't willing to try." I pointed out.

Steven shrugged as if he was saying 'that is true', and I chuckled. I looped my arm with Jasper's muscular arm before we left towards his car.

"What's my punishment if I call you ma'am?" Jasper asked curiously as he opened the door for me.

"Say it and find out." I said with a wink as I ran my finger under his chin.

He grinned at me as he helped me into the car. He zipped over to the driver's side, and was out of the driveway in two seconds flat.

"So how bad it is?" I asked Jasper.

"You'll see, Darlin." Jasper said.

Well, that didn't sound good, now did it?

* * *

"Bella is going to freak." I said as I looked around at the decorations.

"Does that mean I did good?" Alice asked smiling.

"Very nice. I'm impressed." I said nodding.

Alice clapped happliy then gave me a hug as Jonas and Jasper stood behind the both of us.

"It's like they're trying to make Bella uncomfortable." Jonas said.

"I believe it's more that Mena is complimenting Alice on how well she set up the room. The more she thinks Bella will be upset means that Alice did well with making the room very nice." Jasper said.

Jonas 'ahh'ed with a nod as Alice and I looked back at the two of them. We were right here, ya know? Bella, who was upstairs with Edward, had not seen Alice's decorations yet since the little pixie made Edward cover her eyes.

"Smile."

We all looked see Esme standing there with a camera. Jasper pulled me to his side as Alice grabbed Jonas by the arm. I gave a small smile since I've gotten used to all the pictures. Esme seems to want to take one of Jasper and I whenever we turn around. She says it's because it's been awhile since any of her children have been through the 'courting' stage, which had me laughing. Jasper had actually looked a tad embarrassed when she had said that, which had me laughing more. She does the same to Edward and Bella, but Bella doesn't take it as well.

"Is it time to start?" I asked Alice. "These heels are very uncomfortable."

"Beauty is pain." Alice said.

"You don't feel the pain of wearing heels, so I don't want to hear it." I retorted.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me before dancing away with Jonas going with her. Bella then came down the stairs with Edward. Alice jumped Bella who looked very uncomfortable by very nice in her new clothes. She even wore the shoes I bought her.

"It all seems like bit much." Bella said looking around.

"Just enjoy it, Bella." I said. "You only turn eighteen once. You should have some fun tonight."

"Yeah, because it's going to be great!" Alice said.

* * *

Queenie: So there you have it. The first chapter of New Moon! It probably won't be as long as twilight, but we'll see! I hope you liked it ;D


	11. A Promise Sealed With A Kiss

Queenie: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I have two other chapters written up, but I still need to edit. Don't know if I'll get that done tonight or tomorrow since I'm working on a yard sale/bake sale, which I'm calling a Yake Sale. (XD lol) I got roped into making the baked goods, and I couldn't just buy the boxed or bagged stuff that you only have to add a little bit of eggs and water etc. I had to go the while nine yards, so I made three different kinds of cookies from scratch! I'm actually typing this up while waiting for a batch to finish baking ;3. I burnt my fingers a few times, but I'm trekking on like a real trooper! I'm just so proud of myself. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and I'll try to see if I can post another one before tonight. I'll be busy with the sale during the day, but hopefully chapter 12 will be out by tomorrow night. Let's cross our fingers~

* * *

"Okay, McSnappy, let's start giving the birthday girl her presents." I said after Alice snapped another photo.

Alice pouted at me as Jonas chuckled though she nodded her head. Alice told Rosalie to go first, and the blonde frowned while shoving the small box I handed her to Bella.

"It's a necklace." Rosalie said. "Alice picked it up."

Whoa, way to ruin the surprise. Bella thanked Rosalie anyway as Alice jerked Edward over to Bella. She pushed them together with a large grin on her face.

"Show me the love." Alice said.

I snorted shaking my head while feeling sorry for the couple. Alice handed over the next present, which she said was from Emmett. I bit my lip to keep from smiling as Bella shook the gift with no noise happening.

"Already installed it in your truck." Emmett said grinning broadly. "Finally a descent sound system for that piece of-"

"Hey, don't-don't hate the truck." Bella said.

"Yeah, it's her baby." I deadpanned.

Bella stuck her tongue out at me, and I stuck my tongue out in return. Alice then grabbed my arm to pull me away from Jasper.

"And now, it's Mena's turn to give you her gift." Alice said.

Alice shoved the gift into me so hard I stumbled back at bit, but I remained on my feet.

"Mena, you already got me something." Bella said.

"Actually, that gift was from Zayn. Do you really think I would have bought those shoes on my own?" I asked. "So this one is from me."

I held out the present to Bella, and she thanked me as she took it from me. She unwrapped it then pulled the lid off the box to reveal a white ribbon necklace with a blue circular charm with what almost looked like an eyeball design in the middle hanging off the necklace. The charm was supposed to be a charm of good luck. Chiron had found it around the time I had returned to camp for the summer.

"You're always getting into trouble, so I thought this might help." I said. "It's supposed to bring good luck. Chiron had thought I could use it, but you need it more than me."

Bella thanked me again as she put the necklace back into the box to keep it safe. Alice then handed her the gift from Carlisle and Esme.

"A little something to brighten your day." Carlisle said.

"We think you've been looking kind of pale lately." Esme added.

Well, at least that helps her fit in around this family. I stick out like a sore thumb. Not that I mind. I like my skin tone. As Bella tried opening her gift, she cut her finger, which had all of our eyes widening. Jasper's eyes went black at the smell of blood, and Edward shoved Bella back to protect her. He shoved a bit to hard, however, since she hit some glass then fell to the ground. Edward shoved Jasper away when he lunged, and he flew into the piano. Jasper got past Carlisle, Jonas, and Emmett as he came towards Bella again, so I planted myself in front of him.

"Major!" I shouted. "Stop."

Jasper froze as I held up my hand. With him no longer moving Carlisle and Emmett grabbed him, and Jonas was close on standby in case he needed to step in. Jasper tried to struggle against them, but they held him as still as possible.

"Look at me." I said to Jasper keeping my firm tone. "Major, that's an order."

Jasper looked at me and away from Bella. I kept my attention on Jasper even when the others looked to Bella who was bleeding more now.

"Everything's alright." I said as Carlisle rushed by to check on Bella, and Jonas grabbed Jasper in Carlisle's place. "We're going to go outside. Now."

Jasper went slack in his brothers' arms then turned to leave on his own free will. Emmett looked at me in surprise then went to follow after Jasper. Alice quickly left the room with Jonas right beside her as I followed after Jasper and Emmett. I went outside where Emmett was watching Jasper who was pacing.

"How'd you do it?" Emmett asked me. "Make him leave the room."

"Jasper died in the Civil War even if it was at the hands of Maria." I said. "That made him tribute to my father despite the fact he's not...dead-dead. I always thought it was a possibility, but never tested it until now."

Emmett nodded his head as the two of us hung back. I had a feeling that if I went near Jasper right now he might lash out. I'd let him come to me. Jasper stopped in his pacing to look up at me as I remained next to Emmett on the steps. He zoomed in front of me, and Emmett stiffened for a moment as he watched his brother like a hawk. Jasper slowly put his arms around me as if he didn't trust himself just yet. I stood there letting him go at his own pace. He finally pulled me to him, so I carefully put my arms around him.

"I...didn't..." Jasper trailed off.

"I know." I said. "I know you didn't."

Edward then came out while looking completely distraught. Jasper pulled away while looking up at Edward.

"Edward, I'm very sorry for what happened." Jasper said.

"I know you are, Jasper." Edward said walking over to place his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "I understand."

As Edward reassured Jasper, I held him close around his torso. I had my head resting on his chest while hoping he wouldn't feel too guilty for long.

* * *

I returned home after school with a gut feeling that something was wrong. None of the Cullens were in school today, but the weather had been borderline sunny. I tried to tell myself that was why they weren't school. It didn't stop the worry though. Even if they don't go to school, Jasper let's me know by calling, or he'll see me off to school in the morning.

"Something's wrong." I said to myself. "Very wrong."

I opened the door calling out a greeting, but it seemed that Steven and Ellis weren't home. I sighed as I kicked off my shoes. I tossed my bag to the side since I didn't have much homework today. I went up to the loft while jumping when I saw Jasper on my bed.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Darlin." He said as he stood up.

I shook my head with a smile forming on my face as I walked up to him. I gave him a hug in greeting, but I noticed how tense he was. I let go when he didn't hug me back.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked.

Jasper took my hand while leading me over to my bed. We sat down together as he continued to hold my hand.

"We're leaving Forks, Darlin." Jasper said. "My family and I...have to move on."

I stared at him silently for a moment as what he said sunk in. He and his family have to leave Forks? He and his family...I stood while quickly while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why? Because of last night?" I asked. "Last night was an accident, Jasper. I know that. Bella knows that."

Jasper looked pain as he stood up. He went to reach out for me, but I stepped back.

"Is Edward making you do this?" I asked.

"He did suggest it, yes." Jasper said nodding. "But it's probably for the best."

I started at him in complete shock as he looked down at the ground. For the best? He did not just say that.

"Tell me, Jasper, how is you leaving for the best?" I asked. "And you better think really hard about what you're going to say next."

Jasper was quiet for only a minute or so, but it felt like hours until he finally looked back up at me.

"Last night when you put yourself between Bella and I...I wanted nothing more to rip into you...to feast on you...to get you out of the way to get to Bella." Jasper said. "I could have killed you last night."

"Liar." I said. "You're lying. It's something else. Jasper, you've waited sixty-years for me...what is it that's making you want those sixty years mean nothing by walking away?"

Jasper sat down on the bed with a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Edward and Rosalie...they made a few things clear to me last night." Jasper said. "If you're with me, there are certain human experiences you'll never have. I'll rob you of getting the chance to get married to a man you can grow old with. I'll rob you of having children...of having grandchildren. I know haunts Rosalie everyday, and she'll have to live with it for the rest of forever."

I winced at the mention of children, and I saw how Jasper sat up straighter when he saw my reaction.

"You don't have to worry about that, Jasper." I said. "If you leave, there's no guarantee I'll live to group old. That's very rare for my kind. As for finding another man...I won't. I love you and only you. It will always be you. And...I can't have children."

Jasper looked at me sharply in surprise as I hugged myself. I took a deep shaky breath while steeling myself to tell Jasper something I hoped would never come up.

"I don't want children, Jasper." I said. "The very thought terrifies me. I can't be a mother...I can't."

Jasper was up on his feet when he saw that I was shaking. He gently led me over to my bed to have me sit down.

"I had a friend...a daughter of Aphrodite. Her name was Clio." I said. "She got pregnant when the two of us were fifteen by Rodney, who was a son of Hermes, and she was really happy about it. I was happy for her. Everything was going great with the pregnancy, and we learned she was having twins. Everyone around camp was buzzing about what'd it be like to have half bloods born from two half bloods, and everyone was discussing baby names. Everything was perfect...until something happened around Clio's due date."

I paused taking another breath as I looked down at my lap where my hands were curled into fists. Jasper placed his large cool hand over my smaller warmer hands, so I looked up at him.

"Clio and I went out shopping for baby clothes." I said. "I always hated shopping, but Clio and Zayn could always convince me to go out. It was just her and I that day. We were heading back to camp, but she wanted to sit down to rest for a moment. We stopped at a cafe, and I went inside for only five minutes to get our drinks. When I came out...she was..."

I had to pause again as I felt the tears prick my eyes. Jasper reached forward to cup my cheek to wipe a single tear away.

"Darlin, you don't have to continue." Jasper said.

"No, I want you to know this." I said.

Jasper frowned looking at me in worry, but he nodded his head. I gripped the hand he had in my lap tightly as the other continued cupping my cheek.

"Clio wasn't at the table anymore." I continued. "I had no idea where she went, but our bags were still there. I started searching around the area. I heard what sounded like screaming. I rushed to check it out...and I found Clio at the end of an alleyway with a manticore leaning over her. Blood was everywhere, and she was completely defenseless. I felt panick shoot through me for the first time since I was ten. I fumbled to get my spear out, and when I jumped, I didn't think to mind the tail. I got hit with the poisonus barb. I was stunned on the ground...watching as the manticore ripped Clio open...to get to the babies inside of her."

The tears were flowing freely now as Jasper stared at me in shock. I bit my lip to hold back on the sobs.

"I could hear them, Jasper. They were crying and then...they weren't." I said. "All I could hear was crunching as Clio screamed and sobbed before falling silent. Clio couldn't protect herself because she was pregnant...those babies...the world of a half blood is hard to live in, but those babies didn't get the chance to even try and live. The moment they took their first breath it was their last. I was found a few minutes later by Rodney who had gotten worried when we hadn't returned."

I can still remember that day so clearly, and if Rodney hadn't been accompained by Will Solace of the Apollo cabin I would have died. Jasper silently pulled me into his arms while sending me all the comfort he could.

"Half blood babies are masked from the noses of monsters in their human mother's womb or they're somewhere safe in their immortal mother's womb. A pregnant half blood's scent only gets stronger. It attracts more monsters even if the child's father is human. I'd be a sitting duck if I got pregnant, so I had surgery to make sure I was sterile." I finished. "I never wanted to take chance of having a baby...even if the pregnancy went smoothly...I won't want to bring a baby into this world. It's dark...dangerous. The child would never have a normal life. I don't regret my actions to make sure I would never become pregnant."

It was silent for what seemed like forever as Jasper just continued holding me.

"Got any more reasons why you can't stay with me?" I asked Jasper finally.

I pulled away from him to look him right in the eye. He looked at me as well as I gripped the front of his jacket.

"Look me in the eye and tell you don't love me." I said. "If you can do that...I'll let you go."

Jasper stared at me a long moment as pain shown in his honey gold eyes.

"I can't." Jasper said.

"Then you're not going anywhere." I said. "Not without me."

Jasper just pressed his lips to mine feverishly, and I kissed him back with just as much force. He laid me back carefully into the bed not breaking the kiss as he hovered over me. He pulled back when I needed air, but his lips just moved to my jaw and neck. My fingers tangled into the back of his hair as he continued to pepper my skin with soft kisses.

"I could never stop loving you, Darlin." Jasper said as he pulled back. "I've loved you for sixty years. I'll love you for the rest of eternity.

"That a promise?" I asked smiling.

"Yes." Jasper said with his face softening. "I'll love you forever and even after that."

He placed another kiss on my lips, but this one was deeper and less urgent than the last. I could feel his love radiating off of him, and it felt warm and comforting.

"When do we leave?" I asked after Jasper pulled away again.

"We're not." Jasper said. "I'm not pulling you away from your family, Darlin."

I felt my lips turn down into a slight frown. I appreciated the gesture, but...

"What about your family?" I asked. "I know Edward isn't going to be pleased when you say you wish to stay here."

"I don't care about Edward." Jasper said with a small growl. "I was stupid to let him start to sway me. I waited for you...I won't give you up."

"Well, I don't want you to pick between me and your family. If it wasn't for Alice and Jonas finding you, you wouldn't be here now with me." I said. "And if it wasn't for Carlisle working with you, you might not be here either."

Jasper had once told me that Carlisle had helped him out a lot transitioning from human blood to animal. Carlisle had been calm and patient with him. Jasper sighed softly as he sat up while bringing me with him.

"What about your family, Darlin?" Jasper asked.

"I've left them before." I said shrugging.

Of course that had been for their own protection. Jasper shook his head as he played with the ends of my hair.

"I won't take you from your family or your friends." Jasper said. "I know you love them. I don't want you to leave them like this."

I frowned while wondering what to do. I looked down at my lap before an idea started to creep into my mind.

"You've waited sixty years for me." I said looking back up at him. "Could you wait almost a year to see me again?"

Jasper looked at me curiously though he nodded his head, which had me smiling.

"After graduation." I said. "I'll have time to say my goodbyes to my family and friends. You won't have to leave your family. After I've graduated, you can come back for me, and then I can go with you and your family. Teenagers move away from home after graduation, right?"

Jasper nodded his head again then pulled me in for another long kiss. I put my arms around his neck while knowing this would be one our last moments together until after graduation.

"I will be back for you, Darlin." Jasper said. "I promise."

"I'll be waiting." I said.

Jasper smiled then kissed me yet again. I wasn't complaining as I tried to let Jasper feel all the love I have for him pour out of me.

"When I come back for you, I want to finally make you mine, Darlin." Jasper said. "Make you officially my wife."

My heart rate increased slightly when I realized what he was saying. Jasper's smile turned soft as he pulled away from me.

"I've been keeping this with me for a while now." He said as he knelt in front of me on one knee.

He pulled out a velet box, and when he opened it a beautiful diamond ring laid inside. The ring was a silver band, and I saw a small engraving on the side in Greek. When looking at it closely, I could see it said 'love'. The diamond wasn't exactly small, but it wasn't so big that it made it gaudy.

"Filomena Noelle Carter, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jasper asked.

I sat there a moment surprised this was actually happening to me because in all my life I never saw myself getting married...but I know what my answer is without having to think about it.

"Yes." I said smiling. "How could I say no?"

Jasper's smiled was breathtakingly beautiful as he took the ring from the box to place on my finger.

"It's a promise." Jasper said. "We will be together again."

"And nothing will pull us apart after." I said.

We sealed our promise with a kiss, and I knew everything would be alright. I would just have to wait. Jasper will return.

* * *

I was walking down the stairs looking at the ring Jasper gave me before hiding it under my shirt. I had placed it on a chain to wear around my neck until Jasper returned. If I wore it around on my finger, I'd get nothing but questions. It was night by now, and Jasper left about an hour ago. He had tried to stay with me for as long as possible until Jonas and Alice arrived to tell him it was time to go. Alice had given me a big hug, and Jonas kissed my forehead in a brotherly manner before they and Jasper left.

"Grandma, Granddad, I'm going over to see Bella." I called over my shoulder as I headed for the door.

I was worried about her. I didn't know how she'd react to Edward leaving her. If I was her, I'd probably get really angry, and take it out on a few monsters after I found them. Bella wasn't me though. Knowing her, she'll break down, and get really sad.

"Honey, Bella isn't home." Ellis said as she came out of the kitchen with the phone in hand. "Charlie just called here looking for her. Apparently, Bella's truck is at home, but Bella isn't."

My eyes widened wondering where Bella was. I know Edward wouldn't have taken her with him.

"He was wondering if you knew if Bella was with Edward." Ellis said while frowning at the mention of the vampire.

"No, Grandma...the Cullens left town." I said.

Ellis seemed surprised to hear this, but then she relayed what I just said to Charlie. She spoke a few more seconds with him before hanging up.

"They're all gone?" Ellis asked.

"Yes, all of them." I said.

Ellis seemed to be fighting off a happy expression as she walked over to me.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "Jasper isn't going to be gone forever. He promised."

Ellis frowned though nodded her head. I then told her I'm going to go help Charlie look for Bella. She nodded telling me to be careful. I left the house while going out to my mustang. I drove to Bella's house, and as I was getting out of the car, I saw Billy, Steven, Jacob, Harry Clearwater, and a few other people were with Charlie by his car.

"Mena," Charlie said when he saw me. "Have you heard anything about Bella?"

"No more than she's missing." I said. "I haven't seen her since we went our separate ways after school."

Charlie nodded with worry clouding his expression. Gees, Bella, just where the Hades are you? Don't you realize how much worry you're causing? Jacob came to stand beside me, and he took my hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I heard your boyfriend and his family moved."

"I'm going to miss him." I admitted. "But at least I've got you to keep me company, right?"

Jacob nodded while squeezing my hand. I then stepped away from him towards Charlie.

"I can go out there to look for her, Charlie." I said. "I'm good at navigating through the woods. I should be able to find her easily."

Charlie went to protest as Billy and Harry exchanged a glance. Before Charlie could speak, however, Steven placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Charlie." Steven said. "Mena can take care of herself. And she'll be able to move out there better than us old folk, and you need to be here when Bella gets back."

Charlie frowned though slowly nodded his head in consent. He held out a flashlight to me, and I took it from him.

"You be careful, alright?" Charlie said. "We don't need two girls missing out there."

"I'll be fine, Charlie." I said. "Be back as soon as I find Bella."

I nodded to Jacob with a reassuring smile on my face when I saw his worried expression. I jobbed into the forest while knowing I needed to find Bella soon. She could freeze too death out here. I found traces of shoe prints in the ground not far from the house where two people stood. I'm guessing Edward and Bella while Edward was giving Bella the news. However, instead of heading back towards the house, she went farther into the woods.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

I followed the tracks deeper and deeper into the woods while aware of my surroundings. Besides, wildlife nothing else was in the forest. I walked for about fifteen minutes until I found Bella curled up in a ball on the forest floor.

"Bella, why did you chase after him?" I asked softly.

Bella didn't react even when I hauled her into a sitting position. I frowned wondering how I could get her on my back. I was about to try something when I sensed a presence. I whirled around seeing two big glowing yellow eyes looking right at Bella and I. I couldn't really see its body, but its eyes were so far off the ground it couldn't be a wolf.

I kept myself in front of Bella as the animal shifted in the bushes. I was about to reach for my necklace to activate my spear when the eyes disappeared. I frowned wondering what just happened. I could still hear movement in the bushes, but I couldn't see anything. A man, who was only wearing shorts, walked out of the bushes.

"It's okay." He said holding up his hands. "Billy asked me to look for you and Bella after you left Charlie's place. I'm Sam."

I tilted my head because that sounded familiar. I relaxed my tense posture as Sam came closer.

"Uley...Sam Uley, right?" I asked.

"That's right." Sam said. "Didn't think you'd remember me."

I do vaguely remember him from my visits. He was usually around Leah even when we were all little.

"I can get her." Sam said.

I nodded letting him pick up Bella. As we stood up off the ground, I looked back at the bushes.

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked.

I shook off what just happened since getting Bella back was more important. I'll think about it later.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I said.

"Stick close to me." Sam said.

I did as he said even if I could take care of myself. The walk back didn't take as long since I wasn't having to track down the right path to take to find Bella. As we were coming out of the woods, Jacob spotted us first.

"Charlie." Jacob said getting his attention.

Charlie whirled around then hurried towards us as everyone else stayed back.

"She's alright." I assured Charlie once he got to us.

Charlie took her from Sam while thanking the both of us for bringing Bella home. He walked back into the house with his baby girl as Sam looked over towards Harry who nodded to him. Jacob stopped half way towards Sam and I while looking at the prior cautiously.

"Thanks for the help." I said to Sam.

Sam nodded as I went over to Jacob. He put his arm around my shoulders while keeping me close to his side. He walked me over to Steven and Billy.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked.

"I'm fine." I said. "Nothing happened."

"You didn't see anything?" Billy prompted.

I thought back to the animal in the woods that disappeared with Sam appearing in its place. I glanced back at said man as he kept watching Jacob and I.

"No, nothing." I said looking back to Billy. "I didn't see anything odd."

Billy looked at me knowingly, which I guess means he didn't buy what I was saying.

"Well, let's get back home." Steven said as he placed his hand on Billy's shoulder. "Ellis has some hot chocolate waiting for you youngsters."

Jacob and I snorted at the word 'youngsters', but it'd be nice to go home to a warm house. I glanced back at Bella's home while hoping she'd pull through this.


	12. Surprise Visit

I let out a calm breath as I continued punching the punching bag in front of me. It's been three months since Jasper and the others left Forks. Everyday I would go to Bella to see how she was, or I'd sit with her at lunch. I've tried to speak with her. I've tried to take her out to Port Angeles, but she ignored me everytime. I still haven't given up on her even though everyone else has. Besides, I'm the only one who can even come a fraction close to understanding how she's feeling.

Even knowing Jasper will be back, I still feel lonely and sad without him here. To keep me distracted from the loneliness and the problems with Bella, Steven helped me convert the basement into a small gym like area. I had a punching bag, a small area for stretching and other warms ups, and there's a place for me to lift weights. I've been diving into working out to keep up a distraction, and honestly, I've slacked since Jasper came into my life.

I needed to get back into the shape I once was. Also, the monsters seem to be coming around again. Jasper and his family's scents kept my own scent masked. Without them the monsters can sniff me out again. Being near California makes it worse. I needed to be at tip top shape to keep myself alive until Jasper returned. I've even kept up with my school work. I need to make it to graduation after all.

Besides working out alot, I've spent more time down at the reservation with Jacob, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call. I was hanging out with Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron until they suddenly went AWOL. Apparently, they joined Sam in this cult of steroid users. At least that's what Jacob told me. Thinking of Sam reminded me of that night of the animal that vanished with Sam appearing in its place. Something was going on with thim...and Paul and Jared now too.

My punches became stronger as I felt aggravation at not knowing what was happening. I felt as if I should though. As if the answer was staring at me right in the face. I gave another hard punch when I heard the door creaking open at the top of the stairs. I looked up seeing Ellis peeking her head in through the doorway to look down at me.

"Mena, you have a visitor." She said smiling.

I blinked curiously as I caught the punching bag before it could hit me. I started unwrapping my hands as Ellis left the doorway. After tossing the wraps to the side, I went up the stairs two at a time. I made it to the top while stopping in my tracks when I saw 'my visitor' in the hallway.

"Zayn?" I asked.

"Mena!" He said happily as he scooped me up in his arms.

I gasped when my toes came off the ground. I put my arms around him, so not to fall completely forward.

"Aw, I've missed you, my little bull." Zayn said.

I rolled my eyes at the old nickname that he gave me. He had once said I was like a bull in a china shop when pissed off, so he started calling me little bull.

"I've missed you to, Zayn." I said sincerely as he let me go.

He smiled while kissing my cheek. I felt my lips turn up into a smile as he placed another kiss on my other cheek then one of my forehead. I heard Ellis and Steven chuckling as they watched the reunion.

"I'm not the only one here!" Zayn said.

Zayn moved to the side to reveal Arista standing there. Arista was also one of the half bloods that Coriander had brought to camp, so she was like a little sister to Zayn and I. She's only fourteen going on fifteen. She had lightly tanned skin with deep red hair that she kept short in a pixie cut. Her eyes were emerald green, and across her nose was a dusting of freckles.

"Arista, I thought you were in Egypt with your dad." I said.

"Zayn said you were feeling a bit down, so we came to see you." Arista said. "Besides, I've missed you."

I smiled hugging the shorter girl when she walked over to me. Zayn put his arms around the both of us with his head resting on top of mine.

"Now, we've got things to do." Zayn said as he pulled away. "Like shopping~"

Arista and I groaned with frowns on our faces. Zayn just continued smiling at us, but behind that smile was a demon who enjoyed torturing others through the activity of shopping.

"I have to update your wardrobe." Zayn said. "Those clothes are too old."

"You bought most of them before I left for Forks." I pointed out.

"Exactly. Too old." Zayn said. "And we have so much catching up to do. Where's the best place for shopping around here?"

* * *

"This place doesn't have as many options as I'd like." Zayn said as he went through the racks.

Arista and I exchanged a glance before rolling our eyes. We went to Port Angeles for the night since Ellis didn't want us going all the way to Seattle this late. Though with my driving I'm sure we could have saved plently of time. As long as I didn't get pulled over for speeding and reckless driving. I used to do some of the car races in New York after getting my mustang. I got pretty good at it. Besides, when you're driving away from a raging Minotaur it makes good practice.

"I should have just flown us back to New York." Zayn said.

I snorted as I crossed my ankles from where I sat with Arista. Zayn's father happens to be a world known fashion designer, so Zayn has a really big piggy bank full of 'allowance' money. His dad spoils him. Zayn also plans to become a designer himself. I've worn some of the clothes he designed himself. He's made some for Arista as well, and a few of our other friends who Coriander has brought in.

"Why not just buy material to make us clothes, Zayn?" Arista asked sarcastically. "It'd probably take less time that way."

"You're right!" Zayn said ignoring the sarcasm in Arista's tone. "To the fabric store we go~"

Arista and I groaned though we did get off our butts to follow after Zayn. We walked down the street together with Zayn walking between us. He had his arms looped with ours, and I shook my head while grinning. It didn't take long to find a store that sold fabric, and Zayn forgot all about us as he dived head first into the different fabrics. Arista and I sat off to the side since we'd only get in the way if we tried to help.

"So, how are you doing?" Arista asked. "Zayn told me about Jasper."

I wasn't surprised he did. Zayn wouldn't just tell anyone about Jasper, but Arista was an exception. She, Zayn, and I have always been the closest out of Coriander's group of misfits. We share stuff with each other we wouldn't with our siblings.

"I'm fine." I said. "I mean, I sometimes feel lonely without him. I guess I got so used to having him around. I didn't realize how long a year could be until now."

Arista nodded in understanding as she took my hand to give it a comforting squeeze. I bit my lip as I looked over at her.

"Want to know something I haven't even told Zayn yet?" I asked.

Arista blinked curiously though nodded her head. I pulled out the chain that held my ring, and her eyes widened when seeing it.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

I nodded my head as a smile pulled across my face. There was a squeal right beside my ear, and it didn't belong to Arista.

"My little bull is getting married!" Zayn, who appeared seemingless out of nowhere, said.

He latched onto me as Arista congratulated me on the engagement. I smiled thanking her. It felt nice telling someone about it since I've been keeping it a secret from everyone else.

"How could you not tell me sooner?!" Zayn demanded though the large grin was still on his face.

"I wasn't sure how." I said. "And I'd rather do it in person than over a IM."

Zayn finally let go of me with a more serious expression on his face, and he usually didn't do serious.

"I have to talk to Jasper to make sure he understands that if he hurts you, I am going to make sure he can never love again." Zayn said.

Arista and I leaned away from Zayn because he had a dark and slightly frightening expression on his face. As I've once said, Aphrodite is one of the scariest Olympians. Her children can have their scary moments too. Zayn then smiled again as he turned towards me.

"I have to get started on your dress." Zayn said. "I'll make it perfect for you. Then I'll need to start on wedding preparations."

"You'll have to fight Alice about those." I said.

"She won't stand a chance." Arista whispered as Zayn started going on and on about the wedding as if he hadn't heard me.

I snorted because they didn't know Alice like I did. She and Zayn both would tear each other apart. I just hope I won't get caught in the crossfire. After Zayn came down from his 'high', he picked out some fabrics from the store he thought he could work with, but he had said he'd have some better ones shipped over. We left the store with all three of us carrying bags filled with fabric.

"Tomorrow I want to meet more of your family." Zayn said smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Arista added.

I nodded agreeing while sure Billy would love my two friends. It's nearly impossible not to love Zayn, and that's without his weird voodoo love powers.

* * *

I pulled up outside Billy's place seeing that Bella's truck was parked off to the side. My brow quirked as I stepped out of my mustang with Zayn and Arista right behind me.

"Bella's here." I said.

"The one you said never leaves her house except for school?" Arista asked.

I nodded as I shut my door. I could hear noise coming from the garage, so I decided to head that way. I'd go introduce Zayn and Arista to Billy later. The two followed after me as I went towards the garage. I let myself in, and I came around the corner to see Jacob working on the skeleton of a motorcycle as Bella watched over his shoulder.

"And the hermit comes out of her cave." I said.

Bella and Jacob's heads snapped up, and Jacob smiled when he saw me. Bella waved looking a bit awkward as she glanced at Zayn and Arista. Jacob stood up from the metal skeleton as he wiped off his hands.

"Jake, these are my friends from Long Island." I said. "Zayn, Arista, this is Jacob, my cousin. And over there is Bella Swan."

Jacob shook my two friends' hands as Bella stayed back. She was never one for meeting new people, but she's been even more drawn in since Edward and the others left.

"It's nice to meet you both." Jacob said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Arista said. "Mena's told us a lot about you."

"Fil, you talk about me to your friends?" Jacob said with over exaggerated enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes while lightly socking his arm. He chuckled asking me if I came to hang with him today.

"Well, Zayn and Arista wanted to meet you and Billy." I said. "I'll probably introduce them to the Clearwaters too. I haven't got to see Leah and Seth in a while anyway."

Jacob nodded about to go sit back down by the metal skeleton when a familiar voice called out his name. Bella stiffened, but Jacob assured her it was just his friends. Said friends came into the garage while pausing when they saw Jacob wasn't alone.

"Hey, Jake, Fil." Quil said smiling.

"Hey, boys." I said grinning. "Boys, this is Zayn, Arista, and Bella. You three, this is Quil Ateara and Embry Call."

Embry smiled at all three of them as Quil looked at them curiously. Zayn leaned down with his lip towards my ear.

"For a bunch of kids they're cute." He said.

I snorted because of his comment, and because he's only eighteen like me. It's not like they're that much younger. Though being a half blood ages you faster mentally most of the time.

"So, the bike building story is true." Quil said looking at the bikes.

"What bike building story?" I asked.

Embry explained there's been rumors that Jacob was working on a couple of really trashed bikes. Besides the two skeletons, I wouldn't call these things bikes.

"Oh, yeah, I taught him everything he knows." Bella said.

My brow quirked with my eyes very partially widening. Building up these heaps of metal into bikes was her idea? I frowned wondering if this stupid and reckless idea stemed from Edward not being here. Oh, why am I even wondering? Of course, this has to do with Edward in some form or fashion.

"What about the part where your his girlfriend?" Quil asked.

It silent for a moment with only the chirping of birds breaking it. I looked at Jacob questioningly as Zayn and Arista snorted from behind me.

"Ah, we're friends." Bella corrected.

"Oooh, burn." Embry siad.

I let out a laugh because like nobody says that anymore. Well, they do, but only on occasion.

"Actually, remember I said she's a girl and a friend." Jacob said looking embarrassed.

I coughed trying to hide my laughter, and behind me Zayn and Arista were doing the same. We were failing at it however.

"Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil asked.

"Nope." Embry said.

"So, you guys have girlfriends?" Bella asked. "That's awesome."

Jacob and I laughed in unison as Zayn and Arista watched on in amusement.

"Yeah, right." I said.

"Yeah, Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom." Jacob added.

We both snickered as Quil frowned at us. Embry took a step away probably knowing what was going to happen next.

"Yeah, that's still alright. You want funny, Black, Carter?" Quil asked. "I'll give you funny."

Quil charged at Jacob and I, and I slipped behind Jacob who quickly fended off Quil. I shook my head as the others laughed at us. Quil tried to come for me, but I grabbed his arm to flip him around. It almost looked like we were dancing. Embry, Zayn, and Arista moved off to the side to watch as Quil tried to take on Jacob and I at the same time.

"5 bucks on Quil." I heard Embry say.

"5 on Jake." Bella said.

"We'll both put in five each for Mena." Arista said smiling. "She'll kick both their asses."

"Here, here." Zayn said raising his fist.

* * *

Zayn, Arista, and I had arrived back to my place after spending the day on the reservation. Ellis had dinner waiting for us, and I can't remember laughing so much in a long time. I forgot how much I missed Zayn and Arista until I had them back. We were all hanging in my room at the moment as Zayn, who had his sketchpad in his lap, sat up in the chair by the bookself with the lamp on overhead. Arista and I were on my bed as she was showing me some pictures she took of her time in Egypt.

"It's hot like all the time, and it's so dry I think I suck in dust instead of air...but I like it there." Arista said. "Dad loves it. He's always taking me out to the dig sight, and it counts towards my high school credits. So, I'm getting all the academic credits I need, and I'm not in a stuffy classroom."

I smiled nodding my head as I flipped the next page int he photo album. The next picture was of Arista and her father standing together. The both looked a lot a like. At least they shared the same hair color, eye color, skin tone, and the same patch of freckles across their nose.

"And what of this mysterious stranger?" Zayn asked looking up from his sketchpad.

He moved his glasses, which he only wears when he's drawing or reading, down his nose to peer over them at Arista.

"Are you finally going to give his name?" Zayn asked.

"No." Arista said. "If I do you'll find some way to track the poor guy down."

Zayn pouted though he returned back to his sketch as he slipped his glasses back up his nose. I chuckled as I continued looking through the pictures.

"So what does Jasper look like?" Arista asked. "Do you have any pictures of him?"

"He is a golden haired god with snowy skin, and a body that looks as if it was perfectly chiseled from marble." Zayn said fanning himself playfully. "And that accent...mmhmm. Yummy."

I threw a pillow at him as Arista laughed. Zayn laughed while tossing the pillow back at me.

"Ya know, you'll make Calix jealous if you continue speaking of other men like that." Arista said.

"That's fine with me." Zayn said. "Calix is extra cute when he's jealous, and he gets a little possesive, which means fun times for me. The things he does to me when he feels just a little jealous."

"We don't want to know about your sex life." I said bluntly.

Zayn shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as I got off of my bed. I went over to the bookself while pulling out the scrapbook that Alice had put together for me. I walked back over to the bed as Zayn was putting away his sketchpad. He joined us on the bed as I opened the first page, which was a picture of Jasper and I. It was the one we took at prom, and I had this lovestruck smile on my face as Jasper was softly kissing my temple.

"Aw~" Zayn cooed.

I rolled my eyes though I did feel my lips start to twitch up. There were smaller images around the page of Jasper and I still at the prom, but some of them had Angela, Eric, Mike, Jessica, Bella, and Edward in the photos. I was with Angela in one, and the both of us were laughing. I remember Eric standing awkwardly next to Jasper as the latter was using Angela's camera. There was an image of me standing between Jessica and Mike, and I wasn't hiding my displeased face. I was with Eric in another, and he had placed his hat on top my head. Bella was standing next to me looking awkward in our photo, and Edward was having a dance with me in the photo of him and I.

"Looks like the dress I picked looked as good on you as I pictured it would." Zayn said. "Not surprising."

I snorted at him as Arista looked at the photoes with a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you happy." Arista said. "I've always worried about that you wouldn't be happy away from camp. I'm glad to be wrong."

She flipped the page that had pictures of me with Jasper and his family. In the big photo in the picture was Jasper and I lounging on the couch, and I was leaning into his side. I was in another photo with Esme and Carlisle as I sat between them on the couch. Esme was smiling at me in an motherly fashion, and Carlisle was smiling at the both of us.

The picture of Alice and I was slightly humorous because in the photo she had just jumped me. She was hanging off my back as I was trying to find my footing. Emmett and I were in one picture as he tried to teach me how to play his Xbox. I had a confused expression on my face as he was laughing. I'm pretty sure I had just ended up killing myself on the game we were playing when that picture was taken.

Jonas and I were at a chessboard in our picture, and he was staring at it in surprise because I had won. I had a smug grin on my face as he had been blinking in confusion. Someone had taken a picture of Edward and I in the kitchen as I was sticking my tongue out at him as I've done many times. He was just giving me a deadpanned expression as he had done many times. Alice even took a photo of Rosalie and I as we were glaring at each other.

"I feel as if we're being replaced." Zayn said with a fake sniffle.

"Ah, shut-up, you'll always be my best friend." I said.

Zayn cheered as he hugged me tightly. He even rubbed his cheek against mine as we continued looking through the scrapbook. Most of the pictures were of Jasper and I, but there were also ones of the Cullens, of Bella, and of my friends at school. But every page had Jasper on it somewhere. The final picture in the book was of him and I as well.

We were in the Cullens place, unsurprisingly, and we were in his room. I was fast asleep curled up against him with my head resting on his chest. His fingers were lightly tangled in my hair as his other hand rested behind his head. He was looking down at me with love radiating from his gaze, and he had a soft smile on his face. Alice had taken this about a week before Bella's birthday. I had been annoyed when I woke up after the camera flash, but I'm glad she had taken in.

"He really loves you." Zayn said smiling at me. "But still if he ever hurts you...he's going down."

Zayn turned his thumb upside down while he ran his finger across his throat as he made a gagging noise. Arista and I laughed at him while grabbing two pillows to hit him with.

* * *

Zayn and Arista stayed for about two weeks with me after the day they arrived. Zayn finished three outfits a piece for Arista and I, and made us promise to wear them soon. Saying goodbye had been harder than I thought it would be when the day came for them to go. Zayn had to return to Calix though, and Arista's father was expecting her back in Egypt. Things weren't so bad with them gone since Bella was finally returning a bit back to normal.

She seemed happier...more alive. Jacob was a really big part of that. He helped her when I couldn't, and they spend everyday together. I started hanging out more and more with Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil since I felt like a third wheel whenever I was with Jacob and Bella. I enjoyed spending time with them, but being around the reservation more meant I started noticing more things.

Embry had soon slipped away, and joined the 'cult'. It was bothering Quil, and everytime we saw the 'cult', Leah would get uncomfortable. She and Sam had been really close until he had suddenly bulked up and changed. He left her for her cousin, Emily Young, and she tells me all the time how she wished she was more like Emily. I always tell her she's perfect the way she is.

Today I was down on the reservation again. I was down on the beach with my usual group of friends as the sun peaked through the clouds. We weren't on the first beach, but one of the harder ones to get to since we had to climb down into it. It had the best cliffs though to climb up for diving, which is why we came here. However, our perfect day was ruined because Sam and his boys already reached the cliffs.

Over the last two weeks things have been starting to click. Sam and his pals...as I've spotted them throughout my time here, I started realizing a few things. I even slapped myself when I figured out why they were so different, and how Sam seemed to appear out of nowhere after a large animal had been standing there like two seconds before.

I grew up hearing the tribe legends, and after realizing about Jasper and his family, I should have known there was a possiblity of what my tribe calls spirit warriors existing. Sam and those boys were literary a pack. A pack of wolves, and it seems they're growing.

"We should go." Quil said to me as I looked up at the cliffs as Paul threw Jared off the cliffs before following after. "No point in staying around here anymore."

I glanced back seeing how hurt Leah looked as she gazed up at Sam. Seth stood by her closely as he kept his hand on her shoulder to give her some comfort.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I wasn't feeling much up for cliff diving anyway."

I turned back to follow the others back up the way we came. There was this small like path leading down to the beach, but it was too narrow to be called an actual path.

"Hey, Carter!"

I frowned glancing back as Paul and Jared pulled themselves out of the water. I sighed knowing this probably wouldn't end well.

"Go on." I said to the others. "I'll catch up."

"Are you sure?" Quil asked.

I nodded then turned back to Paul and Jared. I walked towards them, so the others wouldn't have to be too close.

"You need something, Lahote?" I asked.

"No." Paul said. "But Sam wants to speak with you."

I tilted my head wondering what Sam Uley wanted with me. I haven't spoken to him since he helped me get Bella back to Charlie.

"Does it have to be now?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah." Paul said frowning in return.

He even stepped up as if to intimidate me, but I just quirked my brow at him. I glanced back at Quil as he waited at the base of the path. Seth and Leah paused at the top while looking down at us.

"Go on." I said to Quil. "I'll meet up with you three later."

Quil frowned obviously not wanting to leave me behind with the hall montiors on steriods as Embry used to call them.

"We're not going to hurt her." Jared said. "Sam just wants to talk."

I find Jared the more tolerable of the pack beside Embry. He was a lot nicer...epecially more than Paul. Though he was still a complete smartass most of the time. Quil finally nodded when I shooed with him away with a wave of my hand. He went up the path while disappearing with Seth and Leah once he made it to the top. After they left, Embry and Sam were coming out of the water.

"You want to talk." I said. "So talk."

"Not here." Sam said. "At Billy's place."

Oh, even Billy's involved...this can't be good.


	13. A Tragic Death

I arrived at Billy's with Sam and his three stooges right at my heels. I feel like I'm being escorted to be put on trial or something. I sighed in annoyance while knocking on Billy's door when I stopped in front of it. Billy opened it with Harry standing behind him. Oh, Harry's here too. This just keeps getting more and more interesting.

"Come in, Mena." Billy said. "Boys."

I stepped in with the muscle heads cramming in behind me. It was like being in cramped quarters with my brothers all over again. Except my brothers knew to give me personal space.

"What's this about, Uncle Billy?" I asked.

"Let's take this into the living room, so we can sit down." Billy said.

I nodded then followed after him and Harry. When entering the living room I saw Old Quil Ateara, Quil's grandfather, there. He sat in the large comfy chair while looking ready to turn to dust at any second. That might sound mean of me, but he looks so crusty. Harry sat down on the couch as Billy wheeled himself in between the comfy chair and the couch.

The boys filed in, and Jared and Paul sat down on the couch. Embry sat down on the arm of the chair as Sam stood beside Old Quil. I stood in front of all of them with my arms crossed over my chest. I seriously feel as if they're getting ready to pass judgement on me or something. It's not a good feeling to have let me tell ya.

"Mena, have you been noticing anything different about yourself?" Billy asked. "Have you been running a temperature? Do you feel stronger...or maybe faster than before?"

I frowned not understanding why he was asking me these things. Have they started to notice I'm different than other people?

"No, no, and no." I said.

"...you've bulked up a bit." Harry said. "Have you been working out?"

Bulking up? I hate it when people say that. It makes it sound as if I'm getting bigger or gaining weight. I like being fit, but I don't want to be like those women with six packs, or who has muscly arms and legs.

"I like staying fit." I said. "I've been that way since I was a kid."

Which was all very true. Of course, staying fit is what keeps me alive. Very true fact.

"Have you noticed anything odd in the area?" Billy asked.

I blinked while finally starting to understand why I had been brought here.

"You mean your wolf boys?" I asked as I gestured to the boys. "I've noticed more and more of the boys seem to add on to your... _pack_."

Billy nodded while not seeming shocked that I knew. He knew I knew about Jasper and his family, so he probably deduced I would figure out about the wolves.

"Hmm, I guess that leech told you about us." Paul said.

I frowned at Paul with my eyes narrowed dangerously. He better watch his mouth.

"I'm a Quileute." I said. "Even if only by a quarter. This is my tribe, which means I know the legends. The legends helped me figure out about the Cullens. _Jasper_ didn't have to tell me about you. I've known about the wolves since Billy first told me the story when I was a little girl. Besides, I've been aware of the supernatural since I was ten. I've learned to be pretty open minded about everything over the years."

I guess since everything was coming out into the open I should confess my secrets as well.

"Uncle Billy, did Granddad or Grandma ever explain why they had to send me away when I was ten? Or how I needed up with all these scars?" I asked as I rolled up my sleeves to show off a few of said scars.

Billy shook his head as he leaned forward with his arms resting on the armrests of his wheelchair.

"Did they ever tell you about my father?" I asked.

"They only said that he was a man that Diana met on base when she was deployed." Billy said. "And that he didn't stick around after hearing she was pregnant."

I nodded while expecting as much. I know Steven and Ellis tried to keep what I am from a secret as much as they good.

"My father wasn't human." I said.

This had everyone sitting or standing up a bit straighter. I guess I have their complete attention now.

"This might sound crazy, but my father...is Ares the god of war." I said.

"Whoa...no, that's not possible." Paul said. "That's crazy."

"Says the guy who can turn into a wolf." I retorted. "I can prove it, or you could just ask my grandparents. They're tell you everything. All the scars I have are from all the times I've fought against monsters just to stay alive. Uncle Billy, you have to believe me."

Billy looked at me for a long moment before he let out a soft sigh. He nodded his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"I do, Mena. I do." Billy said.

* * *

I sighed as I walked into the lunchroom. Well, my secret was out of the bag, and I've been practically pulled into the pack. Paul and Jared keep prodding me to keep doing 'cool voodoo shit' with my powers to the point that I finally kicked their asses to get them to shut-up. I still hung out with the others, so I hadn't become a hall montior as Quil said when he saw me last. I had to keep their secret now, and Sam swore that no one outside the pack would know mine.

It was actually nice having someone around that knew what I was. I had friends I didn't have to hide from. However, if Paul keeps making 'leech' jokes, I'll turn neuter him. I shook my head as I ran my fingers through my hair. I was about to sit down at Bella's usual table, but I noticed she wasn't there. I blinked a few times then looked up seeing she was sitting awkwardly with our old group of friends. I mean, even though Bella ignored them for months, I had still kept in touch. Well, with Eric and Angela at least.

"Mena, come on, join us." Eric said when he saw me.

I nodded while heading over towards them. I slung my bag down under the table then sat down next to Angela.

"Hey." Angela said smiling.

She gave me a hug, and I smiled while patting her arm that went around my shoulders.

"How've you been, Mena?" Eric asked.

"Good." I said nodding. "You guys?"

Eric and Angela both told me how things have been going as Mike was awkwardly setting up a date with Bella who didn't think it was date. Jessica just kind of sat there awkwardly as she poked at her salad.

"Do you guys wanna come see, uh, Face Punch?" Bella asked us.

I snorted seeing Mike's crushed expression as I stole a grape off of Angela's tray.

"Face Punch, yeah." Eric said. "Hey, Mike, remember the trailer or that? It was like 'boom! Psssh! boom! boom!' Punch faces 'Pssh! boom! boom!'."

I laughed at Eric's sound affects as his hands mimed the explosions happening.

"Well, I've always liked a good action movie." I said shrugging. "Especially one with a lot of death and destruction."

Eric laughed holding up his hand for a high five, and as I gave him one to humor him, Angela shook her head at us.

"Movie night with Bella." Jessica said with no enthusiams whatsoever.

I shook my head at her with a roll of my eyes. If she doesn't want to come, then she doesn't have to.

"Mind if I ask Jake to come?" I asked Bella. "He's a fan of action movies."

"Sure, that'd be great." Bella said nodding.

* * *

I stood beside Jacob as he practically stared down at Mike who seemed uncomfortable.

"Face Punch, huh? If you like action movies." Jacob said.

Mike said he really didn't like them as he kept looking everywhere, but at my cousin.

"I heard it sucks." Jacob said. "Bad."

"Has to with a title like 'Face Punch', but if there's enough explosions, I might at least give it three stars." I said.

Jacob laughed as a grin pulled across my face. Mike just kept looking away. Was Jacob that intimidating?

"Uh, are you even old enough to see this movie?" Mike asked. "I mean, like, without adult supervision?"

I looked between the two with a grin on my face as Jacob frowned at Mike.

"Yeah, right, which is why Fil bought my ticket for me." Jacob said.

"Ah, not so sweet sixteen." I said patting Jacob on the arm. "Don't worry, Champ. It won't last forever."

Jacob rolled his eyes at me though only in a playful way as he nudged me. I handed him said ticket that I had brought earlier. Jacob and I had arrived before Bella and Mike, so I got the tickets before hand. Bella walked over to us as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Jessica bailed." Bella said. "And Angela got the stomach flu, so Eric's taking care of her. It's just us four."

I grimaced hoping Angela would feel better soon. I don't get sick often. Being a half blood gives me a strong immune system, but it has happened once or twice. All those times it was a curse or plague doesn't count.

"Great." Jacob said as he grinned.

"Great." Mike agreed with less enthusiasm.

I shook my head while telling them to hurry it up. I wanted to see this movie since we drove all the way here. We went into the theater while presenting our tickets to the woman behind the counter. We went to room 1-7 where the movie was going to play. It didn't take long to find good seats since not many people wanted to come see this movie. I sat on the edge, so in case anything happened, I wouldn't be stuck in between two people. It was just old habits I'll never get rid of for the rest of my life.

The movie started after all the previews rolled on by, and as it was playing I barely blinked. There was barely any storyline or dialogue. It was explosion here, death seen there, someone's head explodes everywhere. I was bored out of my mind. I glanced at Jacob seeing the grin on his face, which had me smiling. At least someone's enjoying the movie. Bella seemed as bored as me when I glanced at her, and Mike...Mike looked sick.

"Wake me up when it's over." I said as I leaned my head against Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob chuckled saying he would as I closed my eyes. I literarly dozed off through half of this movie until Mike leaving his seat woke me.

"Okay, I...I think I'm going to throw up." Mike said.

He ran off from the room as I blinked. I looked back at the screen seeing some woman being mutilated. Oh...gross.

"Should we go after him?" Bella asked.

I sighed though nodded my head. I was about to get up, but Jacob said he and Bella could go after Mike.

"You catch some more sleep." Jacob said. "We'll be right back."

I tilted my head though got the feeling he wanted to be alone with Bella. I nodded then settled down into the seat again. Jacob gave me his hoodie to cover up with then went with Bella to go check on Mike. I was only there for a few minutes before Jacob was back.

"Fil, there's something wrong. I don't...I don't feel right." He said.

I quickly got up from my chair while placing my hand on Jacob's forehead. He felt scorching hot. Sam explained to me that the fever started off really bad right before he first shifted. He told me he had felt really sick and angry, and then he was suddenly a large monstrous wolf.

"Come on." I said leading him out of the theater. "Let's get you home. I've got you."

Jacob leaned close to me as I kept my arms around him. We walked out of the theater where Mike and Bella were standing.

"Sorry, guys, we have to go." I said.

Bella called out to us, but I didn't stop. I helped Jacob into my car then hurried over to my side. I gunned the engine as I pulled onto the road. Some cars honked at me, but I ignored them.

"Don't worry, Jake. You'll be okay." I promised him. "Billy will know what to do."

At least I hope he did. I knew what Sam told me about the first shift, but I wasn't sure if anything needed to happen to help Jacob go through it. Jacob groaned looking as if he might heave. I continued speeding down the road while smoothly and swiftly taking my turns.

"Where'd you learn to drive like this?" Jacob asked.

"Uh, I used to race cars for money." I said. "You've seen the Fast and Furious? It was kind of like that. Of course, a mustang isn't one of the best cars to use."

Jacob chuckled a bit as I took another steep turn while remaining in my lane.

"Does Gran and Gramps know about you racing cars?" Jacob asked.

"Nope." I said. "They don't know that I stole this one off some drug dealer either."

Jacob let out a weak laugh as I grinned at the fond memory of getting this car. It had been one wild night. The welcome to Forks sign came into view sooner that it should have if I was going the speed limit, but I wasn't. I slowed down a few miles since I didn't want to be arrested in Forks. Ellis would have my head.

"You feel any better?" I asked Jacob.

"A little." Jacob said.

I took one hand off the wheel to place on his forehead. He might feel a bit better, but he seemed hotter than before. I frowned wondering if Jacob was really destined to become an oversized wolf pup. Jacob then leaned forward with a groan.

"Fil, pull over." Jacob said. "Please."

I quickly pulled off to the side of the road, and Jacob opened his door. He stumbled out of the car. I quickly followed after him as he stumbled off into the woods. I was right behind him as he leaned against a tree.

"I don't know what's happening to me." Jacob said as he held his head between his hands.

I bit my lip wishing there was some way I could help him, but I didn't know what to do. Jacob started shaking violently as he pushed away from the tree.

"Jacob." I said stepping forward. "It's okay...It's going to be okay."

Jacob turned towards me with a scared expression on his face. Then right before my eyes he seemed to almost explode with a large russet furred wolf standing in front of me. A loud wailing howl left it as it reared its head back. It then whimpered with its ears pinning back as it stepped away from me.

"Jake, it's okay." I said stepping forward. "Keep calm. I'm right here."

Jacob whimpered again as he glanced around uncertain. I stepped towards him slowly, but the sound of thumping footfalls on the ground had me stopping. Four wolves came bounding into the area, and the large silver one and brown one stepped in front of me as if to protect me from Jacob. The silver one stood close to me as the bluish-gray one and black one stepped closer to Jacob. The black one looked back at the silver one as if communicating. The silver one glanced back at me then went into the bushes. Paul came out a few moments later.

"We need to get you home." He said grabbing my arm.

"I can't leave Jacob." I said. "I won't."

Jacob sensing my distress tried to walk past the black wolf, who I'm guessing is Sam, and the bluish-gray wolf, who I'm guessing is Embry, but Sam made sure to block his path.

"Fil, you have to get home." Paul said shaking my slightly to get my eyes on him. "Something's happened to Ellis."

My eyes widened when hearing that. I was froze to the spot in surprise, and Paul had to herd me along back to my car. He put me in the passenger's side then got behind the wheel.

"What happened?" I asked Paul. "Is she..."

I couldn't even finish my sentence. Paul looked over at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"She's in surgery...that's all I know." He said.

I slowly nodded my head as I looked down at my lap. Paul drove me to my house in silence, and when we arrived Steven was there speaking with Charlie. I got out of the car while hurrying over to Steven.

"Grandad, what happened?" I asked as I looked up at the house.

The front door didn't even exist since it looked like something the size of a tank plowed through, and there were large claw marks in the side of the house. I could see blood in the hallyway from here, and pawprints of red going down the hall.

"It was some kind of large doglike beast." Steven said. "It came busting in, and it jumped Ellis the moment she screamed. I was able to get my gun...but when I shot at it, it barely phased the creature. It took a swipe at me, but I fell back out of the way. It sniffed the air then let out a snarl as if it was angry before leaving."

I stood there with nearly all the color leaving my face. That sounded like a hell hound...it must have caught onto my scent, and attacked the house. This was my fault...I wasn't here to protect my family. Ellis was in surgery because of me. My fault...my fault...all my fault. This kept repeating in my head like a mantra until something extremely warm wrapped around me. I snapped out of my thoughts a bit as Paul held me against his chest. His head rested on top of mine as my world seemed to be crashing down.

* * *

I stood in the rain looking down at Ellis's grave as her coffin was being lowered into the grave. She hadn't made it out of surgery. She was dead. The woman who raised me...was dead. Gone. I'll never see her every morning again. She'll never welcome me home every time I return from wherever I had ran off to. She won't be kissing my cheek, or helping me with my home work. She'll never be there to scold me for being stupid ever again. Because I didn't protect her.

She was taken in a way that I had feared the moment I learned what I was. I had trained for years to make sure I could live with my family, and keep them safe from the creatures that hunt me. She paid the price for letting me live under her roof. I can't change what happened, but that hell hound will pay for what its taken from me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I glanced back seeing Paul.

He actually had on clothes today along with the rest of the pack who had come to the funeral. He had an umbrella in hand, and he pulled me under it with him since I had just been standing in front of the grave without any cover. I felt tears in my eyes, but they didn't fall as I turned into Paul. I didn't deserve to cry. I'm practically the one who put her in that box. Paul walked me away from the grave as Steven and Billy were getting into Steven's car. Jacob, who was standing by Sam, took one last look at me then went over Steven and Billy.

"You need a ride?" Paul asked nodding over to his truck.

I silently nodded my head, and Paul kept his arm around my waist as we walked together. We paused by the pack, minus Jacob, and Sam took my hand to give it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mena." Sam said. "And don't worry. We're looking for the thing that killed Ellis."

"Don't." I said. "Because it's my problem. I'll hunt it down. I'll be the one to send it back to the Underworld. You don't know how to kill it anyway."

"Mena, that's dangerous." Embry said.

I sighed really wishing people would stop underestimating me. I can take care of myself.

"I killed my first monster when I was ten." I said. "I can handle it. Just please don't let it get too close to anyone's home. It will be safer if I can handle it in the woods."

Sam frowned looking down at me, but I just stared right back. Even if he doesn't agree, I will hunt down the damn beast.

"Just be careful." Sam said. "I don't want to be here again anytime soon."

I nodded as I glanced around at the cemetary. I didn't want to be here again anytime soon either.

* * *

I trekked through the woods following the trail of the hell hound. It was raining hard again today, and I had to hurry before there was no trail to follow. I knelt down on the ground as I spotted a paw print. I looked up while glancing around. I listened carefully while making sure it was only the sound of the rain falling that I was hearing. I even took a sniff of the air.

Something not a lot of people know is that children of Ares have a certain knack for sniffing out certain things. Usually blood was a big thing. Especially blood spilt in anger or malice like in a war. Another thing was we could almost sniff out the monsters almost as well as satyrs. Not quite as well though. Being on the hunt made our sense of smell seemingly work a bit stronger.

I picked up a slight whiff of sulfur mixed with the scent of wet dog...and a hint of blood. I looked forward coldly while knowing I was getting closer to my prey. I stood up with my spear in hand. I continued tracking the hell hound until I came to a clearing. I glanced around as I kept to the tree line. It was trying to draw me out into the open. Clever beastie, but it wasn't going to work.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" I sang under my breath. "Let me send you back to the Underworld, ya ugly mutt."

I heard a snarl a few yards off, which had me crouching down. I heard the bushes shake as if something large was passing through them. It was getting tired of waiting. That's right, mongrel. Come bring yourself to the tip of my spear. Just as I knew it was behind me I ducked down letting it lung right over me. It went tumbling into the clearing as I stood up. I stepped out into the open as it righted itself to its feet with a growl leaving its mouth.

"Normally, I'd play around with my prey, but you fucked up coming into my home." I said as I pointed my spear at it. "I would torture you, but you'd turn into ash before I could. So be grateful I'm giving you a swift death."

It snarled while crouching down as it got ready to spring again. It launched forward, and I turned to the side last second to let it sail on past me. It's claws did graze across my torso, and left light gashes behind.

"This was my favorite shirt." I said looking at the ruined top.

The hell hound just came back at me again. I dodged again then brought my spear down into its shoulder. It howled in pain while staggering back away from me. I looked at it coldly as I swipped my spear out in front of me to get the black blood off the spearhead. I stalked forward as if a predator stalking its prey. The hell hound growled in warning, but I knew it was spent. There was nothing it could do now. Its life was mine. I raised my spear up while pointing the tip down. I brought down the spear with the blade piercing right through its skull. It turned into ash at me feet.

"You ever show your face to me again, and I'll send you right back from where you came." I said darkly. "I am a daughter of Ares. Death awaits to all those who cross me."

* * *

I walked into Billy's house, which is where Steven and I are staying until our house is repaired.

"Billy, do you have any bandages?" I asked as I passed the living room.

I paused though when seeing the pack were all crambed into the tiny space.

"Oh, hey, guys." I said. "Uh, Sam, you don't have to worry about the hell hound anymore. It's taken care off."

Sam was nodding, but he stopped as I was taking off my jacket, which revealed my shirt. Jacob and Paul hurried to their feet when they saw the blood on my shirt.

"What the hell, Fil?" Jacob asked.

I sighed not feeling like being fussed over. I just continued on towards the bathroom guessing I'd find a first aid kit. I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. I was almost to the bathroom when my arm was grabbed. I was pulled back towards Paul who was frowning.

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked.

"I found the hell hound. What do you think happened?" I asked. "I got a little cut during the fight. It's not big deal. The cuts aren't even deep enough for stitches."

Paul started shaking as he looked down at my torso. It looked much worse than it really was.

"I'm fine." I said. "Now, let me go. I don't like being grabbed."

I pulled my arm away from Paul who glared at me. Oh, great, Paul's about to lose his temper.

"You're fine with a leech touching you, but not your own people?" He asked. "I'm sure if that blonde bloodsucker was here, you wouldn't be brushing him off."

I glared at Paul for bringing up Jasper as I felt my own temper start to flare.

"Jasper has nothing to do with this. I don't like being grabbed period." I said. "And I didn't let him baby me either. I don't need your concern. I'm fine. So back off, mutt!"

A snarl seemed to rip through Paul, and Jared and Embry were soon hustling him out of the house. I frowned realizing I probably could have kept the mutt thing to myself. I heard howling from outside moments later, and I sighed.

"I didn't mean to lose it." I said to Sam.

"I know." Sam said. "Tempers seems to run through all the Quileute. You and Paul the most."

Ain't that the truth? I sighed while glancing at Jacob. He was looking at me intently with worry etched on his face.

"Come on." I said. "You can help me patch up, and tell me why you look like someone kicked your puppy...if you had one that is."

Jacob's lips twitched up some as he followed me towards the bathroom. As I was looking for the first aid kit Jacob sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Bella called again today." Jacob said.

I sighed since Bella has called everyday ever since the incident at the movie theater. It's been nearly two weeks since then. I haven't been in school much since I've been so focused on finding the hell hound. Billy was talking about transfering me to the reservation. Since it'd just be easier for everyone. I was actually considering it since I wouldn't be seeing Jasper until after I graduate out of school. Besides, it'd be nice being around friends, I didn't have to hide from. Of course, I'd still keep in touch with Eric and Angela.

"Same old message?" I asked.

Jacob nodded his head as I finally found the first aid kit. I opened it up seeing everything I needed.

"I want to see her." Jacob said. "But at the same time I'm angry. But I don't want to be."

I knew he was upset at the Cullens...upset with Bella and I for keeping everything from him. I think he's forgiven me mostly because I'm family...and because I've repeatedly told him how sorry I am. I kept him out of the loop for his protection, and I think he understands that.

"Yeah, anger likes to get in the way of things." I said. "Trust me I know. Help me hold up my shirt."

Jacob stood up to lift my shirt high enough for me to get disinfectant over my cuts. I held back a wince and a curse as the disinfectant made my wounds sting. I let out a breath while grabbing the bandages. I put them around my torso while making sure they weren't too tight.

"You've done this alot." Jacob said.

"That's an understatement." I said. "I've patched myself up more times than I can remember. I've had friends patch me up more that I can remember. I've got scars crossing over scars. My body is covered with reminders of every battle or fight I've been in."

After I finished the patch up, Jacob lowered my shirt back down. He told me he'd be right back as I started cleaning up some of the blood that had split on the counter and floor. Jacob came back with one of his old shirts, and I thanked him.

"Gramps, was finishing up dinner when you walked in." Jacob said. "So come out and eat once your done."

I nodded slowly while sure I wouldn't be joining them for dinner. I think Jacob knew that too, but he didn't say anything as he shut the door behind him. I pulled my shirt off, which uncovered my engagement ring. I touchd the beautiful ring as I thought about Jasper. Right about now I really wish he was here. I've haven't felt so emotionally stressed out since the war. I wanted to be in his arms as he told me everything would be alright. That he was here to help me get through this. I'd just be happy to silently be laying next to him again.

"Who knew a year was so damn long?" I muttered to myself.

I slipped on the long-sleeved shirt that Jacob gave me to once again hide the ring. I grabbed my other stuff then left the bathroom. I glanced down the hall as Paul, who had on a different pair of shorts, and the other two boys came back in. Paul glanced at me then went into the kitchen. I sighed...I'm not apologizing. Jared followed after Paul, but not before sending me a grin. Embry smiled at me nodding then went after the first two boys.

I thought about joining them, but shook my head as I headed for Jacob's room since we were sharing. Steven hasn't looked at me once since the funeral. I knew a part of him had to blame me for what happened to Ellis. I don't blame him either. Billy doesn't even look at me the same anymore. I shut the door behind me after stepping into Jacob'd room. I fell down onto the spare matress while wincing.

"Should have thought that before I plopped down." I said to myself.

I stared up at the cieling as I listened to the boys' loud laughter from inside the kitchen. I turned over onto my side to stare unblinkingly at the wall. I touched the ring under my shirt as Jasper's face appeared in my mind.

"I miss you." I whispered as a single tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

The next day, it was pouring much like it was yesterday. I was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when I saw Bella standing out in the rain with Jacob. I nearly spit out my drink then set my mug down. I hurried outside ignoring the rain that fell on me.

"Get her back home." Jacob said when he saw me.

Bella whirled around to look at me as I nodded to Jacob. I walked forward to grab Bella's arm. I pulled her back as Jacob turned towards the pack who was waiting at the tree line.

"Be careful." I said to Jacob.

He looked back to nod then he jogged off towards the pack. I pushed Bella towards her truck while ignoring her when she asked me what was going on. I pushed her into the passenger's side, and shut the door on her when she opened her mouth. I went around the truck to climb into the passenger's side.

"Mena, what's going on?" Bella said. "What happened to Jake? What has Sam done to him?"

"Sam didn't do anything." I said. "Sam is helping Jake. There's nothing we can do for him. So just let it go."

"I can't!" Bella said. "If Jacob goes..."

"What?" I asked looking at her sharply. "You're with my cousin, but you're always thinking about Edward. That's isn't fair for Jacob, Bella. You know that."

Bella looked down as I turned the key to start the engine. I drove away from Billy's while taking her back towards Forks.

"Bella, it all has to stop." I said. "I know you loved Edward, but he left you. You have to live for you now. If you just let me, I'll help you through this. One step at a time. Whenever you need me, give a call. I'll come running."

Bella didn't say anything as she looked down at her lap. I sighed wishing she'd just give up on that prick.


	14. Bella Is Nothing But Trouble

Queenie: I didn't think I'd have New Moon last this long since I wasn't a big fan of the book. However, the movie was better...still not my favorite out of the Twilight Saga. But whatever. There's probably going to be a least one more chapter for New Moon after this one...two at the most. It still won't be as long as Twilight had been, but close enough. Anyway, enjoy. ;3

* * *

As I was getting back from a morning run through the woods I found Bella sitting on the steps of Billy's house. I blinked while removing the earbuds from my ears.

"Feel like going on a hike with me?" She asked.

I slowly nodded my head because that sounded harmless enough, and it didn't involve Jacob...or pining of Edward.

"Just let me change first." I asid. "Are we going far? Should I pack a bag?"

Bella said I probably should, so I went into the house. I changed into a tank top, skinny jeans, and hiking boots. I pulled on a simple light green jacket before grabbing my bag. I went into the kitchen to get a few bottles of water and protein bars. I double checked to make sure I had ambroisa packed then I zipped up my bag. I met Bella outside as she was pacing in front of the house.

"Alright, do you have a place in mind where you want to hike?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said nodding. "There's this clearing with really pretty wild flowers. I want to try and find it."

She wanted to try and find it? Well, this should be a fun day of letting Bella getting us lost before I had to find our way back. I told Bella to lead the way, but she said we'd have to drive part of the way there. I shrugged then went to climb into her truck.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked as she got into the truck. "I never asked you...about...Ellis."

I frowned at the mention of Ellis as Bella started up her truck. I looked down for a moment then stared out the window.

"I'm getting by." I said. "I've lost a lot of people...it hurts, but each time I lose someone it gets easier to bounce back, I guess."

Of course, Ellis had been a hard blow. She did raise me after all. She had been my mother and grandmother. I felt like complete and utter shit until I finally took out that hell hound. I still have nightmares though sometimes. Different ways of Ellis's attack kept playing in my mind. I wasn't there to see it, so my mind tortures me with all these different scenarios.

"I'm sorry." Bella said. "I should have been there for you."

"Well, I'm glad you weren't, honestly." I said. "I'm glad you didn't see the state I was in. I thrive off the image of my unbreakable persona. When people think things don't phase you, they tend not to get into your business when something bad happens, or they don't try to get too close to you."

Bella glanced over at me as I continued looking out the window. As we were driving, I could have sworn I saw large furry shapes going through the woods. Are we being stalked now? The drive lasted about fifteen minutes until Bella parked to the side of the road. We got out, and I glanced behind me to see a large silver wolf peeking out from the trees, and a few yards back was a dark brown one. The silver one dipped its head to be in acknowledgement then bounded off with the brown one when Bella looked back.

"Something wrong?" Bella asked.

"No." I said. "Let's get going. With your sense of direction this will probably take all day."

Bella stuck her tongue out at me, which had me smiling. She seems to be doing a bit better. The two of us headed off into the woods, and I let Bella keep the lead. I helped keep her upright when she stumbled, and offered my hand when the terrain got a little too steap or rocky. I would glance around or pause to take in our surroundings every so often, and Bella would wait silently until I told her it was okay to keep moving.

It took us about half the day to reach a clearing, but it wasn't beauitful or full of flowers. It was completely barren. Bella stepped away from me while kneeling down on the ground. I frowned realizing this wasn't just some clearing. This was the clearing Edward and Bella would come to. Bella had told me about it once. I sighed since I should have known her reason for hiking up here had to deal with Edward. I stood back letting her have a moment to herself.

I stiffened, however, when I sensed a presence. I jerked Bella up to her feet while my spear slithered down into my hand. I stood in front of Bella staring down the vampire that came into the clearing. I narrowed my eyes seeing it was a familiar vampire before us. Bella stood straighter when seeing who it was. I glanced back seeing that she almost seemed happy to see him. What the Hades?

"Bella...Mena." Laurent said softly almost a purr.

Bella muttered his name as he zipped closer to us until he was only a few feet away.

"I didn't expect to find you here...either of you." Laurent admitted.

Well, we live here. What's his damn excuse? I didn't say this out loud as I turned to keep myself facing him as he moved.

"I went to visit the Cullens," He began as he twisted his hair around his finger. "But their house is empty. I'm surprised they left the two of you behind. Weren't you both sort of their pets?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance as my hand gripped my spear tightly.

"Yeah, you could say that." Bella said.

"Oh, no he can't." I said. "I am nobody's pet."

I can't believe Bella would agree to something like that. Has she no pride?

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked.

"No." I said smoothly. "But Jasper will be returning shortly. We have an arrangement."

Bella looked at me in confusion as Laurent nodded his head. I wasn't lying technically, but graduation was still some time away. So it wasn't shortly...more like in a few months.

"But he's far away, isn't he?" Lauren asked as he continue circling.

I circled with him while keeping Bella behind me the entire time. She clutched onto my arm, but I shook her off since she'd only hinder me if she was hoding on.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked shakingly.

Show no fear, Bella! The predator in him thrives off of it. Again I kept the comment to myself as I watched Laurent like a hawk.

"I came as a...favor for Victoria." Laurent admitted.

This had me standing up even straighter at the mention of that redheaded bitch. Jasper had told me that they figured out Victoria thought Edward was the cause of James's death. She wanted revenge on him.

"She asked me to see if Bella was still under the protection of the Cullens." Laurent said. "Victoria feels that its only fair to kill Edward's mate give he's killed hers. An eye for an eye. She hasn't much interest in you, Mena. Though I suspect that won't stop her from trying to kill you if you get in her way."

I hummed nonchalantly as the gears in my mind went round and round while I tried to form a plan. I could tell Bella to run, and then finish of Laurent. However, who knows how close Victoria is. She might not be in Washington at all, or she's watching as this is all happening.

"Edward will know who did it, and he'll come after you." Bella said weakly. "Same goes for Jasper."

If I didn't have to watch the vampire right now, I'd turn around to hit Bella over the head. That was the worse flimsy threat I've ever heard.

"I don't think they will." Laurent said. "After all how much could you mean to them, if they left you here unprotected?"

"I don't need protection." I spat. "I've taken care of myself for eight years. I can do it a bit longer."

Laurent sighed shaking his head as he looked at Bella and I with a sad look on his face.

"Victoria won't be happy about my killing you." He said. "But I can't help myself. You both are so mouthwatering."

Bella begged him not to, which had me frowning. Gees, no spine with this one. Laurent was suddenly behind me as he caressed Bella's face. I cursed while turning around. I grabbed the back of his jacket to sling him away from Bella. He landed on his feet. He turned towards me, but froze in surprise.

"I don't believe it." Laurent said.

I turned seeing the pack coming out of the woods. I placed my hand on Bella's torso to start pushing her back. Sam glanced over at me with a small huffing leaving between his canines. I nodded knowing he wanted me to get Bella out of here.

"Bella, run." I ordered. "Go."

She didn't have to be told twice. She took off running down the trail as I glanced back at the pack.

"Be careufl." I whispered.

Sam nodded then turned to Laurent before the wolves ran after him, but Jacob paused to touch his cold nose to my forehead. He then ran after the others. I took off after Bella to make sure she didn't kill herself trying to make the trek back down. I caught up with her easily when she tripped over a rock.

"Come on." I said helping her up. "We don't know if Victoria is running around."

I urged her along while making sure to keep alert about my surroundings. I also kept my spear out at the ready.

* * *

"Bella, maybe we shouldn't tell him." I said hurrying after her when she jumped out of the truck.

"He needs to know about the monster wolves!" Bella said.

"They're probably dead!" I hissed as I followed her inside the house. "No reason to get Charlie worked up."

I knew it was unlikely the pack was dead since they were made for killing vampires, but I wasn't about to tell Bella that. She didn't listen as she rushed into the kitchen where Charlie and Harry were.

"Dad, I saw them." Bella said urgently.

I sighed following after her. I looked at Harry who looked at me questioningly.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked.

"In the woods!" Bella said quickly. "They're not bears."

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what Bella was talking about. I looked at him apologetically when his eyes turned to me. I tried to stop her.

"What do you mean in the woods?" Charlie asked. "What the hell were you two doing out in the woods?"

Well, we were off for a little nature hike, but then we ran into an old friend. Then we ran for our lives when old friend wanted to eat us, but before we ran a pack of huge wolves showed up to save the day. That's all.

"They're wolves." Bella said. "I mean, they're like huge wolves."

Oh, this is just getting worse. Sam is going to give me an earful about this. Then I'll probably get in argument with Paul cause he'll say some kind of shit about how I couldn't keep one girl from running off to her father. And I'll end the fight by kicking his ass. Still...it will be such a pain.

"Are you sure about that, Bella?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we just saw them!" Bella said. "They were after...something."

Harry looked to me, and when I was sure Charlie wasn't looking, I mimed fangs. Harry immediately knew what I was talking about.

"Wolves? You saw them?" Charlie asked.

"Mena saw them too." Bella said as she nodded.

I immediately dropped my fingers that I was using as fangs when Charlie looked to me. I bit my lip then sighed.

"We saw something...they weren't bears that's for sure." I said lamely.

Bella looked at me with a frown, and I frowned right back at her. Well, I'm not pleased with you at the moment either.

"Alright." Charlie said. "Well, Harry, feel like going hunting? Get some of your guys together?"

"Sure, yeah, I'll just..." Harry trailed off. "You need a ride back, Mena?"

I nodded my head while following after Harry. As we went outside, I glanced around the place.

"Now what all happened?" Harry asked.

I quickly filled him in on what happened in the clearing, and I even explained that I knew Laurent. I told him about James and Victoria since the Pack and the elders would need to know about this. I couldn't hunt Victoria alone, and I know she's out there. If she tries to go for Bella, I'll need all the help I can get.

* * *

"Victoria is really starting to get on my last damn nerve." I complained to the boys. "She's out there. I can feel it. But she's being a cowarding bitch!"

I shouted that last part to the trees as I paced in aggravation. I've been trying to track down Victoria since we came back from the clearing. Sam and Paul both literarly dragged me back to Billy's when they thought it was too dark for me to be out in the woods with a vampire on the loose. I got back up at the crack of dawn to search, but still no sign of her.

"Temper, temper, Fil." Paul said. "Better be careful."

"Fuck you." I said.

Paul just chuckled since the throwing of insults and the jabs at each other has become very routine for us. Sure, there are times where we still fight, and I still sometimes make him so mad that he literarly explodes.

"We'll find her, Mena." Sam said reassuringly. "Now, is Jake up?"

I shook my head since when I was inside earlier to grab some water he was still unconscious. Don't blame him with how much he goes out at night with the pack. He tries to leave without waking me, but it never works out like that. I then heard footsteps behind me, and I turned seeing Bella.

"Holy Styx." I cursed.

Thunder rolled overhead as Bella marched our way looking pissed off. Well, Bella's version of pissed off.

"What did you do?" She demanded as she glared at Sam. "What did you do?"

She shoved Sam, which had me quickly jerking her away from him. She was playing with something dangerous.

"Take it easy." Sam said remaining calm.

"He didn't want this." Bella said glaring.

I sighed looking at Sam apologetically as I kept a hold of her arms to keep her back. Please, gods, don't let this end badly.

"What did we do? What did _he_ do?" Paul asked sounding pissed. "What did he tell you?"

Sam told them both to calm down as he pushed Paul back away from Bella.

"Nothing. He tells me nothing because he's afraid of you." Bella said.

I shook my head as Jared and Paul both laughed. This definitely wasn't going to end well.

"Bella, that's not it." I said. "Now, come inside. Leave them alone."

"No!" Bella shouted as she shoved me away.

I was so shocked by the gesture that I actually stumbled backwards. Bella then slapped Paul, which had my mouth falling open.

"Too late now." Jared said as Paul started shaking.

"Not helping, Jared." I hissed.

I was pushing Bella back as Sam told me to slowly back her up towards the house. I kept my eyes on Paul as his shaking got worse. Out of all of them she had to hit it had to be the hotheaded one. Sam ordered Paul to calm down, but it didn't work. Paul exploded out of his clothes while turning into a large silver wolf. He snarled at Bella and I as I remained completely still. No sudden movements. Bella then just had to take off running. Shit. Paul lunged forward as I heard Jacob yell out Bella and my names.

In an blink of an eye, I had my spear out. Using the blunt side I gave swing as if I was holding a bat, and it hit Paul in the side of the furry face. He didn't sail far as he would if he was in his human form, but he did get a few seconds of air. He rolled across the ground when he landed as my muscles groaned in protest after hitting such a large force. Paul got up on his paws with another growl leaving his muzzle.

"Paul, calm down!" Sam called out.

I glanced back seeing that Jacob was knelt down next to Bella who had fallen on the ground. Paul once again ignored Sam as he squared off with me. He came at me again, and I used my spear like a pole vault to send me up into the air. I went sailing over him with the back of his fur brushing against my chest. I landed on the ground in crouch as a strand of hair fell in my face.

"Whoa." I heard Jared say from behind me.

I let out a calming breath as Paul turned around to glare at me. I got into a stance to fight him, but then Jacob, who was in his wolf form, tackled Paul to the side. I relaxed as the two rolled around the yard snapping their jaws at each other. They finally rolled off into the woods away from the rest of us.

"Hey, take Bella and Mena back to Emily's place." Sam told Embry and Jared.

He then went after the two who went rolling into the woods. I sighed with a shake of my head. Stupid hotheaded teenage werewolves.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Embry said.

"That's the worst pun I've ever heard." I said shaking my head.

Embry chuckled as he went to help Bella off the ground. Jared stopped beside me to place a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head as the spear slithered back into place around my neck. I ran my fingers through my hair thinking that could have gone better.

"That was totally badass what you did." Jared said as he pat my on the shoulder. "You actually sent Paul off the ground with that swing."

"Yeah, and my shoulders are going to be sore for a month because of it." I said.

Jared laughed as we went to join Embry and Bella over by her truck. This is going to be fun explaining.

* * *

When we arrived at Emily's home, I jumped out of the back the truck with Jared. Embry got out of the driver's side of the truck. They both called out to Emily who was inside as I rolled my shoulders. Bella rolled down the window as I glanced at her.

"I think we should go back and see if Jacob's okay." Bella said.

I snorted as I continued on towards Emily's house with Jared and Embry on either side of me.

"I hope Paul sinks some teeth into him." Jared said. "Serves him right."

I hit Jared in the arm, and he winced while rubbing where I hit him. It's his own fault for wishing that Jacob got hurt.

"No way. Jacob's a natural." Embry said. "Did you see him phase on the fly? I bet five that Paul doesn't touch him."

I rolled my eyes, but wasn't surprised. The boys were always betting on something. Mostly fights that they get into with each other.

"Come on in, Bella." Embry said. "We won't bite."

"Speak for yourself." Jared said.

He went on into the house as Bella finally got out of the truck. I waited for her on the steps while picking up the whiff of homemade cooking. I've been here a few times since all the secrecy was put to rest, and even if I feel bad about it, I can't hate Emily. I know that's probably wrong of me since I'm Leah's friend, but Emily was just so nice. And I understand now why Sam left Leah. It's not his fault about the whole imprint voodoo thingy.

"Oh, Bella, about Emily." I began as I looked to my friend. "Don't stare."

"Yeah, it bugs Sam." Embry added.

Bella asked why would she stare, but Embry and I just continued on into the house. When we reached the kitchen, Jared was already sitting down chewing on something.

"You guys hungry?" Emily, who was faced away from Bella and I, asked. "Like I have to ask."

She then turned towards Bella and I as I stepped into the kitchen. Embry tossed me a muffin, which I caught, as he sat down.

"Mena, welcome back." Emily said smiling. "Who's your friend?"

"Bella Swan." I said nodding to Bella. "It's good to see you, Emily."

Emily nodded with the smile still in place before she gave her attention to Bella.

"Hmm, so you're the other vampire girl." Emily said teasingly. "Hopefully with less of a temper than the first."

"Bite me, Em." I said as I sat down.

Emily laughed as the two boys nearly spit out their muffins in laughter.

"So, uh, you're the wolf girl." Bella said to Emily.

"Hmm, I guess so." Emily said. "Well, I'm engaged to one."

Emily set down the muffins, which the two boys didn't hesitate to attack. She grabbed Jared's wrist, however.

"Save some for your brothers." She said. "And ladies first."

"Well, when you see one let us know." Jared said as he looked at me.

I silently flipped him off while taking a very large and unladylike bite out of my muffin. Emily shook her head smiling at us before she looked over at Bella.

"Muffin?" Emily asked.

Bella thanked her while coming over to stand behind my chair. I tossed her a muffin before knocking Embry's feet out of my lap when he tried to put them there. Embry pouted at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Seriously, it was like being with my brothers.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order." Emily said.

"Uh, Jacob didn't tell me." Bella said.

"Not like he could anyway." Embry said.

"Yeah, you guys literarly can't disobey the alpha, right?" I asked. "Sucks to be you."

If I had to follow someone's orders with no way out of it, I'd go completely nuts. I give orders. I don't take them, not without a fight anyway.

"Yeah." Embry said nodding.

He then excitedly told Bella about the wolf telepathy as I snatched up another muffin. Hmm, yummy.

"Hey, these are trade secrets!" Jared said. "This chick runs with vampires."

I rolled my eyes while nibbling on this muffin instead of wolfing it down. Pun not intended.

"You can't actually run with vampires." Bella said awkwardly. "...cause they're fast."

Wow, I wonder how much more awkward this can get. Seriously, if Bella stands any more taunt she'll snap in half.

"Yeah, well we're faster." Jared said. "Freaked out yet?"

Bella said she wasn't as she shook her head. Not surprising. I mean, she used to date a vampire, her friend, meaning me, is a half blood, and her other friend, meaning Jacob, is a werewolf. What's there to be freaked out about now?

"Jake's right." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. "You're good with weird."

"It's cause she is weird." I said blandly.

Embry and Jared laughed as Sam lovingly greeted Emily as if she was his entire world. Which she is. Jacob and Paul came in next while laughing and joking, so I'm guessing they settled everything. Jared passed some cash to Embry when we saw the bitemarks on Paul's shoulder. Paul sat down next to me while grabbing a muffin. He paused though to look at Bella.

"Sorry." He said.

His grin didn't show any remorse for what happened at all. He then turned to me looking a tad more concerned.

"You okay?" Paul asked.

"For the most part." I said. "My shoulders are a bit stiff. How much you freaking weigh anyway?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle as Jacob stopped beside Bella. Jacob nodded for Bella to follow him, and she glanced at me. My brow quirked wondering why she was silently asking me for permission to leave. I waved her off, so she left with Jacob. I sighed as I watched them go.

"Mena, what's wrong?" Emily asked with concern in her tone.

"Nothing." I said. "These muffins are great by the way, Em."

Emily smiled thanking me, but I could see in her eyes that she was still worried.

"I should probably get back to Billy's place." I said as I stood. "I promised him I'd help him move around some stuff."

I ran my hand through my hair then told everyone that I'd see them later. I left Emily and Sam's place as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. I looked off in the direction Jacob and Bella went with a frown on my face. I wish she'd just leave Jacob alone. She couldn't keep playing with Jacob like she is. She has to know what she's doing is wrong. I don't want my cousin hurt. Especially not by the person I called my first friend here in Forks. I let out another small sigh as I looked up at the cloudy sky. Well, I guess I'll just have to be there for him when things go bad.

* * *

I sighed walking out of the woods a few days later after Bella learned the secret of the pack. I've been continuing my search for Victoria, but everytime I thought I was close, she was gone. She's good at evading I'll give her that. I shook my head as I stopped outside the house. It was finally finished, and the new furniture had been moved in yesterday. Steven, who has still yet to look at me directly, said he wasn't ready to return. Frankly, I didn't want to step foot inside either.

"But I have to go in eventually." I said to myself with an unhappy expression.

I went up to the house while pulling out the new keys the contractor had given to me when I came to sign off on some of the paperwork the other day. I unlocked the door, but remained outside for a few seconds. I just looked inside, and the house seemed darker than before. The blood and any previous damage was already fixed up. If I hadn't known what happened here, I probably wouldn't have thought someone nearly bleed to death in this house.

I took a deep breath to steel myself before stepping into the house. I left the door open behind me as I walked down the hall. I glanced around thinking the walls looked rather bare without the family photographs. Most of those were pretty damaged in the attack though. I kept walking through the house feeling colder and more hollow the longer I was inside. It didn't feel right without Ellis here. I was about to head up the stairs when the phone started...ringing?

"What the Hades?" I mumbled.

I went into the kitchen where the phone sat on the counter. I looked at the caller ID to see it was from Paul's cell phone.

"Hello." I answered.

"Fil, you need to check on your idiot friend." Paul said sounding pissed.

I quietly groaned as I wondered what Bella did now. I seriously couldn't take my eyes off that girl...like ever.

"She jumped off the cliffs, Fil!" Paul practically snarled. "Does she love that bloodsucker so much she'd die because she wasn't with him? If Jake hadn't gotten to her, she would be dead."

My eyes widened when hearing what she had done. I then felt my own anger spike. That ridiculously stupid moron! (Clarisse quote from Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters [Movie]) The dive off the cliff might not have killed her, but I think I might.

"Where is she?" I asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Jake's taking her home." Paul said with his sounding more calm and somber. "And that's not all...Harry had a heart attack as he was trying to help Charlie hunt us down. That redhead leech was in the area, and Harry was knocked over when Jacob went plowing into the bloodsucker. He's gone, Fil."

My eyes widened again as my heart stopped for a few seconds. No...not Harry. Not so soon after Ellis's death. And what about Seth and Leah? I leaned against the wall while sliding down it with my knees against my chest.

"Fil?" Paul prompted when I remained silent. "Fil, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I said. "Did she get away?"

"Yeah, Jake cut off the pursuit when he sensed Bella was in danger." Paul said sounding pissed off again. "He probably could have had that redheaded bloodsucker if Bella hadn't gone and done something stupid."

I know he's probably right, but I am glad that Bella was alright. Not dead at least. I sighed knowing I better go check on her.

"I need to go see Bella." I said. "I'll be down at the reservation afterwards."

"Alright. Just be careful with the leech running around." Paul said.

I said I would then hung up the phone. I sat there a moment with my mind reeling from the news I just got. Things just keep getting worse and worse. I was about to stand back up when I sensed an inhuman presence. I hurried to my feet while looking up in enough time to see a familiar figure standing in the doorway of the house.

"...Jasper..." I whispered.

* * *

Queenie: You probably hate me so much for cutting if off here XD But I had to do it. Sorry. Don't worry the big reunion scene is in the next chapter. Try to wait for it. Until next time, Dearies~


	15. The Volturi

We just stood there a long moment in silence before he was suddenly in front of me. His cool hands cupped my cheeks, and his golden orbs met my brown ones.

"My memories haven't done you justice, Darlin." He said as he smiled. "You are much more beautiful in person."

He then pressed his lips to mine, and I missed the feel of them against my lips. I pressed mine to his in return. I wanted this to continue, but there was still so much to take care of.

"Jasper, why are you back?" I asked as he pulled away. "I mean, I'm happy to see you..."

"Alice had a vision of Bella dying after jumping off a cliff." Jasper said. "I couldn't leave you alone after something like that. You'd be alone, Darlin. Besides, I don't think I had the strength to stay away from you much longer. A year has never felt so long before."

I blinked in Jasper in confusion because Alice must be faltering in her visions.

"Bella isn't dead, Jasper." I said. "Jacob pulled her out of the water. She should be home about now."

Jasper looked confused now as he looked intently into my eyes as if searching for something.

"Then why are you sad?" Jasper asked. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." I assured him. "It's just a lot has happened since you left...Ellis is dead."

Jasper stiffened as he stood up straighter. I looked at his chest as I fought back the emotions that came with thinking of Ellis. Now wasn't the time for that.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"A hell hound." I said. "When you all left, the monsters started reappearing by the dozen. I guess your scent masked mine while you were here, but then it wore off. And I grew lax with you around. I wasn't...I didn't even think that something would attack the house. I was stupid...and Ellis payed the price."

Jasper shushed me as he pulled me into his chest. I felt tears in my eyes as I clung to the front of his shirt.

"It's not your fault, Darlin." Jasper said. "I never should have left you."

"No." I said shaking my head. "It is my fault. I trained for years to be able to protect her and Steven, so I could live with them instead of inside the barrier. I was supposed to protect her. I'm supposed to be able to protect myself. I want to protect you, but I screwed up."

Jasper just held me close as his fingers tangled into my black locks. I felt a wave of peace roll over me, but I think it was more being with Jasper again than him using his powers to sooth me.

"Ellis's death isn't the only thing that happened." I said. "Victoria's been around."

Jasper stiffened once again as he pulled back to look into my eyes. I wiped the tears away because now wasn't the time for them.

"She's after Bella." I said. "She wants revenge on Edward. Laurent said Victoria wanted to take Edward's mate since she believes Edward took hers."

"Laurent?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he came here as a favor for Victoria. He wanted to see if Bella was still under your family's protection." I said. "He then tried to take a bite out of us, but the pack took care of him."

Jasper didn't look too confused when I said pack, but he did frown looking displeased.

"There's a new pack of mutts in the area?" Jasper asked.

"Hey, those mutts are part of my tribe, and one of them happens to be my cousin." I pointed out.

Jasper apologized though he was still frowning. I rolled my eyes though didn't say anything.

"They've been helping me track Victoria. She was in the woods today while Charlie and a few others were hunting the pack since there's been a few deaths and sightings of them." I said. "But they didn't kill anyone. Anyway, Jacob was going after Victoria, but he accidentally hit Harry...and Harry had a heart attack. Then I get a call from Paul about the stupid stunt that Bella decided to do."

I still really needed to speak with her about that. I'm ready to ring her neck. But I just shook my head as I looked up at Jasper.

"I'm glad your home." I said. "I've missed you."

Jasper smiled as he brushed the back of his fingers against my warm cheek. He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead then cheeks before finally kissing my lips.

"I'm never leaving you again, Darlin." Jasper said. "Nothing will take me from you."

I wrapped my arms around him completely while burying my head into his chest. He stroked my hair as he rest his chin on top of my head. Despite his cool body temperature I felt warmed being near him again. I felt like a part of me that had been gone finally returned. I never want to lose that part ever again. I refuse to let it happen. A loud knock on the door had the two of us separating. I blinked wondering who that could be. Jasper snarled with a displeased expression on his face.

"It's a mutt." He grumbled.

I went to the door quickly, and opened it to reveal Paul. He barged in while glaring directly at Jasper.

"Jacob called saying that _leech_ was here." Paul said as he stepped in front of me. "Him along with that other bloodsucker who's with Bella."

I frowned guessing that Alice had went to Bella's place after having her vision.

"Paul, calm down." I said as I tried to walk around him. "I'm safe here. Jasper isn't going to hurt me."

Paul grabbed my arm to pull me back, which earned a sharp snarl from Jasper who stepped forward. Paul growled back with his body shaking. I frowned because that wasn't good.

"Both of you stop it." I said as I pulled away from Paul to get in between them. "This is my home, and you two are not having a supernatural throw down inside of it."

Especially not after it was finally repaired. They both continued glaring at each other, but they stepped back.

"Are you really chosing him, Fil?" Paul asked. "Over your own people?"

"I'm not choosing anyone over anyone else." I said. "I love Jasper. He's going to be part of my life, but that doesn't mean I'm throwing the tribe or the pack to the side. Our people have a contract with Jasper and his family. They're not the enemies."

"That's exactly what they are!" Paul snapped wth his body shaking again. "They're bloodsucking monsters. It's because of them I turn into a over-sized wolf!"

I frowned because I thought Paul enjoyed being a werewolf. He was always telling me all the things he can do now as one, and he's always bragging about it too.

"They're monsters, Fil!" Paul said.

"No, they're not!" I retorted. "I've fought the real monsters. I've got the scars from the real ones. Real monsters are souless beasts that only think about the kill. I'm not saying vampires are saints. In fact there are some out there that are pretty damn close to souless beasts. But you can't condemn an entire species for the acts of others."

Paul shook his head with his body practically vibrating. Jasper stepped towards me to pull me back into his arms where I'd be safe. Paul backed out of the house, and right in front of it, he exploded into a large wolf. He let out a howl before bounding into the woods. I stood there feeling guilt wash over me. I hadn't meant to upset him, but I meant every word I said. Jasper held me close while placing his lips against my neck.

"It's alright, Darlin." He said soothingly.

I turned into him with my head laying against his chest, but then his phone rang. He pulled back partially to pull it out of his pocket, and as he answered it, he held me against him.

"Yes, Alice." He said.

He listened to her, and I watched as his expression hardened. Had something happened?

"I'll be right there." Jasper said then hung up.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Rosalie told Edward about Bella jumping off the cliff." Jasper growled. "He's going to see the Volturi, so he can be killed."

My mouth fell open in shock, but I then shook my head. I went hurrying up the stairs towards the loft. Jasper got in my path just as I reached the hidden doorway in the wall.

"Darlin, what are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"I'm getting a bag ready." I said. "I'm going with you."

Jasper has told me about the Volturi before, and I knew that they could really kill Edward if they wanted. I couldn't let that happen. I still have to kick his ass for what he did to Bella.

"Darlin, you can't come with us. It will be dangerous." Jasper said.

I scoffed walking around him to go through the door. I went up the staircase to my room, and Jasper was already there.

"Darlin, please." Jasper said.

"No." I said firmly. "I know Bella is going to go after Edward. I can't let her do that alone. And I'm not letting you go without me either. We've already been separated enough. I'm coming with you. Now, we could either do this the hard way or the easy way. Take your pick."

Jasper stared into my eyes for a long moment before he let out a sigh. He nodded his head in consent, and I kissed the corner of his lips.

"It will be fine." I assured him. "We'll just have to watch each others' backs. We're stronger together, not apart."

Jasper smiled nodding his head before he hurried to grab one of my suitcases from my closet. He then hurried to start packing my clothes for me since it'd take less time if he did it. He paused, however, when he came to my underwear drawer. He turned towards me holding up a pair of lacey red panties. His brow quirked as his lips twitched up into a smirk.

"Hey, perv, hands off." I said snatching them away from him. "Gees. Last time I let Zayn pick out my underwear for me."

Jasper chuckled with the smirk not leaving his face as I packed the rest of the clothes I needed, which wasn't much.

"Passport?" He asked.

"Top self in the wooden box." I said jerking my thumb over my shoulder.

I zipped my small suitcase up as he grabbed my passport for me. As I was puttng the strap on my shoulder, Jasper lifted me up into his arms.

"Hold on tight, Darlin." Jasper said.

I put my arms around his neck while tucking my head there. I felt the cool air start to whip by a second later. It stopped as soon as it started, and Jasper was putting me down on my own two feet. He went over to the car parked in the drive to put away my bag as Alice got behind the wheel. Bella and Jacob were coming out of the house as Jacob was speaking to Bella.

"He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, remember?" Jacob said.

"Well, I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt." Bella said.

I took her bag from her to hand to Jasper who put it in the trunk of the car.

"Fil, you're going too?" Jacob asked in shock.

I nodded my head as Jasper opened the door for me. Jacob shook his head as I went to climb into the car, but he grabbed my wrist to hold me into place. Jasper snarled at him in warning. Jacob ignored him though.

"Fil, you can't do this." Jacob said. "What about Gramps? And, Bella, what about Charlie?"

I let out a soft sigh as Bella said she was eighteen, which mean she could decided where she wants to go.

"It won't be my first time running off, Jacob." I said. "Steven will understand. Now, please, let go."

Jacob slowly released my wrist, and Jasper helped me into the car. He slid in after me then shut the door behind him. Jacob reached in through the driver's side to grab a hold of the wheel, so Alice couldn't leave.

"Please, Bella." He pleaded. "Just stay here. For Charlie or for me. And, Fil, I already lost Gran...don't make me lose you too."

I felt a sharp pain of guilt hit me when he said those words, but I just clenched my jaw not replying.

"I have to go." Bella said.

"I'm begging you. The both of you, please." Jacob said.

"Jacob, let go of the wheel." I said softly. "We have to go."

Jacob hung his head though he did let go of the wheel. Alice took off not long after that. I laid my head on Jasper's shoulders as I tried to ignore the churning in my stomach.

"He'll forgive you, Darlin." Jasper whispered to me as he kept his arm around me. "And I promise, I'll get you back home to your family."

I nodded my head then felt his cool lips against my forehead. I really hoped I did return to see Jacob, Steven, and Billy again.

* * *

Jasper stood with Bella and I under the protection of an awning at an airport as we waited for Alice to return. Jasper was covered in a large coat with a hood, and he had on black gloves and large sunglasses. If he was a normal person, I'm sure he'd be sweating it up right now. A canary yellow porche pulled up along side us, and the window rolled down to reveal Alice.

"Hmm, nice." I said. "Now move over. If we get pulled over it's best a human is behind the wheel in case the sun decides to shine through."

Alice didn't argue as she moved into the back. Bella got into the back with her, and Jasper got into the passenger's side. As soon as all doors were shut, I gunned the engine. I peeled out of the parking lot, and I grinned despite the situation when I heard Bella gasp in surprise. I shot down the road like a bullet while smoothly swerving past other cars in my way. Some honked at me, but I ignored them as I took a quick turn down the road.

"I'm guessing you didn't rent this car." Bella said to Alice as she clung to the back of my seat.

I took another turn while not once losing control of the wheel. This car handles nicely.

"I figured you wouldn't be opposed to Grand Theft Auto." Alice said.

"Are you kidding? This is great." I said as I switched gears to get more speed on the car. "It actually makes me consider trading in my mustang."

Jasper chuckled from beside me, and I could feel Bella's eyes on the back of my head.

"Where'd you learn to drive like this?" Bella asked.

"Uh, joyriding, illegal racing, and the occasional driving as fast as possible to save my ass." I said nonchalantly. "The second one was very profitable."

I saw Bella shaking her head in the review, and my grin widened as I switched gears again when coming up on a steep curve. As soon as I passed the curve, I switched gears to keep the ride smooth.

"What? What do you see?" Bella asked suddenly.

I glanced back seeing Alice was blinking quickly as if she was snapping out of a vision.

"They refused him." Alice said.

"So?" Bella prompted.

"He's going to make a scene." Alice explained. "Show himself to the humans."

Edward is becoming a even more pain in my ass than ever before. The second we find him I'm going to kill him myself.

"When?" I asked keeping calm.

"He's going to wait until noon when the sun's at its highest." Alice said.

That boy and his need for the dramatics. He could do something small that will get him in just enough trouble. But no, he has to be difficult.

"God, Mena, you've got to hurry up." Bella said.

"I'm trying here." I said. "This baby can only go so fast, and I'm already milking it."

If only it had some NOS. Then we'd really be flying, but that only lasts for a few seconds usually.

"That's Voltura." Jasper said nodding out the window.

I glanced at it briefly before putting my eyes back on the road. I tried to press the gas even harder as I switched gears. I got into the city, and didn't slow down as I took the corners with ease. I had to start adding the horn to warn people, and luckily no one has been runover so far. I turned another corner while having to slow down quite a bit when seeing a large crowd of people dressed in red.

"Why are they all in red?" Bella asked while looking ready to explode.

"It's the St. Marco's Day Festival." Alice explained. "They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city. It's the perfect setting."

"Yes, the Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself." Jasper agreed.

I frowned because that only made Bella look twice as worried as before. I shook my head while honking the horn again.

"Five minutes, Mena." Bella said.

"Bella, calm down." I said. "I can't really run over the poor unsuspecting people."

Well, I could, but I don't want vehicular homicide on my record...or conscious. I honked the horn another time while going up a small curve. I was stopped, however, by some policemen. Great. I hate cops whether they be American or not. Bella got out of the car quickly as Alice explained Bella was the only one Edward couldn't see coming.

"Where do I go?" Bella asked as the policeman knocked on my window.

"At the end of the clock tower." Alice explained.

Once Bella was gone, I turned to the window where the policeman was waiting.

"You two need to get to her, but you can't do that if they're watching." I said. "I'll create a distraction."

"Darlin," Jasper began.

I turned towards him to place a quick kiss to his lips, which quickly shut him up.

"I'll be fine." I said. "It won't be the first time I out ran the cops. Just as soon as I make a run for it, get the car out of here. Find a place to stash it then go after Bella. I'll join you shortly."

Jasper frowned though he nodded when Alice urged him to hurry and make a decision. I got out of the car, and I quickly shut the door behind me. Jasper slid over to the driver's side as I turned towards the cop.

"Is there a problem, Officer?" I asked smiling.

"Ah, Americano." He said. "What are you doing driving through the streets like a maniac? We're you trying to run over people?"

"Depends...how many points do I get for hitting them?" I asked.

He glared at me about to say something else, but I socked him right int he jaw. I took off running, and he and his partner were quick to run after me. They yelled for me to come back as I turned around a corner. I snickered while enjoying the small rush of adrenline that pumped through my veins. It's been a while since I've had to run from the cops. After a few twists and turns, I managed to evade the copers. I sighed because it was a bit of a let down.

"Now, which way to the clocktower?" I asked myself.

I looked up deciding to get a higher veiw of the place. I backed up then took a running start towards the wall. I ran up a few feet then managed to snag a windowsill before gravity could jerk me down too far. I hoisted myself up, and paused when seeing a little boy looking at me curiously. I placed my fingers over my lips to signal for him to be quiet. He nodded his head, so I continued my way up the building. I got to the rooftop, and I looked around.

I spotted the clocktower not far off, so I hurried to get back down. It'd be fast to jump rooftops, but that's probably gain attention. I pushed my way through the crowd while ignoring what were probably curses being thrown in my direction. I didn't run through the crowd, however, since that'd gain too much attention. I made it to the bell tower, and just as I made it to the double doors, they opened. One pale hand reached out to grab my wrist, and I pulled inside. I blinked looking up at Jasper who had grabbed me. He looked me over for any possible wounds, but I was perfectly alright.

"Now, that all of you are here, we shall go." A short blonde vampire said.

She then silently turned on heel to start walking away. My brow quirked at her along with the two other vampires.

"Who's the bitch with no manners?" I asked.

Said bitch came to a stop to turn and glare at me. I looked back at her with an unimpressed expression on my face. If she's trying to be scary, she's doing a very poor job.

"Mena." Edward said in warning.

I glared up at him because I wasn't very pleased with him. If he didn't want my foot up his ass, he'd keep his trap shut. Edward looked away from me, and I nodded in satisfaction.

"Come." The blonde said again.

"Just do as she says." Alice said softly to Bella and I.

I rolled my eyes though didn't make a comment this time as we all followed after her. They gave Edward a cloak to put around himself as we passed through a corridor that gave off a bit of light. The two other vampires brought up the rear, and I glanced back at them. The taller one gave me the once over while smirking. I scoffed rolling my eyes at him as I stepped closer to Jasper who let out a threatening snarl towards the burly vampire who's smirk only widened.

We came to some stairs, and the blonde bitch told Bella and Edward to go ahead of her. She then stepped in front of Alice who was ahead of Jasper and I. Alice frowned looking displeased at getting cut off from Edward and Bella. I knew she had to be worrying about the two of them. Especially Bella since she's the most vulnerable of us all. I reached forward to take Alice's hand, and she smiled at me gratefully as she squeezed my hand gently.

"Don't be afraid." Edward said to Bella.

"Are you?" Bella asked.

"No." Edward said.

I snorted while not needing Jasper's powers to know that Edward was lying. I said nothing, however, as we were led into an elevator. Gods, they were going to make us all get in that. I hate being stuck in tight places with a group of people I barely know. I mean, I have Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward, who I'm still pissed at, but the two creeps and the bitch are going to be in their with us. The two creeps got into the back, and the bitch waited for us to go in before her.

Jasper kept himself between the creeps and myself as he held me to my chest. Alice stood beside me still holding my hand, and the troublesome couple were on her other side. The bitch stepped in, and the elevator doors closed. I frowned at the music playing in the elevator while ready to bust the damn speakers. However, we got out before it came to that. A woman behind a desk stood up with a large smile on her face as she greeted us in Italian.

"What's a human doing here?" I whispered to Jasper as we went into the next hall. "I thought humans weren't allowed to know."

"They're not, but she's an expection." Jasper said. "She wants to be like us."

I frowned not understanding why that human could know, but Edward is in trouble for letting Bella know. And why would they even agree to turn her?

"And so she will be." The smaller creep said.

"For dessert." The blonde bitch joked.

My frown deepened, but I wasn't surprised. I doubted they'd actually turn the woman unless she showed some kind of potential. Like a gift. Most vamps showed some kind sign of a gift before turning. Most not all. It just depended on the gift. And if the vamp did have gifts as a human, it made them stronger as vampires. The woman looked very ordinary to me. She has nothing to offer them expect for a nice 'dessert' as the bitch said. We were led through two large doors into what I guessed was the throne room since three figures sat tall and regal in three separate thrones.

"Send you to bring back one, and you bring back three." A dark-haired male said. "And two halves. Such a clever girl."

The blonde bitch went to stand next to the burnette as the vampire in the middle, who I think Jasper told me was Aro, stood up from his throne. Edward kept Bella back as Alice and Jasper stood in front of them. I was tucked in close to Jasper, but he was partially in front of me.

"What a happy surprise." Aro said as he walked forward. "Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?"

Aro walked past Jasper to get to Edward, and he took Edward's hand from Bella who stiffened. I looked back while giving her a look that told her to behave.

"Ah, they are so rare." He said with an almost wistful sigh.

He then concentrated on Edward with Bella standing there in worry as Jasper, Alice, and I watched. Did he have some kind of gift as well? Aro said something in Italian then looked to Bella.

"Her blood appeals to you so much." He said. "It makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

I tilted my head wondering if Aro was reading Edward like Edward can others, but maybe Aro has to touch to be able to do so. Edward looked to me with the slighest tilt of his head, which confirmed my suspicion.

"It's not without difficulty." Edward said as he looked back to Aro.

"I can see that, yes." Aro said.

Bella, who stilled looked confused, turned towards Edward for an explanation.

"Aro, can read every thought I've ever hand with a single touch." Edward explained then looked to Aro. "And now you know everything. So get on with it."

I frowned because I'm the only one allowed to have an attitude with authority figures who could possbily kill us all. It's like my thing.

"You're quite a soul reader yourseld, Edward." Aro said. "Though you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating."

He stepped away from Edward while dropping his hand. Aro said he would like to see if he could try to read her thoughts, which had me frowning. I'd rather him not get anywhere near Bella. I said nothing, however, as Jasper gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Would you do me the honor?" He asked while holding out his hand.

He asked this politely, but I knew Bella didn't have a true choice in the matter. Bella stepped forth hesitantly to place her hand in Aro's awaiting one. He pulled her close while placing his hand over hers. He looked down at her hand in concentration before looking up at Bella.

"Interesting." He said. "Hmm, I see nothing."

He stepped away from Bella, who returned to Edward's side, as he turned to Jasper and I. Jasper stood tense at my side as Aro walked over to us.

"And, Edward, you have trouble reading the thoughts of this extraordinary creature." He said smiling at me. "It has been many years since I've come across a half blood. Such pure beings. The children of gods. So magical...powerful. I myself have never been able to see past a half blood's mind. It was as if a barrier was placed between myself and their thoughts. Perhaps, if you permitted me into your mind, I could get through."

He held out his hand, and I grit my teeth together. I pulled away from Jasper though to give Aro my hand. He pulled my closer like he had done Bella, and I tried to relax. I'm not sure how I sometimes let Edward hear my thoughts, so I wasn's sure what to do.

"Relax." Edward said when hearing my confusion. "I usually hear you better when you direct your thoughts to me."

"Yes, dear, just try to protject what you are thinking." Aro said while looking eager to get into my head.

I sure as Hades didn't want him there, but it wasn't like I had much of a choice. I took a deep breath while trying to 'project' as Edward told me to. I wonder if Aro can hear me now.

"Hahaha, yes, I can!" Aro said with a scary giggle. "Oh, I can see everything now."

I frowned because certain parts my memories and thoughts of the past were never anything I wanted to share except with Jasper. I didn't fight it, however, as Aro saw everything.

"Oh, you have been through so much dear girl." Aro said. "Yet here you are today in front of me. You are strong."

"I would bring shame to my father if I wasn't." I said simply.

Aro laughed while finally releasing my hand. Jasper immediately pulled me back to him. I felt as if my hands were dirtied, and I wanted nothing more than to scrub them clean.

"I wonder...let us see if Bella and Mena have an immunity to all our gifts." Aro said. "Shall we, Jane?"

Edward went to rush towards Jane, but one little word from the blonde bitch's mouth had him freezing in place. He slowly fell to his knees while seeming to be in immense pain.

"Stop." Bella pleaded. "Please, stop."

Bella tried to get to Edward, but Jane's brother held her back. Alice went to check on Edward, and Jasper and I joined her. But as Jasper was kneeling down, the smaller vampire grabbed me. Jasper was up on his feet with a snarl leaving his lips, but the burly vampire and another one quickly restrained him.

"Stop! Just stop hurting him, please! Please!" Bella begged Aro.

Aro had Jane stop hurting Edward who laid on the floor stunned for a moment.

"Go ahead, my dear." He said as he gestured to Bella.

I stood there stiffly as Jane turned toward Bella with a smirk on her face.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane said.

Jane stared at Bella for a long moment, but Bella didn't start shaking or screaming in pain. When Aro started laughing and clapping, Jane jerked back in shock.

"Remarkable." Aro said. "She confounds us all. Now, how about we try this test on Mena?"

"No!" Jasper snarled as he shoved the vampires away from him.

I frowned knowing that if he started a fight I might lose him, and even if I'd feel bad about this later, I have to do it.

"Major." I said calmly. "Stand down."

Jasper's body froze though I could see he was trying to fight the command. Eventually his body moved back as I shook off my captor.

"Amazing." Aro said as he watched Jasper. "I know half bloods are talented, but to control one of us is truly incrediable."

"I can't control all vampires." I said honestly. "Jasper's an expection since he was a casualty of war. Now are we going to get this over with or what?"

Aro nodded his head as he turned towards Jane. She glared at me, and I started to feel a prickling around my mind. It didn't exactly hurt. It was more annoying than painful. Aro laughed once again with a happy expression on his face, but Jane's mood just turned more sour.

"Did you feel anything, my dear?" Aro asked me excitedly.

"Just a slight prodding feeling." I said shrugging. "It didn't hurt."

Aro clapped as I finally released Jasper from my control. He stepped up to my side with a look that said we'd talk later.

"Are we done here?" Jasper asked Aro stiffly. "Mena isn't human. No laws have been broken here."

"Yes, that is very true." Aro said. "We cannot punish those who have done no wrong. You and Mena are free to go, however,...what are we to do with Bella?"

I frowned looking at Bella as she stood there alone since Edward was still knocked on the ground with Alice hovering over him.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." The other brunette, Marcus, said.

"She knows too much. She's a liability." The blonde, Caius, added.

Aro let out a small forlorn sigh as he gazed at Bella. I wanted to join her, but Jasper kept me firmly at his side. I know he was protecting me, and standing up for Bella would most likely take away the pardon given to Jasper and I. I wasn't really worried about my own well being, but if I did something now...would I put Jasper in danger as well? But Bella's an innocent girl. I can't just let her die.

"That's true." Aro said. "Felix."

Jane's brother left Bella's side as the tall burly vampire, Felix, turned towards Bella. Edward hurried to his feet to put Bella behind him, so he could tackle Felix. I grabbed Bella to pull her close as Jasper and Alice went to help their brother. Alice was quickly restrained as two vampires went to cut off Jasper. He fought them off with ease, but more took their place. As he was fending them off, Edward was being sent sailing across the room. Felix grabbed Edward by the neck to slam him into the marble floor, and the taller vampire turned towards Bella and I as Edward laid stunned. I pushed Bella behind me while guessing I'd rather die defending my friend then walk out of here as a free woman. Gees, me and my morals. The second Felix was close enough, I had my spear out in hand. I swung it like a baseball bat much like I had done Paul, and it connected to the side of the vamp's face.

He went sailing through the air, and he hit a marble pillar. I spun my spear out in front of me as he got himself off of the ground. He looked at me with a snarl leaving his lips, but his eyes were bright with excitment. I narrowed my eyes at him as I got ready to intercept his next attack. He came at me as another vampire rushed to stop Edward from interfering when he had gotten up. Felix took a swipe at me, but I ducked down. I swiped at him, and cut a gash into his clothes. Cracks also appeared in his marble skin as he stepped back.

"That the best you got?" I asked with a quirked brow. "How boring. I was expecting more a of a challenge."

"I'll give you one." Felix said smirking.

I scoffed in disbelieve as I rested my spear on my shoulder in a casual manner.

"You might be big, but I've fought bigger." I said as I pointed my spear at him. "Let's go. I grow bored with all this waiting."

Felix lunged at me, and I hit him down with my spear. He really is a disappointment. I pinned him to the ground with my spear ready to take his head off when the vamp who was fighting Edward forced him to kneel in front of Aro as he prepared to take his head off.

"No, no, please, no!" Bella beggingly screamed.

Aro raised his hand silently, and everything came to a stand still as Jasper was finally restrained by four other vampires. I pressed down on Felix's neck to keep him in place as the vampire holding Edward looked to Aro for instruction.

"Kill me...Kill me, not him." Bella said.

If I didn't have a vampire under my boot, I would have looked at her sharply. Is she crazy?! Aro walked towards Bella as Edward and Jasper both were forced to their feet. I glanced at Jasper in worry, but he sent me a reassuring look that wasn't really helping.

"How extraordinary." Aro said. "You would give up your life for someone like us? A vampire. A souless monster."

Edward begged Aro to kill him, but we all pretty much ignored him as we watched what was happening between Bella and Aro.

"You don't know a thing about his soul." Bella said

Aro said something else in Italian as he glanced over at Edward. He then sighed.

"This is sadness." He said. "If it were only your intention to give her immortality."

Aro walked towards Bella, and I stood there frozen. If I moved Felix would only get in my way. I wouldn't make it in time.

"Wait!" Alice called out to stop Aro. "Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself."

Aro motioned Alice forward, so she was released from her captor. Alice pulled off her gloves as she walked over towards Aro who eagerly took her hand.

"It's mesmerizing." Aro said. "To see what you have seen before it has happened."

He walked over to Bella to caress her face, and I saw how she fought back the urge to flinch.

"Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal, _Isabella_." He whispered then he looked towards me. "And I cannot wait to see how you turn out, _Filomena_. Such wondrous gifts you will have."

He then told us to leave, and make our preparations. Jasper and Edward were released, and Jasper hurried over to my side. I reluctantly let go of my prey as I stepped off of Felix. Marcus thanked us for the visit, and Caius warned us that they would return the favor. Jasper started ushering me out, and I didn't even try to stay behind. As we were leaving a vampire was leading in a group of tourists. I grit my teeth wanting to stop them, but I knew I couldn't. I hung my head while trying to ignore the sounds of screaming.

"We'll be out soon, Darlin." Jasper assured me.


	16. What Will the Future Bring?

Queenie: The end of New Moon~ It's a lot shorter than the other chapters. Sorry. And I skipped the whole vote on Bella's humanity thing. It always annoyed me anyway. Well, I hope you like the chapter, and I'll try to have Eclipse posted as soon as possible. Maybe even today. I just have to edit the first chapter of it. ;D Thanks for staying with me this long, and hopefully you'll read til the end. Tootles~

* * *

When we arrived at the airport, all the Cullens were there waiting. Luckily the sun had already set, so there was no worry about that. Jonas quickly broke away from the others to go to Alice. The two didn't embrace, but they took each others' hands as they stared into each others' eyes. Edward was in front of us with a very groggy Bella leaning into his side. She had refused to sleep on the plane while I had gotten a nice long nap. Jasper was at my side, and he held my hand.

"It's good all of you are home." Esme said then frowned at Edward. "What were you thinking?! You had me worried sick."

I stepped away from Jasper to place a hand on Esme's shoulder. She turned towards me as did the others.

"Allow me to give the punishment." I said then looked at Jasper. "You might want to grab Bella."

Jasper moved Bella over to Carlisle and Esme as he stepped back with a grin on his face. I turned towards Edward then forgetting all about protecting my hand I socked him right in the jaw. Edward fell right on his ass as I shook out my hand. Bella was startled awake by the movement as people stopped to stare in shock.

"There's more where that came from, you bastard." I said. "However, I don't want to get arrested for public displays of violence. I've got enough on my record, and I'm now old enough to be sent to an actual prison. So be happy you got a warning shot."

Edward sat on the ground holding his jaw, which was healing from the cracks my punch put there. Emmett was laughing loudly over by the car as he leaned against it. Jonas was laughing as well as Alice tried to hush him, but there were giggles escaping her lips. I spit at Edward's feet then turned away from him. I grabbed Jasper's hand while walking over towards the car. Jasper looked down at me with pride in his eyes before he kissed my temple. I grinned up at him proud of myself, and he chuckled with love shining in his eyes.

"Nice one, Mena." Emmett said clapping me lightly on the shoulder. "I've missed having you around."

I grinned at Emmett then glanced over at Rosalie who was standing stiffly by the front of the car.

"Rosalie." I said with a neutral tone.

"Mena." Rosalie said while looking almost nervous. "I...I want to apologize."

I blinked in her in shock then turned to Jasper for some help, but he just frowned at Rosalie.

"I know about your friend and her babies." Rosalie said. "Edward heard it from Jasper's thoughts, and he told the rest of us. The reason why I've been so cold to you and Bella is because I was jealous. I thought you both were throwing away a chance of a family by being with my brothers. But now I know you can't have a family. Not like the one I've always wanted. I hope we can start over. I want to welcome you into the family."

I was even more shocked now, but I nodded my head in the end. She looked like she truly wanted to make amends. Besides, it'll be nice not having her hate me. Rosalie smiled a true genuine smile as she thanked me. However, the smile slipped as she looked past us to Edward and Bella.

"Jasper, Mena, why don't you ride with us?" Carlisle suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders while walking with Jasper over towards Carlisle and Esme. Jonas was opening a door for Alice as the two of them got into a separate car. We all loaded up into the three separate vehicles, and I snuggled into Jasper's side.

"I've missed all of you." I said to Esme and Carlisle. "It was like part of my family was gone. I'm happy you're back."

Carlisle and Esme smiled back at me, and Esme reached back to give my hand a squeeze.

"We've missed you as well, Sweetie." Esme said. "It's good to see you again."

I smiled then felt a bit of sleepiness wash over me. Jasper pulled me close with his head resting on top my head.

"Get some sleep, darlin." Jasper said. "We'll be home soon."

"That sounds nice." I murmured. "Home."

Jasper hummed in agreement as I started drifting off to sleep against Jasper's chest.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper pulled up outside Mena's home as said girl slept soundly in the passenger's side. It was all quiet, and Jasper didn't sense a heartbeat inside the house. He supposed that Steven hadn't been too worried about Mena. She has said that Steven...and Ellis were used to her running off. Jasper wondered if Steven really believed in Mena so much that he wouldn't be here waiting for her. He wished he had that kind of faith that way he didn't constantly worry for his mate.

He let out a breath he didn't need before he got out of the car. He walked at a human pace over to the passenger's side. He opened the door though didn't get her out immediately. He crouched down to brush her hair out of her face, and he gazed down at her lovingly. He had missed her so much. He had been serious when he said he was ready to return to her earlier anyway. He didn't know a year could seem so long. He got her out of the car, and held her gently against his chest.

He smoothly walked towards the house while not waking her. He easily opened the door without even having to jostle her. Once the door was open, he zipped up to her room. He laid her down on the bed then just sat there staring at her. He traced his fingers over her face while adding everything to memory again. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her temple. She started to stir, so he pulled away.

"Jasper." She said sleepily.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Darlin." He said as she looked up at him. "We're home now."

She looked around seeing she was in her room. She sat up on the bed while running her hand through her hair.

"Steven?" She asked.

"He's not here." Jasper said.

She sighed, and Jasper frowned when feeling a pang of sadness hit her. He reached forward to caress her hair.

"He hasn't even looked at me since...Ellis's...funeral." She said. "He only speaks with me if he has to. He's angry with me. I just know it."

Jasper pulled her into his arms while sending her calm vibes and comfort. He stroked her hair as her fingers clutched the front of his shirt.

"I'm sure he isn't angry with you, Mena." Jasper said. "He lost the love of his life. He just needs time."

Mena nodded though he could feel her doubt. She then shook her head as she pulled back to she look up at him.

"I haven't properly welcomed you home." She said grinning.

Jasper blinked at her curiously, but then she pressed her lips to his. Jasper was surprised at first when she nipped his lower lip. He grinned in the end as he kissed her back hungrily. He hasn't had time to reacquaint himself to his mate's soft lips or her soft yet toned form. Just thinking about the time they were separated had him kissing her harder. She didn't complain as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He licked her lower lip to ask for entrance, but she denied him. He growled into her mouth as he grabbed her hip to jerk her closer. She gasped in surprise, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She tried to fight him for dominance, but he soon got his way with her. He explored her sweet, warm cavern as he lowered her down onto her bed.

He pulled back to give her air, and his lips traveled down to her neck as his hands roamed her body. Her breath hitched when his thumb brushed under her bra line. He smirked into her neck then moved his lips to her collarbone and shoulder. He wanted to take this farther, but he pulled back to look down at Mena. He wouldn't continue unless she wished for him too. She nodded her head silently as her hands grasped his arms.

"Are you sure, Darlin?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She said then leaned up to kiss his lips.

That was all the permission he needed. He leaned back in with her head resting againt her pillows. As Jasper kissed her plush lips, he undid the buttons of her shirt. He easily slipped it off of her while not disconnecting their lips. He tossed the shirt to the side as he took his lips down to her collarbone again, and he nipped the flesh tenderly. Her fingers tangled into his hair as he peppered her bare skin with kisses.

She gasped again when his lips went below her bellybutton. He swiftly got rid of her pants, which left her in a matching pair of lacey black underwear. He gazed down at her beautiful form as she looked up at him with a flush on her face. He could feel her uncertainty and embrassament, so he leaned down to kissed her lips softly.

"Beautiful." He purred when he pulled back. "You're beautiful, Darlin."

She looked up at him with those warm brown eyes, and he smiled down at her. She kissed him this time, and his hand played with the waistband of her lace panites. Just one little tug, and the tiny piece of clothe would be out of his way. Mena tugged on his shirt, so he helped her get it off of him. Her warm digits trailed across his bare chest and torso, and it sent actual shivers down his spine. He unbottoned his pants about to get them out of his way, but his phone started ringing. He snarled in annoyance while contemplating on ignoring it.

"It could be important." Mena said though she looked disappointed as well.

Jasper frowned though he did pull out his phone from his pocket. He saw it was a call from Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" He asked not hiding his displeasure.

"You need to get to the house." Alice said. "And bring Mena. Bella is about to be here. She wants us to have a vote on her mortality."

Jasper frowned though said the two of them would be right there. Jasper hung up before looking down at Mena who looked extremely tempting at the moment. He could just ignore the call. He didn't give a damn at the moment whether Bella remained human or not. He only cared about his mate. His Mena. Bella has gotten Mena into too much trouble lately anyway.

"We need to go?" She asked.

"Unfortunately." Jasper said.

Mena sighed then sat up. She kissed Jasper softly, and he had to hold back. He wanted to take her. He really did, but he'd do it at time when he could take it slowly. Enjoy every second of it, and he wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

"We will continue this." He purred.

Mena shivered under his gaze, and his smirked enjoying the affect he had on his mate.

"Where are we going anyway?" Mena asked as she got out of bed.

She bent over to pick up her discarded jeans, and Jasper unshamefully stared at her ass.

"Bella, is calling a meeting for us to vote on her mortality." Jasper said as he stood up while buttoning his jeans.

"We were interrupted for that?" Mena asked frowning.

Jasper smiled when feeling her displeasure and annoyance. He stepped over to her to pull her against his chest.

"We could climb back into bed." Jasper suggested.

"And then Alice will probably show up for us." Mena pointed out. "Do you want that?"

Jasper grumbled because he most certainly didn't. He sighed releasing Mena, but not before he kissed her shoulder. He went to get his discarded shirt from across the room, and Mena quickly shimmed on her skinny jeans. As she was buttoning up her shirt, Jasper went to grab her a jacket.

"This isn't going to end well." Mena said as she was pulling on her shoes. "I just know it."

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

"Well, last night had been stressful." I said as I walked down the stairs with Jasper.

After having to vote whether Bella becomes a vampire or not, I remained with the Cullens. Wasn't like there was anyone waiting for me at the house anyway. Though I did need to see Steven later to let him know I wasn't dead.

"It's in the past, Darlin." Jasper said. "We don't have to worry about it anymore."

I wish I could believe him, but I don't think Bella's wish to be a vampire was completely revolved last night.

"Which means now we worry about wedding preparations!" Alice said as she suddenly appeared in my face.

If I wasn't trained for the unexpected, I probably would have jumped ten feet in the air. However, I am trained for the unexpecting...and I've gotten quite used to Alice popping up randomly. My ring, which I know wore on my finger, glistened in the light while reminding me of the promise Jasper and I made.

"Yeah, about that," I began. "You're going to have to speak with Zayn. He already has the dress sketched out like he wants it. And I'm pretty sure he already has other things already planned."

Alice's mouth fell open, and I felt the urge to actually start hiding behind Jasper. I did step closer to him as Alice stood there immobile. Jasper chuckled as he put his arm around me.

"Is she going to explode?" I asked seriously as I cautiously poked her cheek.

"Most likely." Jonas said as he appeared behind his mate.

Alice snapped out of her stupor with a very serious look on her face. Oh no, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Alice." I said quickly as I grabbed her hand. "Please, don't fight with Zayn over this. He's my best friend, and you're my future sister. Could you both work together for me? Besides, you like Zayn's clothes. I've worn some of them before."

Alice frowned looking like she wanted to protest, so I decided to use the trick that Zayn taught me. He always said physical force won't always get me what I want, which is why he taught me his secret technique.

"Please, Alice." I said as I looked at her pleadingly with my lip partially jutted out. "It'd mean everything to me if you _and Zayn_ did this together."

That's right...I'm stooping low enough to use the puppy pout. Alice's eyes widened as she looked at me. I tiltled my head precisely two inches to the side as Zayn taught me since he said it uped the cute factor. Jonas looked between Alice and I with his own eyes wide. I couldn't see Jasper at the moment, but I'd pay big to see his expression right now. Alice's expression started to crumble as I continued to look at her with the pout.

"Oh, fine!" She said with a huff. "I'll work with Zayn."

"Thank-you, Alice." I said smiling sweetly.

"Stop it!" Alice whined "You're not supposed to be that cute!"

Jonas and Jasper let out deep musical laughs as Alice covered her face with her hands. My sweet smile turned into an impish smirk as I turned to Jasper with a wink. He grinned at me then placed his lips on my forehead.

"I hate you." Alice said pouting.

"I love you too, Alice." I said. "You'll have fun working with Zayn. I promise. Just let him do the dress, and then you can split up the rest of the work."

"I have to approve the dress first." Alice said firmly.

I nodded my head, and Alice nodded in return. She asked me how she could get a hold of Zayn, so I told her I'd IM him for her. Alice rushed me to do just that as the two guys laughed from behind us. I quickly found a way to make a rainbow then pulled out a drachma.

"O, Goddess, accept my offering." I said as I tossed the drachma into the rainbow. "Show me Zayn Dubois. Long Island, New York. Camp Half Blood."

Zayn's image shimmered into existance, and he was lounging on his bed in his cabin as he was looking at a male swimsuit issue. I cleared my throat, and his eyes snapped up. A large grin spread across his face as he tossed the magazine over his shoulder. I heard an 'ow!' in the distance, but since Zayn ignored it, I did too.

"Oh, my little bull!" He squealed. "You actually contacted me! Getting a hold of you is like pulling teeth out of a dragon."

I rolled my eyes at him because I wasn't that bad. Okay, maybe I was...just a little bit at least.

"Oooh, and Jasper's there too~" Zayn said then turned serious. "We've got to talk. You hurt my girl, and I'll hang your head on my wall then use the rest of you as firewood."

I leaned away from Zayn's image as he leaned in threateningly. Jasper looked back at Zayn calmly with a small smile on his face.

"I assure you that I will never hurt Mena." Jasper said sincerely. "And no one ever will while I am here for her."

Zayn stared at Jasper for what felt like forever before a large smile appeared on his face.

"Okay~" He said chirpily.

I shook my head at his mood swings, but I felt a smile threatening to spread across my face. Zayn's antics always made me smile.

"Now, why have you IM'ed me?" Zayn asked. "It must be important."

"Alice wants to talk to you about planning my wedding." I said as I grabbed Alice's hand.

I pulled her closer, so Zayn would be able to see her. Zayn tilted his head at Alice as she looked at him.

"Work together." I said when seeing they were practically having a stare down. "Please."

Alice and Zayn looked towards me, and they winced when seeing I was giving the look.

"Damn, I wish I never taught you that." Zayn complained. "Very well. I'll work with her if she works with me."

"Deal. Now, what are these dress ideas?" Alice asked.

Zayn's entire face lit up, and he hurried to grab a hold of his sketchbook. He was about to open it, but he frowned at me.

"No." He said pointing. "You're not allowed to see it yet, so shoo~"

My mouth fell open in shock, but Alice also started pushing me away along with Jasper.

"Okay, okay, I've got to go somewhere anyway." I said then held out my bag of drachmas to Alice. "You'll need these if Iris asks for more. Try not to use all my drachmas."

Alice nodded her head though I was sure that bag would be empty by the time I get back. I sighed shaking my head. I walked away with Jasper as I held his hand.

"Where are we going, Darlin?" Jasper asked.

"More me than you." I said. "I need to go see my family, and you can't cross the boarder."

Jasper frowned probably displeased I was going to the reservation since it was the pack's territory.

"They won't hurt me." I said. "I'm part of them even if only by a little. And I have to see them, Jasper. I doubt Billy and Jacob would come up to Forks to speak if they knew you'd be with me."

Jasper still didn't look pleased, but he nodded his head. I kissed his jaw, and he smiled at me softly.

"Don't make such a face." I said. "Everything will be alright."

"Yes, it will be." Jasper agreed as he lifted my hand to look at the engagement ring. "But first, I need to properly ask your grandfather for your hand in marriage. I'm nothing if not at least traditional."

He kissed the ring softly, and I smiled up at him. Soon I'll be married to Jasper, and maybe after that I'll turn into a vampire. Then we can be together for eternity.


	17. Preparations Are A Pain

Queenie: First chapter for Eclipse is up ;D I hope you all like it.

* * *

I glared down at the book in my lap while really close to just throwing it across the room.

"Just don't throw it in front of you." Alice said. "Esme loves that vase."

I looked up from my book seeing Alice smiling at me as she sat down beside me.

"Come to save me from insanity, Alice?" I asked blandly as I returned to my book.

"To talk about wedding preparations." She said.

I frowned because the last time we talked about wedding preparations I nearly threw myself out the window. I'm being serious by the way. The fall wouldn't have killed me, but I would have been hurt, which means Jasper wouldn't have let Alice near me. However, at least she and Zayn are working together well. In fact the two of them are practically best friends now...I'm a little jealous. Zayn's supposed to be my best friend.

"Sorry, I've got to study." I said. "Big final coming up."

Alice rolled her eyes at me while snatching my English book away from me. Ah, she's such a mean pixie.

"We're talking about wedding preparations, and you don't need to bother studying." Alice said. "Thanks to Jasper's tutoring your grades have risen quite a lot. And I already saw you make a B on your final."

"Really?" I asked. "I make a B?"

Alice nodded her head, and I did a mental celebration dance in my mind. I heard laughter as Edward walked into the room. I frowned because he needed to STAY. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD! Edward winced at the volume, so I smirked in accomplishment.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him. "Aren't you supposed to be with Bella?"

"I had to get her back at 4:00pm." Edward said. "It's 4:15pm now."

I looked over at the clock in the living room while just now noticing the time. Hmm, I needed to get home soon myself.

"Steven's at the reservation." Edward said. "Bella had called your house earlier for you. Steven said you weren't there, and that if either of us saw you to tell you that he probably wouldn't be home until late if at all."

I sighed while nodding my head. Ever since Ellis's death he's been hanging around the reservation. Billy even set up the guest room for him. I don't think he means to...but I think a part of him blames me for what happened to Ellis. I honestly don't blame him if he does. I know for sure he doesn't like to be around me much. He won't even look me in the eye anymore, and since he's on the reservation so much, I've practically moved in with the Cullens. Jasper's room is now my room as well.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Edward said as he sat across the couch from Alice and I. "Your grandmother wouldn't want you too."

My frowned deepened since he was still in my head, but I appreciated him trying to be nice. I was still a little upset with him anyway about the whole Bella thing. I've decided to play nice since Bella asked me to however. Alice silently placed her hand on my knee, so I offered a small smile.

"So...wedding preparations." I prompted.

Alice grinned then practically slammed a large binder onto the table in front of us. My eyes widened as she opened the binder to show all sorts of ideas she had...designs for the setting arrangement, food ideas since human guests would be there, venue ideas, and all sorts of others things that already had my head spinning. Oh, I so wish Jasper was here right now. Why did Emmett and Jonas have to drag him away for a hunting trip today?

"Shouldn't we wait for Jasper to help with this?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Alice said. "He'll only go along with what you want. That's how guys are. They always go along with what their future wives want. He'd only get in the way if he here."

I groaned hanging my head, and I heard Edward laughing. I glared up at him while mentally telling him to shut-up.

"Now, center piece ideas." Alice began.

Zeus, please, strike me dead now.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper returned home with Jonas and Emmett late that night after a long day of hunting. He immediately could sense Mena in the living room, so he zoomed up to meet her. However, when he reached her, he found her curled up against Alice asleep. A blanket was around Mena as her head rested in Alice's lap. She actually looked small all curled up on the couch as she was.

"She fell asleep during preparation discussions." Alice said pouting.

Jasper chuckled as he knelt down in front of Mena. He very softly brushed back her hair not wanting to disturb her, but her years of having to be vigilant even in her sleep, had her waking instantly at his touch.

"Jasper." She murmured sleepily.

"Hello, Darlin." He said smiling.

He placed a kiss on her brow as he continued to stroke her silky black locks.

"Let's get you to bed." He said.

He easily lifted her up into his arms while keeping her wrapped up in the blanket. She snuggled into his chest with her hair just brushing his chin. He zipped up to their room where he set her gently on the bed. He helped her remove her shoes as she rubbed at her eye.

"Welcome home." She said with a soft smile.

Jasper smiled at her in return then leaned up from his knelt position on the floor to press his lips against hers. Their usual greeting whenever he returned to her even from the smallest of moments of separation. Jasper could barely stand being apart from her as long as they had been. The sixty years before he met her were bearable if not annoying because he was eager to meet her. Not even a full year away from her had him nearly driven mad. Mena then pulled away with a small yawn leaving her plush lips.

"Time for bed." He said grinning. "Can you manage getting into your pajamas or do you need help?"

"Well, you undress me so well." She said blinking _'innocently'_.

Jasper chuckled as he remembered their heated moment after they finally got some privacy after returning from Italy. If Alice hadn't called about the meeting Bella wanted to set up, then he would have taken Mena then. They haven't really had the luxury of being completely alone since then. When he first takes his Mena, he wants her not worrying about being heard by anyone. He wants to hear her voice as it moans and mewls in pleasure, which is why he'll wait...for now. Doesn't mean he can't have a bit of fun.

In a quick movement, Jasper had her jeans unbuttoned, and pulled right off of her before she could blink. Her beautiful tempting legs were now bare for him to see. His cool fingers brushed across the warm skin, which caused a small shudder from his mate. He smirked as he leaned up to start planting kisses on her neck. He wanted so badly to rip the rest of her clothes away, but he reigned himself in. He pulled away while stopping his fingers from going any higher up her thigh. She let out a small whine of complaint as she subconsciously pouted.

"Soon." He promised her with a purr. "I'll have all of you."

He nipped her lip, which resulted in another shudder. He smirked against her lips then placed a light peck on them. He expertly got off her bra next, which he threw over in the hamper in his opened closet. He helped her under the covers then kissed her cheek.

"You're such a tease." She grumbled.

Jasper chuckled while feeling her slight embarrassment as she buried her head into her pillow. Whenever she makes the littlest of noises when they get a bit heated with their affection, she gets embarrassed. Jasper loves those noises she makes though, which is why he wants to hear more.

"Go to sleep, Darlin." Jasper said. "We've got school tomorrow."

"One more month." Mena said happily. "Then graduation."

"Then our wedding." Jasper said as he held one of her hands gently. "You'll become Mrs. Filomena Hale."

"Whitlock." Mena corrected as she reached out to lightly trace his lips. "Mrs. Filomena Carter Whitlock."

Jasper smiled extremely pleased that she wanted his true surname. In fact, she was very adamant about it.

"Yes." Jasper agreed. "Whitlock."

He placed another sweet kiss on her lips then stood up. He went over to his closet to change into clean clothes. Since he spends most of his nights in bed with Mena he bought pajama bottoms and a few t-shirts. It felt mundane to lay in bed with his fiancé...his mate. He enjoys it. He almost feels as if he could sleep with her as they lay together in bed. He climbed into bed with Mena while keeping on the outside of the covers, so she wouldn't get cold.

"Night, Jasper." Mena said as she snuggled against him.

"Goodnight, Darlin." Jasper said.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

Jasper and I walked to together into the lunchroom with our hands connected. I gave him a quick peck as we went over to our usual table, which has become quite crammed since Jasper and his family's return. Since Alice, Jonas, Jasper, and Edward are all still in school, they joined our table. I sat in Jasper's lap most days since it was the only way to be comfortable at that table. Jasper smiled at me then lightly kissed my knuckles after he brought our intertwined hands up to his lips.

"So what's the topic of today?" I asked as we joined the others.

Jasper sat down first, and I sat in his lap with his arms going around my waist, which Alice and Jonas left some space between us and Eric. Edward nodded to Jasper and I in greeting as Bella, who was doing much better, smiled at us.

"We're talking about how epic my speech is going to be." Jessica said with a smile.

I blinked in confusion for a moment before remembering that Jessica was valedictorian, and that graduation was getting closer. Jonas and Alice then decided to join us before Jessica could elaborate.

"I've decided to throw a party." Alice said the second her butt hit the seat.

I frowned over at her at the same time that Jasper, Edward, and Bella did. We all remember the last party, and it had not gone well.

"After all, how many times are we going to graduate high school?" Jonas asked grinning.

Edward and Jasper lightly chuckled at the inside joke as I truly wondered how many times they've been in school. I saw all the graduation capes in their home, but I was way too lazy to count all those. And every time I ask Jasper, he just grins.

"A party? At your place?" Angela asked.

"I've never seen your house." Jessica said looking shocked.

"No one's seen their house." Eric reminded her.

Except for Bella and myself, and I did like that house. It's really amazing.

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asked.

"It'll be fun." Alice said.

"Yeah, that's what you said the last time." Bella said.

"Best fun I had in years." I said under my breath sarcastically.

Alice turned to me to say something, but she froze with her eyes glazing over slightly. Bella quickly tried to distract the others from Alice as I frowned in concern.

"Mena, is your family coming in for graduation?" Jessica asked me, which took my attention off Alice.

"Uh, my sister, Clarisse, and my brothers, Sherman and Mark, said they might come." I said shrugging. "My cousins Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson said they'd definitely be here. Then my friends Zayn, Calix, and Grover. Arista said she'll try to come. Then my... _caretaker_ from when I go to see my father said he'd come."

Jessica nodded her head as I thought about my friends. I miss all of them so much, but Zayn nearly IM's everyday. Alice then snapped out of it as she exchanged a glance with Jonas who seemed worried. I glanced at Edward seeing he also looked a bit disturbed, but he quickly smiled when Bella looked at him.

"Anyway, this party...anyway to talk you out of it?" I asked Alice to move along with the conversation.

"No." She said with a giggle. "And I already have the perfect outfit picked out for you."

"I hate you." I said.

* * *

Jasper pulled up outside my house since there were a few things I needed to grab. More clothes, more drachmas, etc. I saw Steven's car outside, which had my hand freezing on the door handle.

"Darlin," Jasper said reaching over to place his hand on my knee. "I can go in for you."

I quickly shook my head because I'm a child of Ares...I don't hide from anything. I opened the car door, and Jasper appeared to help me out of the car. He held my hand gently in his as we walked up to the door. I was about to open it when it was pulled open by Jacob. My eyes widened partially as everything came to a stand still. Jasper tensed beside me as Jacob did the same as he glared at Jasper.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to get some clothes for Gramps." Jacob said as he held up a bag. "He's staying with us for a bit longer on the rez. He let me borrow his car."

I slowly nodded my head while backing out of Jacob's way, so he could pass me. He walked by without another world, and I frowned. This wasn't right. We weren't meant to act this way towards each other. It was my fault it came to this though.

"Jake." I called out getting him to stop.

He glanced back at me as I stepped away from Jasper who remained tense on the porch steps.

"I understand if you hate me." I said. "I'm engaged to one of our tribe's 'enemies'...I've lied to you...and it's my fault Grandma's dead. I'd hate me too. I...I'm just sorry. I'm sorry for everything. And could you tell Billy and Granddad that too?"

Jacob stared at me for a long moment before he nodded his head. I thanked him as he tossed the bag he had into the back seat. He opened the driver's side door, but paused before he got inside.

"I don't hate you." Jacob said glancing back at me. "I just don't understand how you could chose that dead leech over our family."

"I'm not choosing _Jasper_ over anyone." I said. "I love him. And I love you, Billy, Granddad, and all our friends on the rez. Jacob, he's going to be in my future, and I want all of you there too even though I know it's not possible."

Jacob let out a humorless chuckle then shut the driver's side door. He turned to me, and as he walked towards me, I sensed Jasper stand up straighter and more alert.

"Despite your choices that I find completely idiotic...I'll always be there for you whenever you need me." Jacob said. "Because we're a pack. Ever since we were kids."

I smiled at Jacob then hugged him tightly. He put his arms around me as well, and I mentally laughed at how much taller he's gotten than me. When I first returned to Forks he was actually about my height. Now he was about Jasper's height...probably taller. He wasn't my runt anymore.

"Stop having a glaring contest over my head." I said knowing Jasper and Jacob were glaring at each other.

"Sorry, Darlin." Jasper said.

Jacob just let out a small grunt as he let go of me. He gave me one of his grins before frowning at Jasper one last time. Jacob went over to Steven's car, and he got in. He waved then pulled out.

"Glaring doesn't help." I said glancing back Jasper. "And don't say anything insulting because that is _my_ blood kin."

"I know, Darlin,...but he's still a stinking mutt." Jasper said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I sighed shaking my head as I went up to the door again. I walked inside with Jasper following after me.

"Did Alice tell you what she saw in her vision?" I asked Jasper as we went up to the loft.

As soon as we got into my room, I went grab the few things that I needed for his house.

"Yes." Jasper said simply.

I gave him a look that said he better give more details, or I'd just go straight for the source. Jasper sighed as he sat down in the chair in the corner.

"She saw Victoria." Jasper said, which had me pausing in filling up my small duffel bag. "This weekend. She was running between the border."

He didn't have to tell me, which border since I automatically knew what border he was talking about. She was going to be prancing between Cullen and Quileute lands. It was smart on her part because if the Cullens got too close then all she had to do was jump onto Quileute land. Then if the pack got too close then she jumped over to the other side.

"She may be a bitch, but she's a smart bitch." I said as I continued packing. "I take it you all are going to try and get her then."

Jasper slowly nodded his head while watching me intently. I didn't look back at him as my mind raced with many different strategies.

"You're not coming." Jasper said.

I frowned looking back at him. Blonde-Southern born-vampire-fiancé say what?

"Jasper, how many times have you said things like that to me, and it end in a huge argument?" I asked. "And how many times do you end up having to apologies? Oh, and how many times have I actually listened to you?"

Jasper frowned back with his jaw set. Oh, the Major's about to make an appearance. Now I know this going to end badly.

"You're not coming." Jasper said. "You are going to stay at home where it's safe."

"No." I said. "Sorry, Major, but I don't take orders well. You know this. I can take care of myself."

I narrowed my eyes at Jasper, which was a clear warning. I'd stay here tonight, and he would be kicked out if he doesn't choose his words carefully. Jasper stared back at moment, and the room was so silent that if a pin dropped it could be heard.

"Mena, Victoria believes it was Edward who killed James." Jasper started slowly. "That means she won't come after you. This keeps you safe. Going after her when she has no interest in you isn't safe."

"So, I'm supposed to hide?" I asked. "Victoria made it clear that she wants Bella dead...a mate for a mate. Bella's in danger because Edward took the blame for James's death. I killed him. It was me. I have to do something. I don't hide from anything. Ever."

Jasper sighed looking to the side. He obviously was struggling not saying anything more. I let out a sigh myself before walking over to him. I welcomed myself to his lap, and one of his arms instantly went around me.

"I know you worry because you love me." I said. "I get that. I worry for you too even if you are a big and strong vampire, and that's because I love you as much as you love me. That doesn't mean you protect me. It means you trust me to fight along side of you...to have your back."

Jasper's expression softened as he ran his fingers through my hair. I leaned into his hand as he gently tangled his fingers into my hair.

"You're never going to just stay home...are you?" He asked.

"I already had to leave you once, and you remember how that turned out...so no." I said shaking my head. "And when you left, things were bad too. We're stronger together."

Jasper smiled then gently pulled me closer to place his lips on mine. This kiss was a simple sweet one, but like all my kisses with Jasper, I loved it.

* * *

"So, you're heading out for Florida, huh?" I asked Bella as I was sharpening my blade.

We were sitting outside in the Cullen's backyard, and today was actually relatively nice. I sat there in just a tank top and jeans with my shoes off to the side. Bella was more covered up than me as usual, but she lost the coat.

"Yeah." Bella said. "Edward thinks it'll be good for me to see my mom before...graduation since it might be my last chance to."

I paused in my sharpening to look over at Bella who seemed a bit saddened.

"Bella, you know you can postpone your choice to turn." I said. "No rush."

"Yes, there's a rush." Bella said. "I'm eighteen. A year older than Edward."

"No, Edward's 109." I retorted. "My father was over 3,000 when he met my mom. Age doesn't mean shit."

Bella frowned because she obviously thought differently. I rolled my eyes as I very carefully ran my thumb across the spearhead. My thumb was sliced open with ease, and I grinned thinking I did a good job.

"And what about the Volturi?" Bella asked. "You heard what Aro said. He'll kill me then probably Edward. Maybe the whole family."

"He comes anywhere near this family, and I'll stick his head on a pike." I said. "No one hurts my Major...and the rest of the Cullens, of course."

Bella snorted with some of the tension leaving her body. I wouldn't let the Cullens get hurt. The Volturi would just have to get over themselves, and leave us the Hades alone.

"You're rushing things because you're scared. Bad things happen to those who rush without thinking." I said in a sage like manner.

"I have thought this through." Bella said. "I'm not rushing."

I was the one who snorted this time, but I didn't say anything as I stood up. I dusted off my butt then whirled around my spear a few times.

"What about you?" Bella asked as she watched me. "Don't you plan to turn?"

"Maybe someday." I said as I continued my practice swings. "I'm content with how things are now. Besides, the turning for half bloods is different than for humans. It could go two ways. I reject the venom all together and die or I accept the venom, so my body finds a union between the god blood already within me and the venom. It'll turn me into a hybrid. Very rare."

Bella looked at me curiously as I went to swipe forward at my invisible enemy.

"So trying to turn could kill you." Bella summed up.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said shrugging. "I mean I'm willing to take the chance. Just not right now. I figure live until I'm twenty then give it a shot. I could either try to live as long as I can as a half blood with Jasper, or test my luck on trying to have an eternity with him. But I'm not going to rush into it even if I get into near death situations often."

Bella looked down at her lap as I spun around gracefully with my spear like an extension of my body. It moved fluidly with me as I spun and swerved as if dodging attacks.

"I'm not changing my mind." Bella said.

"I didn't say you had to." I said. "I'm just giving my honest opinion. It's your life, so do whatever the Hades you want with it. Even if others don't agree. Just remember you have to live with whatever happens next."

Bella nodded again while looking a bit relieved that I wasn't picking sides like everyone else who knew about her choice. I was about to bring down my spear on a large rock in front of me, but I paused when feeling eyes on me. I blinked turning to see Edward was frowning at me from inside the house. He was obviously not happy that I told Bella I didn't care what her choice was. I knew he wanted me to dissuade her from her path. I stuck my tongue out at him, and Bella turned seeing who I was making faces at.

"Should have known it was Edward." She said turning back to me once she saw him. "He's like the only one you do that to."

"He's the only one that deserves it." I retorted.

Bella let out a light laugh as she stood up from the steps. She went to join Edward who took her hand as he stepped out.

"See you at school on Monday, Mena." Edward said. "Try not to do anything crazy while we're gone."

I knew that was him telling me not to join his family for the hunt with Victoria, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I'll think about it." I said though it was a lie.

I knew Edward knew this because his frown deepened. Bella looked between the two of us, but before she could ask, Edward pulled her away.

"Overprotective bastard." I mumbled under my breath.

I knew he could probably hear me, but I honestly didn't care. I went to return to my warm up exercises when Jasper appeared in front of me. I actually gasped while jerking back my spear, so I didn't hit him.

"Hey, I'm armed here." I said.

Jasper chuckled then wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek as his hands lightly held my hips.

"And as dangerous as you are, Darlin, I don't think I have anything to fear." Jasper said.

My brow quirked at him as I stepped back with my spear in hand. Jasper had a teasing grin on his face, which means he's trying to get a rise out of me.

"Want to test that theory, Major?" I asked. "I'll kick your ass right here, right now."

Jasper's brow quirked this time as he took a small predatory like step towards me. He crouched down slightly with the grin still in place as he watched me. I grinned already feeling the excitement starting to bump through my veins.

"You can fool around later." Alice said appearing between us. "We have things to discuss!"

I groaned hanging my head as Jasper came out of his crouch, but I really wanted to kick his ass. Show him who wears the pants in this relationship.

"You would have won, but only because he took it easy on you." Alice said.

My head snapped up to frown at Jasper who glared at Alice, and the little pixie giggled. She pranced over to me then pulled me towards the house. May the gods watch over me during this challenge, and keep me sane to see it through to the end.

* * *

I stood almost a hundred or so yards away from the others as we waited for Victoria. I can't run as fast as vampires, so I decided it'd be best that the Cullens ran Victoria towards me. I'd cut her off, and at least slow her down enough for the others to catch up. Jasper hadn't liked this idea at all, but he gave in when I threatened I'd just get on the pack's turf to hunt Victoria on my own. Sure, it was kind of a low blow. I just refuse to be left behind or coddled.

My spear was out in hand, I put on my old leather armor to give Jasper some peace of mind. I even brought along a shield, which was in my other hand. I was ready to take on this redheaded bitch. She won't know what hit her. I heard Alice call out that Victoria was coming up on the left, so I got ready for the confrontation. Victoria went whizzing pass the Cullens who immediately followed in pursuit. As Victoria was coming up to me, I stabbed forward, which brought her to a halt.

"Long time no see, Red." I said grinning as she glared at me. "How about we have a little talk?"

Victoria snarled at me while swiping at me, so I ducked back to avoid the blow. I turned my head to the side as she tried again. I swept out at her feet to knock her off balance, but she jumped up in time. She took off running before I could attack again. I cursed in a Greek at missing my target as she kept running. Jasper hurriedly scooped me up as the Cullens kept running after her. Emmett tried to grab her, but she flipped him over her shoulder.

I felt bad in the back of my mind for not stopping for him, but we couldn't slow down when Victoria was right in front of us. She kept running, and when she made it to the boarder, she jumped right over the river into wolf territory. Carlisle and the others came to a skidding stop, and Jasper set me down on my feet.

"Wait. She's in their territory now." Carlisle said to his family.

Well, they can't cross, but I can. I backed up quite a lot then took a running start.

"Mena, no!" Jasper shouted while trying to make a grab for me.

He missed, and I went soaring through the air just as Victoria started running along the boarder. I landed with a slight stumble on the other side, but once I had my footing, I was racing after Victoria even if I wasn't as fast as her. If I could get in range to throw my spear I could end this. The Cullens ran on their side of the river, and I could feel Jasper's eyes on me the entire time.

"She's going to get away!" Esme yelled.

I wasn't about to let her get away, and just then Paul and Jared came bursting out of the trees.

"No, she won't!" Jasper said.

I ran with Paul and Jared running not that far in front of me. I frowned because getting a clean shot now would be impossible.

"Paul, I need a ride!" I called out.

Paul came to a skidding halt, and I swiftly mounted onto his back. He took off running while easily overtaking Jared. We got close to Victoria, and just as I was about to run her through, she went to the other side. I kept my eyes on Victoria, and I winced when Jasper hit the ground after trying to grab her. I was contemplating on jumping back onto the Cullen's side, but their side of the river was more elevated than this side.

Victoria hopped over her again, and my eyes widened when seeing Emmett trying to follow. Paul immediately forgot about Victoria to jump Emmett, and I cursed as I fell off of Paul onto the ground. Paul hit Emmett, and the two fell into the river between boarders. I grumbled as I tried to get some air back into my lungs after it was knocked out. I sat up while glaring at Paul as he growled in warning at Emmett. I stood up while brushing myself off.

"Paul, knock it off!" I said at the snarling wolf. "Emmett didn't mean any harm. Victoria is getting away, dumbass!"

Paul turned his head to growl at me, and I looked right back at him without fear.

"Mena, get back over here, now!" Jasper ordered. "I will come over there!"

I sighed before climbing down to where Emmett and Paul were. Paul blocked my path at first with a whine, and I pat him on the muzzle.

"Later, Paul." I said. "You should report back to Sam."

Paul huffed though he did glare over at Emmett one more time before he climbed back onto his side of the boarder. Emmett then helped me over to the other side of the river, and Jasper jumped down to grab me.

"What were you thinking?" Jasper demanded as he brought me up to the top of the bank.

I sighed because I didn't feel like having an argument right now. The prey got away. I looked over at the boarder seeing that Paul and Jared were watching closely as if they were expecting Jasper to lash out at me.

"I wasn't about to let her get away." I said placing my hands on my hips as I looked back at Jasper. "You can't cross the boarder, but I can, so I jumped."

"You could have been killed." Jasper said.

"Are we really about to have this conversation?" I asked. "I thought we settled things earlier while we were in my room. You don't protect me. I don't protect you. We fight alongside each other, and have each others' backs. Besides, Paul and Jared were there."

I pointed over to said wolves, and Paul snarled at my blonde vampire fiancé. Jasper sighed as the others started to leave, so to give the two of us some privacy.

"Paul, Jared, get out of here." I said motioning for them to leave.

Jared let out a nonthreatening rumble as a goodbye then started back for the woods. Paul stood there a bit longer as he continued to glare at Jasper.

"Hey, furball, leave." I said. "I love you too, but this overprotective thing is ridiculous."

Paul huffed then followed after Jared into the woods. I looked back at Jasper who was glaring after Paul. He looked back at me while cupping my cheek.

"I can't stop worrying." Jasper said.

"I'm not telling you to stop worrying." I said. "I'm asking that you stop treating me like a child, and realize there are things I can do on my own. That there are things we can do together. If I get hurt, I get hurt. I'm still here, Jasper. There's nothing taking me away from you...not anytime soon."

Jasper slowly nodded his head then pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back while putting my arms around his neck.

"Now, let's go home." I said pulling away. "I think I'm bruised from that fall."

Jasper laughed then picked me up without warning, which made me gasp. I still don't like being lifted.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said.

* * *

Queenie: Did you like it? I hope you did. Let me know in a review~


	18. Family Matters

Queenie: Okay, so I got a message from a reader of all my PJO Crossovers, and she asked that I give a profile or rundown of all my OCs. So, I'm posting all of their profiles on each of my stories, so there all in one spot together no matter what story you're reading. Just in case anyone else was curious about their backgrounds or whatever. So, if you don't care then just skip down to the story, but if you're interested then read on.

1) The Smell of Sunshine

Crossover: True Blood/PJO

OC: Corissa Mae Stackhouse

Nickname(s): Rissy(most common nickname), Cor/Cori(kids from camp), Rissa(Luke/Terry Bellefleur-close friend/Alcide/Eric)

Age: 22 (Currently)

Family: Apollo-biological father, Mirabel Stackhouse(OC)(deceased)-biological mother, Lee Fletcher(deceased)/Michael Yew(deceased)/Will Solace/Austin/Kayla-younger half siblings (all canon characters from the book), Adele and Earl Stackhouse(both deceased)-grandparents, Bartlett Hale(deceased)-great uncle, Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse-uncle/aunt, Sookie/Jason/Hadley-cousins,

Love Interest(s): Luke Castellan(deceased), Eric Northman

Other OC(s): Devon-Corissa's new butler, Marcus(not the werewolf)-personal assistant, The Huntresses-her assigned guard, Stefan-head of her house security, (there are other minor OCs, but I'm not mentioning them all),

Weapon: Bow and Arrows (disguised as a bracelet and single charm)

Gift(s): Limited forms of precognition, Photokinesis (ability to control light; rare amongst even Apollo's children), can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell.), can heal people by singing a hymn to her father (in Ancient Greek), expert archer, excels in physical contests/music/the arts,

Magic Item(s): Sonic arrows, flying chariot (left behind at camp)

Position(s): Head Counselor (former, succeeded by Will Solace), Captain of the archer infantry in the war against Kronos (Former), Waitress at Merlotte's (former), Official Spokeswoman of the gods,

Small description: Corissa is a strong-willed young woman who cares deeply for those around her, especially her family. She has no patience or mercy for those who would harm her family, but it seems that Eric is the exception since she has forgiven him many times for his trouble to her family and friends in the past. For deeply caring for those she's close to gets her constantly injured or in other form of trouble, but she very rarely complains (unless she is joking) about the situations she gets in. She also has no patience for waiting around for her wounds to heal because she's always ready to tackle a new problem. She has a witty personality as well, and is found to have a sometimes twisted since of humor. She doesn't like losing arguments, and when she does, she tends to be sore about it. Eric is the only one who has ever truly stumped her, which annoys her and fascinates her all at once. She's shown to have slight PTSD, or she easily gets stressed in general. However, she can push all that to the side when she's presented with a problem to fix. Corissa admits to having done things she's not proud of in the past, but she also says she paid for everything she's ever done. This shows Corissa believes that those who do wrong should accept the consequences. Corissa also has a soft spot for children as she's seen being kind and gentle to her siblings, Lisa, Coby, and Mikey.

2) Daughter of War

Crossover: Twilight/PJO

OC: Filomena Noelle Carter

Nickname(s): Mena (preferred name), Fil (kids on the rez), Darlin (Jasper), Little Bull (best friend: Zayn Dubois)

Age: 18 (Currently)

Family: Ares-biological father, Diana Carter(deceased)-biological mother, Clarisse La Rue/Sherman/Mark-younger half siblings, Steven Carter and Ellis Back nee Carter(deceased)-grandparents, Billy Black- half uncle, Rachel/Rebecca/Jacob-half cousins,

Love Interest(s): Jasper Hale

Other OC(s): Zayn Dubois-best friend and son of Aphrodite, Arista-another close friend and daughter of Demeter, Coriander- satyr protector

Weapon(s): Spear (hidden as a necklace), (has a secret armory hidden in her room ;D)

Gift(s): enhanced strength, swiftness, and combat skills. natural at using every weapon known to mankind(though she isn't a fan of guns or anything closely related to them), expert in war strategies, the ability to curse the weapons of her opponents (e.g. turning arrows into rubber), the ability to control the deceased who died in war (only her and Clarisse have shown to be able to use this gift),

Position(s): Head Counselor (former, succeeded by Clarisse La Rue), Commander of a small group in the war against Kronos (former), High school student,

Brief Description: Mena is rough around the edges, and tends to keep people at arms length unless they prove to be good and trusting people. She isn't shy about letting those, who she doesn't like, know how she feels towards them. She's very direct, and only appears to become shy or embarrassed around Jasper. She hates anything girly or fashion related, which is why Zayn is her unofficial stylist. Like most of her siblings she gets a thrill from fighting, battling, etc. She doesn't try in anything academic related(until forced by Jasper), but is known for being intelligent in the way of war strategy. She's a take charge kind of person, and she believes people are meant to fight together, not just be protected. Though she amends this belief to those who are truly incapable of taking care of themselves, which she seems to have a some sort of soft spot for. Mena shows no shame for the scars on her body, and in fact, she's rather proud of them, though she doesn't come right out to say that. She only purposely brings them up to show people that if she's survived all these scars, that she'll survive a bit longer without aid. Despite all her rough edges, she relaxes and shows a loving side towards Jasper. She puts down her walls only for him, but this doesn't mean she goes along with whatever Jasper wants. In fact they fight constantly, but their love never wavers.

3) The Curse of Love

Crossover: Vampire Diaries(into Originals)/ PJO

OC: Baylee Marshall (not her birthname)

Age: 22 (Currently)

Family: Aphrodite-biological mother, Father Unknown (well, I know, but you can't just yet ;P), Silena Beauregard(deceased)/Drew Tanaka/Piper McLean/Lacy/Mitchell- half siblings, 9unknown-sisters and 4 unknown brothers (but I'm trying to come up with names for them XD), Hayley Marshall-younger adoptive sister

Love Interest(s): Unknown Boy (she broke his heart), Niklaus Mikaelson (currently on a 'break'), Many admirers (who she never held the same interest in)

Other OC(s): N/A

Weapon(s): Dual swords (hidden as decorative chopsticks)

Gift(s): magical control over clothes, makeup, and jewelry. Amokinesis (the absolute control over love and desire, which she doesn't like to use), Charmspeak (the ability to control others with the strength of her voice, which only she, Piper, and Drew can do), she possess high social abilities and awareness, she has the ability to use Permanent Makeup (makeup that doesn't come off unless the person who put it there removes it) on others, the ability to curse people so all of their clothes are two sizes too small for them for a period of time

Magical Item(s): Permanent Makeup

Position(s): Head Counselor (Former, preceded by: Silena Beauregard, succeeded by: Drew Tanaka), bartender (former)

Brief Description: Baylee is a firm believer that everyone deserves genuine love, and she tries to give it to as many people as possible. She's very forgiving, which shows with her inability to force Klaus out of her life despite all he's done. Baylee is very trusting and sweet as well, which Klaus remarks gets her hurt easily. Despite, being cast out by her father and then her second set of adoptive parents, Baylee does not hate them. Baylee doesn't even like the word let alone the emotion that comes with it. She very rarely says it, and even when she does, she never truly means it. Baylee is also always trying to see the good in people because she believes the good qualities are the ones to love in a person despite the bad ones they have as well. Despite trying to show love to everyone, Baylee has admitted to feeling lonely or like she doesn't belong. She tries to ignore those feelings, but she once said they clawed at her chest as a constant reminder. She stays relatively happy or pretends to be often, but she's also often hurt due to her soft nature. She is actually very different than her own siblings, which is why she believes there will always be a barrier between them and her. But she has shown she is extremely close to her adoptive sister, Hayley, who she's always there for if needed.

4) The Illusion of it All

Crossover: Supernatural/PJO

OC: Rhea Allison Monroe

Age: 23 1/2

Family: Hecate-biological mother, unnamed father (whereabouts unknown), Lou Ellen/Alabaster C. Torrington(exiled from camp)-half siblings, Four unnamed sisters(all OCs), Unknown if she has any other family

Love Interest(s): Dean Winchester (not 'officially' together...yet), It is unknown if Rhea ever dated anyone on her time away at camp

Other OC(s): Isadore-satyr protector/best friend

Weapon(s): Multiple blades (hidden as a keychain ornament), assort of daggers/knifes

Gift(s) Control over the mist, which allows her to alternate memories, make things appear, and disappear. She and her siblings are the only ones who can truly use magic. It's difficult because the magic can always twist around the user and backfire. Not much is known on how limited Rhea or her siblings are when it comes to magic, but she takes precaution in whatever spell she uses since she's never sure when the magic might flare. No other gifts have been mentioned (but considering she can use magic for whatever I don't think she needs much else ;P)

Magical Item(s): magic books, text, etc from her mother,

Position(s) Head Counselor (still holds title despite being away from camp), waitress(former), Hunter(...sorta...)

Brief Description: Rhea was once known for being clingy and scared of everything around her. Not surprising since her father was never there for her, and she was on her own at a young age. However, once she had left the care of John Winchester, she became a more confident and outgoing individual. She fights without hesitation, and she isn't afraid of the things that 'go bum in the night' anymore. Though she has her own inner demons that are always making her doubt herself or make her feel inadequate. Most of her past isn't known, but she did have a close relationship with Dean Winchester to the point she gave her virginity to him. Though when they met again, the relationship they had became nearly inexistent. Rhea keeps a lot to herself, and even though she's outgoing, she doesn't tend to let people in. Despite concurring most of her fears long ago, she still fears the judgment of others more than she lets on. She's constantly worrying that Dean thinks of her as some kind of monster, and her subconscious has played many scenes in her head where Dean kills her because she isn't fully human. Despite all of that, it's shown there is still chemistry between her and Dean, and that she still holds feelings for him. Feelings she doesn't plan to act on.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper opened Mena's car door as they arrived at school the next day. She stepped out about to put her bag over her shoulder, but he took it from her. She had bruised her back last night, which means he's going to be carrying all her things today. She sighed though said nothing as he put the strap over his shoulder. He took her hand about to walk into the building with her, but he paused when seeing Jacob Black there as he spoke with Bella while Edward watched.

"What's Jacob doing here?" Mena asked.

Jasper felt her concern, and a sharp pain from her as she looked to her cousin. Jasper frowned because whenever Mena thinks of or sees her family an aching pain hits her chest along with guilt. She still believes Ellis's death was her fault, and she hasn't forgiven herself yet. And despite speaking with Jacob the other day, it has not lessened the pain completely.

"He's here to warn us." Jasper said.

Mena nodded knowing that Emmett nearly crossing the boarder last night would cause trouble. She went to go join the conversation, and Jasper stayed close to her as she walked.

"Jake." She said getting his attention.

Jacob looked over at her then glared at Jasper who wasn't shy about glaring back. Jacob looked back to Mena who had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked her. "Paul said you took a fall off his back."

Bella looked at Mena in alarm as she crossed her arms over her chest. Mena didn't look at Bella at all as she kept her eyes on her cousin.

"A bit of bruising, but besides that, I'm fine." she said.

"Wait, what is going on?" Bella said. "One of the Cullens crossed the boarder? You got hurt?"

Jacob frowned looking at Mena and the two vampires curiously then realized what was going on.

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked.

"Just leave it alone, Jacob." Edward said.

"Wait, I thought you were going to tell her." Mena said also confused.

Edward glared at Mena, and Jasper let out a low snarl in warning. Edward looked away from Mena, but Jasper could still sense his anger.

"Tell me what?" Bella asked.

"Emmett nearly crossed the boarder last night." Mena said. "Paul cut him off. We were-"

"It's nothing to worry about." Edward interrupted.

Mena frowned at Edward as Jasper put an arm around her waist. He could feel her annoyance, but he didn't think it best to get involved in this.

"Just listen to you." Jacob said. "Did you lie to get her our of town, too?"

Edward stepped up nearly chest to chest with Jacob, and he glared down at the boy.

"You should leave." Edward advised. "Now."

Mena pulled away from Jasper to shove Edward away from her cousin. She might not want a convertation between the Cullens and her family, but she wasn't about to let Edward advance on her cousin like this. Jasper sent a wave of calm over everyone because he didn't want his mate caught between this feud.

"Back off, Edward." Mena said. "And Bella has a right to now. I thought you were going to tell her. If I had known, I would have."

"Which is why you weren't informed." Edward shot back.

"Hey, watch how you talk to her!" Jacob snapped.

Jasper looked around seeing many students were starting to turn in their direction. He could feel their curiosity, and he heard some whispering about making bets between Edward and Jacob if they fought. Some bet on Jasper saying he'd step in if Mena was in trouble, which was true.

"Let's all calm down." Jasper said calmly. "This isn't the place for this."

Jacob and Edward continued to glare at each other, but they took steps away from each other.

"Darlin?" Jasper prompted as he held out his hand.

Mena looked up at Jacob with the worry rolling off of her in waves. Jacob offered her a tight grin as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Jacob said. "I promise, no fighting."

Mena slowly nodded her head then went over to Jasper. As soon as her fingers touched his, he pulled her into his side. He started walking her away from all the tension while making sure to surround her in calm and comfort. Jasper glanced back one last time at the three in the parking lot as Bella climbed onto Jacob's bike. Jasper looked back to Mena while feeling worried for his mate. He could feel her crazy mix of emotions as she leaned into him for comfort.

"Everything's so messed up." Mena said.

"Don't worry, Darlin." Jasper said. "I'm here."

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I parked outside Billy's house then climbed out of my car. I had decided to quit hiding from Steven as much as he was hiding from me. It was time we had a family discussion. Before I could even open the door, it was opened for me by Jacob.

"Steven here?" I asked.

He nodded his head then stepped back to let me inside. I walked into the living room while pausing to see Bella in the living room with Steven and Billy. Great, this isn't what I needed. I'd rather not have this family meeting with Bella here. Steven stood up when he saw me, and walked right past me as if I wasn't even there. My jaw clenched at how he brushed past me without even a blink. I turned followeding him into the kitchen where he faced the window above the sink.

"I know I'm probably not welcomed here." I said. "I just...We need to stop pussyfooting around the problem. We need to talk about it. I know I've screwed up...I know it's my fault about Grandma. I'm just tired of hiding all these emotions, and pretending they're not even there. If you hate me just tell me."

Steven didn't say anything as he continued to face the window. Was this really how it was going to be? Did I no longer exist to him?

"Granddad, please." I begged as I stepped forward. "Please, say something."

Steven turned towards me with tears in his eyes. I looked at him waiting for the words of hate, for the yelling...for something.

"I could never hate you, little girl." Steven said. "You're my grandbaby."

I looked at him in shock because that wasn't what I was expecting to hear from him at all.

"It's me who needs to apologies." Steven continued. "I'm old...my body isn't what it used to be. I couldn't protect your mom, or Ellis, or you. I gave my word to Ellis that she would always be safe with me on the day of our wedding. I gave my word the day your mother was born that nothing would ever take her from me. I gave her my word on the day you were born that I would protect you from all the dangers in your world. I failed all of you, and looking at you...reminds me of that."

The tears spilled from Steven's eyes, which shocked me even more. Steven didn't cry. I didn't even see him muster a tear at Ellis's funeral.

"If anyone can protect you, it's Jasper and his family." Steven said. "Billy and Jacob disagree with me, of course. But their scent masked your own. Being with them keeps you safe. I've been trying to distance myself from you, so you could be with them. So you would break ties with anything keeping you from making that final decision to join their family. And you're so close now that you're engaged to Jasper."

The tears slipped from my eyes as well, and I'm not sure who moved first...but I soon found myself in my grandfather's loving embrace. I cried into his chest as he held me tightly.

"Oh, Girlie, I just want you to be safe. I want you to be happy." Steven said. "I can't protect you anymore. I haven't been able to for a long time. It's time I pass on the responsiblity to someone who can keep you safe and happy."

I just continued to hold him while glad that I knew that I wasn't hated by the man who raised me. I'm glad I came down here in the end.

* * *

I walked up to the Clearwater's house since it was time I checked on Leah and Seth. I've tried calling for a while, but Leah refuses to speak with me. Seth, however, would spend nearly two hours on the phone with me until Sue got him off of it. I knocked on the door then stuffed my hands into my pockets. I only had to wait a few seconds before the door was opened by Sue.

"Hey, Sue." I said. "How are you?"

"I'm well, Mena." Sue said nodding. "Leah, isn't here right now, but Seth is around."

I asked her if I could see him, but before she could answer a tall shape barreled past her. I gasped as a very tall Seth Clearwater latched onto me.

"Fil!" He said. "Hey."

I chuckled as I put my arms around Seth. I pat his back as he nearly squeezed me so hard my spine snapped.

"Hey, Seth." I said once he let go. "I came to see how you're doing with the whole wolf thing."

"It's great!" Seth said. "Have you seen the others today? I was about to join them at Emily's!"

I told him I've only seen Jacob today, so Seth decided I have to go see the others. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but I couldn't avoid them forever. Seth went to grab some shoes then he met me outside.

"Don't stay out too late, Seth." Sue called after us.

"Dont' worry, Sue. I'll have him back at a reasonable hour." I assured her.

She nodded her head thanking me as I led Seth over to my mustang. Seth admired the car as he always does, and I smiled. I've been thinking about what I'd do with the mustang after getting married to Jasper. They already have enough cars, and mine wouldn't fit in the garage. And I couldn't just put it away in some storage unit. This car doesn't deserve to be locked away.

"Hey, Seth, you should be getting your permit soon, right?" I asked as we got into the car.

"Yeah." Seth said. "And Embry's let me practice driving around in his car. I think I'm pretty good."

I nodded my head I pulled out of the driveway with only a glance in the rearview mirror.

"You're growing up." I said chuckling. "No longer the little snot that used to follow Leah and I around."

Seth just laughed at the teasing jest with his smile getting even bigger if it was possible.

"You need a car of your own." I said. "You're about old enough to get yourself a girlfriend. Girls like men with their own cars."

"Yeah, but I don't have the money for one." Seth said looking kind of bummed.

"What if I told you, I could help you out with that?" I asked.

Seth looked at me curiously with an eager light in his eyes. I grinned as I looked right back at him.

"I'm sure you've heard about my egagement." I said.

"Yeah! Congratulations by the way." Seth said sincerely.

I thanked him while happy at least someone from the tribe (mostly the pack) was happy for me. Emily was, and Sam tried to be open minded about it. Jacob doesn't hate me for my choice, but he isn't happy. Same with Billy. Paul hasn't spoken to me since he learned about the engagement. Though he hadn't ignored me the other night, which I guess is a good start. Jared, Embry, and Quil, who recently shifted, were all rather indifferent about all of it.

"Well, Jasper and his family already have a lot of cars. More than we really need, but my mustang won't fit in the garage." I said. "And I could never just put it away in some storage unit. So, if you promise to take care of it, it's yours."

Seth stared at me with his mouth hanging open, which had me laughing.

"Really?" He asked. "Like you're being dead serious?"

"Dead serious." I said nodding.

Seth let out a whoop then practically tackled me. I swerved a bit on the road as he hugged me, but once I righted myself, I laughed while putting one arm around him.

"Thank-you! thank-you! thank-you!" He said.

I said he was welcomed as he finally let go of me, so I could see the road clearly.

"You just have to wait until graduation, alright?" I asked. "After that, she's all yours."

Seth's smile didn't even falter for a second when I said he had to wait until graduation.

"The guys are going to be so jealous." Seth said grinning. "I know Jake really likes your car."

"Well, Mr. Fix-it already has his own car." I said. "So he'll have to suck it up."

Seth laughed as we arrived outside Emily's house. As we were getting out, the pack came running out of the house.

"Well, if it isn't the future vampire bride." Jared teased. "Come for a visit?"

I rolled my eyes at Jared as he and the others laughed. Paul actually cracked a smile even if a laugh didn't leave his lips. Well, it's a start.

"What can I say? I've missed my puppies." I said smirking.

"Puppies?" Embry asked frowning. "We're not puppies."

"Relatively speaking, you are since you're young adolesences." I said. "If you think I'm wrong then prove it."

I gave a challenging smirk, and the boys all looked ready for a good fight.

"Hey, don't even start." Sam said walking out onto the porch with Emily. "No fighting happens here."

The boys all groaned in disappointment, and I did sigh a little forlornly.

"You finally come for a visit, you're already causing trouble." Emily said as she walked down the steps.

I shrugged innocently, and Emily shook her head at me though she was smiling. She brought me into her arms, and I pat her back.

"Welcome back, Mena." She said as she let go of me. "It's good to see you. No, let me see your ring."

She held out her hand for it, and I placed my hand in her own. Even though Emily heard of my engagement, she only congratulated me over the phone. Only Steven and Jacob have seen me since Jasper spoke with Steven about taking me as his wife until today that is. Jared and Paul saw me the other night, but we weren't really chatting or anything.

"It's beautiful." Emily said as she smiled at me. "He really went all out, didn't he?"

"Yeah." I said smiling. "It is beauitful, but he didn't have to spend so much."

"Men are supposed to spend a lot of money on the engagement rings." Emily said rolling her eyes. "It's common sense."

I just blinked at her since I did not know this. The boys snickered when Emily told me how it is, and I narrowed my eyes at them. I saw the water hose on the ground behind them, and a part of it went past me. I quickly hooked my foot under it, and I tugged it hard to hit the back of their legs to trip them backwards. I bust out laughing with Seth as he pointed at his pack brothers. Emily snorted behind her hand, and Sam laughed as he put his arm around her.

"You're dead, Carter." Paul said as he got up off the ground.

"Got to catch me first, Lahote." I said smirking.

I took of running with four angry werewolf boys behind me. They yelled at me to come back, and a few curses, which only had me laughing. If I knew this is how things would be, I would have returned sooner.

* * *

"I'm home." I called out as I entered the Cullen's home.

I stayed out later than planned. Even longer than Bella stayed. It was awkward having her hanging out with the family as the broken bonds were mended. I love Bella. I do, but it almost felt like she was invading where she shouldn't. Besides, I don't feel comfortable with her around Jacob. She's practically leading him on even if she doesn't mean to. Though I had fun with the boys...until Paul threw me in the ocean...then it was war. I was taking my jacket off when Alice zoomed down to greet me. She opened her mouth to say something, but she paused when seeing my wet state.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Ah...water fight with a bunch of werewolves." I said casually."

Alice sighed shaking her head before she grabbed my arm. She zipped me up to Jasper's room, so fast I didn't even get a chance to blink. She stripped me then had me in new clothes in the matter of five seconds.

"I feel violated." I said bluntly.

"I had to act fast." Alice said. "You could have caught a cold in those clothes."

"I don't catch colds." I retorted.

She rolled her eyes at me then took my hand to give it a squeeze.

"Jasper stepped out with Emmett." Alice said. "Some vampire stranger was in Bella's house. They went to see if they could track him down."

My eyes widened when I heard this. Was Bella and Charlie okay? Alice filled me in on everything as we went down the steps to join the others in the living room. I saw Bella sitting tensely on the couch, and since she wasn't a sobbing mess then Charlie must be okay.

"When did Jasper and Emmett leave?" I asked.

"About fifteen mintues ago." Edward said. "They should be back soon."

Shouldn't you be the one out there searching for this intruder? Edward frowned at me, but he really should be out there. I'd like to be out there. I hate waiting. I stood tensely beside the couch as Bella sat closely to Alice as we waited for Jasper and Emmett to return.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked. "Someone we know?"

I then heard the front door shut, which meant Jasper and Emmett were back from tracking the vampire.

"A stranger." Edward said. "I didn't recoginized his scent."

"A nomad passing through?" Esme guessed.

"Passerby wouldn't have left Charlie alive." I said blunly.

Bella shifted uncomfortably from beside me, but I was just stating a fact. Jasper and Emmett then joined us, and Jasper immediately came over to my side.

"The scent disappears about five miles south of Bella's house." Jasper said as he put an arm around my waist.

I placed my hand over the on he had on resting on my hip, so to intertwine our fingers. He then looked at me curiously when he saw the wet hair. He said nothing, however, as we turned back to the conversation.

"Someone's orcanstrating this." Carlisle said.

"Victoria?" Bella suggested.

"I would have seen her decide." Alice said.

That was true, but I'd still bet all my drachma on Victoria being behind the visitor in Bella's house.

"It has to be the Volturi." Edward said.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either." Alice said. "I've been watching Aro's decisions too."

I grimaced at the mention of the creep since I really didn't like him or his pet Jane. If I never see them again, it'll be too soon.

"Then we have to keep looking." Emmett said.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house." Carlisle said. "And perhaps Mena's house as well."

"You can't do all that." I said. "And I practically live here anyway, so not point in looking after my house."

Everyone looked at me in confusion as I stepped away from Jasper to face all of them.

"When is the last time any of you have fed?" I asked looking at all their dark eyes. "You can't starve yourselves like this. You're already looking after Bella and Charlie, searching for the intruder and Victoria, and there's this whole mess in Seattle."

"I'm not leaving Bella here defenseless." Edward said.

I frowned at him wondering if I was just chopped liver or something. I can keep my friend safe just fine, thanks. Edward rolled his eyes, but before I could snap, Jasper pulled me close to him again while calming me down.

"Well, I'm not going to let you starve." Bella said. "And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have..."

I frowned even more when she trailed off because I knew exactly who she was thinking about. Again I don't like my cousin being pulled into this.

"This is going to be awkward." I said.

* * *

It's been a few days since the uneasy alliance between the Cullens and the pack started. The wolves took over guarding Bella when the Cullens went away for hunting. Paul and Jacob both complain to me about it when I go visit, and I'm ready to throw them off a cliff. And if all the Cullens are gone at once, Jasper takes me personally to the border to leave me with Jacob or one of the other pack members. Today was different because only a few left for hunting, so I got to stay at the Cullen household.

I cracked my neck as I faced off with Emmett. He just got back from a hunting trip, so he was ready to go. And Jasper was off, so he can't get in the way. I love that man dearly, but he's still trying to protect me from this vampire problem. With what's going on in Seattle I'd say I need to brush up on my vampire fighting skills.

"Bring it on, Em." I said grinning.

Emmett grinned at me in return. He crouched down as Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jonas watched from the porch. Rosalie actually looked a bit worried as she watched.

"Don't worry, Rose, I promise not to hurt Emmett...much." I said.

Emmett snorted not looking too worried. My grin just widened because he was so not going to like what's about to happen to him.

"I'm more worried about you." Rosalie admitted. "And what Jasper might do once he learns of this."

I chuckled while not surprised to hear Rosalie was worried about me. After deciding to give me a chance, Rosalie and I have gotten close. I'm shocked we weren't friends earlier considering how well we get along.

"I'll be fine." I said. "And I'll protect you from Jasper."

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Jonas and Alice shared a laugh. Edward just shook his head, but he's always been a sourpuss. Emmett crouched down again as my spear formed in my hand. This was going to be so much fun. Emmett shifted to the side then came right at me. I spun around to the left just as he was right on top of me, and we brushed against each other as I dodged him. He whirled around seeming surprised I dodged. I quirked a brow wondering if he seriously underestimates me so much.

"If this is all you got, then this is going to be a boring fight." I said.

Emmett narrowed his eyes with his grin growing at the challenge I threw at him. He ran at me again, and I ducked down to get away from his oustretched arms. I swept my spear out to knock him onto his back. I hopped up going to move as if I was about to take off his neck, but he surprisingly got out of the way in time. Hmm, this might be more interesting than I thought. He managed to grab me by my shirt, and he tossed me through the air. Rosalie gasped when I went sailing towards a tree. I twisted though in midair to hit the tree with my feet.

I pushed myself off while using the momentum to send me back towards Emmett. I stabbed the ground with my spear while twisting around to plant my steel-toed boot into his jaw. He went rolling across the ground, but landed in a crouch a few feet away. He looked up looking excited as the cracks on his jaw healed. I felt my own excitement pump through my veins as he shifted to the side. He rushed me, and I stabbed forward at the very last second. He grunted as my spear pierced his torso. It wasn't enough to really slow him down, of course, but it gave me enough time for my next move.

Giving a yell I lifted Emmett, who was still stuck on the spearhead into the air, and as the others gasped in shock I slammed him down after slinging him in the air. He grunted while temperorily stunned. I tried to go for his neck again, but he planted his feet into my stomach to kick me off. I lost hold of my spear as I went up into the air again. I hit the ground with the air getting knocked out of me. I laid there a moment as Emmett sat up to pull my spear out of him. I blinked once then I easily flipped onto my back with a smirk on my face.

"Well, you're more of a challenge than I thought you'd be." I said.

"Same goes for you." He said as he stood while tossing my spear to the side. "What are you doing to do now, Mena? You lost your weapon."

I snorted while pulling a dagger out of my boot. He laughed at the size, and my brow quirked as I hit a small button on the hilt of the blade. It extended into a long sword, which had Emmett's eyes widened partially in surprise.

"What's wrong, Em? Does the size of it scare you?" I said.

Emmett laughed at the double meaning in my words as we ignored Alice and Rosalie scoffing. Jonas just chuckled as I held the sword out in front of me. Edward even snorted at the comment as I took a few practice swings.

"Let's go." I said as I pointed the sword at Emmett.

Emmett and I ran at each other, but suddenly a certain Jasper Hale was in between us. We both tried to come to a screeching halt before we could crash into him.

"What are you doing?" He snarled at Emmett.

Before Emmett could answer, Jasper grabbed Emmett to toss him into a tree that cracked at the force.

"Hey, Jasper, calm down." I said grabbing his arm. "I asked Emmett to spar. I need to brush up on my vampire fighting skills."

Jasper turned with his eyes full blown glaring, and I flinched back in surprise since he's never looked at me like that before. Rosalie hurried over to Emmett as the rest of the family stepped back to watch.

"Emmett is ten times stronger than you." Jasper hissed. "He could have easily hurt you, and I wasn't here to interfere if something happened."

I frowned because I thought we got past all this shit of him doubting me. Of him thinking I'm too weak to fight vampires.

"I'm fine!" I said stepping away from him. "Not a mark on me! Jasper, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you protecting me?! That I don't need protection! We fight together. We have each others' backs."

"But I wasn't here!" Jasper barked at me. "If you had gotten hurt, or if Emmett got too rough, I couldn't be here to stop anything from happening."

I ran my hand through my hair while trying to control my temper, but it seemed impossible. And I decided to just go with it. Since I'm sick and tired of having this arguement. It has to end now.

"Ya know, I lived seventeen years without all this shit!" I said. "I survived without a vampire breathing down my neck to make sure I stay safe! I'm not some fragile human. I am Filomena fucking Carter! Daughter of Ares the god of war. I've killed hundreds of monsters. I've survived war. I've gotten enough scars on my flesh to prove I've survived a harsh life. A life without you! Just because you're here now doesn't mean you're going to shelter me from everything!"

Jasper's nostrils flared as he glared down at me, but I wasn't backing down from him. I would never, ever, back down from anything. We glared at each for for a tense moment before I decided I needed a break. If this continued, one of us would say something we didn't mean. I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm going to the reservation." I said as I stuck the shrunken sword into my book, and my spear returned to my neck. "Talk to me when you're not angry and irrational."

Jasper's eyes widened when I ended the fight in a calm tone. I turned away from him while walking past the others into the house. I'll just hang with the pack for a few hours. I can probably get a fight out of Paul. Maybe Jacob if I piss him off enough. As I reached the front door, Jasper appeared in front of me. I sighed though remained calm when seeing he wasn't glaring anymore.

"Darlin, I'm sorry." Jasper said. "I know you're capable of taking care of yourself. You proved it when you fought James, Felix, and Victoria. I know we keep arguing over this. It's just hard for me to let my mate be in danger. I'm possessive and protective of what is mine."

"I've noticed." I deadpanned.

Jasper chuckled softly with a grin, but the grin didn't reach his eyes. I sighed knowing he was merely worried. I just don't like being protected. I've always been a protector or a warrior fighting amongst other warriors that I trusted to watch my back as I watched theirs. When I saw how truly apologetic he was, I sighed while holding out my arms. He grinned more naturally this time as he stepped forward. He held me close while burying his nose into my hair to take a deep breath.

"Were you winning?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Like you need to ask." I said pulling away with a roll of my eyes.

"That's my girl." He said leaning in to kiss me.


	19. The Old Legends

I walked around Jasper's and my room as I put together a bag. I was going to the reservation for the weekend, and there was going to be a bonfire/council meeting. Jasper and all of his family were going hunting this time around, and despite letting me go to the reservation often, Jasper had voiced his concerns.

"I'll be fine." I assured Jasper. "I promise we don't anything crazy, right, Seth?"

Seth, who had come to see what was taking me so long, nodded his head with a large grin. Everyone took an immediate liking to the young werewolf. Especially Esme, who positively loved him, after just meeting.

"Just the usual." Seth said. "Hang at the beech, maybe some soccer, cliff diving."

I grinned liking the sound of that last part, but Jasper frowned at the mention of cliff diving.

"Remember when Bella went cliff diving?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but Bella went after many days of raining, so there was a swell." I pointed out. "Bella isn't a half blood who has swam countless times in the ocean. Bella was alone, and didn't have a pack of werewolves with her. I'll be fine. Seth will have my back."

Seth nodded again with that large grin still in place. I slung my bag over my shoulder as Jasper let out a small sigh.

"I'm trusting you to look out of her, Seth." Jasper said. "Mena...likes to get into trouble."

I rolled my eyes with a huff, but the two guys ignored me as Seth shook Jasper's hand.

"You can count on me." Seth said. "Nothing will happen to Fil."

Jasper nodded with a slight smile. Even he couldn't resist Seth. I know Jasper likes being around happy and cheerful people due to his mood juju sensing powers, and Seth Clearwater is one of those people.

"Well, let's go." I said to Seth. "Emily promised to make muffins. If we don't hurry, those pigs will get all of them."

Seth laughed nodding his head. He said he'd meet me down by the car as he left the room. I smiled after him because it was impossible not to around Seth. I turned to Jasper to place a soft kiss to his lips. When I pulled back, he smiled at me.

"I'll be back soon, Darlin." He assured me. "But I hope you have fun with your family."

I know he wants to make some sort of snide comment about the pack, but he held it back, which earned him another short kiss. His smile widened, and he pulled me back in for a deeper kiss.

"Try not to get into too much trouble, Darlin." Jasper said.

"You make it sound as if I can't go a day without some kind of problem." I said frowning.

Jasper's brow just silently quirked, and I huffed lightly shoving him. He chuckled then walked me down to the living room. Esme came up to me to put her arms around me.

"We'll see you when we get back, dear." She said kissing my cheek.

I smiled at her in return then Carlisle when he placed a fatherly kiss on top my head. Alice pounced on me the second Carlisle stepped away. I've gotten used to her jumping me, so I didn't even stumble as my arms wrapped around the back of her knees.

"Don't you dare go and break anything in your body." Alice said as she pulled away. "I don't want you wearing a cast at your wedding."

I rolled my eyes thinking it was too early for that, but honestly, the wedding was only about a three weeks after graduation, which was coming around the corner. So time was coming close to the day. I knew Zayn would be flying in a bit before graduation to help Alice with most of the final details, but I also know I'd be dragged along into it.

"Aye, aye, captain." I said with a mock salute.

Alice lightly hit my shoulder then danced over to Jonas who nodded his head to be in farewell. Emmett told me that when he got back we'd have to finish our match, and I was real quick to agree despite the sigh from Jasper. Rosalie walked up last to bid be farewell, and she gave me a gentle squeeze.

"You better bag the biggest game." I told her when she pulled back. "Gotta represent the female nation."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rosalie said smiling then looked at me softly. "Please, stay safe while we're gone."

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "I promise not to do anything too dangerous."

"Your version of too dangerous or the normal version of too danger?" Rosalie asked.

I rolled my eyes, and her lips turned up into a smile. It really was surprising to everyone, but Alice, how quickly Rosalie and I became close friends. It was like we were meant to be sisters, which we will be once I'm married to Jasper. Sure, she was definitely an Aphrodite kind of chick, but most of my siblings seem to get along with them, like how my best friend happens to be one. Probably because of our parents being so close. I don't know.

"My version, of course." I said. "Now, I better go before Seth gets antsy. Besides, muffins await. Can't miss those."

I said a final goodbye to the family then left out the front door with Jasper. Seth was sitting in the passenger seat rather patiently, but I could see he was slightly bouncing in his seat. I chuckled at him then turned to Jasper.

"You keep telling me to stay safe." I said as I gripped the front of his shirt. "I think it's my turn. So be safe. Don't do anything too crazy."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said grinning.

I shook my head at him then placed a quick kiss to his cool lips. I then went down to the car to toss my bag into the back.

"Ready to party?" I asked Seth, who nodded, as I slid on my sunglasses. "Then let's ride."

* * *

Seth and I arrived outside Emily's house, and before I even turned off the engine, he was out the door. I chuckled in amusement as I got out of the car. I walked up the steps into the house to be greeted by Emily who came out of the kitchen.

"Mena, welcome back." she said pulling me into her arms.

I hugged her in return while smiling at her when she smiled at me. We went into the kitchen where all the boys were pigging out. I didn't see Leah, which didn't surprise me. If I were her, I couldn't bring myself to hang out at the house where my ex-boyfriend was with his new girlfriend, technically fiancée, aka my cousin. Though it wasn't like it was Sam and Emily's fault due to the whole imprint thing.

"You save me any muffins?" I asked the guys.

"Nope." Jared said.

"Sorry, but you snooze you loose." Paul said grinning.

I rolled my eyes at him in return as Emily went behind the counter. She pulled out a plate of muffins from behind it, and I grinned when she tossed me one.

"Do you really think I'd let them eat all of your favorite muffins?" She asked.

I just continued grinning as I sat down in between Paul and Embry. I put my feet in Paul's lap while taking a bite out of the yummy muffin.

"Later you up for a friendly game of soccer?" Quil asked.

"By a friendly game, do you mean an intense, make-you-cry game that will most likely have someone bleeding at the end?" I asked. "Then yes."

All the guys laughed as Emily shook her head at us. I knew she was hoping that as one of the girls that I'd sit around to join her and Kim, who's Jared's imprint, for girl stuff. But she soon accepted I was more like one of the guys. She treated me like them for the most part too. I didn't have a problem with that, and neither did the boys.

"You're going down, Carter." Paul promised me.

"In your dreams, Lahote." I quipped. "Just don't go crying to Sammy when you get your ass kicked."

Most of the other guys 'oooh'ed at the jibe, and Paul narrowed his eyes at me as I grinned. Sam chuckled from his spot at the table, but he made no comment.

"It's on." Paul said.

"Like Donkey Kong." Seth added.

We only silently blinked for a moment as Seth grinned at all of us. We then bust out laughing, which had Seth grinning even more.

* * *

I sat around the bonfire laughing as Paul and Jared fought over a hotdog. Both of them have pretty much ate two whole pigs already, plus a cow, but apparently they weren't full. Seth and I had a plate set aside for Jacob who should be showing up with Bella soon. Again, I don't know why she was here since she wasn't part of the tribe, but I kept my mouth shut. Jacob's Rabbit then pulled up by my mustang. As he and Bella started walking down towards us, Seth hopped up out of his seat.

"Jake!" He called out.

He ran up to greet my cousin, who waved to me when he saw me, and I waved to him and Bella in return.

"It's about time you got here." I heard Seth say. "Paul's been hoovering the grub, but Fil and I saved you some burgers."

I smiled at the boy then turned my attention back to Leah, who had forgiven me, after she finally listened to my heartfelt apology. She was passing me the container of the homemade brownies that her mom brought, and I eagerly took one out of the container. I took a bite while nearly moaning at how good they tasted.

"Sue, these are amazing." I said smiling at her.

Sue smiled at me in return while thanking me. I mean, gods, they just melt in your mouth.

"Careful, Fil, if you eat too much you'll never fit into your wedding dress." Embry teased.

Without even having to look in his direction I pegged him with twig I had picked up off the ground.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead.

The others laughed as I looked at him with a smirk. I'd fit into my wedding dress for sure...I'm just worried about what it looks like. I really hope that Zayn didn't go too over the top. Though I'm sure I didn't have to worry too much. Zayn has always kept my more simple tastes in mind, and blended it with his more high class way of dressing.

"Are you nervous?" Emily asked. "The day's getting closer."

"Honestly, I guess it hasn't really hit home yet." I replied. "With everything else going on the date was pushed to the back of my mind. It kind of snuck up on me, but I don't think the shock has hit yet."

Emily nodded her head in understanding as she snuggled into Sam's side for warmth.

"You're all invited of course." I said. "I just don't know if you'll take up on the invitation."

"We'll be there for you, Mena." Emily assured me.

Sam nodded as well though he seemed still a bit unsure about all of it. Billy had already promised to be there, and Steven, who finally returned back home tonight, as well. He is giving me away after all. Sue promised to come, and I know Seth will be there.

"Since it's for you I'll come." Leah said. "Don't expect me to get fancy though."

I smiled nodding my head as the rest of the pack gave mixed replies. Billy then gave a whistle, which meant the meeting was starting. Seth rushed back to sit down on my other side as Jacob and Bella came over. They sat across from us at the fire as Billy waited until everyone was settled before he started speaking.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning," He began. "but we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe."

As Billy took a moment for a pause, Leah and Seth both snuggled up closer to me as we listened intently to Billy who's always been a great storyteller.

"One day, our warriors came across a creature." Billy said. "It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice."

I've heard stories like this before many times from Billy and Ellis. I never took them seriously until I learned the truth about me. Knowing all this was real...it brought a new meaning to the old stories for me.

"Our warrior's sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it." Billy continued. "They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone. And they were right."

Seth looped his arms around one of mine to give it a squeeze, and I glanced at him as he looked intently at Billy with wide eyes. I smiled at him then pat his arm in comfort as I rest my head on Leah's shoulder.

"She took her vengeance our on the village." Billy said. "Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed."

I was completely hooked into the story now as everyone else who were sitting around the fire.

"Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose." Billy said. "The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one...courage."

The third wife totally being representing all of woman kind right there. Totally the hero of this story.

"The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her." Billy went on. "She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains, the cold ones. Our magic awakens when they're near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must be ready, all of us."

No one said a word as Billy looked around the fire at everyone who was sitting around it. I knew this threat was coming too, but no one here would suffer from it. I would protect all of them with my barehands if I must. And I won't stop until my body is ripped to pieces. As long there is breath in my body, I will fight.

* * *

"Are you really happy, Fil?"

I blinked turning towards Leah as the two of us sat on the beach together. We had decided to spend some quiet time together before the rest of the pack got here. We haven't had the chance in a while, so it was nice. Seth was on the beach too, but kept his distance to give us some privacy. He stayed within sight though as he played with the soccer ball down the beach a ways.

"With your...fiancé." She specified.

She didn't turned towards me as she asked this. She kept her eyes on the ocean as a breeze blew past us to ruffle our hair.

"Yeah, I am." I said completely honest.

Leah finally looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face. She placed her hand on one of mine as she looked at me.

"How does he make you feel?" Leah asked.

I bit my lip wondering how to describe my feelings towards Jasper. It was hard trying to put them into words.

"I've never cared much for dating or finding the perfect guy." I began slowly. "I only cared about getting stronger. Of proving to myself and everyone that I'm a survivor. The fight...the rush. That was my life. Jasper changed all that. He let me see I could slow down...enjoy life. Not think of it as a never ending battle. He brings me peace. He makes me feel like I'm just not a soldier. He puts me above everything and everyone one...makes me feel special as if I'm something precious. No one's ever made me feel like that."

I smiled softly as Jasper's smiling face appeared in my mind. I remember all of our private moments where he treated me like I was the most important person in the world. I never thought I'd like that kind of feeling, or I never thought much of it until he came into my life.

"Despite butting heads with him often, I know I'll love him forever." I said. "I know that sounds cheesy, but I mean every word."

Leah nodded her head while giving my hand a squeeze before we looked back at the ocean.

"If he really makes you this happy...then I'm happy for you." Leah said. "You're my friend. I want this for you...even if you are marrying a leech."

I started laughing at how she ended our heartfelt moment, and she joined in with me. She then pushed me down, which shocked me. She took of running towards Seth as she let out a laugh.

"Oh, it's on, Clearwater!" I shouted as I hurried to my feet.

* * *

 _"Seattle is in a state of terror."_ The newswoman said as I sat by Jasper. _"Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer."_

Bella and Edward walked into the room as Carlisle finally turned off the news.

"It's getting worse." He said. "We're going to have to do something."

Well, if they were doing something, I'm going to help them do it. No way was I being left behind.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting." Jasper said. "Quiet a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicious."

"Newborns?" I guessed.

Jasper explained to me what new vampires are like on one of the occasions I asked him to explain to me in more detail about his life in the vampire army. Jasper nodded his head as his hand reached out to grab mine. I intertwined our fingers as Bella looked at us curiously.

"What, like new vampires?" Bella asked.

"In the first few months after the change." Edward explained.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable. Vicious." Jasper elaborated. "Insane with thirst."

Bella frowned looking at bit bothered by this, but if she was going to be a vampire, she had to know this.

"Something to look forward to." Emmett said.

Edward glared at Emmett, but Bella had every right to know this. As I pointed out earlier, she needed to know this.

"No one's trained these newborns, but this isn't random." Jasper said.

I looked at Jasper wondering if he was saying what I think he was saying. Was someone really creating an army of newborns?

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle said coming to the same conclusion.

"Well, now we're definitely going to Seattle." Emmett said as he stood up on the couch.

He jumped down onto the floor as I squeezed Jasper's hand. I didn't like the thought of an army of newborns so close to home. It had me antsy. Jasper sent me a wave of calm as he gently squeezed my hand in return.

"An army of vampires?" Bella asked.

"And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper said.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward pointed out.

That also made me restless. If the army was truly made to fight the Cullens, then that put them in danger along with everyone else in the area. I didn't like this one bit.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will." Carlisle said. "I'm surprised they let it go on this long."

Well, maybe they just suck at their jobs, or they figure we'll do the work for them since we're pro-human life.

"Maybe they're behind it." Edward said. "In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him. Even Mena once she's turned, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

Jasper sat up straighter when hearing this as I frowned. Like I'd ever join that creep and his creepy followers. I'd die first.

"An army could solve that for him." Jasper said with his face set in stone.

He obviously wasn't happy that Aro had such an interest in me, and I really didn't like it either.

"I don't think it's them." I said honestly. "Yes, Aro might want you, Alice, and I, but he should also know we would never join them if they were the reason behind their deaths even if now directly. Also, if word got out that they let an army of vampires run a muck, that would have other vampires start to doubt them. Strategically they have more to lose than gain."

"Who else could it be then?" Edward asked frowning.

"I'd bet my drachmas on Victoria." I said.

Edward scoffed not even looking like he was going to consider this. I frowned at him while ready to send his ass right out the door.

"Alice would have seen Victoria decide to make an army." Edward said.

"She would have seen Aro make a desicion as well." I retorted. "Besides, Laurent said to Bella and I that he was doing a favor for Victoria. Didn't your cousins in Denali say Laurent spent time with them? He got close to one of them. They could have told him all about all of your gifts, and he could have told Victoria. She might know about the holes in Alice's visions. And she's not thinking rational. She wants you and Bella dead even though it's my fault about James. She knows she doesn't have a chance alone with all of us are here, so her best bet would to get numbers."

I said all this clearly as I stood up to look Edward dead in the eye. I might not be good at getting the right grades. I might seem irrational most of the time, and I might look as if I never think things through. However, my slightly above average amount of intelligence shows when I'm forming plans or picking apart the plans of others. I'm constantly thinking things through when it comes to battles or fights. Victoria was the only one who fit the bill. Edward frowned looking into my head as I thought all through the reason it had to be Victoria. I knew he was still skeptical, but I could also see he was taking my theory into consideration.

"If there's someone else making the decisions, then the vampire has to be old enough to make rational decisions." Edward pointed out.

I pulled out a folded piece of paper from my pocket to unfold. I held it out to Edward who took it.

"Riley Biers?" Edward asked looking at the missing person's flyer.

"There were a few of those plastered on the main bullentin board at school." I said. "He went missing about a year ago. That's long enough for him to get over his newborn impulses, right?"

I glanced at Jasper after asking this, and he nodded in comfirmation. I looked back at Edward as he looked up from the paper.

"You put all this together?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said shrugging. "It's what I'm good at. When there's a threat so close to my turf, I look into all possible leads until I find the right path to follow. The Volturi didn't do this, but they might not interfere either. We're alone on this, and we need a game plan."

"We?" Bella asked. "You can't possibly be thinking about going with them?"

"I'm more than just thinking about it." I said to Bella. "I don't stay behind while other soldiers go into battle. But don't worry, I won't be hasty. I don't like going in without a few formulated plans. I fight battles like I play chess. I always have back up plans for multiple situations. Besides, the newborns can wait. Graduation is around the corner."

* * *

I walked into the house with Jasper after scouting through the woods around Bella's house and the border. It's been a little over two days since I finally convinced Edward and the others that Victoria was the cause of all the commotion. And she has been around the area.

"When I get my hands on her, that bitch is so dead." I said to Jasper as we climbed the stairs.

Jasper grinned at me as I mimed someone getting stabbed in the heart. Of course, I'd do more than just that. I'd cut her up into little pieces then use her for firewood then I'd roast marshmellows of her burning body...was that a bit much?...Nah.

"I think I might actually feel sorry for her when you catch up to her." Jasper said.

"No feeling sorry for the enemy, Jazz." I said using the nickname the rest of the family sometimes does. "No mercy. Just attack and kill."

Jasper chuckled nodding his head as we went to join the others. I blinked when seeing Carlisle bandaging Bella's hand. Edward was hovering behind her with a pensive look on his face. Rosalie was sitting on the couch reading a magazine as Emmett leaned against the counter.

"What the Hades happened to you?" I asked.

"I...punched a werewolf in the face." Bella replied.

My brow quirked as I really hoped she didn't go around to hit Paul again. I remember very well what happened last time.

"You didn't hit Paul again, right?" I asked.

"Again?" Emmett asked as Bella shook her head.

"Good because I'd rather not have to come to your rescue again." I said. "My shoulders were stiff for days."

Jasper frowned with an unpleased look on his face. Oh, I think I forgot to ever mention that I had to fight off Paul to save Bella.

"Wait, you fought one of those wolves?" Emmett asked then looked at Bella. "And you've hit two of them?"

We both nodded in unison as I crossed my arms over my chest. If Bella didn't hit Paul...then who? I frowned not sure I wanted to know who, or why she did it.

"Badass." Emmett said. "You two are going to be tough little newborns."

"Tough enough to take you on." Bella said smiling.

Rosalie practically ripped up the magazine when she shut it quickly. She hurried out the door leaving us in silence. After getting to know her, she told me about how she became a vampire, and how much she misses the chance of an actual family. Once she learned, I could never have children, it allowed her to welcome me into the family because we both knew that Jasper would be my only real chance of my own family even if not through having children.

"Don't worry about it." Emmett said to Bella.

Bella just frowned as she went after Rosalie who had fled out onto the balacony. Edward asked Jasper and I what we had to report.

"No signs of the intruder." Jasper said.

"But the ginger bitch has been popping in and out." I added. "If she even gets close to me, I'll have her head mounted on my spear in the matter of seconds as the rest of her burns."


	20. The Perfect Dress

A few more days passed with graduation getting closer. Jasper and I were at the airport waiting for my friends and family to arrive. Emmett and Rosalie came along to in separate cars since not everyone can fit into Jasper's car or even mine. The plane landed, and I perked up as I stared intently at the door to watch the passengers come out. Jasper chuckled beside me as he kept his arm around my waist. The second I saw Clarisse, Sherman, and Mark step off the plane, I pulled away from Jasper to run towards them.

"Woo! Mena!" Sherman called out when he saw me.

He and Mark ran off from Clarisse's side, and they both tried to trip the other up, so one of them would get to me first. Sherman finally got Mark to stumble, and I laughed as Sherman lifted me up in his arms. Sherman was the second eldest out of all of us at seventeen, but he had no interest in leadership, so he left all of that to me when I was at camp. He didn't even challenge for the role of head counselor when I left.

Like most of my brothers, Sherman was a burly guy with a ripped body. He was 6'4" with dark brown hair that he tended to keep well groomed. His eyes were a bluish-gray color, and he was tanned. He had a bit of scruff on his cheeks and jaw, but he never let it get more than that.

"Out of the way, brother." Mark said pushing him away after Sherman put me down.

Sherman rolled his eyes though let Mark have his turn hugging me. Mark was rather lanky for a son of Ares, but he still had prominent muscles. He was stood at 6'2" with his dark brown hair falling in a mess around his face, and partially into his brown eyes. He was clean-shaven unlike Sherman, and he was only fifteen despite looking old enough to look twenty.

Clarisse stepped up last out of my siblings, and we didn't give each other a big hug in greeting. Grins and fist bumps were exchanged, but that was all that was needed. Clarisse and I could always show our affection towards each other in simple gestures, or we could sometimes speak without words. Like the rest of my siblings, Clarisse stood tall at about my height. She had dark hair as well with dark eyes, and she had a lean form much like me.

"Where's the others?" I asked.

Before Clarisse could answer, there was a loud squeal coming from the plane's steps.

"Little Bull~" Zayn called waving over at me with Calix behind him.

I shook my head at his antics as Calix chuckled at his boyfriend. They stepped off the plane with Arista not far behind them. Arista grinned at me in greeting as Zayn jumped me the second he got close.

"It's good to see you in the flesh, Mena." Calix said as he shook my hand in greeting.

"Same goes for you, Pretty boy." I said using his nickname.

He rolled his eyes though the grin remained on his face. I looked back to the steps expectantly, and when I saw Coriander being 'helped' down the steps by another familiar face, a large smile pulled across my face. Coriander looked to be a middle-aged man with lightly graying brown hair and a full beard. He had these piercing blue eyes that always seemed to look right through you. He had a pale complexion, and he usually had these long curled horns. However, he probably put on sprayable Mist because they were invisible at the moment.

The girl helping him down the steps was another one of the half bloods he's saved. She's a daughter of Nemesis the goddess of justice, balance, and vengeance. Her name is Calliope, which is a name of one of the Muses, but she prefers Calli. She was one the youngest Coriander ever saved at only being thirteen. She had red hair like Arista, but hers was more of pale ginger color. She had a pale complexion, and a dark eye that seemed to hide many secrets. Like her late brother, Ethan, she had one eye covered with a patch because her mother took it when Calli asked for more power to fight.

"Ah, if it isn't one of my eldest." Coriander said grinning as he used his crutches to get over to me with Calli right behind him.

His legs worked just fine, but since Satyrs walk in an odd fashion, it's easier to pass them off as crimpled, so most use crutches or wheelchairs. However, wheelchairs are mostly used by Centaurs like Chiron with the backs of the chairs spelled to fit the entire horse end of the Centaurs. I smiled at Coriander as I walked forward to hug him.

"The others send their congratulations, but they couldn't make it." Calli said once I pulled away from Coriander. "Annabeth sent you a gift basket."

She held out said basket, and I snorted while taking it. What a typical Annabeth thing to send.

"Now, where's this boy of yours?" Coriander asked. "I need to meet my future son-in-law."

I chuckled then led Coriander over to where Jasper had waited patiently.

"Coriander, this is Jasper." I said. "Jasper, this is my protector Coriander. He's pretty much the reason I'm even still alive."

Jasper smiled warmly at the satyr while holding out his hand to shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Jasper said. "Thank-you for caring for Mena. I don't know what I would have done if we never met."

He looked at me warmly, and I smiled at him in return. My brothers made gagging noises before they cried out. I turned my head seeing Zayn had whacked them over the back of the heads. I snorted in amusement as they both glared at the son of Aphrodite.

"It's nice to meet you too." Coriander said. "Now, you seem like a nice boy, but let's get something straight. You hurt my little girl, and you won't have just me to deal with."

He gestured behind him where both Mark and Sherman were cracking their knuckles threateningly. Clarisse narrowed her eyes at him as Calli silently lifted a celestial blade, which normal humans couldn't see. I rolled my eyes at all of them, but it felt nice to be so loved. Zayn, Calix, and Arista were the only ones who didn't silently threaten Jasper. Zayn because he got it out of the way, Calix because he trusted my decision to be with Jasper, and Arista didn't need to make a threat. She'd just attack if something did happen.

"I completely understand." Jasper assured Coriander. "But I swear to I will always love and cherish Mena. I will never bring her harm. I will never break her heart."

He reached out to caress my cheek, and I smiled at him lovingly as he smiled at me the same way. Coriander looked between the two of for a long moment before grinning.

"That's good enough for me." He said shrugging. "Now, let's go. My hooves are killing me."

"Maybe cause you're getting old." I quipped.

Coriander took a swing at me with one of his crutches, and I barely managed to duck out of the way.

"Watch it, punkass." He said pointing the crutch at me. "I might be old, but I can still kick your scrawny ass."

I laughed as did the others. Coriander might be getting old, but that never stopped him from rough housing with the rest of us.

"My mother is waiting at home with warm food and something to drink." Jasper said. "Once we collect your luggage, we can head for the house."

* * *

As soon as we arrived home, Alice and Zayn pulled me up to the room I share with Jasper. Zayn had brought my finished dress with him, and apparently I had to try it on just in case any adjustments had to be made. I doubted it since Zayn got very good at making clothes to perfectly fit my form. Alice quickly stripped me down until I was in my underwear, and I sighed in annoyance. Sure, Zayn was in here, but considering he doesn't find boobs and a vagina attractive, I didn't worry too much. He has seen me naked before after all.

"Alright, let's get the dress on." Alice said smiling at Zayn. "I'm sure it's beautiful based on the sketches."

Zayn smiled at Alice in return as he hung up the dress bag. He started to unzip it, but he turned to me.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

"How can I get dressed with my eyes closed?" I asked.

"We'll take care of that." Alice said. "Now, eyes closed."

I groaned in annoyance before shutting my eyes tightly to satisfy them. I curse the day I ever encouraged the two to work together. Dealing with them separately was annoying enough. I heard Alice gasp in awe then clap. It made me want to peek, but I didn't want to get a flick on the nose. Zayn always did that when I tried to peek at whatever creations he made for me. I worked with them when they started dressing me, and soon I felt the final piece being placed on top my head.

"Okay," Zayn said as he and Alice turned me. "Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see myself in the full length mirror Alice had placed in the room earlier. My eyes widened as I looked at the beautiful dress. It was Greek inspired with no sleeves. Then there was a long white drape that hooked to my shoulders almost like a cape, and it went down to the floor behind me with it trailing behind me. A teasing amount of cleavage shown at the top of the dress, and the bottom spilled onto the floor. Around my torso was a golden embrodied belt with the symbol of my father in the middle. On top my head was a natural green laurel reef that had a thin transparent veil flowing down the back of my head where it stopped mid-back. And my necklace seemed to just fit perfectly with the entire outfit.

"Beautiful, right?" Zayn asked smiling. "I kept it simple even though I wanted to add more. I know how you are. But it completely suits you...you make it look even more amazing than I envisioned."

I smiled at Zayn and Alice as they both beamed at me. I really loved the dress, and just wearing it made everything feel more real. I'm going to get married. I'm going to marry Jasper...and the wedding was getting closer and closer.

"I love it, Zayn." I said honestly. "There's no other way to describe how I feel around this dress."

Zayn clapped looking pleased before he placed a kiss on my cheek. I knew he wouldn't hug me as I wore the dress. He'd be afraid to mess it up.

"I've also finished three out of the five bridesmaids dresses." Zayn said proudly to Alice. "I need to get yours and Rosalie's measurements."

Alice nodded then called out to Rosalie softly since the blonde would easily hear her. Rosalie appeared in the room a moment later while quickly shutting the door behind her as if to make sure no one tried to peek. Rosalie smiled when she looked at me.

"Mena, look amazing." Rosalie said.

I thanked her before Zayn very bluntly told her to start stripping. Rosalie looked at him with a quirked brow as Alice giggled.

"I need your measurements." Zayn explained as he appeared to pull out measuring tape out of nowhere. "Just to your underwear. Don't be shy. We're all girls here."

I laughed behind my hand as Rosalie's eyebrow quirked even more. Alice smiled then stripped down, so Zayn could measure her. Rosalie sighed though she did the same. Zayn professionally and efficiently took their measurements, and he wrote them down swiftly in his notebook.

"Would you like to see the bridesmaids dresses?" Zayn asked. "I can get the other girls up here."

"Yes!" Alice said immediately after she and Rosalie redressed. "Oh, and Esme needs to be here to see this."

Zayn nodded in agreement before he went to get Clarisse, Arista, Calli, and Esme. Rosalie turned to be to look me over again.

"Jasper's going to lose it when he sees you." Rosalie said smiling.

"His jaw will hit the floor." Alice agreed with a laugh.

I smiled hoping all that was true. I looked back at myself in the mirror while not believing I was in such a beautiful dress. Zayn returned with the other girls, and Esme gasped as she looked at me.

"Mena, you're so beautiful." Esme said tearing up almost immediately.

"Damn, who knew you could look like a girl." Clarisse said.

I rolled my eyes at her, but the smile didn't falter from my face. I doubt it will for a while.

"Seeing it in the bag didn't do that dress justice." Arista said. "You certainly make it better."

"I said the same." Zayn said grinning. "She looks amazing, right, Calli?"

"More than amazing." Calli said with a rare smile.

Calli wasn't much one for smiling. I guess it was because she got a lot of her mother's traits. She's seen a lot of injustice in the world, and she's been through a lot. And as a daughter of the goddess of balance, justice, etc it has made her angry at the world. Though she isn't as hard as her brother Ethan was.

"I need you three to model the bridesmaids dresses." Zayn said. "So hurry up. Get changed."

He pointed to the three other bags, and while Arista went over there silently, the other two groaned in annoyance. Zayn narrowed his eyes at them in a clear warning not to argue with him. Calli leaned away from him before walking around him to get to her dress bag. Clarisse rolled her eyes, obviously not afraid, but she did go to get changed. After they were all changed they stood in front of all of us. The dresses were also Greek inspired with draped fabric like mine. They had smaller drapes on their back, like mine, but they needed at their mid-back area. They all had had golden embroided belts as well. Clarisse's belt had the symbol of our father like mine. However, Arista and Calli had the symbols of their mothers in their belts. They had laurel reefs in their hair as well, but without the veils.

"You all look lovely." Esme said sincerely. "You have done amazing work, Zayn."

Zayn looked as proud as peacock as the thanked Esme for the kind compliment.

"Are you designing the suits as well?" Rosalie asked.

"No." Zayn said with a huff. "Sherman and Mark refused to let me measure them because they're afraid I'd get handsy. As if I'd feel them up. They're not my type, and I'm in a happy relationship. Not to mention a professional."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "What about that time you grabbed the ass of the salesman who was selling you fabric?"

"Or the type grabbed the crotch of the man who-" Arista was interrupted.

"That's all besides the point." Zayn said.

Arista, Calli, and I all exchanged glances before rolling out eyes. Yeah, besides, the point.

"Anyway, even though I'm not designing them personally, my father has agreed to make the suits free of charge." Zayn said winking. "He'll be flying in on your graduation day. He said he had to see his 'second child' graduate."

I smiled liking the thought of seeing Mr. Dubois again. He was always kind to me whenever Zayn brought me over to their home in France for visits.

"Well, I have all the sketches of how I want to set up the backyard." Alice said grabbing a sketchpad off the chair in the room. "And all the catering has already been taken care of thanks to Mena test taking everything shoved in her direction."

"I was sick for days because of that." I said frowning.

Alice shrugged unapologetically as Zayn told us to carefully remove the dresses. After getting the dress off of me, and my other clothes back on I was allowed to leave. Zayn and Alice were too busy discussing the wedding venue to notice me leaving anyway.

"Are you excited?" Esme asked me as we walked down the stairs together.

"Yes." I said honestly. "But, now it's really starting to set in, and I..."

I looked down at the ground as I bit my lip. Rosalie, who was on my other side, took my hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

"You're starting to feel nervous." Rosalie guessed.

I nodded my head while ashamed to admit such a thing. I don't get nervous. It's not in my nature.

"Woman up, Mena." Clarisse said though not unkindly. "You're Filomena Carter. A daughter of Ares. You can conquer anything. That includes getting married."

I smiled at my sister knowing she was trying her best to reassure me though she acted indifferent about it.

"But don't worry about the nerves." Arista said. "I've heard that's very natural for a soon to be bride."

Calli nodded in agreement as we all reached the bottom of the stairs where the men were hanging out in the living room. Jasper looked up to smile at me before he came over to my side. He kissed my temple softly as the back of his fingers caressed my cheek.

"A beautiful soon to be bride." He whispered into my ear.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper tied his tie tightly around his neck then smoothed down his collar. Today was graduation day, and despite graduating many times, he felt excited for this one. It meant the wedding was getting closer, which means he could soon marry his darling Mena. The woman he's waited sixty-years for. Said woman was downstairs with her friends and siblings as they laughed and joked together. It made him happy that Mena was so relaxed. She never laughed so much just around the family. She was becoming more open with them, but with her siblings and fellow half bloods, she relaxed more.

He glanced over at the ugly yellow colored cap and gown as it was laid out across their bed. Out of all the schools they've been to, this one had the worst taste in colors. He would not be putting that on until he absolutely had to. He finished getting dressed, so he went to grab the cap and gown off the bed. He folded the gown over his arm before leaving the room. When he made it down to the living room, he saw Mena sitting between her brothers as they retold a tale of when Mena took on a group of ten campers by herself to defend their team flag.

They spoke animatedly while using wild arm gestures as they spoke. Mena was watching them in amusement as Jasper's family listened to their story. Jasper smiled at the scene while enjoying hearing a tale about his mate. He knows a lot of her past, but he seems to always learning new things.

"And with a mighty yell she jumps into the fray!" Mark said dramatically as he thrust an imaginary sword forward. "Taking down the warriors as she laughed with excitement. No one could touch her!"

"And for her bravely defending our flag, we claimed victory in the name of our father!" Sherman added in a booming voice. "Never has one fought as hard as our sister. She is the champion of champions! And now she conquers yet another conquest on this day."

Mena rolled her eyes playfully at their dramatics, and Jasper chuckled. Her brothers reminded him a lot of Emmett, but they also had a bit of flare for dramatic storytelling.

"I'm just graduating high school." Mena pointed out.

Jasper could feel the pride though under the surface, and his mate had every right to feel proud of herself.

"Which is a huge accomplishment for half bloods." Clarisse said. "Hey maybe you'll become one of the greats. Go down in history like some of our past siblings. Like William T. Sherman or Edward Teach (aka Blackbeard). Hades, maybe like our late sister, Ortera (I think that's how her name is spelled), the first Queen of the Amazons."

Mena shrugged her shoulders then smiled over at Jasper when she saw him. He smiled in return as she stood up off the couch. Alice managed to get her in a dress that wasn't military related in anyway even if Mena fought her the entire way. It was a mini strapless black dress with different shades of pink flowers as a design, and on her feet were pink heels. Her hair was down, and Rosalie had curled it even more than usual. She was absolutely stunning in his eyes.

"Shall we get going?" Carlisle asked as he stood.

"Yeah, we need to get good seats, so we can cheer obnoxiously loud where everyone can hear." Mark said.

Mena snorted at her brothers as Mark and Sherman exchanged a fist bump.

"You'll behave and not act like barbarians, understand?" She asked narrowing her eyes at them.

"But, Mena, we only know how to act like barbarians." Sherman pointed out.

Mena was quiet for a moment as she looked at her brothers who looked back at her.

"...true..." Mena admitted.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

"This yellow is so ugly." I complained. "It's like mustard."

Jasper chuckled from beside me as the two of us sat together. I thought they would put us in alphabetical order, but that wasn't the case. We all sat where we wanted. Not that I was complaining. I'd rather sit next to Jasper than someone else. Alice was on my other side with Jonas beside her. I then refocused on Jessica who was giving her valedictorian speech.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up." Jessica said. "Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or, in my case a princess."

Some chuckled at her joke as I tried not to roll my eyes. How cliché of her. A princess is what most little girls want to be, right? Well, I wanted to be a badass monster slayer, and guess what, I pretty much got my wish.

"When we were ten, they asked again." Jessica continued. "We answered rock star, cowboy, or, in my case, a gold medalist."

And I still wanted to be a badass monster slayer. Living the dream. That's what I'm doing.

"But now that's we're grown up they want a serious answer." Jessica said. "Well, how about this? Who the hell knows?"

I laughed this time with a few other people as Mike whistled loudly from behind us. I even clapped a bit. Now, I'll say I'm a bit impressed with this speech.

"This isn't the time to make hard-and-fast decisions." Jessica continued once the clapping stopped. "This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love...a lot. Major in philosophy, because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind, and change it again, because nothing's permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Everyone clapped for Jessica, and I actually had a genuine smile on my face.

"I would have kept it sort and epic, but I think she did a good job." I whispered to Jasper.

"Oh? And what would have been your speech, Darlin?" He asked with a grin.

"Thanks for the memories and the headaches." I said. "The end."

Jasper chuckled then placed a kiss on my cheek. We soon had to line up to get our diplomas, and as it was getting close to my turn, it really hit hard that I'm actually graduated high school. I won't lie. I'm quite proud of myself.

"Filomena Noelle Carter."

I walked out on stage while laughing as Mark and Sherman hopped up to cheer loudly for me. Many people looked at them with wide eyes. Steven, Esme, and Carlisle all laughed shaking their heads at the boys. I went up to Mr. Greene while shaking his hand with my other hand taking my diploma. I thanked him then walked off the stage. Soon everyone had their diplomas, and when they said the hats could come off, I threw mine far.

"Goodbye, Academia!" I cheered loudly. "You won't be missed."

Jasper laughed his deep musical laugh as he held me to his side with a smile on his face. Alice and Jonas laughed as well while tossing up their caps. After the moment of celebration, students started filing out with their parents. Some stayed to find their caps, but I didn't have to worry about that since Jasper found ours easily.

"Does mine get to join the collage on the wall?" I asked curiously.

"Of course, dear." Esme said as she and Carlisle walked up. "Yours and Bella's."

She then kissed me cheek with a proud smile on her face. Carlisle kissed the top of my head before giving the same treatment to Bella. Steven came up to pull me into his arms, and I hugged him tightly.

"I wish Ellis and your mom were here to see this, girlie." He said then kissed my forehead. "They'd be so proud."

I smiled at Steven then was scooped up by Sherman and Mark who held me on their shoulders.

"Put me down, morons!" I snapped. "I'll kick your asses in front of all these people. I don't have to worry about being expelled now."

They laughed though put me down on my feet. I was congratulated by everyone else, and I felt extremely happy when seeing the proud tears in Coriander's eyes. He pretty much was a father to me.

"Now it's time to party!" Zayn said as he latched onto my arm.

"Don't remind me." I said frowning.

* * *

I walked around the party with Jasper at my side. My friends and family were spread throughout the Cullen Household, but I could clearly hear my rowdy brothers from the other room. They were behaving for the most part, so I didn't worry too much about it. I had on the dress I wore at graduation because I refused to let Alice and Zayn play dress up again. Speaking of Zayn, he was currently dancing with Calix with not a care in the world. He didn't even care about the odd looks some people sent their way.

"Zayn and Calix seem to love each other very much." Jasper commented as Calix sneaked a kiss on Zayn's cheek, which had the latter laughing.

"Yeah." I said smiling. "Those two instantly clicked the second Calix came to camp. Ya know, Calix tried to deny it though. He was sure he was straight, but he started doubting this when he started having feelings for Zayn. Once he finally admitted to it, the two of them became inseparable."

I watched the couple a bit longer before smiling up at Jasper. He looked at me softly in return then gently kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Nothing will separate us, Darlin." Jasper swore to me. "Never again. Soon we'll be joined together forever, Mrs. Whitlock."

His thumb brushed against my ring before he brought it up to his lips for a kiss. I felt my heart flutter at the guesture while swell with happiness at the same time. Though a thought soon accrued to me.

"Jasper, do you really think we'll deal with this newborn problem before the wedding?" I asked. "What if...something happens?"

Jasper looked deeply into my eyes as I looked up at him. I was a bit worried something might happen. Not to ruin the wedding. But I was worried he or I might not live to see it. I usually didn't have these doubts, but I feared for Jasper. Jasper pulled me close with his fingers gently brushing through my hair, and his presence alone made me feel a bit calmer.

"I promise, Darlin, that we'll all get through this." Jasper said as he tilted my chin up, so I was looking at him. "As I said, nothing will ever separate us again. I won't allow it."

I nodded feeling more reassured. Jasper kissed my lips while ignoring a few wolf whistles from the morons who had sneaked alcohol into the party, and got a bit tipsy drinking it.

"I love you." I said to Jasper once he pulled back.

"And I love you, darlin." He said as he looked at me softly.

He was about to kiss me, but Jonas suddenly appeared at our sides while looking bothered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision. The newborns are coming here." Jonas said in a quiet hiss. "Carlisle wants the both of you there to talk strategy."

I nodded while completely out of the partying mood even more than before.

* * *

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said as Jonas hovered at her side.

I frowned because that wasn't enough time to fully plan a attack. Well, it was, but not multiple ones like I prefer. I've been thinking of only plans of if we go to Seattle. This changes everything.

"This could turn into a blood bath." Carlisle said.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized." Alice said then frowned. "Well, maybe one."

Edward said he knew this face, which means that he had peaked inside Alice's mind.

"Yeah, that guy is Riley Biers, he's local." Edward said then looked to me. "Like you thought, but we both know he didn't start this."

I nodded while not surprised that I turned around to be right. Like I said, I'm good at this kind of thing.

"Who did is staying out of the action." Alice said.

"I still thinks its Victoria." I said. "Laurent could have told her all about your blind spots. And she hates our family."

Alice and the others nodded as I absently played with my ring to give me something to do.

"Either way the army is coming, and there isn't even enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said.

I shifted uncomfortably while wondering if I should ask my friends for help. I didn't want them caught up in all of this, but the numbers would be a good advantage.

"Hold up, what damn army?" Jacob asked.

I looked at him, Quil, and Embry with a frown. Why are they here again?

"Newborns." Carlisle said. "Our kind."

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

I silently pointed towards Bella, who was looking more worried by the second, which had Jacob's eyes widening.

"They were passing around Bella's red blouse." Alice said.

"They're after Bella?" Jacob asked. "What does this mean?"

"It means a nasty fight." Carlisle said. "And lives lost."

Jacob frowned then glanced back and Embry and Quil, who both nodded.

"Alright." Jacob said. "We're in."

I frowned at my cousin because the last thing I wanted was the pack to get involved. However, I had no right to deny them this. Everyone who can fight has the right too, and the more damn help the better.

"No." Bella said shaking her head. "You'll get yourselves killed, no way."

"Bella, don't try arguing." I said with a sigh. "Jacob is a Black, which means he's extremely stubborn besides this could work in our advantage."

Bella frowned looking down at the ground, and even if I'd rather the pack stay out of it too, we couldn't afford that. We needed the numbers. I turned towards Jacob, and he looked down at me.

"Listen, Runt, I need you to ask Sam for a temporary alliance." I said. "I have the information, and I'll explain everything in person. What we;re fighting, where it's going to be, and where we'll learn how to defeat the enemy. I know he won't wish to talk to the Cullens, so I'll act as the median."

"I'll relay the message, Master." Jake said sarcastically.

"Good boy." I said patting him on the head.

He swat my hand away, but it wasn't rudely, more in a playful manner. And he couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"I'll have Paul pick you up tomorrow." Jacob said with a smirk.

His comment got a snarl from Jasper, and I sighed since that had been unnecessary. Paul and I are just friends anyway. No romantic feelings at all.

"I can drive myself over there, thanks. I have to give Seth my car anyway." I said poking his chest. "Now go before Bella blows a fuse."

Jacob nodded his head before he left with Quil and Embry following after him.

"Mena, do you know what you just signed them up for?" Bella asked getting up from where she had been sitting.

"This is going to be a small war, but it's still war." I said looking at Bella. "All the available soldiers we can get the better."

"They're too young, and these are vampires they're going to be going against." Bella said.

I stiffened at the too young comment, and I turned to face my friend fully.

"War, Bella, doesn't care what age you are, or how strong your enemy is. The only thing that matters is who wins, who survives, and to win you need numbers and an advantage. The pack will give us that." I said. "I'll even ask my siblings and friends if they will join us."

I knew that sounded cold, but it was the truth. Bella has never been in a war, but I have. I had to watch kids much younger than Jacob and even Seth fight in hopes of a brighter future, only to die.

"So, you're just going to throw them into all this, and then be held up somewhere with me where it's safe?" Bella asked.

Jasper gave a snarl towards Bella, who flinched, and Edward was immediately at her side.

"No, Bella." I said grinning at her. "I'm going to be right in the middle of it all trying to fight for the life the people in Forks, La Push, you, and me. I'm a soldier, and that fate was chosen for me the moment I was born."


	21. The Training of the Elite

"A battle, huh?" Sherman asked grinning.

"Sounds like fun." Mark finished.

They both fist bumped with the excitement clear in their eyes. I wasn't shocked as Clarisse also grinned looking pleased.

"This better not mess with the wedding." Zayn said pouting. "But if you think I'm not helping then your dead wrong. I've always got your back."

He grinned at me with a wink, which had a grin spreading across myself. Calix, of course, agreed once his boyfriend did, and I knew he'd never let Zayn go into battle alone.

"A bunch of a hungry newborns in this area will throw everything off balance." Calli said. "It'll be a pain, but I can't ignore it."

I nodded my head then looked to Arista who said she was behind me all the way.

"You kids, you're going to send me to my grave with all this worrying." Coriander said shaking his head. "I would offer to join you, but I'm afraid I'm not in the shape I used to be."

"You can cheer us on during training, Coriander." Zayn said grinning. "I'll even buy you pompoms."

Coriander took a swing at Zayn, who gasped covering his face protectively, as he ducked down. I snorted in amusement as Zayn hid behind Calix.

"I ain't gonna be no damn cheerleader, fruity boy." Coriander said jabbing his crutch at Zayn.

Zayn frowned at the nickname as the rest of us laughed at him. Jasper then came into the room to come to my side.

"We've got a few more numbers." I said gesturing to them. "After I speak with the pack, we can get started on training."

Jasper nodded his head with his back a bit straighter, and his expression a bit stiff. I knew he was in Major mode right now. I just hope we don't ram heads because of that.

"So...who do we take orders from?" Mark asked gesturing to Jasper and I.

"I very reluctantly give Jasper command." I said. "If I don't there will be fighting amongst the ranks."

"Oooh, that has to hurt." Sherman said wincing.

He had no damn idea. A child of Ares taking orders usually never works out. My siblings take direction from whoever they deem is the strongest of us, but anyone outside our brothers and sisters (mostly brothers), not so much.

"No." Jasper said. "I think we would do better if we split up. Two to three teams. That way one group can circle around the newborns as the first team distracts them from the front. We could have the pack stand back as a surprise."

"Ooo, I like it." I said grinning. "If we're doing that then I'm giving you my brothers. They're not good with sneaking up around back. They're more direct."

I jabbed my thumb of my shoulder to gesture to them, and they were both murmuring in agreement.

"We'll first train to see everyone's strengths and weaknesses." Jasper. "I would like to see how you all fight. I've only had you as an exampe for how half bloods move."

"Well, we all have our own sort of style." I said. "Especially Calix. He's actually perfected close range fighting with his bow and arrows, but it's very different on how Sherman does with close combat. Half bloods don't all move an exact way. Though you might catch small similarities here and there."

Jasper nodded his head, and I could see he was absorbing all of this information like a sponge. I then looked at the clock on the wall.

"I need to meet up with Sam." I said. "We only have three days to train, and then on the fourth day we have to get into place for battle. I'll meet you where we planned."

Jasper nodded again then came out of his Major mode long enough to give me a soft look. He kissed my cheek while telling me to hurry back.

* * *

"Jacob told me all about this army of vampires." Sam said as I sat with him and the pack in Emily's kitchen. "How many do you think there are?"

"Alice said about thirty to forty." I replied. "The numbers keep changing since the newborns fight amongst themselves constantly. Besides the Cullens, myself and a small group of half bloods are joining the fight. We still don't have enough numbers."

Sam nodded his head then looked over at Paul who was his beta in the pack.

"And you say they move differently than other vampires?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I said. "I've never even fought a newborn. Jasper is an expert. He will be able to show us the proper way to deal with them. I know you all don't get along, but this is a time to put aside the old grudges to protect our home."

Sam sighed though I knew he was on board with all of this. I knew he wouldn't leave it all to us to take care of, not when Emily could be in danger if we fail. It's best we fight together than have us split apart, which makes us easier to pick off.

"When and where do we meet?" Sam asked.

"This evening." I replied. "There's a area deep in the woods outside the Cullens home where no one would come across us. You don't have to come in human form. Just please be there. We need all the numbers we can get."

Sam assured me they'd show up, so I tried to give a more percise location of where we'd be. I stood up thanking him for his time.

"Mena, are you sure you want to be in this fight?" Sam asked. "You could die."

I adjusted my leather jacket as I glanced back at Sam and the rest of the pack.

"More than sure." I said. "Fighting is what I do best. I might die in this battle, but I'm prepared for it. I've been prepared for it for a long time. However, I have no plan to die anytime soon. But I'll accept it if it happens. Besides, dying in battle is a great honor. I couldn't think of a better way to go."

"That isn't funny." Paul growled.

"I'm being completely serious." I replied. "Now, see you in a few hours. Try to be on time."

* * *

I watched Emmett fly through the air then hit the ground with a thud. I looked to Jasper who looked at me with a smirk. He winked at me, and I chuckled as I shook my head. He just enjoys showing off, doesn't he? I won't lie...he's rather hot when kicking ass.

"Again." Emmett said as he got up.

However, before they could go again, Edward pulled up in Emmett's jeep. He got out with Bella, and they walked forward while holding hands.

"Come to watch me kick ass, Bella?" I asked grinning.

"You kick ass?" Clarisse asked. "You're going down, Carter."

"Sorry, little sister, but once second best, always second best." I said tauntingly.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes at me with her spear already gripped tightly in her hand. Mark and Sherman looked between us with grins on their faces. Zayn and Arista sighed softly with shakes of their hands. Calli just blinked seeming bored.

"Who's the head counselor now?" Clarisse asked me.

"You, but only because I backed down." I replied. "That's a hollow victory."

I was only trying to egg her on, and when she narrowed her eyes, I knew it was working.

"Want to have a fight right now? Winner takes the title of head counselor." Clarisse said.

"Nah, I won't be returning to the camp anytime soon." I said shrugging. "You can keep it. Think of it as a gift."

I grinned at her as her jaw tensed. She makes this way to easy. Jasper placed his hand on my hip, so I looked up at him.

"Darlin, aren't we supposed to be training, not teasing?" He asked with a quirked brow.

I shrugged innocently when suddenly I heard the noise of paws hitting the ground. The pack came over the hill in their wolf forms. Jasper stepped closer to me while putting his arm around my back. Jonas and Emmett also pulled their mates close as the pack stopped a few yards away from us. I saw everyone was here, and I smiled when seeing Seth. I knew he had to feel left out all the times the pack went off without him, so he's probably happy being here now. Sam, Paul, and Jacob made of the first row of wolves. Then Embry, Jared and Quil the next. Leah and Seth were in the very back probably because they were the newest to shift.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward said to Carlisle.

"They came." Carlisle said. "That's all that matters."

Carlisle asked Edward to translate while stepping away from the group. Edward looked at Bella then followed after Carlisle.

"Hey, Jake." Bella said to my russet-furred cousin.

Jacob appeared to nod in her direction, but then huffed in annoyance when Sam's lips curled back. I'm guessing Sam thought something Jacob didn't like. Alice moved over to stand next to Bella as if for protection, which I didn't understand. I completely and utterly trust both parties here. Well, technically it's three parties since myself and my fellow half bloods. However, I knew getting everyone to work together might be hard.

"Carlisle, may I speak before we get started?" I asked as I stepped away from Jasper.

Carlisle looked back at my curiously though he nodded his head. I stepped up in front of him while standing with my back straight and hands clapsed behind my back.

"Thank-you for coming." I said. "I know you don't trust the Cullens. I know our tribe has a long history of hating vampires. However, while we train and while we fight those old grudges don't matter. They don't exist. Worrying about them could get someone killed, and I will not allow that. You fall into line and take orders. If not from Jasper, who is an expert at fighting newborns, then me."

Some of the wolves seemed to scoff at the idea, and I narrowed my eyes at them. Mark and Sherman snickered from behind me as I advanced on the pack.

"If you have a problem with that then I have no qualms against beating all of you down into submission." I said sharply. "I don't take unruly soldiers. I am in command. What I say is law. Want to take your chances to go against my orders? Fine. I'll have you whimpering like pups by the time I'm through with you."

Some of the wolves actually looked at me with wide eyes. As a daughter of Ares, I had this air of intimidation around me. I could mask it if I want, or overwhelm people with it. It tends to come in handy when I want to beat people into line. I stared at them a moment longer then leaned back.

"That goes for the rest of you." I said glancing at the Cullens and half bloods. "Those of you, who have worked with me before, know I won't hesitate to show you who's top dog. Understood?"

When no one made any sounds of objections, I nodded my head in satisfaction.

"Glad, I got my point across." I said still standing straight.

A rumble traveled through the wolves as I turned back to Jasper. He looked at me with a quirked brow, but his lips were twitched up into a smirk. I went join him by his side as Carlisle stepped up this time.

"I like it when you take charge." Jasper purred softly in my ear. "It's very... _arousing_."

I fought off a shudder as Jasper stared at me with smoldering eyes. I knew this wasn't the time or the place for this. However, it was hard not to melt under his damn heated gaze.

"Welcome." Carlisle said getting our attention back to the task at hand as he gestured to Jasper. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

Edward looked at Sam for a moment as his tall dark form shifted a bit on his paws.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward informed Carlisle.

"They're a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues." Carlisle explained. "Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

Another rumble went through the pack as Carlisle stepped back to let Jasper step forward. Jasper, who was now back into major mode, stepped away from me towards the pack. Rosalie shifted up with Emmett, and even though I appreciated the gesture, I knew I'd be fine without the protection.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper said. "That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them."

Jasper then turned so that he was facing both the pack and the rest of us.

"Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly." Jasper said as he paced in front of us. "And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose."

Paul's lips curled up obviously not liking Jasper's words, but it was all just to prepare us for what's to come.

"Emmett." Jasper called.

The two stepped away from the groups, and I joined the half bloods as we all turned to watch.

"Don't hold back." Jasper said.

"Not in my nature." Emmett said grinning.

Emmett charged directly at Jasper as he had been told exactly not to do. Jasper let Emmett hit him head on, and even though Emmett tossed him through the air, Jasper landed while immediately going for a counter attack. I watched intently at how Jasper moved as he dodged Emmett's moves. Jasper quickly took him down in the matter of seconds.

"Never lose focus." Jasper said.

Carlisle and Edward went up to fight next, and again I kept sharp attention on the fight. Especially Edward since he had the advanagted with his mind reading. They ran at each other, and Carlisle slid down to try to knock Edward off his feet. Edward jumped off of him then the two grappled for a moment. I walked around the fight keeping a safe distance as the fight continued. Carlisle slung Edward to the side, but the younger vampire quickly bounced back. Carlisle tried to hit Edward only to miss when Edward ducked down. Edward took Carlisle down while getting up with a smirk. However, Carlisle quickly knocked him back down.

"Looking away from your enemy, Edward." I said as I leaned over him while tsking. "Rookie mistake."

Edward glared up at me as Jasper chuckled from beside me. I knew he was probably going to say something similar. The others took their turns, and a Sherman had a kick out of fighting with Jonas who had read his weak points, and tried to exploit them. I knew Sherman enjoyed the challenge of fighting an enemy who could hit his weaknesses. Clarisse had fought with Emmett and won, which left the vampire feeling sore.

Zayn fought against Rosalie with the both of them ending in a tie when Jasper called the match for taking too long. Calix took on Edward, and even with his mind reading, Edward couldn't follow Calix as clearly as he had done Carlisle. Arista had won her match against Esme, and Calli had been a tie against Carlisle when I called it. Now it was my turn, and I stood in front of Jasper with an actual serious expression on my face. I'm going to win this to finally prove to him that we fight on the same terms.

"Try not to cry when I kick your ass in front of all these people, _Darling_." I said unable to stop myself from at least one quip.

Jasper just silently smirked.

* * *

NO POV:

It was completely still for a moment as Jasper and Mena squared off. Mena had her spear at the ready, but the group knew she had hidden weapons on her person. Edward listened in on Mena and Jasper's thoughts as they continued to analyze each other. The two sprung forward at the same time. Jasper went to trip Mena up by sliding down into her feet. She jumped up to flip over him with ease. She spun back at lightning speed to go for his neck, but he rolled out of the way. They jumped apart then came at each other again.

They swerved and ducked around each other, and Bella though it almost looked like a dangerous dance. One would move in for the blow, but the other twirled or jerked out of the way. They would dip or spring with neither getting the upper hand on the other. As the Cullen family watched, they could see that Jasper was getting a bit more serious the longer Mena evaded him. Mena's friends and family could say they same for her. They started off easy, but they were becoming more intense with the fight.

"It's amazing." Edward commented as he stared at Mena. "As her physical body is fighting, her mind is already adjusting and redjusting a strategy to take Jasper down. She'll be one hundred moves ahead, and the second he does something outside the plan, she redjusts as if it's second nature. It's like when she was playing chess with Jonas, but her mind is working much faster. And she can do it without her body faltering in motion."

As he finished saying this, Mena finally landed the first hit by tripping Jasper onto his feet. Sherman and Mark cheered as Mena went to finish her prey. Jasper managed to get out of the way in time, and Edward saw once again as a new plan formed in her mind.

"It's what we do best." Clarisse said from beside Bella. "We're warriors. Born fighters and excellent war strategist. My siblings and I are good at looking at a battle as a whole, but Mena has always been able to look into it deeper. To look at a single opponent, and break down the best way to take the opponent out. She's built to be a soldier."

The pack, Cullens, and half bloods all watched as the fight continued. Jasper managed to grab the back of Mena's jacket, but she easily slipped out after stabbing her spear into the ground. She had it back into her hand though before Jasper could try to rid her of it. He looked at her with a grin then swiped at her again. She spun around him, and Bella thinks that's the only time she can compare Mena to a ballerina as she twirled around Jasper with grace. Mena clipped Jasper in the head, and he went rolling across the ground.

He landed in a crouch on the ground as Mena motioned him forward with a grin. He rushed her, but then changed course at last second. Her eyes widened momentarily as he appeared behind her. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she ducked down into a split. She slid back between the gapes in his legs then she did a windmill motion to knock Jasper off his feet. The second he was on the ground, she jumped him. Her legs were on either side of his torso, and her spearhead was dangerously pressed against his neck with a few cracks appearing on his marble white skin.

"Do you yield?" Mena asked him.

"Yes, darlin." Jasper said smirking. "I'm at your mercy."

Mena rolled her eyes at Jasper though a smile spread across her lips as well. She leaned down to give him a quick peck then easily got off of him. She held out her hand to him as he stared up at her from the ground. With the smirk still in place, Jasper grasped her hand, and she helped him up. He kissed her quickly again, and the pack rumbled unhappily or in disgust. Mena's siblings then congratulated her on the win, and Zayn hugged her tightly while cooing she was so cute when she was 'getting all flirty' with Jasper.

"Shut-up." Mena said looking embarrassed.

Jasper grinned at his mate then told everyone that should be enough for the day. Mena turned to the pack, and Jasper watched her carefully as she walked up to them.

"And that's what will happen to you if you don't fall in line." She warned. "Not the kiss though. That'd just be awkward and gross. But the kicking ass thing, totally in your future if you don't listen like good little puppies."

Jasper chuckled when sensing the annoyance from most of the pack. Though he sensed amusement coming from Seth who came forward. He looked at Sam for permission, and when the black wolf nodded, Seth went up to Mena. As Mena spoke to Seth in a mostly onesided conversation, the rest of the pack started to leave. Jacob went over to Bella, which Jasper could feel made Edward uncomfortable.

"You all did well today." Jasper said turning to the half bloods present.

"Ah, duh." Clarisse said. "What did you expect? We are the best of the best."

"Damn straight." Sherman said.

Mark and Sherman exchanged a fist bump as Jasper looked at them in amusement. They have Mena's confidence when it comes to their own fighting skills. He guessed it was a trait that all the children of Ares have. Esme then told the teenagers that she could get sandwiches ready for them at home. They all cheered at the idea while following her towards the house, which wasn't that far off actually. Jasper looked back to Mena as she was saying goodbye to Seth. Jasper nodded to the young wolf when Seth glanced at him. Seth returned the gesture then went after Jacob with Sam bringing up the rear.

"The others ditch us for food?" Mena asked.

"Yes, darlin." Jasper said while pulling her close.

Mena mumbled sarcastically about feeling loved, which had Jasper grinning at her. Mena smiled up at him then leaned up to press her lips to his. He kissed her back while wishing they were alone at the moment. He doesn't like losing, but he didn't mind being under his mate with her in complete control. He usually tended to prefer being in charge, but he felt a rush of excitment when roles were reversed. He pulled back from her before he wouldn't be able to pull away. Mena smiled at him then walked away to join Alice and Rosalie as Jonas and Emmett talked about how their fights went.

* * *

Bella sat on top of the jeep watching as Mena spoke animatedly to Rosalie about the battle. Mena was talking strategy as if she was discussing the weather. Bella has known for a while exactly what Mena was. Bella even did research of half bloods then even more research on Ares. She learned he was unmerciful god who would line his chambers with the skins of men he had slain in battle. That he would laugh over the corpses in battles.

He only thirsted for battle. No mortal weapon could touch him. And that, besides Athena, no one could even come close to besting him in the ways of war strategies. Mena had a lot of those traits. She enjoyed the fight. Bella could see it in her eyes every time Mena squared off with a new opponent. She could have probably taken down Jasper sooner, but she had been enjoying their little dangerous dance.

Bella just wondered how deeply Mena's love for battle really went. Did she ever laugh over the corpses of her enemies? Did Mena ever keep the skins of her victims? Bella has never seen any signs of that, but Mena could have changed while away from her siblings who are just as rough and tough as her. Bella mentally shook herself as Jasper was passing the jeep. She looked at him while wanting to ask him a few questions.

"Hey, Jasper," She began hesitantly. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"Well, your presence alone, your scent, will distract the newborns." Jasper said. "Their hunting instinct will take over and drive them crazy."

"Hey, don't be giving her any ideas, Major." Mena, who obviously heard him, said. "Bella isn't going to be anywhere near the battle. I don't need to add babysitting onto the list of things to do."

Bella frowned at Mena because she just wanted to help, but Bella could also see that Mena wouldn't budge. Rosalie chuckled from where she stood as Mena placed her hands on her hips.

"I apologize, ma'am." Jasper said grinning at Mena.

Mena waved him off with a roll of her eyes, which had him chuckling in amusement. She then nudged Rosalie asking her if she wanted to go a few rounds since she didn't enough training in. Rosalie nodded, so the two went to off off towards where the training was happening earlier. Jasper was going to follow, but Bella had a few more questions.

"Hey, how do you know so much about this?" Bella asked.

Jasper hestiated a moment, but supposed that since Bella will be part of the family that she might as well know.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." Jasper confessed then removed his over shirt to reveal the scars on his arm.

Bella jumped down off the jeep seeing the crescent bite shaped marks that littered Jasper's arms.

"Those bites are like mine." Bella said.

"Battle scars." Jasper said sounding a bit proud. "All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight."

He started walking away, and Bella was quick to follow since she wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"This happened during the Civil War?" Bella asked.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavarly, all without having seen any real battle." Jasper said with pride in his voice.

"Until?" Bella prompted.

The light in Jasper's eyes dimmed when Bella asked, but he's the one who decided to tell the story. He has to finish it.

"Until I met a certain immortal." Jasper said. "Maria."

Jasper stopped beside a small creek to lean against a tree, and Bella sat down not far from him while bringing her legs to her chest.

"I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children when I saw them." Jasper said. "I immediately offered them my aid."

Jasper explained his first encounter with his maker, and Bella frowned as she looked down at the ground.

"Maria was creating an army?" Bella asked to make sure.

"They were very common in the South." Jasper explained. "There were constant brutal battles for territory. Maria won them all. She was smart, careful, and she had me. I was her second in command. My ability to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them."

Jasper frowned remembering all those times he would take care of the newborns. All those times he felt their pain and their fear before he finally took their lives.

"I could feel everything they felt." Jasper said. "I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way til Alice and Jonas found me. Told me about my future with a family and a mate that would love me despite all my faults."

Jasper glanced back at Mena as she easily took down Emmett who had apparently wanted a turn. A large grin was on her face as Emmett finally yieled. Jasper smiled watching Mena as she stood up with grace.

"Mena made all the difference." Jasper said looking back to Bella. "Just the thought of her...had me turn my life around. Being around her is an atmosphere I enjoy."

Bella smiled when seeing the love in Jasper's eyes as he spoke of Mena. Said girl joined Jasper at his side as she looked up at him.

"It's not nice to talk about people without them present." She teased.

"I apologize, Ma'am." Jasper said smiling at her. "I was only wishing to explain to Bella how you got me through the darkness in my past."

Mena hushed him then placed a soft kiss to his lips, which he returned.

"You don't have to think about that again." Mena said as she grasped his arm. "You're never going back. I won't let you. And if I ever run across that Maria bitch I'm going to burn her alive slowly, starting with her toes."

Bella looked at Mena with wide eyes when seeing the dark grin on her face. Jasper only chuckled then placed a kiss on her temple.

"You're kind of violent, ya know." Bella said.

"Well, one, this is mine." Mena said gesturing to Jasper.

Jasper's brow quirked at the possessive tone in her voice, but it made him happy as well to hear it.

"And two, no one hurts what's mine without sever consequence." Mena continued. "Common facts."

Bella shook her head though there was an amused smile on her face. Jasper gazed at his mate lovingly while grasping her hand to place a kiss on the engagement ring. Soon they would truly belong to each other.


	22. The Calm Before the Storm

FILOMENA'S POV:

"So, we're planning to lead the army to this clearing." I said gesturing to the map on the table. "One group will be waiting for the newborns out in the open to get their attention. Another group will hang back, and the third group comes around behind to close the newborns in."

I marked the spots on the map where the three groups would be located. All the half bloods were gathered around the map while nodding along.

"The pack will hang back. The newborns and Victoria won't know about them because Laurent was killed before he could report their existance to her." I said as I wrote 'pack' next to one of the 'x's. "The rest of us will split up into groups. The more direct and heavy hitters will go with Jasper to take on the front. That's Emmett, Rosalie, Sherman, Mark, Clarisse, Edward, and Carlisle. Then the back group will be with me. That's Zayn, Arista, Alice, Jonas, Esme, and Calli. Calix, I'm actually going to have you set up in one of the corner trees, so you can pick off any newborns that might try to overwhelm us."

Calix nodded his head head as he crossed his arms over his chest. Calix arrows wouldn't fully end the newborns, but one shot to the head would have them down long enough that they could be ripped apart later.

"We crush them without mercy then burn them into ash as a tribute to Ares for a battle well won." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Mark said grinning.

I nodded while already thinking of a backup plan for a backup plan. It's good to have quite a few of those.

"I do have one question." Calli said. "How are we going to get the newborns into the clearing?"

"Jasper was right when he said Bella's scent would drive them mad." I said. "So, to please Ms. 'I-Have-To-Be-Useful-In-Someway' I'm allowing her to make a small trail with her blood to lure the newborns where we want them. Then she'll be far away from the rest of this fight."

"On her own?" Arista asked. "What if a few newborns go astray? And you said that she is known for getting in trouble."

I sighed because that was all very true. I crossed my arms over my chest with my head tilted to the side. I probably shouldn't leave the trouble magnet alone. What to do? I have to think of something.

"She won't be alone." Edward said walking into the room with Bella. "I'm not fighting."

My brow quirked as I wondered why. Edward just silently glanced at Bella, which gave me all I needed to know. She asked him to stay out of it. Well, that does reduce us of a number, but I'm sure we'll managed.

"Fine." I said. "That evens out all the groups. Seth isn't fighting either as ordered by Sam. We can add him to the Bella protection detail. Everyone has a purpose. But I'm not taking anymore changes, so speak up now if there's something you want to change."

I glanced around the room with no one saying anything, so I guessed that it was all settled.

"Wait, won't Bella be sniffed out anyway if she's taken out from the town?" Clarisse pipped up. "That could have them completely change course."

I frowned because that was true. Edward couldn't just carry her because their scents were probably very intertwined by how much time they are together. An idea popped in my head, and I turned to Edward silently asking if it could work. He frowned though he nodded his head.

"I've got that covered." I said as I rolled up the map. "Now, I need to run the plan down with the pack. You guys continue with the preparations."

"Ναι, Διοικητής(Yes, Commander)!" Mark and Sherman said while saluting in old Greek fashion by placing their closed fists over their hearts.

I rolled my eyes at them, but said nothing. I was about to leave, but I paused to look back at them.

"Do any of you want to come?" I asked. "I know it will give Jasper peace of mind since he can't cross the boarder with me."

With the battle getting so close Jasper hasn't left my side much unless he had to. While in the house he wouldn't hover so close, but I knew he was only just in the other room. Somewhere close where he could get to me quickly if something happened. Said vampire came into the room while coming to my side.

"I'll go!" Sherman said with his hand shooting up. "Maybe I can fight a werewolf."

"No." I immediately shot down that idea. "We don't need anything broken before battle. If we survive this, then you can fight as many werewolves as you want."

Sherman whooped though still said he'd like to come along. Zayn and Arista has already been to the reservation, so they opted out. Clarisse and Mark already had plans to spar, and Calix wanted to stay with Zayn. Calli flat out said she didn't want to come.

"Alright, then let's go." I said.

I kissed Jasper's cheek as his eyes showed a bit of worry in them. I smiled reassuringly then left the house with Sherman close behind.

* * *

I pulled outside Emily's home in Jasper's car since Seth was now the offical owner of my mustang. I climbed out with the pack coming out to greet us.

"Nice car, Vampirella." Paul said.

I rolled my eyes at him as Sherman also got out of the car to stand behind me.

"Pack, my brother, Sherman." I said. "Sherman, this is the Pack. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Leah, and Seth."

Sherman grinned at all of them with a wave. I then noticed that he and Leah seemed to catch gazes. I looked at my friend curiously when seeing how her eyes widened. How an adortion seemed to appear in her deep brown orbs as she stared at Sherman who seemed to have a slight pull towards her as well. I wasn't the only one who noticed since the pack also looked between the two.

"Wait, did the thing I just think happened happen?" I asked pointing between the two.

"Leah actually imprinted." Jared said sounding shocked.

"Did what now?" Sherman asked with a confused expression.

I started laughing unable to help myself as I leaned against the car. Sherman was more laidback than my siblings, but he did still have quite the temper. Leah rivaled Paul in that department, and now she and Sherman were supposed to be meant for each other?! That's freaking hilarious.

"At least she'll fit in with the family." I said once I calmed down.

"Care to explain?" Sherman asked still confused.

Sam stepped up to do just that as the rest of the pack snickered in the background. Leah had snapped out of her daze, but she kept looking at Sherman as if he was the sun. Sam explained what it meant to be imprinted on. Instead of looking upset by the news, Sherman just grinned.

"So, I'm like the soul mate of a werewolf?" He asked.

"Yes." Sam said nodding.

"That's cool!" Sherman said shocking the pack.

I honestly wasn't that shocked since I've always known that Sherman was a bit screwy in the head. Only he could take this kind of news so well. I then smiled just glad that Leah did imprint. This means she can finally get over her past pain.

"Well, since we're meant for each other, we might as well give proper introductions." Sherman said stepping towards Leah. "I'm Sherman Spears."

"Leah Clearwater." She said taking his hand when he offered it to her.

Sherman grinned at her as Leah stared up at him. It was quiet for a moment before Sam cleared his throat.

"You came down to speak with us." Sam prompted.

"Oh, yeah, battle plans." I said waving around the rolled up map. "Simple enough to follow, but I'm sure good enough to easily win this battle."

Sam nodded then motioned for me to follow him inside. All of us, but the two newly established lovebirds, went inside into the kitchen. Emily looked up while giving me a small smile. I smiled at her in return, but now wasn't the time for pleasantries. I unrolled the map in front of the pack.

"Bella's scent is going to lure the newborns here to this clearing." I said pointing. "And, no, she isn't going to be there."

I added this while looking to Jacob who had opened his mouth to say something. He closed it while nodding his head.

"Bella is going to be taken to a secret location away from the battle and town, so if the worst comes, she won't be in town, which would put innocent civilians in danger." I continued. "However, if the newborns catch whiff of Bella going away from the clearing, they will go after her. That leaves us shit out of luck."

I had the entire pack's attention as I continued to speak over the map of our battlefield.

"Edward will be with Bella as this is going on." I said. "However, even with his scent masking hers, the newborns could still pick it out. Jacob, I think your scent will mask hers enough, so she won't be detected. You run her up the mountain the night before the battle, and then return in the morning to join the fight. Seth will take over for you on helping Edward protect Bella."

Jacob frowned probably confused as to why Edward wouldn't be fighting. Seth was also unpleased, but guard detail was the best I could get him since Sam didn't want him near the fight.

"We'll need to test if your scent works before we actually try it for real." I said to Jacob. "If I give you a time and place, you'll be there, right?"

Jacob nodded his head with the frown still on his face. I then explained the rest of the plan to the pack as Sherman and Leah finally joined us.

"You really think this will work?" Quil asked.

"I'd bet my life on it." I said grinning. "We'll crush the enemy without even having to break a sweat."

Sherman and I exchanged a fist bump as an excited grin spread across his face.

* * *

The next day, I walked into the field with Jasper, Edward, and Bella. Jacob was coming out of the woods as well from the opposite side.

"I heard from Fil that you're not fighting." Jacob said. "What, did you pull a muscle or something?"

"Jake, play nice." I said with a grin.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he crossed his overs over his chest with a frown on his face.

"He's doing it for me, okay?" Bella asked.

"Whatever." Jacob said.

I sighed looking between the two. Bella's my friend, but I hate how she's hurt my cousin. Why couldn't he imprint on someone who will love him completely?

"Mena said the plan was I'm supposed to mask Bella's scent." Jacob said.

Jasper, who was standing close to my side, nodded to Jacob as he clapsed his hands behind his back.

"That's right." Jasper said. "This field gives us an advantage in battle. Bella's scent can lure the newborns here, but it needs to end here."

"I already have a campsite chosen for Bella to go to." I added. "Edward will go up there on one path. We need you to take Bella up another. Together, they are easy to track down."

"Your stench, however, is revolting." Edward said.

I sighed knowing Edward didn't like Jacob, but now wasn't the time for a pissing contest.

"Dude, you really don't wanna start comparing stinks." Jacob retorted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose while counting backwards from ten. These guys were not worth the headaches I get whenever they're in the same proximity of each other.

"He's just trying to say, as I've pointed out before, you're smell will mask hers." I said. "So, please, just carry her."

Jacob quickly agreed, and Edward frowned over at Jasper and I. What did we do now to warrant such a look? Edward frowned at me directly when obviously hearing my silent question.

"This is not a good idea." Edward said.

I frowned this time around while feeling insulted. He so did not just call one of my ideas bad. If he did, I might kick his ass.

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near his _odor_." Jasper said frowning at Jacob.

I sighed though said nothing since I knew Jasper wanted to say something more insulting than just odor.

"Okay, let's just try it." Bella said.

She went over to Jacob, who easily lifted her up into his arms, as I silently hoped this worked.

"Eau de wolf coming up." Jacob said.

"Run." Edward said tensely.

Jacob ran off into the woods, and Jasper gave them a headstart before going after them. I stood there silently with Edward with my arms crossed over my chest.

"So, come here often?" I asked Edward.

He frowned down at me, and I rolled my eyes guessing he wasn't in the joking mood. Such a sourpuss. Jasper emerged from the trees a few moments later.

"All I picked up was wolf stench." He said with his accent slipping out even more. "No Bella. This will work."

"Great." Edward said not looking happy.

I rolled my eyes at him then glanced around the field. So this will be our battlefield? And in just a few days time. Jasper took my hand, so I turned to him. He stared into my eyes as if searching for something.

"I'm fine." I said knowing that he was worried. "I just don't like the wait before the war."

Jasper nodded his head then placed his cool lips on top my head. I held him close while for the first time actually worried. I've never gone into battle with someone I gave my heart to. It was almost nerve racking. The very thought of Jasper getting hurt displeased me greatly. However, I know he can take care of himself. The feeling remained though. Is this how Jasper feels whenever I go off to do something dangerous?

* * *

"The eve before battle!" Sherman said grinning. "We'll have a bonfire, sacrifice some poor animal to gain our gods' favor, and Mena will give an inspiring speech."

I rolled my eyes at him as he and Mark put together the bonfire pit with Calix helping. Tomorrow we would fight in the war. The Cullens, but Edward, had went off hunting for the day. Jasper had wanted to stay with me. I had convinced him to leave in the end, so he would be refreshed and ready for battle. He promised to return as soon as possible. My fellow half bloods and I made a small campsite near the field. Coriander had left back for camp because he couldn't stay away from his wife and kids any longer. He had wished us luck, and promised to pray to the gods that we all get through this battle.

The pack, minus Jacob since he's with Bella and Edward, had decided to join us, and Leah was currently watching Sherman as he moved another heavy stone into place. He had pulled off his shirt sometime during his work, and I knew it was just to show off. I didn't say anything though as I sharpened the blade of my spear. Clarisse was beside me doing the same to her own spear. Zayn was making sure all our armor was ready for tomorrow, and Arista and Calli had gone to forage for some food. Clarisse and I were going to go on a hunt for some game later. Some would go to the gods, mostly my father since he's the god of war, and the rest would fill our stomaches.

"Do you guys do this everytime before a fight?" Jared asked. "Sacrifice animals, pray to your gods?"

"Yeah." Mark said. "It would bring bad fortune to not give tribute to our father before battle. We will ask him for help. We should also pray to Lady Nike since she is the goddess of victory. Oh, and maybe Lady Tyche the goddess of luck."

"Nah, Lady Tyche doesn't give luck to those who ask for it." Calix pointed out. "If we try hard on our own, but it seems we might need a bit of help then she'll give aid."

Many of us nodded in agreement as the pack looked at us with mixed expressions. I heard the sound of heavy paws hitting the ground, and Seth's wolf form came into the campsite. He would head up the mountain later, but for now he would stay here with us.

"Hey, Seth." I greeted. "Running late?"

Seth's tongue just lolled out as he took in panting breaths. I chuckled guessing he ran the entire way here.

"Hey, the foraging party's back." Zayn called out as he was fixing a rip in Sherman's armor. "Seriously, you Ares's kids need to take better care of your armor."

All three of my siblings and I rolled our eyes as Calli and Arista came back.

"So, the last wolf has joined us, huh?" Calli asked as she glanced over at Seth.

I watched as Seth's wolf expression changed. His mouth hung open with his tongue still lolled out, and his eyes widened as he looked at Calli.

"We've got another one." Embry said shaking his head.

The pack members who haven't imprinted yet shook their heads in annoyance. Though that was only Embry and Jacob who wasn't here at the moment...so only Embry. Quil imprinted on a little girl named Claire some time back, and Paul imprinted on Rachel when she came for a visit. I guess he'll be part of my family for real once he's old enough to propose to her.

"Another what?" Arista asked in confusion.

Sherman, who understood, started laughing as he set another stone into place around the pit. Leah actually smiled at her brother as his large amber eyes stared at Calli as if she was the sun. She just frowned at him in return.

"Whoa, major love overload." Zayn said as he looked between Seth and Calli. "Wait, is this the whole imprint thing you told me about?"

I nodded my head, and Zayn squealed saying his youngest 'sister' now had herself a man. Calli's frown just deepened. Sherman explained to her what happened, and her only visible eye narrowed. Seth whimpered when seeing Calli wasn't happy.

"Give him a chance, Calli." I said. "You're all about balance, right? Well, you're all doom and gloom, and he's all sunshine and happiness. You two balance each other out."

Calli tilted her head to the side still looking unhappy, but her expression softened just the teeniest bit.

"Tch, whatever." Calli said as she set down what she brought back.

"Translation: She'll try not to hate you." Arista said.

Seth perked up before he ran behind some bushes. There was some hurried rustling before he came out of the bushes in human form with shorts covering his lower half. He practically bounding up to Calli who leaned away from his bright smile.

"I'm Seth!" He said holding out his hand.

Calli stared at it for a moment then glanced at me. I gave her a look, so she reached out to shake Seth's hand.

"Calliope Comte (pronouced KONT)." She replied. "...please...call me Calli."

Seth's smile widened so much that I was sure he might split his face clean in two. Zayn cooed at the pair of them, and Calliope gave him a glare that would make Hades piss his pants. Zayn leaned away then crawled over towards Calix, who was sitting by the finished firepit, to hide behind him.

"Scary." Zayn said shaking his head.

Clarisse and I both snorted as we finished taking care of our spears. We stood up after placing away our sharpening kits away.

"We're heading out for some game." I said. "Anyone else want to join?"

Mark immediately agreed with a large grin on his face. He had his spear out as well while looking ready for a good hunt. Sherman actually hesitated a moment as he glanced at Leah. My brow quirked at this as Clarisse and Mark exchanged a glance.

"Go ahead." Leah said. "Have fun."

Sherman grinned brightly then turned to us. He paused when seeing out looks.

"What?" He asked sounding a bit defensive.

"You both saw that too, right?" I asked looking at my siblings. "Sherman waiting for permission from a girl to go somewhere?"

Clarisse and Mark nodded in unison, and Sherman frowned at all three of us. I tried not to start laughing when I saw he was embarrassed.

"Shut-up." He said as he grabbed his spear.

He started marching off as a few chuckles started leaving from the three of us.

"Bro, you're already whipped." Mark said laughing.

Sherman turned on Mark then jumped him. They both went tumbling to the ground, and Mark cursed at Sherman. I sighed at them as they went rolling across the ground. They cursed at each other while throwing punches.

"Barbarians." Zayn said in exasperation as he shook his head.

"I thought my temper was bad." Paul said.

Mark and Sherman continued their tussle with everyone just watching them.

"Your temper is bad, Paul." I said pointing at him. "You would have literarly exploded if Mark said that to you."

Paul shrugged not denying this. Mark and Sherman rolled right over the incline we had set up camp, and they both cursed when they crashed into some trees.

"Morons." Clarisse said.

I just shook my head as I went to the edge of the incline to frown down at my brothers as they pushed away from each other. I gave a sharp whistle that had their heads snapping up to look at me.

"Hey, Cavemen, we're going hunting. Get your asses in gear, or get left behind." I said.

* * *

I crouched down on a large rock on the edge of the trees as I looked into the small clearing that was about a mile or so away from the campsite. My spear was at the ready as I looked at the herd of deer grazing. I looked across the clearing seeing Clarisse ready to spring. She nodded her head to let me know she was just waiting for my command. I checked on Mark and Sherman who were at the eastern and western points of the clearing. They both signaled they were ready when I was.

I waited for another heartbeat before motioning to go in for the kill. We sprung into the clearing which successfully startled the herd. We ran amoung them like a pack of wolves. We could have tried to separate the young away from the rest of the herd, but they weren't the game we were after. We circled and swerved around the large game, the bucks, until they were the ones separated from the rest of the herd. The Doe and the fawns slipped into the trees as we closed in on the bucks.

We didn't need all of them, but two or three should do. We'd sacrifice a whole one to the gods. The rest would go to us, and considering we needed to feed a pack of hungry wolf boys and wolf girl and half bloods we'd need at least two more big ones. We moved in to make the kill, and as Clarisse and I took care of one of the larger stags together, the boys took on their own. My spear went clean through flesh and bone while immediately snapping the neck, which gave the animal a quick death as Clarrise's spear pierced its heart.

"Nice." She said giving me a high five.

"What? Are you blind? Mine's clearly bigger!" Sherman said to Mark who shook his head.

Clarisse and I looked to our brothers as they were comparing their kills. I shook my head because we didn't have time for this.

"Hey, it doesn't matter!" I snapped. "We still need to gut and clean these things for dinner. Hurry it up!"

* * *

I looked around the fire as the pack and my fellow half bloods chatted and laughed while the deer cooked over the fire. We actually had separate fires going on to cook the meat faster. The one we were sacrificing to the gods was in the middle fire where we were all gathered. I smiled happy everyone was getting along. Everyone here was my family even if not by blood. I cared for all of them, so it was nice seeing they all connected so easily. Some more than others.

Leah was currently leaning into Sherman, and he had his arm around her. She was smiling up at him as he spoke to Quil and Embry about the time he accidently crashed the flying chariot Clarisse had won from the Apollo cabin. Calli was actually acting polite and descent to Seth who was telling her stories from his childhood. I've even seen her crack a smile a few times. Mark was swapping stories with Paul and Jared about their many misadventures with the law, which had me shaking my head.

Zayn and Calix sat closely together, and Calix was smiling lovingly at Zayn as the latter spoke with Sam about wedding prep for his and Emily's wedding. Sam actually seemed to be considering asking Zayn to help. I'm sure Emily would appreciate the help since Sam didn't know what to do, but Zayn sure did. He'd give them a wedding they never dreamed up because of their budget, and he wouldn't charge them a cent. Arista was going between the fires to check on the food. For some reason children of Demeter are excellent cooks, so she was put in charge of cooking. Clarisse then sat down next to me, so I turned to her.

"Looks like everyon'e getting along." She said.

I nodded in agreement while slightly tightening my coat around me. We both stared silently into the fire for a moment.

"Excited for the battle tomorrow?" Clarisse asked grinning at me.

I chuckled as I rested my arms on my thighs with my hands loosely clasped together between my knees.

"Yes...and surprisingly no." I admitted. "I have always went into battle with a grin. Even in the war against Kronos. I enjoyed the thrill of it all. However, for the first time...I feel fear. Not for myself. And surprisingly not for you or our family. I know you all can defend yourselves, and even if you were to die..."

"You would accept it even if it hurt." Clarisse said. "We are prepared to lose each other. We've already lost many. It hurts like Hades, but we know the fallen would have wanted to go out like that...in battle."

I nodded my head because all children of Ares understood this. We fight for the joy and thrill of it. We fight without fear of death because dying in battle was a much better way to go than anyway else. Even other half bloods felt this to some degree, but no child of Ares has ever wavered when facing battle and death.

"You're worried about Jasper." Clarisse said.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, Clarisse." I confessed. "He...I...I love him more than anyone in my entire life. He's part of me. I'd be missing half of me if he ever died."

Clarisse looked at me silently for a long moment before she moved in closer. She put her arm around my shoulders to pull me closer. It was rare for us to show such affection. No one in our family is much for hugging.

"Everything will be alright." Clarisse promised me. "I won't let your boy toy die."

I chuckled when she said 'boy toy', and a grin spread across her face as well.

"Now, get rid of that pathetic look." Clarisse said lightly shoving me away from her. "You're the commander of our little band. Leaders can't show weakness."

I snorted since our little moment didn't last long, but it was enough to make me feel better. I shook my head at her though a grin stayed on my face.

"Hey, food's done!" Arista said. "We can make the sacrifice now."

"Speech first!" Mark demanded. "Speech!"

"Yeah, Mena, get us pumped up for battle!" Sherman agreed.

I sighed wondering if I really needed to do that. I mean, they already seem pretty pumped.

"Come on, Commander." Clarisse said. "Your soldiers want a few words."

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper hurried through the woods towards the campsite. The rest of his family had returned the house. Carlisle didn't believe the pack would be comfortable around them, so he thought the family should stay home. Edward and Bella weren't there since they were on the mountain, and Jasper had to be with Mena tonight. He had to be with her before the battle tomorrow. Once he reached the campsite, he saw Mena standing up with her siblings and friends cheering. He paused on the edge of the campsite to watch on curiously.

"Speech!" Mark and Sherman demanded.

His beautiful mate shook her head with the fire light dancing across her cheek bones dazzlingly.

"A speech." She said as she placed her hands into her jean pockets. "What to say? We all know what is to come tomorrow. We have the numbers and the advantage. Seems as if we are going to have an easy win. We might not even get a scratch on us."

It was completely silent as Mena paused to look around the fire at everyone.

"However, something I've learned over the years is that victory is never given." Mena continued. "Things can change on you in an instant. All of you here who have fought with me know this. When you want victory you must reach out and grip it with both hands."

There was a murmur of agreement from the half bloods around the fire.

"When we go into battle tomorrow, we will be fighting for our home and the people here." Mena said. "It's battle we cannot afford to lose. So tomorrow we will fight with all we have. We will fight until everyone of them is dead, or until our flesh is ripped from our bodies. Tomorrow we will claim victory, not only in the name of Lord Ares's, but for all those we hold close to us!"

Clapping and cheering came from the group around the fire, and Jasper smiled at Mena feeling proud of her. As she was looking around at the group, she had spotted him at the edge of trees. Their eyes locked with a silent messaging passing between them. Neither one of them would die tomorrow to leave the other behind in this world.

"May lord Ares give us strength, and may Lady Nike grant us victory." Mena said while dumping the deer into the fire after kicking what was holding it up out of the way. "To the gods!"

"To the gods!" The half bloods echoed while raising their glasses.

* * *

Queenie: The next chapter will be the battle! Then after that? A chapter just for the wedding, which will end Eclipse! So excited~


	23. How to Save A Life

I stood with the second group as we waited for the newborns to arrive. I was in my leather armor, which meant my arm guards were also in place. I had on a simple green long sleeved shirt under my armor, and dark skinny jeans that hugged me tightly. My hair was up in a tight bun with not a strand of out place. There would be no loose clothes or strands of hair today since it gave the enemy something to grab onto. Zayn and Arista flanked me with their weapons at the ready. Alice and Jonas, and Esme were behind them as Calli stood off a bit to the side while twirling one of her blades in her hands.

She also had her sword with her. Actually, all of us half bloods brought multiple weapons. My spear and shield were in hand, and one of my swords was strapped to my hip. Then there was a long sword on my back long with a place to click my spear in place if necessary. Zayn and Arista had their swords at the ready though Zayn had a quiver of arrows with a bow attached on his back. Calix started teaching him archery the moment they started dating.

Speaking of Calix, I caught a brief glimpse of golden hair in a tree in the Northwest corner of the clearing. He was at the ready. Jasper and his group were across the clearing waiting for the newborns to arrive. I made sure to put us down wind, and now we waited for everything to begin. Calix let out a whistle that sounded like a bird call, which meant that he had spotted something. I glanced back at Alice, and she nodded her head. So they were arriving. I shifted the spear in my hand while ready to kill some vampires.

* * *

NO POV:

Once hearing the newborns, Jasper looked over to where Mena and the others were waiting. He saw her standing ready as she stood calmly with Zayn and Arista flanking her. Her eyes found his despite the distance between them, and her lips twitched up into a half smile. Jasper felt better knowing she was now ready for this without any worries.

"Hey, Mark, 50 drachmas says I kill more newborns than you." Sherman said in a hushed tone to his brother.

"You're on." Mark said immediately rising to the challenge.

Jasper glanced back at the two as they shook on it. Rosalie scoffed from beside them as Emmett chuckled. Carlisle remained silent though he did shake his head a bit.

"Please, we both know you'll never take more down than me." Clarisse said. "But if any of us killing is the most it's going to be Filomena ο φονιάς βαμπίρ (the vampire slayer)."

Both brothers agreed to this before silence fell over the group. Soon the half bloods could hear the newborns coming as well, so they straightened up. The pack waited back behind a large rock while not trying to shift or make noise. The moment the first newborn set an inch of a step into the clearing, Jasper's group was charging forward. Jasper took out the first newborn by taking of its head with a punch.

The pack moved in as the first group mixed in with the newborns. Mena watched as bodies were ripped to pieces before she signaled her group to move in. They came in behind the newborns who whirled in surprise to see they were being attacked by all sides. Mena wasted no time in killing her first newborn by slicing off its head with one swing. Before it hit the ground, she turned to her next victim.

She swerved and ducked the arms that came at her as everyone else fought. Mark and Sherman fought back to back while giving off loud excited laughter. Mark sliced off the arm of one newborn when it went for Sherman's head, and Sherman cut one clean in half when it tried to jump Mark. Clarisse used her spear to volt herself over three newborns that tried to gang up on her. She whirled around then stabbed one of them in the back, and there was a loud boom as the vampire exploded.

"Haha! Looks like your special boom stick was fixed, eh, sister?" Mark asked as he cut off the head of another vamp.

Clarisse just grinned as pieces of charred vamp fell to the ground around her. The newborns looked at her with wide eyes while backing away.

"Don't start running now!" Clarisse said. "I came here for a fight!"

She jumped at them while blowing two more to smithereens. Mena grinned at her siblings as she stabbed a vampire clean through its torso into the ground. She then took her sword to quickly slice its head off. One tried to come at her from behind, but Jasper easily took out the threat to his mate.

"Watch your back." Jasper scolded.

"Why when I have you to do it for me?" Mena asked with a grin.

Jasper shook his head then watched as Mena took off into the fray again. A few arrows were shot from the tree in the corner to take down newborns that tried to circle around the wolves at once since they were the biggest threats. Paul had about five on him at once, and Emmett quickly went to his aid after Calix put an arrow through some of their heads. Paul and Emmett exchanged a glance before running off into the fight. Arista held up her hand with roots from the trees around shooting out to wrap around a few newborns.

"Sending them your way!" She called out to Zayn, Alice, and Jonas.

"Ready!" Zayn said grinning as he held up his sword like a bat.

Arista threw the newborns towards the three waiting, and Alice and Jonas jumped up into the air to intercept them. Zayn waited then sliced forward to cut off heads when some newborns got past Alice and Jonas who ripped them up in mid air. The newborns were quickly being taken care of with no one else getting hurt. Alice landed on her feet then jumped over one of the wolves who was chasing a newborn.

Everyone was moving in sync as if they've fought together for years. Half bloods swerved and ducked around the pack to pick off the newborns they left behind, and the Cullens watched the backs of the half bloods. Calli twirled around a few newborns then whipped her short sword around. The head of the newborn hit the ground along with many others. She then saw Embry knocked down across the field with three newborns holding him down.

"Mark, Sherman, I need a toss!" She called out.

The sons of Ares looked at her with grins as they walked over to her. Sherman stabbed his spear into the ground then picked Calli up as Mark watched their backs. Sherman started spinning around quickly leaving a indent in the ground by the time he sent Calli sailing through the air. She hit the newborns head on to knock them off Embry who immediately got back onto his paws. Calli rolled across the ground at the impact, and the newborns turned towards her with snarls. They went to attack, but Embry and Quil took them out.

"Thanks." Calli said as she got up.

They nodded their heads then ran with her back into the battle. Mena took out another newborn when a sharp whistle caught her attention.

"Two vamps running up the mountain!" Calix called out. "One's redheaded! She the one you want, Commander?"

Mena just narrowed her eyes before she glanced around to see the battle was coming to a close.

"I'm breaking off to pursue!" Mena called out. "Arista, make me a path."

Arista nodded then moved one of the large roots towards Mena. Said girl went running forward then used the root like a ramp to run above the battle. Jasper looked up watching as Mena jumped from the root into the trees where she disappeared. His attention was brought back to the battle when a few newborns turned towards him. He cursed because he wanted to go after his mate.

These newborns were making it difficult however. Jasper snarled because he's about rip into these newborns, and make a path with their bodies if that's what it took to reach Mena. Jasper saw from the corner of his eye that Paul had broke away to run after Mena, and he hoped the Quileute reached his mate to have her back.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I ran up the rocks trying to catch up to Victoria and her companion, Riley, but I'm unfortunately not as fast as them. This is when I actually wish I was a like the rest of my tribe. I'd turn into a badass wolf then rip her into pieces after easily running her down. I then heard the sound of running paws behind me, so I turned to see...

"Paul!" I said grinning. "I need a lift."

Paul came to a stop next to me, so I climbed onto his back. He took off up the mountain side with the distance instantly becoming smaller. Victoria glanced back with wide eyes. She was not getting away this time. Riley and Victoria managed to stay ahead of us until they neared were Edward and Bella were staying.

"Faster, Paul." I said.

Paul picked up his pace even if not by much, but it did get us to the top sooner. I immediately jumped from his back as he came to a skidding halt. I quickly took in the scene around me to see Bella standing behind Edward.

"Mena." Bella said with wide eyes.

I turned my gaze onto Victoria who was perched up into a tree. She was definitely my target. Riley was walking towards Edward and Bella though he paused when Paul and I came up behind him. We all froze with a few yards of distance between us.

"Riley, listen to me." Edward said calmly. "Victoria's just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you."

Victoria jumped into a tree closer to the scene, and Bella jumped in fright. I gripped my spear tightly as Paul snarled at the redhead.

"In fact, she'll be glad when she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." Edward said to Riley.

"Don't listen, Riley." Victoria said. "I told you about their mind tricks."

"And what about your mind tricks?" I asked her. "You don't have to read minds like Edward to play with someone's head."

Victoria glared at me as Riley started to look a bit uncertain. He didn't want any of this. Victoria turned him against his will, and he wasn't a raving newborn. I'd let him walk away as long as he gave his word to never set foot in this territory again or come after our family.

"As Mena said, I can read her mind." Edward said. "So I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying." Victoria said.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James." I said to Riley who turned to look at me. "The same mate I killed then laughed over his burning body."

Victoria looked at me sharply, and I grinned up at her in an arrogant manner. Of course, that last part wasn't true since I had been unconscious at the time. However, I'm really trying to piss her off.

"She doesn't give a damn about you." I said looking back to Riley. "She only cares about getting her revenge."

Riley frowned while turning towards Victoria. I was hoping he'd just walk away. No point in him dying for a bitch like her. He didn't stand a chance it was three against two. No, Seth's around here somewhere. I can tell. So four against two.

"There's only you." Victoria said softly and sweetly. "You know that."

"Think about it, man." I said with a sigh. "You're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. And from a strategist stand point she made a good choice for her second-in-command. However, the second is always just a piece on a chess board. Expendable as long as everything goes to plan."

Riley's jaw clenched as he glared at me, but then he turned to look at Edward.

"She doesn't love you." Edward said shaking his head.

Riley looked down at the ground with a conflicted expression on his face.

"Riley, don't let them do this to us." Victoria pleaded. "You know I love you."

Riley turned back towards Edward and Bella, and I sighed knowing he made his choice.

"You're dead." He said to Edward.

He went running towards them, but Seth jumped over the boulder to attack. Seth snarled ripping off Riley's hand to throw to the side. Riley howled in pain as Victoria stared with wide eyes. She jumped over Paul and me to flee, and just as we were about to pursue, newborns came to get in our way.

"Oh, for the love of Aphrodite!" I snapped. "I thought Alice said only like forty! And didn't we kill most of them already?"

Paul huffed as in agreement before he snarled at the five newborns that started to close in.

"Oi, Red!" I called after her. "You won't get a chance like this again!"

She froze as Edward came to stand beside me. In the background, Seth's fight with Riley could be heard, but none of us could really go to his aid at the moment.

"You wanted Bella dead because you thought Edward killed James." I said stepping up while ignoring the hissing from the newborns. "Well, guess what, Bitch, Edward wasn't the one to kill your mate. As I said, I killed him. I turned him into ash until he was completely nothing. And I enjoyed every second of it."

Victoria shook in rage before she let out a roar. She came charging forward with her newborns doing the same. Edward and Paul kept them away from me as I dodged Victoria's first attack. She went skidding across the ground. I grinned as she got up onto her feet.

"And I plan to do the same to you." I said point my spear at her.

She snarled running at me again, and I ducked and bobbed to get out of the way of her swiping limbs. I clipped her in the side sending her into a tree that snapped at the impact. It fellt to the ground as Victoria got back onto her feet. I swiped at her, and she managed to jump back. However, I did slice her a bit in the torso as cracks appeared on her skin.

"Careful, now." I said. "Wouldn't want this to end too soon. I've been dying to get to this fight, so you better not disappoint."

I stabbed forward getting her in the shoulder, but before I jerk my spear to the side to cause her to lose a limb, she managed to get away. I was about to go at her again, but suddenly Riley was grabbing me from behind. He threw me into one of the large boulders with my head cracking against. I fell to the ground on my knees in a daze for a few seconds, but it was long enough for Riley and Victoria to grab me both. Riley snapped my ankle causing me cry out a bit.

"Mena!" Bella screamed.

Just then I felt Victoria sink her teeth into my shoulder. I screamed bloody murder at the pain, and my scream got the attention of Paul and Edward. The latter's face contorted in horror as Victoria drank my blood. Paul let out a howl, but neither could help me with the newborns in their way. As I felt the blood leaving me, I wondered where Seth was. Was he even alive? Suddenly, Victoria and Riley released me, and I fell to the ground with a thud.

My blood stained the snow as I forced myself to roll over onto my stomach. I looked seeing Bella had cut herself using a stone. Seth appeared to grab Riley, and as he called for Victoria she only turned towards me. I forced myseth to my feet while pulling out my long sword since my spear had been thrown to the side in the fight. I felt the venom coursing through my veins, but the immortal blood of my father that ran through me kept it at bay enough to make sure the pain wasn't too excruciating. I could still fight for now. However, if I'm not quick my body will grow too weak for me to even move.

"Shall we continue?" I asked in a strong tone.

Victoria snarled as she came at me again. I dodged her while knowing I needed to end this. I stabbed forward to pin her to the stone behind her. The celestial bronze blade pierced through the stone, and Victoria hissed when she couldn't get away. I limped over to grab my spear as Seth, Paul, and Edward finished off their opponents. I went back to Victoria to look at her with cold eyes.

"Have a nice afterlife." I said.

I swiped forward then calmy put the spear back around my neck. Victoria's head fell to the ground as it completely snapped back into place. I pulled the sword from her body with it joining her head on the ground. I stumbled towards the ground, but Seth and Paul got on either side of me to keep me up.

"Mena." Bella said as she hurried over.

I just put my arm around Paul's neck to hold me up as Bella looked at the wound on my shoulder.

"Guess, I'm not making it to nineteen, huh?" I asked grinning.

Bella shook her head with tears in her eyes as Edward wrapped up her cut. Paul and Seth both let out huffs as they shifted.

"Something's happened?" I asked Edward.

"Alice needs us to go." Edward said. "Now."

He pulled out a lighter to throw onto Victoria who instantly caught on fire.

"Then let's go." I said.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper glared down at the newborn that Carlisle and Esme decided to spare, and the little girl shook under his gaze. He wanted nothing more than to just kill this girl then hurry to Mena. He needed his mate. Needed to know she was alright.

"How long?" Edward asked appearing in the clearing with Bella.

Jasper glanced back as Paul came out of the trees with Mena on his back. Jasper's eyes widened when seeing the large amoung of blood on her clothes and shoulder.

"Mena!" He called.

He rushed over just in time to catch Mena as fell she from Paul's back. Carlisle and Rosalie flashed over to them as Jasper held Mena against him.

"Hey, Major." Mena said smiling softly.

Jasper just stared down at her when seeing how pale she was. He saw the cause of her wound was a bite mark.

"The venom's inside of her." He said to Carlisle.

The entire family knew what venom did to a half blood because Mena once explained it. The body would either reject or accept the change. It was the second time Jasper doubted turning her. Carlisle told Jasper to lay Mena down as the other half bloods hurried to gather around her. Jacob padded over in his wolf form with a whine leaving him as he started down at his cousin who looked so weak.

"I'm fine." Mena said smiling at all of them. "It's just a small wound."

"But the venom..." Zayn said with tears in his eyes.

Mena shook her head then made herself sit up. Jasper immediately supported her, and she smiled at him softly.

"It's okay." She said. "This was going to happen eventually. I wanted to take the chance."

Jasper's jaw tensed though he just silently nodded his head. He helped her stand up when she asked him too. Rosalie went to help support her as Mena turned towards Alice.

"How long?" She asked repeated Edward's previous question.

"A few minutes." Alice said. "Maybe ten."

She nodded then gently pushed Rosalie and Jasper away from her. Jasper frowned thinking this wasn't the time for her to be acting tough. She could look to him for support.

"The pack needs to leave." Mena said as she looked at Jacob.

He shook his head while stepping up to place his nose against her forehead. She pat his fur then pulled back to look at him.

"You need to go." She said.

"She's right." Carlisle said gently. "The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves."

A lone newborn then came out of the woods, and Leah, who was closer, attacked.

"Leah, don't!" Sherman called out.

He went to help her, but Jacob was faster. He managed to get there in enough time to rip the newborn off of Leah. They went rolling across the ground, and Mena watched in horror as the newborn started crushing her cousin.

"Jacob!" She screamed.

Paul and Sam got there to rip the newborn off of Jacob. They ripped it to pieces as Jacob returned to his human form. Bella yelled his name then ran over to his side. Jasper grabbed Mena to get her over to her cousin when she stumbled trying to run after Bella. Jasper set Mena down beside Jacob, and she placed his head in her lap.

"No, no." Mena said as she looked him over. "Jake."

He held his sides with his face contorted in pain, but he opened his eyes to see Mena's worried face above his. A lone tear fell from her eye onto his cheek, and Jasper looked at his mate with a pained expression when he felt her own emotional turmoil.

"Carlisle!" Mena yelled as Bella fell to her knees by Jacob.

Carlisle appeared beside her, and gently took Jacob away, so he could exmain him.

"Jake, don't worry." Mena said petting his hair. "Carlisle is going to take care of you."

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle said.

"Mena." Jacob whimpered.

"I'm right here, Runt. I'm right here." Mena swore to him.

The rest of the pack, that was now in human form and dressed, hurried over to check on their pack brother.

"Jacob, you idiot! I had it!" Leah said.

Sam told her to stop as he knelt down beside Carlisle who carefully rolled Jacob onto his back. Leah looked down with guilt, and she turned to Sherman when he stepped up next to her. He put his arm around her while watching as his sister cried over her cousin. He knew Mena cherished her family outside of the camp more than anything, so he knew this had to hurt her. He remembers all those times he caught her training after hours, and when he had asked her about it, she said she was training to protect her family, so she could live with them without being a danger to them.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in." Carlisle said. "It's already starting."

"We need to get him out of here." Edward said. "We're not gonna a fight with the Volturi."

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam said.

Carlisle promised to be there as soon as he could. Jasper gently moved Mena away, so the pack could pick up their fallen pack brother. Mena shook herself as she looked to the half bloods.

"You all leave as well." She said in a surprisingly strong tone. "Get to the reservation. Wait there until further orders."

Zayn stepped forward looking as if he was going to protest, but one sharp look from his friend told him not to argue. Arista placed a hand on his shoulder, and Zayn sighed though nodded. The half bloods hurried after the pack, but Clarisse turned to Mena one last time.

"You better not die from a bite like that." Clarisse said. "You'd be the laughing stock of our entire family."

Mena's lips turned up into a tiny grin, and Clarisse nodded since her job was done. She went after the others as the Cullens gathered together. Jasper kept his arm around Mena who didn't pull away. She was leaning into him with her body growing a bit more limp by the second. He stared down at her with his unbeating heart clenching. She looked weaker than she ever has, and he felt immense guilt not getting to her in time to protect her.

"They're coming." Alice said.

Mena stood a bit straighter as Jane, Alec, Dimitri, and Felix came out from the trees. Jasper glared at all of them while keeping himself and Mena in the back. The group of four stopped in front of them while removing their hoods.

"Impressive." Jane said. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle said.

"I doubt that." Jane said.

Mena wanted nothing more to shut this bitch up, but unfortunately at the moment, she couldn't stand without Jasper holding her up.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Alec said casually.

"Yes." Jane agreed. "It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"Well, maybe if you guys didn't suck at your jobs, you could have been useful." Mena quipped.

Jane turned her red eyes on her, and took note that the half blood looked paler than usual. Then her eyes focused on the bite on Mena's shoulder.

"Pity." Jane said sarcastically then grinned. "Though my master will be pleased to hear that you are in transition. Fascinating that you're not withering in pain and agony right now."

"Oh, just fuck off." Mena said in exasperation. "I've had a long day. I'm not in the mood to deal with anymore bitches."

Jasper frowned wishing Mena wouldn't try to pick fights after everything's that happened. Jane glared at Mena before her eyes landed on a remaining newborn.

"You missed one." Jane said.

The newborn stiffened while backing away. She felt frightened under Jane's gaze. Jasper looked over at the newborn as did Mena.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle explained.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane said shortly. "Why did you come?"

Before even giving the newborn a chance to speak Jane caused the young girl pain. Mena held back a flinch as the girl hit the ground. Mena didn't bat an eyelash much at the pain of others, but that girl, even though a newborn, was still a young girl.

"Who created you?" Jane asked.

Another ripping scream came out of the girl, and Mena pulled away from Jasper to step in front of the girl.

"Knock it off!" Mena barked.

Jane stopped to look at Mena with a smirk. Mena shook in anger, which was the only reason she was standing on her own right now.

"You don't need to do that." Esme added quickly. "She'll tell you anything you need to know."

"I know." Jane said with the smirk still in place.

"I don't know." The newborn said. "Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

And they weren't considering Edward could read minds. However not from that distance. Besides, Mena figured it out without having to pick someone's brain.

"Her name was Victoria." Mena spat. "You don't have to worry about her now. I cut of her head and burned the body. However, maybe next time you can do your own dirty work."

"Mena." Carlisle said gently. "I'm sure the Volturi got here as soon as they could. Isn't that right, Jane?"

"Of course." Jane replied.

Mena scoffed because that was a flat ass life if she ever heard one. She wanted nothing more than to kill Jane to relieve the rest of the world from the headache.

"Felix." Jane said.

Felix went to step forward, and Mena stiffed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"She didn't know what she was doing." Esme said.

Jane held out her hand to get Felix to pause, and he frowned unhappily.

"We'll take responsibility for her." Esme said.

"Give her a chance." Carlisle said.

"The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind." Jane said as she looked to Bella. "Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

"The date is set." Bella said.

Jane frowned then told Felix to take care of the newborn since she would like to go home. Jasper pulled Mena to him, and turned them both around as Felix advanced on the newborn. Mena's jaw clenched as the newborn gave one final scream.

* * *

Jasper pulled up in front of Billy's house as Bella's truck came in behind him. The Quileute's gave permission for Carlisle to come here for Jacob, and to let Jasper bring Mena down here since she wasn't in the condition to do it herself. He zipped over to her side of the car to help her out. She leaned into him, and the half bloods stood up straighter when looking at her.

Sherman's arm tightened around Leah when he saw how pale Mena was. She head a thin sheen of sweat on her brow, and she looked as if she'd crumble the second Jasper let go of her. Leah looked up at Sherman with worry when seeing his face was set in a stony expression. Calli shifted on her feet, and Seth moved in closer to her. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Zayn's hands clenched into fists as Calix tried to give him comfort, but it did little to ease Zayn's worry. Arista looked as if she's been crying, and her eyes watered as she gazed at Mena.

"How is he?" Bella asked breaking the silence.

She was answered by Jacob's tortured screams, and Mena flinched at the sound.

"It's been going on for a while." Quil said.

"Doc's re-breaking his bones." Embry added.

Mena's jaw clenched before she stepped away from Jasper towards Billy. She immediately crumbled to her knees then waved off everyone that tried to help her. Jasper knelt down beside her as she looked up at her uncle. Billy looked down at her with worry clear in his brown orbs. His son was injured, and his niece looked as if she'd fall over dead at any second.

"I'm sorry." She said to Billy surprising everyone. "I should have protected him. I should have been there. I shouldn't have left the field. I couldn't protect him just like...with Grandma. I'm sorry, Uncle Billy."

Tears ran down Mena's face as Billy looked at her softly. Jasper tried to send soothing vibes to his mate, but he couldn't even put a dent in all the pain. Billy reached out to stroke Mena's hair. She moved to put her face in his lap, and she cried as he placed his hand on her shoulder while the other one stroked her hair. All her friends looked at her in shock because they have never seen Mena like this before.

So vulnerable...so much in pain. She's never shed so much tears before. Jasper stared at Mena feeling an immense amount of guilt again. He should have prevented this. Prevented his mate from feeling so much pain. He should have been more careful. Should have made sure the field was safe. He placed his hand on her back while trying to rub it soothingly.

Billy watched Jasper closely noticing that he seemed in pain just seeing how Mena was. Billy knew about the blonde's powers, but this was different. It was as if Jasper felt pain himself just seeing Mena in pain. Billy could see Jasper loved Mena deeply. The door then opened with Carlisle and Sam stepping out. Mena looked up from Billy's lap, and Jasper helped her to her feet.

"The worst is over." Carlisle said. "He'll be all right. I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip."

Carlisle went to move towards his son and Mena when Billy held out his hand.

"Thank-you." Billy said.

Carlisle nodded shaking Billy's hand with a polite smile on his face. He then turned towards Bella.

"He's asking for you." Carlisle said.

Mena frowned looking towards Bella, but she said nothing as her friend went into the house.

"We need to get you home." Carlisle said placing a hand on Mena's shoulder. "This isn't good for you. You need to rest."

Mena went to protest when a wave of dizziness hit hurt. She fell back into Jasper's chest.

"Darlin." Jasper said quickly holding her up. "Please, you're in no condition for this."

"Mena, Jacob needs his rest." Carlisle said. "So do you."

"And we already Iris Messaged Chiron." Clarisse said as she stepped up. "He's going to be here as soon as he can to help you through transition. He knows how to go through it step by step."

Mena just looked down at the ground in defeat, and Jasper tightened his arms around her.

"I'll bring you back when you feel more up to it." Jasper promised her. "If that's alright."

He looked to Sam, and the pack alpha nodded his head. Jasper nodded in return then took Mena to his car. He set her inside while actually praying that he doesn't lose his mate after everything.

* * *

"She isn't feeling any real pain yet because the blood of her father is keeping the venom at bay for as long as possible." Chiron said as he sat in his wheelchair in the Cullen household.

The rest of the family and the half bloods were all gathered around to listen. Mena was up in Jasper's room confined to the bed. Jasper wanted to return to her as soon as possible, but he needed to know how transitioning worked for half bloods.

"Once the blood can no longer do that the venom will spread alarmingly quick." Chiron said. "She will start screaming and thrashing. We need to prevent the thrashing as much as possible. The venom needs to eat through her human half, but if she thrashes the venom with try to spread through all of her. Vampire venom is poisonus to the gods, but they're immortal, so at most they temporarily lose their life only for their body to regenerate so to speak. However, half bloods are mortal..."

"So if the venom poisons her godly half, she'll die." Carlisle said.

Chiron nodded his head as a deathly quiet atmosphere fell over those in the room.

"How do we know it's working?" Rosalie asked. "How do we know she's transitioning affectively?

"Once the screaming starts, it will take half the time for her to transition than a normal human transitioning into vampire." Chiron said. "Her heart will accelerate as the transitioning is coming to an end. It will stop signally her death, but then it will pick back up at slow pace until reaching normal heart rate. However, the longer the transition takes...the most likely Filomena will not make it through transition."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a ripping scream came from upstairs. Jasper was gone in a flash with Carlisle and Rosalie right behind him.

"And so it starts." Chiron said. "If she has not transitioned by this time on the second day...we might lose her."

* * *

Jasper sat at Mena's bedside holding her hand as Carlisle did another check on her. He hated it, but to make sure she was as still as possible, they had to literarly strap her down to the bed. Not just use restraints to her wrists and ankles. But three thick leather straps went across her body to hold her down along with her wrists and ankles being hold down by four other traps. He hated seeing her like this. He hated that he couldn't make it more comfortable for her.

"Everything seems to be going as Chiron said it would." Carlisle said as he wrote on his clipboard.

Mena didn't reply sense she's kept her teeth clenched together since yesterday. She didn't want to worry anyone with her screaming so she's been holding back the screams. Carlisle finished up on the check up then smiled gently at Mena as he brushed her hair back.

"It's going to be okay." He said. "You can pull through this."

Mena nodded her head slowly though she didn't speak. Carlisle left the room with silence falling over it.

"Darlin." Jasper said softly. "You can't leave me after everything. We promised nothing would ever pull us apart again."

Mena looked up at him then winced as she actually opened her mouth.

"We did, didn't we?" She asked with a voice filled with pain.

"Yes, you must live." Jasper said. "You still have to become Mrs. Filomena Carter Whitlock. My beautiful wife."

* * *

Queenie: It's so tense. Will Mena survive?! Well, she better or we won't have a story, and I quite like her. Anyway, next chapter is the wedding...if Mena can make it that is! Dun dun dun! Anyway~ Goodbye my darling readers~ And have a wonderful Labor Day weekend!


	24. The Vows of Forever

Queenie: The wedding is finally here! I'm sorry if you feel like there are parts that are rushed. Like, Mena transitioning into Newborn life is going to be pretty quick, so to get to the wedding. So, sorry. And there isn't a bachelorette party or anything like that written in. And I'm adding the honeymoon into the next chapter, which will officially start Breaking Dawn! So, yeah, this is the end of Eclipse. I hope you've all liked reading it as much as I have writing it.

IMPORTANT:

Now I added this little thing in the story about Jasper sending shoes to Mena with money inside. It's a Greek Wedding tradition, and I wanted to add that into the story.

I stopped the story at the end of the 'I do's because I honestly don't have that much time to write now because of school and work. So, sorry if you wanted a long wedding reception. I might later on write a one-shot that shows what went on at their wedding. So be on the look out for that.

P.S: If you like my PJO crossovers as much as you seem to, then you should check out DemiGirl21's page, and see some of her PJO crossover work. There's not much yet, but I believe she is destined to write great things. So please show some love and support because I plan to. Thanks~

P.S.S: For all of those who are reading my True Blood/PJO crossover I am working on the next chapter. And it should be posted before the end of this week. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

NO POV:

"It's almost time." Alice said.

Jasper didn't reply as he and his family gathered in his room to look down at Mena. The half bloods were downstairs for their own safety even though Clarisse had tried to come up until Chiron ordered her to remain with the others. Said centaur was by the door as the sound of Mena's accelerated heart thumped loudly in the room. She had passed out sometime this morning after screaming until her throat bled.

Her heart speed up even faster and faster until it fell completely silent in an instant. Jasper stared intently at Mena as he counted the seconds that her heart didn't pick back up. Ten seconds passed, and Chiron let out a soft sigh. Everyone turned towards him as he shook his head. He just silently turned away from the room to roll away. Carlisle looked sadly at Jasper, and the younger blonde shook his head.

"No...no." Jasper said shaking his head. "She's going to wake up."

Rosalie turned into Emmett letting out a tearless sob, and Emmett held her tightly. Esme placed her hand over her mouth as venom collected in her eyes as the seconds continued to pass with no sound coming from Mena. Alice stood there in shock because her visions have never been wrong like this. If Mena was going to die, Alice would have seen it beforehand. Jonas placed his hand on Alice's shoulder as the little pixie continued to stand there stiffly. Edward looked away from Mena feeling immense sadness. Sure, they never got along that well, but he had thought of her as a sister.

"Son, she's gone." Carlisle said softly. "We need to call her grandfather."

"No!" Jasper snarled. "She's going to wake up!"

Carlisle, who had took a step forward, took one back when seeing the dangerous light in Jasper's eyes.

"Jasper, it's been forty seconds. She's not waking up." Edward said. "I'm sorry."

Jasper just protectively crouched in front of his unmoving mate with a snarl building up in his throat. He would defend her from all of them. They wouldn't touch her. They wouldn't take her from him. She was going to wake up! Alice went to try and speak to Jasper, but the sound of a heartbeat had them all stopping. They all turned towards Mena's body as her siblings and friends tried to push through the doorway.

"Is she really gone?!" Zayn demanded.

Rosalie hushed him as the heartbeat started to become stronger. Jasper moved closer to Mena while staring intently down into her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and they were still the beautiful brown as before.

"Jasper?" She asked with her voice having a lighter and more musical tone.

Jasper fell to his knees beside the bed while pulling Mena into his arms. Her arms went around him, and he felt almost dazed in happiness. She felt cooler than before. Her skin a bit firmer yet still soft. And her scent of wildflowers was still the same. Suddenly Mena was out of his hold, and the entire family tensed. Most of them moved in front of the half bloods, but Mena didn't even turn towards them. She was going to the large windows to look outside where a blue bird was perched on a branch outside.

"Her ADHD has almost doubled now." Chiron said appearing at the door again. "It will mellow out in a few days. Until then she'll almost be like a child. Her body will also have to get used to her new strength and speed, so she might stumble a few times."

As soon as he said that, Mena nearly fell out the window when she tried to climb out of it. Jasper hurried to her side to bring her into his arms.

"Slow down, Darlin." Jasper said softly as her eyes focused on him. "Do you want to go outside?"

She nodded her head looking back out the window, and Jasper smiled at her. He's never seen her so curious or so innocent.

"Aw, she's so cute~" Zayn cooed.

Mena's eyes snapped over to Zayn and the others, which had most of the Cullens stiffening.

"Oh, calm down, guys." Alice said smiling. "She won't hurt him."

"She's right." Chiron said. "The bloodlust is different for the half blood vampires because they're hybrids. She can even survive on human food."

Mena zoomed away from Jasper towards her friends and family. She stumbled into Zayn's arms, and he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, little bull, you worried me." Zayn said laying his head against hers. "Don't ever do that again."

"No promises." Mena said grinning.

Zayn shook his head then let Mena's siblings pull her towards them. Jasper watched as his family and hers all took turns hugging and kissing his mate. He smiled knowing he could stop worrying because his darling Mena was with him forever. That's all he ever wanted the moment Alice told him about her. Mena looked back to Jasper with a smile, and he opened his arms the second she zipped up to him.

"Are you ready for forever, Darlin?" He asked her softly.

"Yes." Mena said equally as soft.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I stood outside looking around at everything. It's been a few days since I became a hybrid vampire, and I'm starting to get my ADHD under control. My body is starting to get used to the new strenghts as well. However, I was still testing out the differences with Chiron's help.

"Now, strike!" Chiron ordered.

I zipped forward with my spear in hand since I wasn't quite ready to give it up, and I hit the stone in front of me. It shattered as if I had hit it with Clarisse's special spear.

"Again!" Chiron said.

I easily took out the other boulders with the debris clearing to show rumble at my feet.

"Very good." Chiron said nodding. "You are coming along nicely."

"Thank-you, Chiron." I said respectfully.

"MEEEENNNNAAAAA!"

I winced at the volume as I covered my newly sensitive ears. I thought that squealing tone hurt when I wasn't part vampire. I turned my head as Zayn came outside.

"The wedding is in a few days, and there is still so much to do!" He said placing his hands on his hips. "Don't be messing up the yard!"

I frowned at being scolded then I glared at my siblings as they snickered at me from inside. I picked up a piece of rock to send flying at them, and I smirked in satisfaction when Sherman cried out.

"Σκύλα(Bitch)!" He shouted.

Zayn just sighed with a shake of his head. He then grabbed me to start pulling me inside.

"Things to do, little bull~" Zayn said. "Oh, and you have a visitor!"

I blinked in confusion as Zayn practically threw me into the house. I frowned then looked to see Jacob standing there.

"Jake!" I said smiling.

I hurried over to my cousin, but when he stepped back, I froze. I saw the caution in his eyes as he looked at me, and even if I understood, it hurt a bit. Jasper appeared at my side while frowning at Jacob.

"Jacob, it's okay." I said. "I have complete control. Bella's even been here, and I didn't even think about eating her once. Steven came over for a while too, and I haven't hurt any of my friends and siblings."

Sherman walked by holding his head while grumbling curses under his breath.

"Oh, well, I did peg Sherman with a rock." I admitted.

I thought this would put a smile on Jacob's face, but his expression remained blank.

"She hasn't hurt anyone, mutt." Jasper snarled. "She's doing exceptionally well."

"And at the wedding?" Jacob asked finally speaking. "Surrounded by all those thumping pulses. How will she do then?"

I looked down at the ground wishing my cousin had more faith in me...but I guess I could understand. Jasper's arm tightened around me, and I looked up at him with a smile to reassure him I was alright. Though he didn't buy it.

"Filomena will be fine." Chiron said as he wheeled himself into the room. "Out of most of my young heroes, she has always been the most disciplined. She will be able to control herself."

I looked at Chiron grateful that he had such confidence in me. Jacob seemed less hostile, but still not sure.

"And I will be taking her out for a hunt the night before." Jasper said. "She will be well fed before the wedding."

"No, you're not taking her anywhere the night before the wedding, soon-to-be brother." Mark said as he threw his arm around Jasper's shoulders.

"That's right." Sherman said from beside me. "We have been informed that your bachelor's party is on that night. Boys night out."

Jasper frowned obviously not wanting to leave me even for a night. He just recently stopped hovering over me completely.

"We'll be taking her out." Rosalie said as she came into the room with Clarisse. "Along with Arista and Zayn. Calli isn't sure if she wants to come yet. It'll be Mena's bachelorette party."

Calli will probably say no, and what a wild way to party, right? Hunting poor innocent animals and drinking them dry.

"I just came to make sure she was in control." Jacob said. "And if she wasn't-"

Jacob was cut off when Jasper and Rosalie both gave sharp snarls in warning. Rosalie moved over to give extra protection even if I didn't need it.

"What?" Jasper asked stepping forward. "What were you going to do, _dog_?"

Jacob and Jasper glared at each other with both of them practically growling at the other.

"Enough." I said pushing them apart. "No, fighting. Jasper, he's my family, which means he's going to be your family when we get married."

Jasper frowned displeased, but he did step back. The glare didn't leave his face, however. Rosalie looped her arm with mine as she kept me close, and she narrowed her eyes openly at my cousin.

"Tch, I'd die before I claim this leech or the rest of them as my family." Jacob scoffed then looked to me. "Just keep in check, or we will have to do something about it."

I silently nodded my head then watched as Jacob left. I guess the pack won't be coming to the wedding. Jasper turned completely towards me, and he gently cupped my cheek. I smiled at him while leaning into his touch. His entire expression softened, and he leaned forward to place his lips on my forehead.

"Alright, now it's time to work, work, work~" Zayn said walking into the room again. "Put that vampire strength to good use! First, Jazz, clean up the mess your fiancée made in the yard."

Zayn gestured to outside where the rubble that were once large rocks laid in heeps. Jasper's brow quirked as he looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders with a sheepish smile.

"We were testing my strength." I said. "I'll help clean."

Jasper chuckled then kissed the corner of my lips before the two of us went to clean up the yard.

"Rosie-pie, I need you to help Aly and I bring in the decorations." I heard Zayn say. "And the rest of you make yourselves useful! The wedding is almost here!"

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper, who was dressed in a gray suit with a dark grey vest and pale blue tie with white horizontal lines, stood outside on the porch looking at all the decorations that Zayn and Alice had put together for today. There was a row of stone white columns that led down to a small makeshift gazebo. White clothe hung from the columns, and created a canopy between. Pure white petals led from the back door to the gazebo where Jasper would await Mena who he hasn't laid eyes on since he was dragged away for his bachelor's party. Something he would never want to relive.

He thought Emmett could be controllabe, but add Sherman and Mark to the mix it made things worse. He also had a hard time enjoying himself last night since his thoughts constantly returned to Mena. He had been worried about her. She is a newborn after all, but her bloodlust was practically nonexistant. And for a few days she had been like a child. Everything caught her attention, and if you took your eyes of her for asecond, she was gone to chase after something else.

He knew he could trust Rosalie to look out for her, but it didn't stop the worry. Though now he was home where he could hear his beautiful mate's voice upstairs despite the chatter going on outside. He wished to see her, but Alice and Zayn were having none of that. Zayn literally borrowed one of Calli's daggers to throw at Jasper's head when Jasper had only wanted to kiss Mena good-morning. Speaking of Calli, who was already in her bridesmaid dress, she was currently standing with Seth Clearwater, Billy, and Sue Clearwater.

She seemed a bit uncomfortable and out of place as Seth was introducing her to Billy and Sue as if introducing a girlfriend for the first time. Jasper's lips twitched up in amusement when sensing that despite her discomfort that a bit of underlining pleasure was mixed with Calli emotions as Seth spoke so warmly of her. Leah Clearwater was, surprisingly, here as well, but she was with Sherman who was helping Emmett set up a few final touches that couldn't happen last night because Alice and Zayn had been worried it'd be ruin overnight.

Leah looked uncomfortable, but whenever Sherman would smile at her, her posture would relax. Jasper noticed that Jacob hasn't arrived, and he felt annoyed at the young wolf. Jasper knew Mena would be upset with Jacob's absence. Other guests were here as well. Coriander was with his wife and children as he spoke with Steven about times where Mena was still young and at camp. A few other friends of Mena showed up, and they were currently speaking with Carlisle and Esme.

Jasper had met them earlier when they had first arrived. There was a dark haired boy with green eyes, and his name was Percy. Jasper remembers Mena telling him that Percy was one of the saviors of Olympus. Percy was here with his girlfriend Annabeth and another satyr named Grover. Chiron had stuck around for the wedding, and he was speaking with Charlie. Jasper's 'cousins' from Denali have arrived. Well, all but Irina who wanted nothing to do with Mena considering she belongs to the tribe that killed Laurent.

Angela, Eric, Mike, Jessica, and Tyler were all here, but they all stayed huddled together away from everyone else. Jasper could sense they were a bit uncomfortable and intimidated. Jasper let out a soft sigh then glanced up at the window that belonged to his bedroom. He couldn't see inside since Zayn had made sure to cover the window with a really thick fabric he had brought with him. However, he could hear clearly when Mena laughed from upstairs.

"Jonas," Jasper called in a soft voice since he knew Jonas could hear him.

Jonas, who had his hair back today in a neat ponytail, appeared by Jasper's side without any of the humans present noticing how he seemed to just pop up.

"Could you please deliver the bride her gift?" Jasper asked grinning. "I'm not permitted to be upstairs."

"Sure thing, brother." Jonas said patting his shoulder with a grin. "I will take Emmett with me in case we need to muscle our ways in."

Jasper chuckled as Emmett appeared holding a pair of white shoes on a small pillow. Inside the shoes were gold drachmas since Jasper thought Mena would find the gesture humorus considering it was currency she uses when among her people and the mythological world.

"Greek traditions are so weird." Emmett said with a laugh.

Jonas just shrugged his shoulders before he and Emmett went inside the house with the shoes. Jasper went back to looking out at the venue when two new guests, who had stopped to speak with Steven, caught his attention. One was a tall man, looking about 6'3" to 6'5", and he had a muscular form. He had dark hair in a buzz cut style, and a full beard on his face, though it was trimmed short. His eyes were behind dark sunglasses, but Jasper could tell they were a reddish brown thanks to his vampire eyesight. The man had on a black suit with a blood red tie tucked into a crisp white vest.

Holding onto his arm was a beauitful woman with dark hair that looked brown nearly black. Her eyes were a shining blue, and she had a flawless creamy skin complexion. She looked to be 5'9" in height, and she had an hourglass figure. She wore a dress that matched the man's tie in color, and it had almost a Greek style to it.

"So, it is alright?" The man was asking Steven.

"Of course." Steven said. "I'm sure it will make her very happy."

The man nodded his head as the woman thanked Steven. The two then walked though the crowd of guests. Jasper noticed how Sherman, Calli, the other half bloods, and the satyrs straightened up at the sight of the two new people. Calli dipped her head respectfully when they passed her, and the woman shot Calli a radiant smile. Grover and Coriander bowed their heads completely to the pair as Percy and Annabeth diverted their eyes. Sherman put down the last table he had been carrying, and he walked over towards the man and woman. Leah looked at him curiously as she followed.

"Dad." Sherman said as he stood in front of the pair. "Lady Aphrodite."

Jasper shifted in surprise when hearing that the two new guests were two Olympians. One being Mena's father Ares.

"Son." Ares greeted in a gruff voice.

Ares held out his hand to Sherman who seemed surprised. The boy though grinnned as he gripped his father's forearm, and Ares gripped his in return. An older gesture of greeting that isn't used as much anymore. Calli then walked up to the pair with Seth following after her almost like a cute little puppy.

"Lord Ares, Lady Aphrodite." Calli greeted keeping a polite tone. "May I ask what are you doing here? Wouldn't Lord Zeus be angry if he knew you were here?"

"No, dear." Aphrodite said smiling. "Zeus is permitting us to be here. Half bloods getting married is very rare. It's something to truly be celebrated. We rarely get to be in our children's lives. It's nice being able to be parents for a change."

Calli nodded her head in understanding as Sherman brought Leah closer.

"Leah, this is my dad, Ares." Sherman said. "Dad, this is Leah Clearwater."

Ares looked at Leah closely for a moment, and she looked right back at him. Ares's lips turned into a grin.

"She'll fit in fine." Was all he said.

Sherman grinned in return as Mark was coming out of the house while rolling up his sleeves. The grooms men, which were Jonas, Emmett, Edward, Mark, and Sherman, were wearing pale gray pants and matching vest over a white dress shirt. Tucked under the vest was a blue tie with white horizontal lies breaking it up. Mark pat Jasper on the shoulder as he was passing the blonde, but he paused though when seeing Ares.

"Mark." Ares said to his other son. "Where are your sisters?"

"Upstairs, third story, sir." Mark said as he stood straighter. "Fourth door to the right."

Ares nodded then turned his eyes onto Jasper. He removed his glasses while putting them inside his inner jacket pocket.

"Ares, be nice." Aphrodite said as Ares started heading towards Jasper.

Ares stopped in front of Jasper, and the two just looked at each other for a moment.

"So, you're the vampire who's marrying my eldest." Ares said. "I thought you'd be taller."

Jasper ignored the jab as Mark and Sherman snorted while crossing their arms over their chests in unison.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Jasper said politely. "I'm sure Mena will be happy that you made it."

"Hmph, I wouldn't miss the wedding of my favorite soldier." Ares said. "I remember when that kid was born. I knew immediately that she was built to be one of mine, which is why I named her Filomena."

Jasper remembers that Mena had once told him that her full first name meant 'lover of war' in the Greek language. Some would say it means 'master of war'.

"You better take care of her, boy." Ares said. "I can't directly interfere with her life, but if anything was to happen because of you, you'll find your head mounted on my wall before you could blink, understand?"

"I completely understand, sir." Jasper said without even batting an eyelash. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ares studied Jasper for a moment before nodding his head. Aphrodite then joined the two of them as she retook Ares's arm.

"Jasper, it's nice to meet you in person." She said smiling. "It's nice to meet a man who loves someone as much as you love Filomena."

Jasper dipped his head politely as he thanked her. She then asked if Zayn was with the bride.

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper said nodding.

Ares and Aphrodite then walked into the house to go find their children.

"Well, Mena's up for a surprise." Sherman said as he put his arm around Leah.

"Wonder how she'll react exactly." Mark added.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

"Thank-you both for delivering this." I said to Emmett and Jonas after Emmett helped me put on the shoes since I wasn't allowed to move.

"You're welcome, soon-to-be sister." Jonas said giving a grand bow.

I wanted to shake my head at his antics, but if I did that, Alice would have my head since she was weaving my hair into a very complicated bun at the moment. Like there were many places where different strands of hair were woven together then brought back where they twist into a bun. Then the laurel wreath would go on top my head. Arista and Clarisse were getting their hair done by Rosalie, who was already done getting ready, and Zayn. He had on gray dress pants like the grooms men, but he had on a coral vest and tie with the sleeves of his white dress shirt folded up to his elbows.

"We'll see you downstairs." Emmett said grinning. "Save me a dance, little sister."

I rolled my eyes when he saw little, but told him I would. The two of them left the room as Alice was finishing up on my hair. She set the laurel wreath in my hair as Bella walked into the room dressed in a simple blue dress, but it suit her perfectly.

"Oh, you are so beautiful." Alice said smiling as she placed my hands on my shoulders.

"You are." Bella agreed smiling.

I thanked Bella as she sat down in a chair that was out of the way of everyone else.

"It a few minutes, Mena, you're going to be a married woman." Zayn said as he finished Clarisse's hair. "Are you nervous?"

"Honestly?" I asked. "...a little..."

"That's completely natural." Rosalie said reassuringly.

I nodded my head when there was suddenly a knock on the door. I looked towards it wondering who it could be.

"Come in." Alice called with a large grin on her face.

I looked at her in confusion when seeing the expression on her face. When I heard Clarisse and Zayn gasp, I looked back to the door. My eyes widened when I saw my father and who could only be Aphrodite in the doorway.

"Dad." Clarisse and I said in unison as I stood.

"Mother~" Zayn said happily as he smiled.

Arista turned in her chair with her eyes widening as well when she saw the two Olympians. Zayn walked up to Aphrodite, and she kissed his cheek in a motherly manner. As I looked at her, I noticed she didn't look as I usually saw her. She even had a few barely noticeable creakles around her eyes and mouth to suggest she was at least in her forties. Even Ares had a bit of gray in his beard. I guess, it'd be odd if they introduced themselves as parents to teenagers if they didn't look old enough to even have kids at that age.

"Dad, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

Ares explained that Zeus had given him and Aphrodite permission to be here today for my wedding, which confused the Hades out of me. Why would Zeus care enough about my wedding to let my dad...and my somewhat of a stepmom be here?

"Many half bloods never get married or live old enough to even have the chance." Aphrodite said. "Even Lord Zeus can see this is a big deal."

I nodded while still not believing that my dad was here for my wedding. I never even dreamed this could happen.

"Your grandfather was even kind enough to give Ares permission to walk you down the aisle." Aphrodite said smiling beautifully.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

Ares nodded with a grin. He then stepped up to pull me into a hug, which was another shocker. My siblings and I do not hug often because we're like our father who is also not a hugger. Yet he was hugging me...and even carefully as if I was fragile. Or maybe he didn't want to mess up how I looked.

"I'm not sure I'm doing this right." He admitted. "I don't hug often."

I let out a laugh as Clarisse snorted in a very unladylike manner from behind us.

"You're doing fine." Aphrodite assured him kindly.

Ares let go of me with a grin in place, and I could have sworn there was pride in his dark reddish brown eyes.

"You look great, Kiddo." Ares said then looked to Clarisse. "You too."

It might not seem like much to someone else, but to me that little compliment meant a lot. And by Clarisse's grin I'd say she felt the same.

"You did a wonderful job with the dresses, Zayn." Aphrodite complimented her son. "They are works of art."

"Thank-you, Mother." Zayn said grinning brightly.

If he smiled anymore, I'm sure he'd split his face right in half, but he had every right to smile. Calli then came up into the room.

"It's almost time." She said. "Everyone is starting to get seated outside."

"You're right!" Alice said. "I need to make sure everyone is in place. Zayn, go collect the boys. We need to start lining up."

Zayn nodded then gave Aphrodite a kiss on the cheek, which had her smiling at him, before he left the room with Alice.

"I should go get my own seat." Aphrodite said then took my hands. "I know you will have a very long happy marriage, Mena. So there is no reason to worry."

I nodded thanking her. She left the room as Bella came up to me. Bella gave me a hug, and I returned it.

"It seems like just yesterday that we bumped into each other in the hallway." Bella said smiling as we pulled apart. "Now you're getting married."

"And you will be getting married in a few months." I said. "Started out as friends, and soon we'll be sisters."

"Well, sis, knock 'em dead." Bella said as she awkwardly punched my shoulder lightly.

I snorted at her dorkiness as she left the room where Edward was waiting outside the door. He nodded to me then hurried to get Bella outside to a seat, so he could return for the line up. A few minutes later, Alice was rushing us down the stairs into the line up. We didn't have a flower girl or a ring bearer since Jonas was keeping the rings in his inner jacket pocket.

The line up went Sherman and Alice, Mark and Rosalie, Edward and Calli, Emmett and Arista, Jonas, who is the bestman, and Clarisse, who is my maid of honor, and finally Ares and I. I still can't believe he's the one giving me away. Zayn waited by the door with Calix since Zayn would be making sure we walk out at the right times and such.

"Nervous?" Ares asked me as he glanced down at me.

"A bit...but like everything else I'm going to face it head on." I said grinning up at him.

"That's my girl." He said grinning in return.

When the music started playing, I took a deep breath because I knew it was time.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper stood at the end of the aisle with Angela's father, the reverend, standing with him. Everyone was seated while waiting for the ceremony to start. Canon in D by Pachebel started playing, and everyone rose to their feet while turning to look down the aisle. Jasper shifted a bit while actually feeling the teeniest bit anxious. He was 100% certain on his decision to marry Mena, but it didn't stop the nerves. Reverend Webber placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder in support, and the gesture did calm Jasper a bit.

First Sherman, who winked at Leah as he was going by, and Alice came down the aisle, and Alice looked like a tiny pixie compared to Sherman's large form. Mark and Rosalie were next, and then Edward and Calli, who subconsciously glanced at Seth, followed after. Seth beamed at her, and she quickly looked back away. Emmett and Arista were next, and once again the different in sizes was almost humorous. Jonas and Clarisse were the last of the groomsmen and bridesmaids to come down the aisle, and Jonas stepped behind Jasper as Clarisse took her place in front of all the other bridesmaids.

Jasper didn't breath, not that he needed to, as he waited for Mena to come down the aisle. And when she did, his took in a deep breath of shock of how beautiful she looked. Mena, who was actually on the tall side for a woman, looked tiny compared to her father. Her raven locks were woven beautifully, and the tiniest amounts of sunlight that were peeking through the clouds danced across her cheeks before she went under the protection of the canopy. She had a radiant smile on her face, and her deep brown eyes were completely focused on him.

"She looks so beautiful." Jasper heard Angela whisper to Eric.

Edward could hear similar thoughts from many others in the crowd. He also heard that Steven thought Mena looked like a spitting image of her mother, and how he wished Diana and Ellis could be here today. Ares and Mena made it to the end of the aisle. Ares held Mena's hand out to Jasper while giving a look to Jasper to remind him of their earlier conversation.

Jasper took Mena's hand into his own, and he looked into her face lovingly as Ares took the free seat beside Aphrodite. Zayn and Calix quietly slipped into two seats in the back as everyone sat down. Mena handed Clarisse her bouquet of various colored Gladiolus flowers, which are native to Greece, before taking Jasper's other hand.

"Thank-you all for coming today." Reverend Webber said to everyone gathered. "Today is a very special because we are gathered here to witness the union of Jasper Whitlock Hale and Filomena Noelle Carter in Holy Martimony. Now, if you two would like to take a moment to read to each other the vows you wrote. Mena, ladies first."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Mena said with a small laugh.

A few others laughed from the crowd, and Jasper smiled as Mena looked down a moment shyly.

"I'm going to be straight up." Mena said. "When Zayn told me I had to write my own vows, I couldn't think of a thing that sounded right. As I'm sure you know very well, I'm not good with expressing my feelings through words. I grew up in a military family. We do things through actions."

A few clapped and whistled, and Mena looked over at her brothers who were the source of most of the noise. Mena looked back at Jasper into his eyes.

"Before meeting you, I was rather indifferent about the whole idea of loving anyone even a fraction of how much I love you." Mena continued. "I was perfectly content living my life single and independent. However, now that I have you, I can't even imagine going back to living as I had been. Which is how I know I am ready to bind myself to you in everyway possible. I promise to be true, and to never leave your side."

A few clapped after Mena's vows, and Jasper smiled at her with love shining in his eyes. Zayn dabbed at his eyes with his fingers, and Angela, who happened to be sitting next to him, passed him a tissue.

"Jasper?" Reverend Webber prompted.

"It's hard to express how I feel in a few words, Darlin." Jasper said. "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you and I would someday reach this moment."

Mena's lips twitched up in amusement at how true Jasper's words were. He had known long before she was even born that someday they would be together.

"I promise you this, after today nothing will ever separate us again." Jasper said. "No one or nothing on this earth will ever be able to pull you away from me. Where you go I will follow wherever it may lead."

Esme sniffled with the vemon pooling in her eyes even if it may never fall. Carlisle squeezed her hand while watching his son and Mena with pride.

"Now, Jonas, if you could give me the rings." Reverend Webber said.

Jonas pulled the rings from his pocket to hand to the reverend. Reverend Webber gave Jasper one of the rings, and he held Mena's left hand in his other hand.

"Now, do you, Jasper Whitlock Hale, take Filomena Noelle Carter to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do." Jasper said without any hesitation.

Reverend Webber told Jasper he may slip the ring onto Mena's finger. Jasper slipped the ring onto Mena's finger above her engagement ring, and he smiled at her after it was on. Reverend Webber gave the other ring to Mena, and she took a hold of Jasper's left hand.

"Do you, Filomena Noelle Carter, take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for ricker or poorer for as long as you both shall live?" Reverend Webber repeated to Mena.

"I do." Mena said.

Reverend Webber had her slip the ring onto Jasper's finger, and she looked up at Jasper as she did so.

"If anyone here rejects this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Reverend Webber said.

No one spoke a word as Mena and Jasper continued to look into each others' eyes as if they were the only two people there.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." Reverend Webber said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper didn't waste anytime in placing his lips against Mena's plush ones. The crowd all clapped and cheered for the newly married couple. Mena ignored the wolf-whistling from her brothers as she enjoyed this moment with the man she loved. When they pulled apart, they turned to face the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock Hale." Reverend Webber said.

And now they can start a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

Queenie: I hope you liked the chapter. And I hope it wasn't a major disappointment ;D Can't wait to start on the first chapter of Breaking Dawn. Until next time, my dearies~


	25. The Last Wedding Finished

Queenie: The first part of Breaking Dawn part 1 is here! Now, part 1 isn't going to be that long since the first part of is the wedding, which took thirty minutes, and I completed it all in this chapter. Then like another half hour for the honeymoon, which Mena and Jasper are obviously not apart of. So, that only leaves a little over a hour left to work with. So, part 1 isn't going to be long. But part 2 going to be the usual length of 7 to 9 chapters! Anyway I hope you enjoy, darling readers!

* * *

I laughed as Jasper's arms wrapped around me when he caught up to me. I looked back at him to see the grin on his face. I grinned in return before quickly twisting out of his arms. It's been a few nearly a month and half since our wedding, and we were enjoying a nice honeymoon in Greece. It's been an amazing honeymoon, but after tonight, we had to head back to Forks for Bella and Edward's wedding.

"Darlin, you won't be able to keep getting out of my grasp." Jasper said grinning as he crouched in a predatory manner.

"Oh, really?" I asked with a cheeky grin from where I stood a few feet away from him.

Jasper nodded then came at me in a flash. I spun to dodge him, but his arms snaked around my waist again. I gasped when he purposely fell back onto the sand of the beach we were running across. He made sure to take the fall even though it wouldn't have hurt me. Then without wasting time, he flipped me onto the sand with him hovering over me.

"I win." He said smirking. "I believe I deserve a reward."

"Do you now?" I asked as my hands rested on his chest.

Jasper nodded as he leaned in with his nose brushing against mine. I closed the distance by pressing my lips to his. The simple little peck became more when Jasper cupped the back of my head to hold me close. He deepened the kiss while nibbling on my lip. I gave him entrance to my mouth, and he slid his tongue inside. As we continued to make-out on the beach, I felt my body go warmer. The kissing became more heated, and I practically purred into Jasper's mouth as his hands trailed across my body.

I nipped his lip getting a small excited growl from him in return. He started to trail kisses down on my jaw and neck. I dug my nails into his back a bit as my lower abdomen burned in a sensation I've become used to ever since our first night here. Jasper ripped off the short jean shorts I was wearing to toss to the side, which left me only in my bikini. I pulled off the white button down he had on before trailing my fingers down his cool chest. His lips went back to mine as his hands unfastened the clip in the front that kept my bikini top from falling.

He discarded the small piece of clothing, and my breath hitched when his lips gave attention to my breasts. I felt him smirk against my skin, which had me a bit embarrassed at my reaction. He always enjoyed making me mewl and moan. Jasper then in a swift motion removed my bikini bottoms, which left me nude on the sand. Good thing it was past midnight, so no one was around to see this. Jasper pulled back to look down at my nude form with love and lust burning in his honey-gold orbs.

"J-Jasper." I murmured.

Jasper gave a predatory like smirk before he leaned back in to continue what he started. I moaned in pleasure while knowing we were going to make sure our last night here was well spent as Jasper swept me away in pure bliss.

* * *

"Back here again." I said as I stepped out of Jasper's car.

I looked up at the Cullen Household. Jasper went to the trunk to grab our things as a blur came running towards me from the house. I let out an 'oaf!' as Alice came barreling into me.

"You're back!" She said happily as she held me tightly.

I put my arms around her as well while trying not to fall backwards onto my ass.

"I missed you too, Alice." I said once I found my footing.

Alice giggled while finally pulling away from me as the rest of the family, minus Edward and Bella, came out of the house. Rosalie stepped up next to give me a hug, which had me smiling as I hugged her in return. Esme and Carlisle greeted me at the same time as Emmett helped Jasper with the bags even if he didn't need it.

"So, the vacation house pretty totaled?" Emmett asked with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at him as Jasper just silently grinned. We hadn't left the place in too bad a shape. Okay...it was kind of bad...may be a bit more than that kind of bad...but it was my honeymoon. I should be allowed to be as wild as I want with my new husband, right?

"It's good to have you both back." Jonas said changing the subject before Emmett could start teasing. "It's been too quiet without you around, Mena."

"Are you saying I'm a loud person?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Yes." Jonas said grinning.

I flipped him off as a response, which had the boys laughing and Alice giggling. Esme lightly chided me for the rude hand gesture as Carlisle sighed shaking his head though I could see a ghost of a smile on his face. Rosalie just made me put my hand down.

"Where's the next groom and bride?" I asked looking around.

"Oh, they're off alone." Alice said then pouted. "Edward said I was driving Bella crazy, so he took her away to relax. Now isn't the time for relaxing! The wedding is soon! You two better be ready to work because we have things to do."

I sighed though wasn't surprised. I knew Alice would have us working hard with Bella and Edward's wedding just around the corner. Oh, well, at least it's good to be home.

* * *

"So, still no word from it?" I asked Billy as I paced inside the house with Jasper's phone pressed to my ear.

What I've learned now that I'm now part vampire is that I can use cell phones now. And let me tell you, they make communication so much easier.

"None." Billy said with a sigh. "I...I just don't know where he could have gone."

I frowned with worry bubbling up in my gut. When I got back a few days ago, Billy had informed me that Jacob had ran off after Billy received an invitation to Edward and Bella's wedding. What were they thinking by sending an invitation there? It was cruel...didn't Bella know that?

"Alright." I said softly. "If you hear anything, will you let me know?"

"Of course." Billy said. "Now, don't forget to visit sometime, Mena. You're no stranger here. The boys want to see you."

"I will...after the wedding." I promised. "Bye, Uncle Billy."

Billy told me goodbye in return before hanging up. I sighed then pocketed Jasper's phone into my back pocket. I went back outside next before Alice could come in to drag me out.

"Mena, tell Bella that she just has to break the shoes in a bit more." Alice said as soon as I shut the glass door behind me.

I looked to Bella, who was grimacing, as she wore her wedding shoes on her feet.

"It isn't about breaking them in." I said. "She's too cautious when she walks. She drags her feet across the ground, which makes her stumble. If she would walk with more confidence, and actually pick her feet up, she'd be fine."

Alice smiled immediately agreeing with me as Bella pouted at me as if I betrayed her. I just shrugged silently in reply.

"And don't dis the shoes." I said. "Zayn picked those out especially for the dress he made you. If he heard you complaining, he'd have your head."

I ran my finger across my throat to mime someone losing a head. I then pat Bella on the shoulder as I went to help finish setting up the venue for the wedding. I grabbed a trunk from the pile that Alice had gotten for decoration to throw onto my shoulder. It wasn't as big as the one Emmett got, but whatever. I went to follow after Rosalie who had a shorter yet wider trunk in her hands.

"Where do you want them, Boss?" Emmett asked.

"On either side of the aisle." Alice replied.

"What aisle?" Rosalie asked.

"Does no one have vision?" Alice asked as she walked down the steps to organize us.

"I have perfect vision, thanks." I said. "20/20."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, and I unfearfully stuck out tongue out at her in return. Jonas and Jasper chuckled at the both of us as we continued to work on getting the wedding venue set up.

* * *

I sat on mine and Jasper's bed up in our room as he put a jacket on. Tonight he was going out for Edward's bachelor party with said vampire, Emmett, Jonas, and Carlisle.

"So, this bachelor party...is there going to be strippers?" I asked with a teasing grin as I leaned against the pillows.

Jasper chuckled as he turned to look at me. He flashed over the bed to sit down beside me. He put his hands on either side of me, and he leaned in with his forehead brushing mine.

"No, Darlin." Jasper said as he looked me in the eye. "Just my brothers, my father, myself and hopefully a couple of bears."

Ah, so it's going to be exactly how Jasper spent his bachelor party. My bachelorette party wasn't much different.

"Besides, I could never look at another female with lust let alone love." Jasper said as he leaned in closer. "When I have you."

He pressed his lips to mine, and I returned the kiss as I cupped his cheek. Before anything could continue, Emmett let himself into our room.

"You can make-out later." Emmett said to Jasper. "We still have to go pull Edward away from Bella."

Jasper rolled his eyes at Emmett as I snorted in amusement. I can just picture Edward not being very happy about being interrupted at Bella's home.

"I'll be right there, Emmett." Jasper said. "Go wait downstairs with Jonas and Carlisle."

Emmett practically whined like a five-year-old in annoyance, but he did leave Jasper and I alone.

"I'll be back by morning, Darlin." Jasper promised as he looked into my eyes.

"You better be." I said. "I don't think I can handle Alice on my own."

"I heard that!" Alice called from downstairs.

I laughed as Jasper chuckled before he placed another loving kiss upon my lips.

"I better go before Emmett comes up here to pull me away." Jasper said as he got up. "Try to get some rest tonight, Darlin."

"I'll try." I said as I laid fully down onto the bed. "I love you, Major."

I saw Jasper smile at me softly from the doorway with love radiating off of him.

"I love you too, Darlin." He said then left while closing the door behind him.

* * *

I let out a soft sigh as I left mine and Jasper's room in the purple dress that Alice had chosen for me today. Apparently all the Cullen women were wearing purple today, some sort of shade anyway. My dress was lilac in color, strapless, it fared down form my waist, and stopped before my knees. I was barefooted at the moment since I refused to put on my pumps until I absolutely had to. My hair was down at the moment since Alice just told me to leave it as it is until she or Rosalie or Esme could do something with it.

"Alice?" I called out softly since I knew she'd be able to here me.

"We're in here, Mena." I heard Alice reply.

I could instantly pinpoint where 'here' was, and in a flash I was in Alice and Jonas's room where Alice was getting Bella ready.

"Just sit there until I'm ready for you." Alice said pointing to a chair. "And don't move."

I rolled my eyes because she was acting as if I'd ruin something just by looking at it. I did sit down, however, as Alice was continuing to apply foundation to Bella's face.

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice chided Bella as I leaned back in my seat in a very poor posture manner.

"Sorry, bad dream." Bella said. "It was wedding jitters."

I looked at Bella with a quirked brown as I wondered what she had dreamt of before her wedding. I hadn't really had much sleep. I still need sleep since I'm only half vampire, but I realized I don't need as much of it.

"Do you need some help?" Rosalie asked as she walked up to the door. "I could do her hair. While you handle the pouter over there."

She gestured over to me, and I stuck my tongue out at her in return, which made her smile.

"Really?" Bella asked looking shocked.

Rosalie just sighed then silently walked over to Bella to take over for Alice.

"Please." Rosalie said. "I'm not offended by your choice of groom."

"Just my blatant lack of respect to mortality." Bella said.

"...Essentially." Rosalie said.

"Weddings." Alice said as she gave Rosalie a one-armed hug. "They bring everyone together. Now, you, let's start on your hair then make-up."

I made a yuck face though sat up in the chair as Alice came over to start working on me. I remained quiet during the entire procedure since I knew speaking or complaining would only delay it. Alice managed to finish my hair and make-up just as Rosalie was finishing up Bella's hair. I heard murmuring not far from the hall that led towards the room we were in, and I could instantly tell it was Charlie and Renee.

"Alice? Bella?" Renee called out.

"In here, Mom." Bella replied.

Renee turned around in the hall then came towards us as Alice let me stand up from the chair of torture. My hair was now in a half updo as I wondered why my hair had to be done like this. Just being left down was so much better. Renee finally came into the room while gasping when she caught sight of Bella.

"Oh, my gosh!" Renee exclaimed as she started tearing up. "You're saw beautiful. Oh, honey...Crap! My mascara!"

I pulled out a tissue from the box in the room, and held it out to Renee. Alice told me we'd need plenty of these today.

"Thanks." Renee said as she took it.

She dabbed at her eyes then called for Charlie to hurry up and come in here. I watched as Charlie cautiously poked his head around the corner before hesitantly stepping forward.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he came down the hall. "Because I don't want to..."

He just made a odd gesture, but I was able to see he really didn't want to walk in to see something he shouldn't. I chuckled shaking my head. Charlie is such an awkward guy...just like how Bella is an awkward girl. Which is why no one should be able to doubt them being related. Charlie finally stepped into the room wearing his suit and carrying a small box.

"I know." Charlie said. "I look hot."

We all laughed at his joke, which had to be his wake of trying to push aside his own nervousness.

"We thought you needed something blue." Renee said as Charlie opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver hair piece with blue stones.

"And something old." Charlie said. "Besides, your mother."

Renee scoffed with an eye roll, which had my lips twitching up in amusement.

"Nice." She said sarcastically.

Bella carefully reached out to pluck the hair piece out of the box as if it'd shatter if she pulled to hard.

"It was Grandma Swan's." Charlie explained.

"But we added the sapphires." Renee said as she gestured to the stones.

"It's beautiful, you guys." Bella said as she sat down. "Wow. Thank-you so much."

She handed it to Alice who carefully slid it into place in Bella's hair. Knowing Alice she knew this was going to happen, and made sure Rosalie knew what kind of hairstyle to put Bella's hair in for it.

"It's your first family heirloom." Renee said. "Pass onto your daughter...and her daughter."

Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and I all shared knowing and sad glances briefly in the mirror. We all knew that Bella would never have that daughter...or granddaughter. Bella shook her head while putting a smile on her face as she stood.

"Mom, I love it." Bella said.

She went to hug Renee, but Alice was real quick to stop her from doing so.

"Nope." Alice said. "No, smudging my masterpiece."

"You let Mena hug her dad on her wedding." Bella pointed out with a pout.

"Mena hadn't seen her dad for years though." Alice retorted.

I nodded my head because that was entirely true. It was also the first and only hug I ever received from him.

"She's right." Renee said as she dabbed at her eyes again.

Bella thanked her parents again as Alice went to get the dress bag out of her massive closet.

"Okay!" Alice said. "Time for the dress!"

Renee clapped her hands while smiling happily we all turned towards Alice. Of course, I've already seen the dress since Zayn is the one to design. Call it Best Friend privileges.

"Do you want to see it?" Alice asked.

"I want to see it!" Renee said eagerly.

* * *

I walked outside looking around at everyone who came for Bella's wedding today. Was Bella and Edward even friends with half of these people here? I mean, like most of the people weren't at my wedding. Of course, Alice probably knew I'd be more comfortable around people I did know instead of strangers. A hand was placed on the small of my back, and I turned to smile up at Jasper who had found me.

"You look beautiful, Darlin." He said then lightly kissed my lips.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Major." I said as I turned to face him completely. "You clean up nice."

I tugged lightly on the lapels of his jacket, and he chuckled as his lips turned up into a grin.

"Thank-you for the compliment, Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper said.

"You're welcome, Mr. Whitlock." I replied. "Shall we go mingle with the mortals?"

Jasper let out a laugh as he held out his arm to me. I placed my hand in the crook of his arm, so he could lead the way. As I looked around, I saw Billy, Sue, and Seth all here. Seth didn't seem as happy as his usual self, and I knew that was because Calli, who was still unsure about the whole imprint thing, returned to camp after everything settled down. She did promise to come back sometime for a visit, but Seth was probably feeling saddened by their separation.

It also had to be hard on him since Sherman stuck around to be with Leah. I didn't see the two of them around, so I guessed they stayed on the reservation today. Not that I'm surprised since I know Leah really dislikes Bella, and Sherman doesn't really know her enough to feel obligated to come. Most of the guests were sitting by now, but some were still up mingling.

I saw Alice, who had finally left Bella alone, and Jonas speaking to Reverend Webber near the front of the rows of seats. Emmett was speaking to a few guests not far from them. I could see Rosalie chatting with Renee and Phil over on the opposite side of the rows. Then Carlisle and Esme were speaking to who I could only guess to be the Denali Coven.

They hadn't come for my wedding since it had been my tribe that killed Laurent. I learned through Alice that one of the Coven members, Irina, had a relationship with Laurent. Alice also explained that the other members of the Coven had no hard feelings towards me for what happened. They just didn't want to leave their sister behind to come to my wedding. I understood that, so I was hoping to start off on a good foot today with them.

"Kate is eager to meet you as well." Jasper said as if knowing what I was thinking.

I looked at him with a quirked brow while wondering if he borrowed Edward's mind-reading powers.

"Darlin, it was all over your face that you were curious about them." Jasper said grinning. "And I could feel a bit of nervousness bubbling up underneath your usual calm and collected presence."

So he used his emotional juju powers to read me, huh? Sometimes I think it's worse that mind reading.

"Would you like to meet them now?" Jasper asked. "We still have time before everything gets started."

I nodded my head since I knew they'd probably want to speak with Edward and Bella after the ceremony. Jasper led me over towards them, and Irina instantly stiffened before we came to a full stop in front of them. It was silently for a moment as the Denali Coven looked me over as if sizing me up. I didn't fidget under their gazes, and the blonde with her hair down smiled seeming to respect that I met their looks head on.

"Everyone," Carlisle began as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "This is Mena. Jasper's mate. Mena, this is the Denali Coven. Tanya and her sisters, Irina and Kate. Then Eleazar and his mate Carmen."

"Nice to meet you." I said nodding.

Carmen stepped away from Eleazar with a kind smile on her face. She gave me a quick hug and even placed a kind kiss on my cheek.

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally, Mena." Carmen said sounding sincere.

Eleazar then stepped up to kiss my hand in greeting with a kind smile on his face.

"I have never met a hybrid like you before." Eleazar said. "I did not know half bloods even existed. With gifts like yours...it's hard to tell what all you can do."

I blinked at him curiously with a tilt of my head as Jasper placed his hand on my hip.

"Eleazar can read and classify other vampires' gifts." Jasper explained. "Even the gifts of humans if they are strong enough."

I nodded in understanding while thinking it had to be nifty knowing what possible gifts someone might have, especially if they were an enemy. Kate and Tanya stepped up next as Irina refused to look at me. I guess, her and I will never become friends.

"Welcome to the family, Mena." Tanya said smiling at me. "We have heard a lot about you from the Cullens when they came to Alaska nearly a year ago."

She must mean with the Cullens had left Forks after the incident at Bella's birthday party.

"I've been wondering if any of it was exaggerated." Kate said grinning. "I heard you were strong enough to take on vampires before you turned. That true?"

"Yes." I said grinning. "I was one of the first of my kind to take on multiple vampires and survive. It gave me a bit of a reputation."

Kate's grin widened, and I had the feeling that her and I would get along just great. We chatted for a few more minutes, and the entire time Irina refused to look at me. Mine and Kate's conversation was cut a bit short when it was time to take our seats, so to wait for Bella. As Bella was leaving the house with Charlie, we all stood.

I felt a smile on my face as Bella and Charlie started walking down the aisle towards where Edward was made it down the aisle and Charlie seemed very reluctant to hand over Bella to Edward. Reverend Webber told us we all could be seated as Charlie moved away from the bride and groom who stood together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the Union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." Reverend Webber said.

Unlike at Jasper and my wedding, Bella and Edward didn't write their own vows. Something about Bella would be to embarrassed to say them in front of people. And it's a fact that I used to tease her with. Emmett even helped out until Jasper and Rosalie decided to be merciful by getting us to stop with the teasing. Of course, Emmett got a whack over the head while Jasper just distracted me with kisses. I felt my own eyes tear up as the two swapped vows, and I laughed with Emmett when they didn't wait for the reverend to give them permission to kiss.

"And I thought we were a bit eager." I joked to Jasper.

He grinned then brought my hand to his lips to place a loving kiss on my knuckles.

* * *

After all the speeches were given to the new married couple, everyone mingled, dance, and ate at the wedding. I stuck mostly to Jasper the entire time, but Seth had pulled me away for a rather awkward dance since both of us had two left feet. I had enjoyed it though. I probably laughed through the entire thing. Emmett and Jonas even took their turns dancing with me, and thanks to them actually knowing what they were doing, it didn't look as bad. I was speaking with Billy and Sue when I picked up on a familiar voice.

"Jacob." I whispered turning away from Billy and Sue.

I could heard Jacob's angered voice coming from around the other side of the house.

"Mena, what's wrong?" Billy asked. "Is it Jacob? He said he might come...did he?"

I just reached out to squeeze Billy's hand before excusing myself to go around the side of the house. When I arrived, I saw Edward putting himself in between Jacob and Bella.

"You'll kill her!" Jacob snapped at Edward.

Jacob went to attack, but Seth appeared in time to try and stop it. He begged Jacob to walka way. However, Jacob shook him off with ease. He went to attack again, but I flashed to his side.

"Jacob, stop!" I said as I grabbed his arm. "Don't start something here. Runt, come on, listen to me."

Jacob's glare lessened a bit as he looked down at my pleading face. Jasper appeared not a second later while looking ready to step in if he had to. Sam, Embry, and Quil all came into view as well. They probably followed Jacob here to make sure he hadn't started a fight like was just about to.

"He'll kill her, Mena." Jacob said. "You know he will."

"She's not our concern anymore." Sam said before I could say anything.

Jacob turned to glare at his alpha as I continued to hold onto his arm. It feels like forever since I last saw my cousin. I didn't want him to go upset even if it wasn't at me. Jacob turned to look at me. He made me let go of him, which brought tears to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Before your wedding, I said some mean things. I still love you, Mena. You're my family."

He pulled me into his arms to give me a tight hug then almost reluctantly let me go. He walked away from me while purposely hitting Sam with his shoulder. Sam glowered at the ground as Embry and Quil hurried after their friend.

"Let's go, Seth!" Sam ordered the youth before disappearing into the woods.

Seth looked at Bella sympathetically then walked over to me to give me a hug goodbye.

"Come down to the rez soon, okay?" He asked with a slightly begging tone.

"Of course." I said nodding.

He offered me a sad smile then hurried after his pack brothers. Jasper stepped up to put his arms around me as the tears remained in my eyes. I glanced at Bella wondering what the Hades she said to Jacob this time to hurt him. Edward glared at me when hearing my thoughts, and I glared right back at him. Bella is my friend, but she's hurting my family. How could I not be upset.

"Let's get back to the party, Darlin." Jasper said to be softly.

I nodded my head silently then let him lead me back around the house where the wedding was still going on. However, now, I didn't feel in such a partying mood.

* * *

Queenie: Hoped you liked the new chapter and the start of Breaking Down part 1! Until next time, my dearies~


	26. Bella is WHAT?

Queenie: Sorry for being so long before this post, sorry for all typos. I just don't feel well enough to proof read (I really need to find a beta reader). I hope you enjoy, and I will try to get to my stories as soon as possible.

* * *

NO POV: (A WEEK AFTER BELLA AND EDWARD'S WEDDING)

Jasper walked around the house as he searched for Mena. When he had returned this morning from a hunting trip, Mena wasn't here. He frowned wondering where she could have gone.

"If you're looking for Mena, she went out into the forest about two hours ago." Jonas said as he was placing Jasper on the stairs.

Jasper looked curiously at Jonas as the older vampire, who was reading a book, pushed down his reading glasses, which he really didn't need, to the tip of his nose.

"She said she wanted to try and hone her skills more." Jonas said. "She hasn't really gotten to practice all her strengths and weaknesses as a vampire. I think she was trying to see how her body could do now, and how it'd affect her old way of fighting."

Jasper nodded his head while thanking Jonas. The brunette nodded his head then continued on his way up the stairs. Jasper went outside while close to instantly picking up on a stale whiff of Mena's scent. He zoomed off into the forest following her scent. It didn't take him long to catch up to find her. When he did, he saw that she was going through her basic movements when using her spear. She moved gracefully while using her spear like an extension of her arm. She had her eyes closed while she was doing this while obviously just feeling through the movements. She whirled around while bringing her spear down to her side.

"I know you're there, Jazz." Mena said without opening her eyes. "I sensed you the moment you were in a fifteen yard radius."

Jasper grinned not surprised that Mena had sensed him coming. Even with only being half-vampire she still had remarkable sensory skills. Of course, she had been very aware of her surroundings even before the change. Mena finally opened her eyes as she looked over to him. As she looked at him, he was so glad she kept her brown eyes after the transition. They were beautiful just like the rest of her.

"How is your training going?" Jasper asked as he stepped down into the small space Mena was using to train.

It was the same place they used to practice for the newborn army. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small. It actually kind of reminded Mena of the forest surrounding Camp Half-Blood. Mena sighed as she stabbed her spear into the ground then used to like a leaning post with one of her hands on her hip.

"It's proving to be irritating." Mena confessed. "I have all this extra strength, and it makes my swings off balance if I don't watch it. I might have to get a heavier spear, or try really hard to reign in the strength I put behind my swing. I'd rather not have to give up the spear if it's possible."

She looked at the spear as if it was an old friend, and Jasper knew it had to be extremely important to her.

"Your father gave that to you, didn't he, Darlin?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." Mena said. "The only thing he's ever given me. It's been adjusted over the years. Like, extra material added to the spear to lengthen it when I grew taller and my arms longer. But still the same."

She twirled it around in her hand before she let it slither up her arm and around her neck. Jasper stepped closer to her to put his arms around her. She smiled up at him as her head rested on his shoulder with her hands pressed against his chest.

"I can help you train, Darlin." Jasper said. "We'll figure this out together."

Mena nodded her head then leaned up to press her lips to Jasper's in a chaste kiss. He smiled into the kiss as he reached up to brush some of her curls back.

"I hope you don't take it easy on me, Major." Mena said when they pulled apart.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jasper said. "Now, shall we get started?"

Mena pulled back with an excited grin, and she flitted away to put some distance between them. She had her spear back out ready for a fight. Jasper grinned pleased to see her happy expression. This is how he loved to see his Mena. He hoped to make her happy for the rest of their eternity.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

A few days after Jasper said he would help me train, Calliope came for a visit. She said it was to see how I was doing, but I knew it was an excuse to see Seth, which is why I'm taking her with me down to the reservation today. I've come a few times to see how Jacob is doing, and each day he looks worse and worse. We arrived at the beach where Emily had said she and the pack would be when I called.

"Come on." I said to Calli once I stopped the car. "Maybe we can get the guys to play a rough game of soccer. To give them a fair chance of winning it'll be us against them."

This brought a small grin to Calli's face, which had me smiling as well. We got out of the car, and I saw most of the pack was playing soccer as the imprints watched. However, Sherman was right in the middle of it with them. I called out in greeting as we usually did to each other, and everyone turned to see me and Calli as I waved. Seth's entire face lit up when he saw Calli standing next to me.

"Fil!" Paul called back grinning. "Bought time you got here."

I smiled making my way down to the beach as Seth hurried to his feet to run towards Calli. She opened her mouth to say hello, but she squealed in surprise instead when Seth lifted her up into the air. I laughed along with Sherman as Seth spun her around.

"You're back!" Seth said gleefully.

He set her down, and she immediately straightened out her clothes then her hair.

"Did the great Calliope Comte just squeal like a little girl?" I teased.

"Shut-up." Calli growled.

I laughed then dodged her fist when she took a swing at my arm. I chuckled then went over to where Jacob was sitting with Embry.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked as we set down.

"What the Cullens are going to say to Charlie when they explain why his daughter is dead." Jacob said. "Like, maybe they'll say it was a car crash that killed her, or tripped and fell over a cliff."

I sighed shaking my head. Why couldn't he just trust Edward? I know he was a lot stronger than Bella, and that he could be dangerous. However, I highly doubted that after everything that he would kill her during their honeymoon.

"Jacob, you shouldn't think that way." I said. "Bella is going to be fine. She'll return from her honeymoon."

Jacob scoffed obviously not believing that one. I knew that when Bella returned she most likely wouldn't be human anymore, but Sam already said that the new treaty with the Cullens wouldn't change because of that since Bella chose to be a vampire willing. I was then distracted when the ball went whizzing past to be caught by Sam.

"At least I'll get one thing out of it." Jacob said.

He smirked, which let me know he was imagining himself ripping apart Edward. I shook my head.

"Jacob, you can't do that." I said.

Jacob glared at me as if I was some kind of traitor, but he had to understand my side. Edward was my family now too. I had complete faith that he wouldn't kill Bella. Turn her, maybe. And if he did, yes, Charlie would have to be informed that Bella died, so she can start a new life away from him.

"She's right." Sam said. "The Cullens are not a danger to the town or the tribe."

They never were, but I'm just glad that everything was now smoothed over between the tribe and the Cullens. Since both sides are my family. I felt someone behind me, so I turned my head seeing Leah and Sherman standing there. Leah placed her hand on my shoulder, and I smiled up at her.

"Well, he's either going to kill her or change her." Jacob said. "And the treaty says—"

"I say, Jacob." Sam corrected. "I say."

He then walked off to put the ball into play, but I don't think anyone was really feeling up to soccer anymore.

"You know if you wanted things different, you have become alpha." Embry said.

"Turning it down seemed like a really good idea at the time." Jacob said.

I was actually very grateful that Jacob did turn it down. I love my cousin dearly, but he wasn't ready to be in a leadership role. A leader had to know to look past his or her own feelings to do whatever was best for their followers. Jacob obviously doesn't know this yet.

"Jake, you really think you could kill Bella if she comes back a vampire?" Seth asked.

He was sitting on Jacob's other side with Calli beside him as she pulled her jacket around her tightly. Poor thing was from New Mexico. She and the cold just don't mix.

"No, make one of us do it, then hold a grudge against us." Leah said as she sat down beside me.

Sherman sat down beside her before putting an arm around her shoulder to hold her close.

"Shut-up, Leah." Jacob said.

"Hey, watch it." Sherman said.

He lost his laidback tone to adopt a serious one, and I really hope I didn't have to break up a fight between my cousin and my brother.

"Would you just get over it?" Leah asked. "It's not like you've imprinted on her."

The group then looked over to where the rest of the pack was with their imprints. Everyone was smiling and laughing, which brought a smile to my face. I then sighed wishing that Embry and Jacob had imprints. Maybe I should call down some more of my friends from camp. I mean, two of them have already been imprinted on already. I highly doubt it'd be that easy though.

"Well, I'm happy." Seth said smiling as he looked at Calli.

She gave an indifferent expression as she looked away, but I saw her cheeks turn a bit pink. I chuckled. She really shouldn't try to fight what she's feeling.

"Yeah, some people are just lucky, I guess." Embry said while looking away from everyone.

"Lucky?" Jacob scoffed. "None of them…none of you belong to yourselves anymore. And the sickest part is your genes tell you that you're happy about it."

Leah stood up obviously feeling insulted that Jacob would say such a thing. I shook my head while waving off Sherman when he stood up looking ready to pound Jacob's face in.

"Least if you imprinted on someone, you'd finally forget about Bella." Leah said then walked off not waiting for a reply.

Sherman followed after her while throwing Jacob a glare over his shoulder. Why did my cousin have to make others miserable because he was miserable? I know he's heartbroken, but taking it out on the others wasn't going to help him.

"Jacob, it isn't just something to do with genes or else the imprints wouldn't feel anything back." I said. "It's something magical that brought them together."

Jacob shook his head then stood up to walk away. I sighed wishing there was something to do to help him.

"I seriously need some pain medication now." I said. "I'm part vampire, but I can still get headaches. And thy headache is named…Jacob."

The others weakly laughed at my attempt of humor, but considering the situation, I didn't blame them for not finding it funny. I sighed for the umpteenth time since my arrival as I stared out at the ocean.

* * *

More time passed since Bella and Edward left for their honeymoon. I've trained with Jasper every day, and as I was doing that, Calli would go down to the reservation. It seemed she was giving a relationship with Seth a chance. I was happy for the both of them, but now Jacob felt more isolated from the back with yet another of his friends having a love he couldn't have. I've tried to speak with him on multiple occasions. However, he would barely look at me. I get most of my information on how he is doing from Billy or Steven.

"Mena!"

I looked up from the book, which was in Greek, I was reading as Alice came my way. I blinked wondering what was wrong. She looked panicked. Earlier she had been sitting beside me until she had a vision. She hurried off afterwards to find Carlisle, and had told me not to worry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward are coming back early from their trip." Alice said.

I sat up straighter while setting my book to the side when seeing how bothered she was.

"I know it's impossible but…Bella says she's pregnant." Alice said. "She said she felt something…move in her."

I felt the blood drain from my face, which I knew had to make me look very pale.

"B-but…" I trailed off.

Alice nodded seeming to understand my speechlessness. It just wasn't possible. Vampires couldn't procreate. There was no way. Just then Jasper, Emmett, and Jonas returned from their hunting trip. Talk about impeccable timing.

"Alice, Mena." Jonas said seeming a bit worried when he took in our expressions.

He hurried to Alice's side as Jasper came to mine. He took my hands in his larger hand before his free hand gently cupped my chin, so he could tilt my head up for him to peer into my face.

"What's wrong, Darlin?" He asked.

I looked back at Alice since I didn't know how to explain all of this to the boys. Alice told them how she had a vision of Bella's future disappearing. She had went to Carlisle while calling Edward's phone. Where Bella had picked up and explained that she was pregnant to Carlisle once Alice passed him the phone.

"Pregnant?" Emmett asked. "But that's not possible."

Carlisle then came into the room with Esme and Rosalie coming in behind him.

"Bella and Edward are on their way back now." Carlisle said. "We don't know her exact condition yet. However, we need to be prepared for anything. I will need your help setting up one of the rooms for me to use to examine Bella. I need medical supplies from the hospital and anything else I might need."

We all nodded knowing that when Bella returned she would be bringing home something none of us would know how to take care of.

* * *

I was preparing the new bed in Edward's room for Bella, so it would be ready for her when she returned. I worked at a human pace to give me something to do to keep my eyes from racing. However, it was doing little to prevent my thoughts from wondering what all this was going to mean. I haven't been around a pregnant woman since…since Clio. I paused in what I was doing to reign in my emotions.

Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. After I collected myself, I went back to putting clean sheets on the bed. I was just unfolding the comforter that would go on the bed when Rosalie walked in the room. I looked at her curiously as she took a moment to make sure the others weren't in the house. They had all been sent to collect the things that Carlisle would need that he couldn't sneak out of the hospital himself.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella called me." Rosalie said. "She has a favor to ask of the both of us."

I paused in what I was doing as I wondered what Bella would want us to do for her.

"You know if she's really pregnant that the others will want to take the baby from her." Rosalie said.

I nodded my head because they wouldn't know what to think of a human-vampire baby hybrid. Edward would probably want the baby destroyed immediately.

"She wants us to protect her…and the baby." Rosalie said. "From the others. She wants to keep the baby."

Well, I wasn't completely surprised since I highly doubted that most mothers would want their baby to be killed. I slowly sat down on the bed as a multitude of emotions hit me.

"Rosalie, I don't know if I can even be near Bella." I said honestly. "I mean, after everything that happened with C-clio, I haven't been able to even look at a pregnant woman. I can't be around children younger than ten. I—"

I stopped talking to take a deep breath. Rosalie looked at me softly as she sat down on the bed beside me.

"I know this will be hard." She said gently as she put her arms around me. "But together we can protect Bella and this baby. You can do this because you are strong. Stronger than most women I know. I will be with you through this, Mena. I promise."

I took another breath as I leaned into Rosalie's embrace. I didn't like being weak. Especially in front of others. Hades, I've really just gotten used to showing Jasper my weaker side. After calming down I pulled back to look at Rosalie. I nodded my head.

"Okay." I said. "I'll try."

Rosalie smiled at me then pulled me back into a sisterly hug as I continued trying to hold back those emotions that made me just want to cry. She placed a kiss on top of my head as she rubbed my back.

"It'll all be okay." She promised me.


	27. The Long Wait

Coco: I would like to apologize for the very long waits between chapters I keep putting you through. I honestly don't mean for so much time to pass between chapters. I promise to try and do better. I guess I slacked off their for a while and got a serve case of writer's block on what to do next. I hope to do better, and I'm even thinking of a few rewrites for my stories to start fresh. There won't be for this one of the Smell of Sunshine, but probably for the Klaus/OC story and the Dean/OC story. And I plan to bring some Harry Potter Crossovers out soon that I hope you will enjoy just as much as you seem to enjoy my PJO Crossovers. Once again I apologize for the long wait. Please, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

I sat close to Bella on the couch with Rosalie watching everyone else like a hawk. She was getting worse as the days went, and her pregnancy was accelerating much too quickly for comfort. As I was making sure the blanket was around her securely. We all heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. I sighed knowing it had to be Jacob. I looked at Carlisle wondering if I should be the one to go and greet him. Carlisle shook his head before he went to meet Jacob at the door himself. Seconds later Jacob's could be heard downstairs as he was demanding to know what happened to Bella. I sighed as some of the others shifted uncomfortably.

"Mena, what is it?" Bella asked.

"…Jacob's here." I said softly.

Her entire face seemed to light up, which had me frowning. Even now as she carries Edward's baby a part of her wants my cousin. I wish I could be mad at her, and a part of me is. However, the other part is forgiving.

"Jacob." Bella called out.

Jacob's voice paused for a moment, which meant he had heard Bella's voice from up here.

" _She's here?_ " Jacob asked from below.

" _They came home two weeks ago._ " Carlisle explained.

I then heard Jacob coming up the stairs quickly, and I knew he wasn't going to be happy when he saw Bella's condition. Rosalie moved in front of Bella just as Carlisle and Jacob made it into the room. Jacob looked relieved when seeing Bella peeking around Rosalie.

"I'm glad you came." Bella said.

He went to move closer, but Rosalie moved to stop him as I shifted closer to Bella on the couch. Jasper even moved in closer behind the couch even though I knew it was more for my protection than Bella's protection.

"Close enough." Rosalie said.

"What's your problem?" Jacob asked hostilely.

"Jacob, calm down." I said. "Rose, it's alright. I'm right here."

Rosalie glanced back at me, and I nodded my head to let her know that Bella was still well protected. However, I doubted that Jacob would hurt her. Rosalie finally moved to the side unhappily. Jacob moved to sit down on the table in front of Bella and I. He smiled obviously pleased when seeing Bella was still human. However, I was sure that smile would go away once he saw she was pregnant.

"You look terrible." Jacob said jokingly.

Bella opened her mouth then closed it for a moment as if thinking about what to say.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too." She said finally.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Jacob asked.

Bella looked down for a moment then looked at me. I nodded while knowing what she wanted me to do.

"Rosalie, help me." I said as I stood.

Rosalie moved over as I stood in front of Bella while removing her blanket from her. Rosalie and I then helped her off the couch as I stepped to the side to reveal her swollen stomach to Jacob. When seeing her bruised skin was showing on her stomach, I helped her pull her shirt down. Jacob turned his eyes on Edward, and he looked murderous.

"You did this!" He growled as he approached Edward.

Emmett quickly grabbed Jacob's shoulder to hold him back, so he couldn't attack his brother. Jonas even stepped away from Alice to stand partially in front of Edward.

"We didn't even know it was possible." Edward said.

Jacob continued to glare as he shoved Emmett's hand off of his shoulder, but this only made Emmett step closer. I frowned really hoping a fight didn't break out right here and now. I moved closer to Bella with Rosalie in front of us.

"What is it?" Jacob asked turning to look at Carlisle.

Bella flinched when Jacob used the word it, and she reached down to hold my hand. I put my other hand on her arm to give her some comfort.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said. "Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sac."

Bella then went to sit down, so I helped lower her down onto the couch slowly. Call me overprotective, but I would never lose another mother or unborn child again on my watch.

"I can't see it, either." Alice piped up. "And I can't see Bella's future anymore."

Once again Bella flinched at the word it. I know everyone isn't thrilled about this pregnancy, but they could at least of the decency not speak about the baby as if it's some kind of abomination.

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on." Carlisle said. What we do know is that it's strong. And fast growing."

And the baby was hurting Bella, but even so she wanted to keep the baby, which is why I have to protect Bella.

"What haven't you done anything?!" Jacob demanded as he walked towards Carlisle before gesturing to Bella. "Take it out of her!"

"This is none of your business, _dog_." Rosalie snarled.

"Rose!" Esme chided. "All this fighting isn't good for Bella."

Esme was really on the fence about this entire thing. I knew she didn't want to hurt a baby, but I also knew she didn't want Bella to be hurt. However, since she respects Bella's decision she hasn't voted for the baby to be destroyed like most of our family has.

"The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice argued.

Bella looked down at her lap, and I reached out to place my hand on her shoulder. I know it did little to help her however.

"Say the word, Alice." Rosalie said. "'Baby'. It's just a little baby."

"Possibly." Jasper said from behind the couch.

I turned to frown at him, and he looked to the side. I know we weren't going to agree on everything. However, I'd appreciate it if he backed me up just a little bit.

"I know that you all aren't sure about all of this." I said finally speaking up. "However, please refrain from calling the baby an it or fetus from now on. It hurts Bella every time that you do. If you can't call the baby a baby, don't talk about the baby at all."

Alice looked to Bella seeing how upset she was, and the pixie framed girl looked down to the floor. Jonas went to her side to give her comfort.

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something." Jacob begged.

"No." Bella said strongly. "It's not his decision. It's not any of yours."

Jacob looked like he was going to protest as he stepped forward. However, this time I put myself between him and Bella.

"Please, respect her decision, Jacob." I said.

"Why are you even going along with this?" Jacob asked. "How can you just sit here and watch your friend die?!"

I flinched when he said that with Clio's dead face entering my mind. Jasper was instantly at my side as he snarled at Jacob.

"You're supposed to be a protector, right, Fil?!" Jacob continued while ignoring Jasper. "Yet you're sitting on your ass as doing nothing to protect Bella from that monster growing in her body!"

"That is enough!" Jasper snapped.

He went to attack Jacob, but I latched onto him to keep him from leaving my side. He paused to look down at me. I looked up at him as tears pooled around my eyes. I shook my head to ask him not to hurt Jacob. It was silent for a moment before Edward spoke up. He asked to speak with Jacob before going outside with Jacob following. I looked back at Bella who seemed worried. The rest of the family looked worried as well as their eyes stayed on me.

Jasper, who sensed how uncomfortable I was, put his arms around me to lead me from the room. He took us up to our room, and he gently placed me down on our bed. He knelt in front of me while cupping my face. He wiped the tears away as they started to fall.

"I should rip that mongrel to pieces." Jasper snarled as his faced expressed his anger towards my cousin.

I just silently reached up to place my hands on his wrists while leaning into his touch. His expression softened as he leaned in to place his lips on my forehead.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I asked him. "For Bella? I know what the baby is doing…but I am just sitting and watching. Watching as another friend dies."

Jasper shook his head as he moved to sit beside me on the bed, so that he could put his arms around me.

"Mena, I know why you're doing this." He said. "It's because of your friend Clio. You had to watch as she died along with her unborn child. You want to make sure another baby isn't killed before it's born."

"I don't want Bella to die either." I said. "Gods, I've never questioned myself like this before! I've never made a call I regretted afterwards."

I stood up away from Jasper to pace in front of him. I didn't like feeling uncertain. It wasn't something I'm used to, and I want it to stop. I also felt weak, which made me feel disgusted with myself. I'm a daughter of Ares. I'm not meant to be crying! Or act so meek when in front of anything or anyone that would challenge me or dare say anything meant to be hurtful to me. The old me would have knocked Jacob's lights out…but he's my family. But he wants to hurt the baby that makes him the enemy. No, Jacob can't be the enemy. I stopped walking to hold my head. My instincts as a soldier was screaming at me to take care of the threat while my rational mind was telling me different. Suddenly I was knocked out of my thoughts when Jasper's strong arms wound their way around me.

"Shh." He said gently as he stroked my hair. "It's okay, Darlin. Deep breaths."

He breathed in deeply even if he didn't have to. He took in slow and deliberate breaths, and I found myself soon matching his breaths. I soon calmed down with my heart rate reaching normal once again.

"That's it, Darlin." He said into my hair. "Everything is going to be okay. Just follow your gut. It's never lead you wrong before, right?"

I nodded my head, but my gut has never been left to decide how I deal with something like this. I sighed knowing I had to pull myself together. I was better than this. To have a panic attack was disgraceful. After I was completely calm, I opened my eyes. Jasper pulled back to stare into my eyes.

"You don't have to be strong by yourself all the time, Mena." Jasper said. "I'm here. We're husband and wife. I'm here for you, and together we can get through all of this."

I smiled slightly knowing that I'd never have to go through anything alone again with Jasper at my side for eternity.

"We're stronger together not apart." I said using the same phrase that I used in what seemed a lifetime ago.

Jasper nodded his head as he smiled as well. He leaned in to press his lips gently to mine. He then just held me as I took a moment to get everything together in my head. It was much easier now since I knew Jasper was here with me. With him here I felt as if everything was going to be alright.

* * *

After being able to find "my center" once more, I was back to helping Rosalie with Bella. I was thankful when they didn't ask about earlier. I was about to get her another cover since she said she was cold when Jasper walked in with Sherman and Calli following him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's the pack." Edward said as he stepped in from outside. "Jacob just arrived. The pack knows about Bella and the…baby. They want to kill the baby before it's born."

My eyes widened partially, and I turned my head to my brother and friend while now knowing why they were here.

"Leah and Seth followed Jacob." Sherman said. "They're outside. Ready to fight if necessary."

I frowned because none of this was fight. The pack shouldn't be fighting. They were brothers…and sister adding Leah. I don't want any blood split between them. I didn't want to spill their blood. However, I knew Sam wouldn't just give up because three defected members and clan of vampires were in his way. I then looked around at my family as they all gathered in the room.

All of them had dark eyes from going two weeks without hunting. I haven't hunted in all that time either, and I can tell I've weakened. However, I can always eat human food to give me back some strength. They can't, which makes us weaker. Gives us a disadvantageous. I don't like having a disadvantageous. However, I've worked around them before. I could do it again…just wished I wasn't thinking of a way to take on the pack.

"What's the move, Boss?" Sherman asked.

"For now nothing." I said.

Sherman could see I wasn't in the mood to come up with a battle plan, so he nodded his head in understanding. Jacob then came into the room with Seth. The latter looked relieved when seeing Calli. I realized he must have come inside for her.

"Leah just told me Sam's plan." Jacob said.

All of us gathered around as Carlisle had Jacob get comfortable by taking a seat. I stood close to Jasper who placed a hand on my waist.

"Sam's lost the element of surprise, and he doesn't want to take you on outnumbered, so he's not gonna come at you head on." Jacob said. "He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity."

Which means leaving for hunting became completely impossible now since I knew Sam would pick off the entire clan if he had to.

"We won't get through without a fight." Emmett said.

"No, no fights." Carlisle said. "We won't be the ones to break the treaty."

I looked at Carlisle gratefully since I didn't want to fight the pack since they are my family. However, I knew we couldn't remain neutral for long.

"The treaty is void." Jacob said. "At least in Sam's mind."

"Not in ours." Esme said firmly.

Jacob frowned, and I knew he wondered how Carlisle and Esme are still willing to follow the treaty while knowing the pack was waiting for the chance to kill them. It was just because they were good people.

"Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks." Emmett pointed out.

"We'll make do." Esme said.

Jasper shifted from beside me, so I turned towards him to put my arms around him. I knew he was worried since his control still wasn't "up to par" with the rest of our family. I also knew he worried for me since I was still technically a newborn. Yes, I have exceptional control, but I've never gone so long without blood since I've tired either.

"You've done use a great service, Jacob." Carlisle said. "Thank-you."

I shook my head knowing things were going to get worse as time passed. I just hoped that after the pregnancy that the baby didn't prove to be a monster, and everyone decided they could live with another hybrid running around. Until then…we wait out the pack.

* * *

Days passed with tension high inside the household. We all took turns watching over Bella. Took turns watching the area around the house. However, none of us were allowed too far from the house. Jacob didn't want to risk any of us who were vampires too far out, so he, Leah, Seth, Sherman, and Calli watched the boarders more closely. I hated being trapped around the house, but it was better than taking the chance of running into one of the wolves, which I know would end in a fight.

I spent most of my days pacing the large glass walls facing the woods or directly at Bella's side. I haven't gotten much sleep either. Jasper would usually have to plead with me to go to bed. He would lie next to me, and send me waves of drowsiness until I finally managed to doze off into a light sleep. However, the hunger and lack of sleep was starting to take its toll.

I was starting to get really hungry, and human food wasn't helping much anymore. I hid this from the others, but I'm sure Jasper and Edward knew since they've been watching me closely. Jasper because he was worried for me, and Edward because he was worried I might suddenly attack Bella. She didn't smell that appealing though since that baby almost made her smell like a vampire.

Though Calli and Sherman on the other hand smelt…almost mouthwatering to me now…which worried me. I knew I needed blood. However, I refused the human blood they had put back for Bella since the baby was sucking her dry, and they had to sometimes give her a transfusion. I would not drink human blood. I refused, but hunting was still way out of the question.

I wasn't sure how much longer I'd last without finally taking a snap at my brother and Calli. I was holding as strong as possible. I swore on my father's name that I'd drink my own blood first before ever taking a bite out of them. I wouldn't allow it. I wasn't sure when Bella's baby would be born. Carlisle said the date was getting closer and closer. I just hope we can all last that long.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Jasper put his arm around me. I looked back at him with smile though I knew I couldn't fool him. Tonight the entire family was gathered with Jacob sitting with us as football played on the television. The guys were trying to watch it. To act normal for Bella's sake, but the mood was obviously dim. Outside Sherman and Calli were with Leah and Seth as they continued to watch the boarder. I wanted to be out there with them, but I couldn't be around the two prior people.

"Darlin, you're tired." Jasper whispered. "Maybe we should do lie down."

"I'm fine." I said. "Just another hour or so…then I'll head up."

Jasper frowned obviously wanting to protest, but he just nodded his head in the end. I looked over at Bella seeing she was fidgeting with her sweater as if she was cold. I got up to get her blanket as Jacob moved closer to warm her with his body heat. I leaned over to grab her blanket, but I felt a wave of dizziness. I stumbled forward. However, Edward, who was closest to me, caught me before I could fall. Edward steadied me as I latched onto his arm to keep from falling down.

"Mena." Jasper said in worry as he rushed to my side.

Carlisle joined us as Jasper gently took me out of Edward's hold. Carlisle looked at me carefully as Jasper held me close.

"Her body is completely exhausted." Carlisle said sighing. "And the hunger isn't helping. Take her upstairs to rest. There isn't anything I can do for her."

Jasper nodded his head then lifted me up into his arms bridal style, and before I could protest, he took me up to our room. He set me down on the bed then went to get me some clothes to sleep in.

"I know you're worried about, Bella, but you have to take care of yourself, Mena." Jasper said. "You can't keep pushing yourself like this."

I didn't even argue with him. I was too tired. He looked at me looking even more anxious when I didn't argue as I usually would. He came to my side while starting to unbutton my shirt. I stopped his heads while leaning in to rest my shoulder against his.

"It hurts." I said. "It hurts, Jasper."

Jasper put his arms around me to pull me close to him while stroking my hair.

"I know, Darlin." Jasper said. "I'm sorry."

He sent a soothing vibe towards me as I held onto him tightly. I never experienced a pain like this before, and I've had nearly all my ribs snapped at once. I've had multiple gashes before. I've fractured nearly every bone in my body. I once broke my leg once with the bone stabbing out of my leg. I'm lucky I didn't develop a limp. But this…this hurt more than all of that. As Jasper continued to comfort me, we both suddenly caught a whiff of blood in the air. Jasper tightened his arms around me as I clamped my teeth down tightly.

"It's alright." He said nuzzling my neck. "Just focus on me, Darlin."

I did. I focused my scent of smell on Jasper. His scent soothed me, and made it possible to ignore the blood downstairs. I didn't know what they were doing with it, but I just hope the smell went away soon. I honestly didn't know how much longer all of were going to last without blood. I just we held out until after the pregnancy.

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper stood with Esme as Carlisle went to get Jacob, so they could all speak together. Mena was upstairs resting since her body couldn't force itself to function anymore. She was practically bed ridden now because of how much stress she put on herself. Because of how much she forced herself not to sleep, so to take care of Bella. The unable to eat blood didn't help her either. She couldn't even hold down human food now since it wasn't what her body wanted. Jasper knew that had to change now. Carlisle finally came back into the room after telling Jacob they were down to their last bag of blood.

"So that's the last of it?" Jacob asked unhappily.

"Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow." Carlisle explained. "If she's going to have any chance at all, she'll need more blood."

Jacob frowned because he already knew where they were leading with this, and he knew it wasn't a good idea.

"And you need to feed." Esme said to her mate. "You have to be at our strongest for you. We need to go tonight."

She said this last part to Jacob as Jasper nodded his head in agreement. Mena needed to be taken out to hunt as soon as possible. He didn't even know if she'd be able to do it herself, which means he might have to hunt for her.

"Carlisle, you're the enemy now." Jacob pointed out. "Sam won't hesitate. You will be slaughtered."

"Emmett and Jasper will be with us. Along with Mena." Esme said.

Jacob's frown deepened when hearing his cousin's name, and Jasper could feel is worry for her. The two have patched things up since Jacob yelled at her when he first learned of Bella's pregnancy. Jasper wasn't as forgiving, however.

"Mena can't even walk on her own." Jacob said. "She'll only be in danger if you take her out there."

"She can't keep going without blood." Jasper said glaring at Jacob. "She has to feed. I won't let anything happen to her, mutt."

Jacob glared at Jasper in return as the two males had a stare down. Carlisle cleared his throat, so Jasper looked away from Jacob.

"I know you're worried, Jacob." Carlisle said. "However, we have to do this, and Jasper is right. Mena has to feed. We can't die from being starved. However, I think that's not true for Mena. She could die if she doesn't feed soon."

Jacob looked down at the ground obviously displeased with all of this. He didn't want Mena out there, but he could understand.

"Your numbers won't be enough." Jacob pointed out.

"We have no choice." Carlisle said. "If there's anything we can do to save Bella…to save Mena, we have to try."

"You'd risk your lives for Mena…for Bella?" Jacob asked.

"She is my mate, pup!" Jasper snarled. "I'd die for her."

Esme placed her hand on her son's shoulder to gently pull him back before his anger made him do something he shouldn't.

"Yes, of course, we would." She said in a more calm tone. "We're their family."

"Yeah, I can see that." Jacob said. "This really is a family. As strong as the one I was born into. I know what I have to do."

* * *

Jasper gathered Mena up into his arms as the time came for them to try and make a run for it.

"It's going to be okay, Darlin." Jasper said. "I'll take care of you."

Mena smiled up at him weakly while unable to even verbally reply to him. It made him worry more. He carefully carried her down to where Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett waited. Esme looked at her daughter in concern when seeing how pale she was.

"Let's go." Carlisle said.

They all leapt from the window, and took off into the night. Jasper held Mena closely with Esme and Emmett sticking close to him since he was more vulnerable while carrying her. As they were running two wolves soon started chasing them. Jasper growled as he tightened his hold on Mena. He wouldn't let them hurt her. One of the wolves nicked Esme, which sent her tumbling down the side of a hill.

Jasper didn't stop since he knew Emmett would be able to help Esme. As Emmett tackled the wolves, Carlisle grabbed Esme. They got her running again as the wolves tried to right themselves. They caught up to Jasper as the wolves finally got onto their paws. They hurried back after the Cullens. However, before they could get to the vampires, they jumped over a small ravine with the river roaring below.

They paused to look back the wolves as they paused. As they started howling they continued on their way since they didn't have much time. They ran until they came to the edge of a clearing where they could sense deer. Jasper gently set Mena down knowing she wasn't in the condition to hunt for herself. He softly brushed her hair back from her face as she looked at them.

"Don't worry, Darlin." Jasper said. "You'll have fresh blood to drink soon."

She nodded her head, and Jasper quickly placed a kiss on her forehead before standing. He and his family got to the very edge of the clearing to see the herd there. They then fanned out before going in for the attack. Jasper was quick in taking one down while not even worrying about the size. As long as it provided for his mate that's all he cared about. He dragged it over towards where he left Mena as the others took out their own prey. He dropped the prey in front of her, but Mena barely bat an eye at it. She felt too tired to really eat.

"Darlin, please, eat." Jasper said. "For me."

Mena nodded her head then moved closer to the doe that Jasper had gotten for her. She moved her lips to its neck before sinking her teeth into it. Jasper watched while she drank, and even if his own senses where screaming at him to find himself a meal, he remained at her side until she drained nearly every last drop from the deer. When she pulled back she had a bit off blood on her lips.

"Mena, do you feel better now?" Jasper asked cupping her cheek. "Do you need more?"

Mena shook her head as she wiped the blood away from her mouth. Jasper felt her emotions carefully to see that even if there was a bit of hunger remaining that most of it was satisfied. He also felt that her weariness was slowly disappearing as well. Her skin lost its pale color as well.

"You need to feed." Mena said looking up in his eyes. "Please."

Jasper nodded his head then placed a relieved kiss on her lips before he went to catch his own meal before the deer got too far away. As he went to hunt, Mena sat there looking down at her own hand. She felt her strength returning to her as she flexed her fingers. She stood up with not even a stumble.

"Need more, little sister?" Emmett asked appearing at her side. "I can catch another one."

"No, thanks." Mena said. "I feel stronger. Besides, we don't have a lot of time. We need to return to home as soon as possible.

Emmett nodded his head as he studied Mena's face. She did look a lot better. He was really worried for her like the rest of the family when her health had went spiraling.

"The others are finishing home." Emmett said. "We should be able to return soon."

"Good." Mena said. "I have this feeling…that the pack will be attacking tonight. We need to be there to stop them when they come."

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

I ran with the others towards the house while already hearing that the pack had arrived. I ran even faster knowing that Sherman and Calli were at risk along with the rest of the family. Rosalie would be with Bella, which didn't leave a lot to fight off the wolves. Jasper was at my side as we broke out of the woods to appear in front of the house were the pack was fighting my family.

I ran forward launching myself at Jared, who was snapping Alice, who was pinned to the ground. I then turned to punch Paul right in the face. Brady tried to come at me from behind, but Jasper threw him away from me. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme shoved Sam off of Edward as Leah and Seth joined the fight. Seth and Leah went to back up Sherman and Calli who were guarding by the stairs that led to the double doors.

We were barely holding our own as we were backed up to the house. I refused to give up however. Jacob then came jumping over us to place himself between us and Sam.

"Stop." Jacob ordered. "It's over."

Sam tried to go around him, but Jacob shifted with him to keep him away from the house.

"If you kill her, you kill me." Jacob said.

Sam tried to go through Jacob this time, and as he was up in the air, Jacob shifted. He snarled at Sam as Jasper took the moment to move closer to me. I was confused when Sam started to back up.

"Jacob imprinted." Edward said.

My eyes widened in surprise, but I now started to understand why Sam was backing up. I also now knew that the baby had been born while we were away.

"He can't her now." I said. "Whoever a wolf has imprinted on can't be harmed. It would break the tribe's, the pack's most absolute law."

After a few more moments of staring, Sam and his wolves walked away from the house. I then looked towards Edward.

"Bella?" I asked.

Edward looked down unable to meet our eyes. I frowned before running inside. I wanted to pause to look at the baby they Rosalie held, but I hurried up to where Bella was. When I reached her blood covered body, I felt tears enter my eyes. I reached down to brush her hair back as the tears fell. As I was mourning the loss of my friend, I picked up on something that shouldn't be present…a heartbeat…that wasn't my own. I thought maybe at first it was the baby's heartbeat. However, as I was listening in carefully, I could tell the baby's heart from down below was much faster. The heartbeat I heard now was slower…fainter.

"Bella," I whispered. "She's alive."

A moment later, Edward flashed to the doorway. I turned to look at him as Carlisle stepped past him into the room.

"She's alive." I said again. "Bella is going to make it."


	28. So Many Pestering Thoughts

As another day passed as we were waiting for Bella to awaken, I was having a turn at holding the newest addition to the family. Alice said it would be any second now, which is why Jasper and Jacob were sitting near me like bodyguards. It was for Renesmee's sake instead of mine though. I looked up from Renesmee when hearing Bella's heart stop completely upstairs. I smiled then looked down at Renesmee. Renesmee reached up to place her hand on my chin, and an image of Bella appeared in my mind.

"That's right." I said. "Your momma will be seeing you soon."

Renesmee smiled as much as a baby could, which had my smile widening a bit. I have gotten over a bit of my fear of being near children and infants. However, even if it was possible for me to have kids, I still make the choice not to have one. The thought of motherhood still scared me, but…the role of aunt didn't seem so bad. I looked up with Rosalie walked up with Emmett behind her.

"My turn." She said smiling.

I pouted a bit, which had Jasper chuckling in amusement. He helped me stand up even if I didn't need the help, so I could carefully pass Renesmee over to her. As she was taking her, we could hear Bella moving about upstairs. Jacob shifted a bit uncomfortably, and I knew he was worried about Renesmee's safety.

"Is baby vampy up yet?" Sherman asked as he walked into the living room while tossing an apple up and down in his hand.

He then paused while looking up, and I knew he probably he had picked up some noise. He doesn't have hearing like vampires, but all half-bloods have heightened senses compared to humans. I also listened in.

"They just left." I said.

He nodded his head then went to take a bite out of his apple, but Calli snatched it as she was walking by. She took a bite out of it as Sherman blinked then pouted at Calli.

"My apple." He whined.

"No, my apple." Calli said.

He rolled his eyes while heading back towards the kitchen while grumbling about apple thieves. I shook my head at him as Jasper moved to stand closer to me. I smiled up at him, and he smiled at me in return. He leaned in to place his lips against my temple. Everything was finally falling into place once more. Things between the pack and our family were settling down now. Bella was alive…sort of…and their family was complete now with Renesmee with us. Maybe now we could get on with our lives. However, nothing is ever easy in our lives.

* * *

"Bella's back." I said when sensing her and Edward's return. "Should I call Sherman and Calli inside?"

I looked to Carlisle as I asked this. We still didn't know exactly how Bella would react to humans, so we had to be cautious for now.

"No." Carlisle said. "They're safer out back with Leah and Seth."

I nodded my head then watched as Jacob went to go intercept Bella and Edward. He had volunteered to use himself as a test subject to see how Bella might react being around someone with blood pumping through their veins.

"You know, he probably isn't the best test subject." I said.

"Why is that, Darlin?" Jasper asked.

"Because I don't see Bella getting close enough to bite him considering how much he stinks." I said.

Everyone in the family laughed at my comment, but I was being serious. I had no idea how much the pack stank until I turned. I've started to get used to it, but they still stank…like bad. A few seconds later Jacob returned to stand near Rosalie who was holding Renesmee. I stood as well with the others as we waited for Bella and Edward. The two soon made their way upstairs into the room. We all started to part as Bella got closer.

"Welcome to the family." Esme said.

Jasper, who was still protective as always, moved in close to put his arms around my waist.

"You look amazing, Bella." Alice said smiling.

I smiled at Bella as she and Edward passed, and she reached out for a moment to squeeze my hand. I felt Jasper shift slightly when she got close. However, he remained still. I squeezed Bella's hand back then gently prodded her forward.

"Someone's been waiting to meet you." Carlisle said warmly as he stepped back as well.

Bella reached Rosalie, who had her back turned towards her, and Jacob as he stood protectively by Renesmee.

"Rose." Edward said.

Rosalie turned around while beaming at Bella as she held little Renesmee in her arms. I watched as Bella looked at Renesmee with her eyes shining with love and adoration. Rosalie passed Renesmee to Bella with all of us watching on closely. I didn't think Bella would do anything to her baby, but it was better safe than sorry. Bella held Renesmee carefully as the newborn baby reached up to touch her mother's cheek. I smiled knowing that Renesmee had to be showing everything she remembered about Bella to Bella.

"What was that?" Bella asked.

"She showed you the first memory she has of you." Edward said.

"Showed me how?" Bella asked.

With her magic juju powers. Edward turned to give me a look, and even if it was a touching moment, I had to stick my tongue out at him as I normally do. He chuckled shaking his head as he looked back to Bella.

"How do I hear thoughts?" He asked. "How does Alice see the future? Or how does Jasper control emotions? She's gifted."

Bella looked down at Renesmee with her smile growing even more if possible. However, I knew how she felt. Renesmee was special. And I don't just mean special by being a hybrid. Something about her just seemed to make everyone happy…give them peace, and bring people together.

"I've only been out for two days?" Bella asked.

I looked down noticing that Bella noticed how Renesmee was much farther along than any normal newborn baby.

"Her growth rate is unprecedented." Carlisle said.

Which had all of us worried. If she continues growing as she is…her life won't be long.

"Alright, that's enough experimenting for one day." Jacob said as he reached for Renesmee.

"Jacob." I said sternly getting him to pause.

He looked at me nervously, and I knew he only cared for Renesmee's safety. However, she's Bella's baby first.

"She's doing great, Jacob." Edward said.

"Yeah, let's not push it thought." Jacob insisted.

He paused for reaching for Renesmee when Bella turned her blood red eyes on him. I sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"What's your problem?" Bella asked.

"Oh, do tell her, Jacob." Rosalie said.

She smiled looking very pleased with what we all knew was going to happen in the next few seconds.

"This should be good." Emmett added grinning.

I shook my head wishing everyone wasn't getting excited about my cousin's impending doom.

"Hold on a second, Bella." Edward said reaching for Renesmee.

She reluctantly handed her daughter off to her husband as she continued glaring at my dearest cousin.

"Look, it's a wolf thing." Jacob said nervously.

"What's a wolf thing?" Bella asked.

Rosalie smirked at Jacob one last time then moved over to where Edward and Renesmee were standing. She took the baby from Edward then he stood close to Bella.

"Um, you know we have no control over it." Jacob continued as Rosalie stood closer to Esme and Carlisle to give extra protection for Renesmee. "We can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise."

"Take Renesmee out of the room." Bella said.

I winced feeling almost sorry for Jacob as Esme and Rosalie did as Bella ordered. Edward stepped up to place his hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Edward, don't touch me right now." Bella said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh." Jacob said looking even more nervous.

Edward dropped his hand from Bella's shoulders then stepped back away from her. Bella grabbed Jacob by the back of the neck before nearly dragging him outside. We all followed to watch as she tossed him out in the yard where he scrambled to get onto his feet.

"You imprinted on my daughter?!" Bella demanded.

"It wasn't my choice!" Jacob defended himself.

It really wasn't his choice in his own defense. Besides, if he hadn't imprinted on her there would have been a blood bath between us and the pack.

"She's a baby!" Bella snarled.

"It's not like that." Jacob said. "You think Edward would let me live if it was?"

"I'm still debating." Edward said as he leaned against the railing.

I snarled at him in warning, so Jasper put his arms around me to keep me calm. However, if things go too out of hang, I could be stepping in.

"I held her once." Bella said as she stalked towards Jacob. "One time, Jacob! And already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? She's mine!"

She shoved him hard, and he fell to the ground a few feet away. Edward chuckled in amusement. I knew he was getting a kick out of this. There was then some growling as Leah and Seth, who were in wolf form, came around from the side of the house. I saw Sherman and Calli following, which had me nervous. Bella has shown great control, but now she was pissed off. I didn't want them near her while she was like this.

"It's fine, Leah." Jacob said.

Leah didn't look convinced, but she stayed back with Seth as Sherman and Calli looked at me for orders. I waved them off, so they put away their weapons immediately.

"You're gonna stay away from her." Bella said.

"You know I can't do that." Jacob said.

She hit him again, which caused him to go sailing through the air then into some moss.

"Stop her, Edward." Esme said.

"He said it's fine." Edward said. "She's amazing right?"

I glared at him ready to start tossing him around to see how he felt about it afterwards. Leah and Seth moved in closer to Jacob.

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me 3 days ago?" Jacob asked. "That's gone now, right?"

"Long gone." Bella confirmed.

It seemed as if Jacob's theory was right. It was Renesmee all along that wanted him. Even before she was an idea. It seemed as fate new all along how this would play out.

"Because it was her." Jacob said. "From the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there."

I winced knowing he just messed up. He really shouldn't have just used that nickname in front of her while she's this livid.

"Nessie?" Bella asked. "You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster?!"

She went to attack Jacob again, but I was faster. I appeared between the two of them just before she could reach him. I snapped my fist forward, which had her sailing away from my cousin.

"That's enough." I snarled as she got onto her feet. "Take a moment to cool off."

Bella just growled at me as she got into a crouch. I sighed though guessed I would have to beat some sense back into her. I cracked my knuckles ready for this. Bella came at me again, and I easily grabbed her arm. I spun it around her back put my knee in her back to pin her to the ground.

"You might be a newborn, but I'm the stronger one here." I growled. "Submit or you'll be losing an arm!"

"Jasper, Edward, you need to stop this." I heard Esme say from the porch.

"I like my arms intact." Jasper joked.

I heard Esme sigh in exasperation, but no one moved to stop me from what I was doing. Bella tried to struggle, so I tightened my hold on her.

"Submit!" I snarled.

Bella stopped moving while taking deep breaths that she didn't need. She lowered her head, and after a few moments of silence, I moved off of her. She got to her feet while looking much calmer.

"Sorry." She said to me.

I nodded my head then motioned for Jacob to continue with what he had been saying earlier. I stayed close as he moved in near Bella.

"Bella, you know me better than anyone." Jacob said. "All I want is for Ness—"

I cleared my throat to cut him. He looked at me as I shook my head. He shouldn't be using that nickname again anytime soon. He nodded in understanding.

"Renesmee to be safe." Jacob continued. "Happy."

Bella, who still didn't look happy, remained calm at least, so I stepped back seeing that things seemed safer for Jacob.

"Look, nothing ever made sense before." Jacob said as he stepped up. "You. Me. Any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason."

Bella sighed finally seeming to give up on getting Jacob away from her daughter, which I think is best for everyone. I turned towards the family seeing that they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Jasper chuckled then zipped in front of me to put his arms around my waist tightly.

"Nothing, Darlin." He said. "Nothing at all."

* * *

NO POV:

Jasper watched from the doorway as Mena was laughing with Sherman and Calli. The two were telling her about some of the things she's missed ever since she left camp two years ago. Calli did most of the talking since Sherman has missed a lot recently since he moved to the area. He technically lived with Jasper and his family, but Sherman spent most of his time at the reservation. Esme was enjoying having people around who eat since it meant she got to use the kitchen a lot more.

"Do you miss camp sometimes, Mena?" Sherman asked. "I haven't been gone as long as you have, and I feel as if it's been forever since I've laid eyes on the gateway."

Jasper looked at Mena's face carefully as she let out a soft sigh while looking up from where she was sharpening her spear.

"I do sometimes." Mena said. "I miss all our brothers and Clarisse the most. I miss some of the tournaments. I took pride in every win our cabin claimed. I enjoyed the thrill of every battle we had. I enjoyed having to come up with new strategies from day to day."

Jasper looked down wondering if he was being selfish keeping Mena by his side constantly. He's never even asked her if she wanted to return to her camp. She had once during the summer after completing her junior year here, but after that she hasn't set eyes on it.

"But then I remember the war." Mena said. "I went into it with grin on my face, and came out of it heavy hearted. Remembering camp and the thought of returning just reminds me of all the people who are no longer there. I know its odd coming from me since the death of our fellow campers never affected me as much before. The war changed that though. I still feel excitement at the thought of a fight, but now it comes along with the worry about who we might lose next. If I return to camp, I don't think I'd ever be able to fall back into my old routine, which is why I'm content with remaining here away from it."

Sherman and Calli turned somber both remembering that war where many had died. More than they'd like to remember.

"We lost three or more from each cabin." Sherman said. "Hermes's cabin had the most campers…and lost the most in the war. We lost four brothers."

Mena nodded her head as Jasper felt a bubbling of sadness well up inside of her. He sent out a soothing wave, and when it reached her, she turned her head towards him. She gave him a smile, which had him smiling in return.

"Let us just pray we don't have to go through such a battle again." Mena said as she put away her spear. "I would like to live peacefully for as long as possible."

"Careful, Mena, you're starting to sound like an old woman." Sherman teased.

He cried out a second later when Mena punched him hard in the arm as punishment for the old comment. He rubbed his arm while grumbling about abusive sisters, which had Mena smirking.

"Technically you kind of are an old woman." Calli spoke up getting the two children of Ares to look at her. "In half-blood standards anyway."

Mena tilted her head thoughtfully at his as Jasper remained where he was. He was content just watching his Mena interact with her friends since she rarely has the opportunities to.

"I guess you're right, but I'm not the eldest out of all the half-bloods." Mena pointed out. "And some of those half-bloods have never left camp."

Not that she could blame them since the world was a scary place for their kind to live.

"Well, out of the ones who travel and live outside of camp, you're one of the oldest." Sherman said. "Though I guess at the top of that list would be Rhea (oc from other story). I hear she lives somewhere in North Dakota now with Circe (OC that will be in the same story as Rhea), but moves around a lot."

"Actually I think Corissa (OC from True Blood) is the eldest." Mena said. "She should be twenty-three by now, right?"

Kalista was one of Calix's older sisters who left around the same time Mena did, and needed a change of pace after the war. Mena heard she moved down to live with her family in Bon Temps. Mena might not keep track of things going on at the camp, but she liked to know what her fellow half-bloods were doing outside of camp. Like how they were surviving, and if they were managing to live semi-normal lives. Of course, considering how her life turned out, she highly doubted any of the others were having normal lives either.

"Actually, I think its Rhea's who twenty-three now." Calli said. "And Corissa is just twenty-two."

Mena shrugged because it got hard keeping up with everyone's ages. The point was is that there's some out there surviving against the world, and they were making it to live rather high ages as far as half-bloods go.

"What about Alabaster?" Sherman asked. "He's Rhea's _older_ brother, so that should make him the eldest outside the boarder of camp."

"True." Mena said. "I wonder how he's doing."

"It's not like we can go and find him to see." Calli said. "We're forbidden to interact with him."

Another true statement considering all the damage caused by Alabaster, and how after the war he still wanted to defy the gods. She understood his reasoning, but she wished he would have surrendered when he had the chance because his defiance didn't just hurt him. It also put a tighter leash around his siblings.

"We could talk the others though." Sherman said. "Sometimes I think it'd be nice to just get together with our fellow half-bloods who live on the outside. See how their lives are going."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that." Mena admitted as she smiled. "It'd be nice seeing those familiar faces again."

As the three continued talking, Jasper tilted his head. Maybe there was something he could do for his mate to make her happy. And since things were finally calm around here, it'd be the perfect time to give her a little surprise she can enjoy.

* * *

FILOMENA'S POV:

"Mena!" I heard Alice call before coming into the room I share with Jasper.

She had Renesmee in her hands with the baby already fast asleep in her bubbly aunt's hold.

"It's yours and Jasper's turn to watch her to watch her tonight." Alice said smiling. "Edward and Bella will be too busy enjoying their gift to do watch her."

I snorted knowing exactly what gift Alice was talking about. The cottage they fixed up for the happy couple that Emmett said probably wouldn't be left standing after tonight. However, it's not like I mind watching Renesmee, so let the happy couple take as much time as they need in that cottage.

"I'm surprised you even got her away from Bella." I said as I walked over to carefully take Renesmee into my arms.

"Edward helped me." Alice said giggling. "He was eager to show her the gift we threw together."

"I'm sure he was." I said rolling my eyes. "Teenage vampires today. Just can't control their hormones."

I heard laughter from downstairs that was distinctly Emmett's laugh that was coupled with a few other more bell like laughter. Even Alice was giggling a bit more.

"I'm sure you and Jasper had your fun plenty of times now." Alice said. "And if you ask nicely, I might just put together a house for the two of you to sneak off too."

I chuckled shaking my head at Alice before shooing her out of my room, so there was no chance of waking Renesmee. I went over to the chair in the room to sit down with the precious little one resting in my arms. A few seconds later, Jasper walked in while smiling softly as I held out nice. He gently shut the door behind him before coming to my side. He leaned in to place a kiss upon my cheek, which had my smile growing.

"You seem to be quite taken with her, Darlin." He said.

He looked down at Renesmee as he said this while gently stroking the top of her head.

"I believe everyone who meets this kid is going to be taken by her." I said. "I think her true gift is getting people wrapped around her little finger."

Jasper chuckled then went over to our closet to get my mine and his bedclothes. Even though he can't sleep, he still puts on his comfortable clothes and lays down with me. However, since tonight was our night to watch Renesmee, I am certain we will just take shifts holding her. As in, he'll hold her while I dress then I'll immediately take her back after that. Then when I'm getting tired, he will take her back to hold her for the rest of the night. This child hasn't really been set down ever since her birth. I almost wished I still didn't need sleep because it'd give me more time with her.

As I was looking down at Renesmee I started wondering what it'd be like to have my own baby. I still wasn't sure if it was possible. However, I am still technically have living, which means my body could hold a child, right? And Carlisle said that since I became vampire it seemed my body "fixed" itself. It meant, my scars I received as a human were gone, and any surgeries…Well, it was like they never happened. At first, even when first meeting Renesmee, I was still frightened by having my own child. But now the thought doesn't seem so bad. In fact, I was starting to like the idea. The thought of being a mother...it pleased me to be honest.

However, it might not be possible at all, and I didn't want to get my hopes up. Besides, who was to say I'd even make a good mother? I don't know really the first thing about being a mom. I wonder how my mom even dealt being my mom considering my heritage. How did she handle knowing her daughter wasn't completely human? How did she prepare for that? How did she prepare for motherhood in general? And could I even be half the mom she was?

"Darlin."

I came out of my thoughts while looking up at Jasper who had a concerned look on his face.

"Your emotions are all over the place." He said as he returned to my side. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

He leaned down to kiss my bare shoulder that was exposed because of the tank top I was wearing while using his gifts to sooth me. I bit my lip wondering if I should even tell him. Would he even want a child? Would he be happy as a father? I then just smiled at Jasper as I tried to push those thoughts away.

"I was just thinking of Clio." I lied. "I suppose being around children still brings back those memories, but I'll be fine."

Jasper didn't look completely convinced, but he did nod his head before kissing my forehead. As he went to finish getting the bed ready for sleep, I decided to keep those thoughts to myself. It is best not to dwell on things I'm not sure are even possible, right?


	29. Half-Blood Buffet? (Rewrite)

Queenie: Okay, dears, this is a rewrite of my previous chapter 29. I took out some characters. Added new ones, and since I'm know planning to move onto the Heroes of Olympus Series in one of my other stories, I decided to start mentioning it in this story. And I had some timeline issues before that I'm trying to fix, so bear with me. Anyway, I hope you like the rewrite and new OCs.

* * *

"Jasper, what are we doing here?" I asked looking around the restaurant Jasper dragged me to.

It wasn't like he ate human food, so I didn't understand the point of having some kind of date here. Though I could go for some food, and whatever they were cooking in the kitchen smelt amazing. Jasper smiled at me while squeezing my hand.

"You'll see, Darlin." He said.

I frowned since I wanted to know now. When sensing my frustration, Jasper only chuckled more. He's been acting funny for about a week now, and I swear, he's been acting all kinds of sneaky. I've asked Alice and Edward about it since there was no way he could hide anything from them. However, Alice just giggles and changes the subject entirely, and Edward just smirks seeming pleased with my frustration. I wouldn't put it past him either.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I asked pouting. "You've been secretive all week. Either you've gone something awful, and you're trying to cover it up with distractions or…am I getting a present?"

Jasper let out a slight laugh before pausing long enough to place a quick peck on my lips.

"I might have a surprise for you." Jasper said.

This quirked my interest, so I allowed Jasper to keep pulling me along. He took me to a small room in the restaurant that seemed to be completely rented out. It was completely dark inside, which had me frowning. I was about to ask him what his deal was when I picked the smells of different people and the sounds of heartbeats. Then before I could ask who was in here with us the lights were flipped on.

"SURPRISE!"

I blinked looking around the room to see a few familiar faces. First I spotted Sherman and Calli since they were closest before my eyes landed on Corissa Stackhouse. The petite blonde was sitting at one of the tables with her feet propped up on the table. Kaira Cortez waved at me from where she sat on top of Corissa's table with Galen Parker at her side though sitting in an actual chair, and I waved back slightly while still stunned.

Next I saw Rhea Singer and Circe Foster sharing a table near the middle of the room. Then there was Kalista Saltzman standing with Illias Grimes and his sister Alyssa. I also spotted Memphis Riesling, who apparently couldn't take time to even look up to yell surprise, near the bar area in the room while already pouring wine as Zephyr Schläfer and Victoria Phelps were keeping him company. I saw some other familiar faces like Ermin Toretto and Charis Kim as they sat at a booth. Ermin tipped his glass towards me in greeting as Charis turned to offer me a smile. Finally near the back corner of the room were Desdemona Hult, who preferred Mona, and Myron Blackstone.

"What the Hades?" I asked in confusion as I looked at all the people here. "Are we putting together a half-blood buffet?"

There were a few laughs or snorts of amusement from my fellow half-bloods as Sherman and Calli stepped up.

"Nah," Sherman said shaking his head. "Jasper, got all of them together, so we could finally get to sit down and talk. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

I turned towards Jasper with wide eyes as he gave me a soft look. He really did this for me?

"I can't really keep you only in my world, Darlin." Jasper said. "And I could tell you were missing your friends."

I smiled at Jasper before hugging him tightly. This was one of the best gifts anyone could ever give me. I didn't even know how to express how much I loved seeing so many of my old friends again.

"Thank-you, Jazz." I said as I pulled back.

Jasper just smiled before gently pushing me towards the others. Corissa stood up while moving up to greet me.

"It's been a while, Daughter of Ares." Corissa said grinning. "I hear you've been neck deep in nothing but trouble as always."

"Is there any other way to be?" I asked in return.

We both chuckled before exchanging a fist bump. The normal greeting between many at camp. Especially head councilors whether they be former or otherwise, and there were many former councilors here. Corissa had been the councilor of her cabin, and even when she left she held the title. Though she had told me before she left that she planned to let her younger brother Will take her place soon since she felt as if he was ready to do so.

Kalista had been the head councilor of her cabin before leaving though I knew she didn't personally want Drew to take the position. In fact, the two sisters had argued about it before Kalista reluctantly agreed that Drew was the only one left in their cabin with leader like qualities. Rhea led her cabin for just a short time since she hadn't stayed around long after her mother's cabin was built.

Alyssa had held the title of Demeter's Cabin head councilor, but dropped the title as soon as she and Illias decided to leave. She had never really been interested in being leader anyway from what I remember. Kaira still technically holds her title as head councilor of her cabin, but she's rarely at camp now that she hasn't even met her newest siblings yet.

I fought hard with the head councilors in this room, and of course the others here. But the head councilors and I…we understood the pressure of being in charge of others' lives. We understood that every loss was our fault, and that if we wanted victory we had to make the tough decisions that we'd have to live with for the rest of our lives. It was nice seeing those who I fought with so hard in the war. It brought me a sense of peace to see them all in one peace, and seemingly moving on with their lives. It meant the war didn't take any more from us.

"Your husband's a nice guy." Corissa commented. "So much better than that dick I put up with."

I quirked my brow wondering who managed to tie down Corissa. After Luke's passing, no one ever thought Corissa would love again. And even if she denied they weren't together, they're was obviously something going on between them.

"It's a long story." Corissa said sighing. "Which we have time for later. I'm sure the others want to speak with you too. We've all just been chatting while we've waited for you. So you're the last one we've got to greet."

I nodded in understanding then took one more glance towards Jasper, but he was already gone. I didn't know when exactly he left. However, I could understand he was giving me some time with my friends, which I was grateful for. Though I did want him to formally meet them later. I looked back towards my friends then moved closer to the middle of the room to be closer to them.

"Mena, congratulations on getting married." Rhea said smiling at me. "In all honestly, I never saw any of us getting married. And sorry we couldn't make it."

I waved off her apology since it wasn't like I sent out many invitations to my side of the "family", and Alice didn't know much about any of them, so it wasn't like she could have tracked them down.

"Yeah, and you least of all." Circe added bluntly. "I mean, statistically speaking—ow!"

Circe cried out loudly before glaring at Rhea who had obviously kicked her from underneath the table. I chuckled as Rhea told the Daughter of Athena to stop being so rude. Circe rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. I could see from the corner of my eye that Ermin was shaking his head at his half-sister.

"So what have you two been up to?" I asked them curiously as I sat in a chair from the table across from them.

"Well, we've been working as Hunters actually." Rhea confessed. "That was the life we were raised into after all before we learned we were half-bloods. My dad is letting us live with him, and he gives us new jobs to go on. It doesn't pay much, but it's a life purpose."

I nodded while understanding her. As half-bloods it was sometimes hard finding our place in life. It was hard deciding what to do with ourselves. Should we remain in camp and do the gods' bidding all our lives? Or strive to do something more? Or just something different? It was good though knowing Rhea and Circe had something they were doing and seeming to enjoy.

"And what about you?" I asked look to Corissa again.

"I just work at a local bar in my hometown." Corissa said shrugging. "Making as much as I can while trying to keep my cousin out of danger. She's a complete trouble magnet who likes to get into vampires' business."

Bella immediately came to my mind, and if Corissa's cousin is anything like how Bella was as a human then I feel sorry for the blonde.

"Funny how similar that sounds to a certain brunette I know that likes to pull me into her trouble." I said frowning. "What about you two, Illias, Alyssa?"

I looked towards the two siblings as they were standing close together. The two even if a few years apart were almost like twins and tended to stick together. They usually even finished each other's sentences and knew what the other was thinking. Last I heard the two had even moved to the same town together in Georgia and were trying to live normal lives.

"Well, I'm a deputy apprentice at our hometown's local sheriff's station." Illias said. "My cousin managed to swing some things for me to get started there."

I forgot the two siblings still had family they spoke to outside of camp. Not many half-bloods still associated with their families outside of camp. I mean, I had Steven, Billy, and Jacob. Technically Rachel and Rebecca too, but I haven't seen them in a while. Then Corissa lived with her family in Bon Temps. Then Rhea mentioned living with her dad a second ago. I'm not sure if the others speak with their families though.

"And I'm working in a small café there." Alyssa added to keep the conversation going. "It's not much, but we've managed to live normal lives. The monsters have rarely been around to bother us at all. We have Rhea to thank for that."

I blinked in confusion, and some of the others did as well as they looked between the siblings and Rhea. Rhea stood up while lifting the bottom of her shirt slightly. There on the right side of her torso was some kind of symbol that looked as if it came out of one of Rhea's spell books.

"It's something I designed myself." Rhea said. "One of my sisters is the reason the monsters can hunt us so well, so I decided to work on a way to hide us from the monsters. I took some lore in Greek Mythology and other mythology to make these marks. Work like a charm. I mean, they don't keep all monster away or from not finding us, but they make life much easier."

It was silent for a moment as I looked towards Circe wondering if she had one too. She lifted her left sleeve to show the mark was on her shoulder. Then I looked to Alyssa and Illias. Alyssa turned lifting up her shirt in the back to show the mark was between her shoulder blades. Finally Illias lifted the front of his shirt to show the mark was on his right pectoral. They all put their clothes back in place with the rest of us still silent. Though it was broken by Myron as he stepped up.

"How did you manage that, sister?" He asked looking to Rhea.

Myron was also a child of Hecate, and he had been next in line to be head counselor of their cabin until he decided to leave as well. He was a good kid if not a bit on the mysterious side. Though I suppose I have no right to call him a kid since he's the same age as me.

"If you don't have to hurry back to Brooklyn, I'll show you." Rhea said smiling at her younger brother.

Myron nodded his head as he lifted Rhea's shirt partially to look at the mark. As he inspected the mark, Kaira asked a question most of us where wondering.

Where's ours?" Kaira asked finally breaking the silence.

Galen the son of Iris was nodding along with her question as he was adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He wasn't much of a fighter, so I know he could really use one of those marks.

"That's what I'd like to know." I grumbled. "Those marks would have come in handy when I was still human."

Too late now though. I don't think I'll have to worry about monsters trying to take a snap at me again. At least not because they're looking for a snack.

"Well, some of us could really use them now." Victoria said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Monsters getting in my way when I'm working to be a champion is not cool."

I nearly rolled my eyes at her though held it back. Of course, she's more worried about her life goal being interrupted than her actual life.

"I'll give everyone here who's interested a mark." Rhea assured the group. "Circe and I have them because we used ourselves as Guinee Pigs."

I looked at Circe wondering what possessed her to be used as one of Rhea's Guinee Pigs. It was well known that magic backfires easily, and that children of Hecate made plenty of magic that's went wrong over the years before getting it right.

"Food was promised." Circe said shrugging.

I snorted shaking my head. For a daughter of Athena who was very logical she sure chose to do something for such illogical reasons. Of course, Circe has always been good at ignoring what logic tells her. She's extremely intelligent and knows what a better course might be, but if it goes against what her heart or _stomach_ wants, she ignores her brain.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're even related." Ermin said as he frowned at Circe. "Didn't your head tell you that food wasn't worth the chance of getting hurt?"

Circe just through her brother a glare, and some of us sighed. I really hope the two didn't start arguing again. The two might be brother and sister through Athena, but they fought like cats and dogs. They couldn't get along to save their lives.

" _Anyway_ we ran into Illias and Alyssa on a job." Rhea continued before a fight could break out. "And by then we could tell the mark worked, so I gave them the mark. Now that we're all together again, I can give you all one as well."

As Rhea distracted the rest of us, Charis whispered to Ermin, and based off his frown, I'd guess she told him to cool it. Charis usually was the one who told Ermin to leave Circe alone or drop their silly arguments. Or tell him not to argue with people in general since he loves doing that. It's a fulltime job I'd never want.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kaira said grinning. "The less monsters I have to deal with the better. They get in the way of the job bigtime."

"You and Galen work together, right?" Kalista asked finally speaking.

Kaira nodded her head as Galen readjusted his glasses again while glancing down when Kalista looked towards him. I could see someone still had a crush. But, yeah, I'm not judging. It's hard to resist a child of Aphrodite, after all.

"And what do you two do again?" Corissa asked.

Kaira's grin widened at Corissa's question, which had me just what kind of work she did.

"Well, you remember that time I broke into the White House, and got the governments attention?" She asked.

"Yes," We all said bluntly with frowns on our faces.

When she had done that it was before the war, and everyone was grounded to camp for a few weeks until the heat died down. It had killed me to be caged away like an animal, and a lot of people had avoided me since I was in such a bad mood. Even some of my siblings. Only Clarisse had been brave enough to approach me during that time. Kaira chuckled at our frowns.

"Well, I was finally recruited a little while ago by the agency that was tracking me for so long." Kaira said. "I'm a field agent of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Linguistic Division."

It was silent for a moment as we all looked towards Kaira. Not only was that name ridiculously long, but knowing that Kaira—the troublemaker extraordinaire—somehow managed to snag a well-paid government job was a bad joke.

"Galen is an agent there too, but he just works the communication network." Kaira added. "He makes sure all of us field agents can be in contact with either each other or headquarters at all times. He also makes sure any and all contacts are filtered into the proper channels and a few other things that help things run smoothly."

Galen blushed shyly at the praise as Kaira pat his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I'm still trying to digest the fact that you somehow managed to get hired by the government after the stunt you pulled at the White House." I said honestly.

"I guess that recognized my talent." Kaira boasted.

"Yeah, or they just wanted to keep a close eye on you." Illias retorted. "I know I would if I were them."

Kaira shrugged not seeming too worried about the details, which had the others and me shaking our heads at her. She never worried about the details, which has gotten more than just her in trouble before. In fact, there were plenty of times where her little adventures has left me bruised and bleeding afterwards since I had to run after her to bring her back. I had always hated it when it was my turn to find her. I never ran into government guys that had taken an interest in her, but I hear that Rhea had been caught with her a few times when it was the daughter of Hecate's turn to track her down.

"Well, Kalista, what about you?" I asked turning to the daughter of Aphrodite. "Have you done anything exciting or settled down anywhere since you left?"

Kalista was silent for a moment as she took a seat at the table I was at. By now we were all seating. Even Illias and Alyssa who sat at their own table closer to our table. Memphis had moved over as well from the bar with Zephyr and Victoria with him. Then Myron moved back to Desdemona who sat at the table near the back at the room.

"Well, I've traveled a little bit." Kalista said. "I sometimes took up work in bars or cafés or small family own restaurants. I wasn't sure if I wanted to head back to my family at first…However, I've decided to go live with my dad again. He's moved to a small town in Virginia. I plan to head there after we all get to spend much needed time together."

I nodded while thinking it was best Kalista be with her dad. I mean, with our lives you never know when your last day is going to be, and I'm sure she'd regret not seeing him again if something happened to her. I then looked to Ermin and Charis.

"What about you two?" I asked them curiously.

"We're taking our chances in California right now." Ermin said. "I know it isn't the smartest thing, but it is where I grew up with my family. I work with my older brother. Fixing up cars, ya know?"

It might seem weird that a son of Athena is doing something a child of Hephaestus might do, but we all come from our own backwards. And we all have our mortal families' roots.

"I live with Ermin and his family now." Charis said with her slight accent. "I work mostly with his younger sister Mia."

Charis was a daughter of Aphrodite (one of many), and has been friends with Ermin before they came to camp. The two had been found by the same satyr and spent the journey to camp together. They sometimes treated each other more like siblings than their actual siblings.

"How do you stand living with him as your roommate?" Circe asked frowning.

Rhea shushed her friend as Ermin threw his sister a glare, which she returned with her own. If they really start a fight, I'll bust their heads together because I won't put up with their shit. This is a damn reunion, so they better get along, or they'd have to deal with me.

"Speaking of roommates," Corissa said as she turned to look at Memphis, Zephyr, and Victoria. "I hear the three of you are bunking together."

I quirked a brow as I looked at the three of them. The three of them were bunking together? They couldn't be anymore opposite. I'm surprised one of them isn't dead yet. I mean, Victoria is very competitive, with a first-place-or-nothing kind of mentality. She can't stand laying around or letting other people get a head start on anything that she might be able to best them at. And Zephyr is, well, lazy and has no drive to be the first or second or even third place in anything. He is almost like a hippie and likes to spend time sleeping and taking the type of _meds_ that give him "day dreams" as he calls them.

Though I can't deny his intelligence. When he actually does something or puts effort into anything, it's obvious the guy is smart. I'm pretty sure he gets it from his mother who is a neuropsychologist that has like four degrees with two of them being PhDs. She actually studies sleep, which is why Hypnos fell for her, I guess. Anyway then there's Memphis who is like the exact opposite of his father Dionysus in personality and appearance. Memphis has a somewhat of a bad boy/tough guy personality, and I won't lie, I had a small crush on him when I was younger.

He broke the rules and didn't take his punishments. He drank underage, got tattoos, and did some pretty crooked things to get by. However, he is a nice guy who doesn't judge others quickly and nearly everyone gets along with him. However, I was amazed he still had his sanity from living with Victoria and Zephyr.

"We are." Memphis said. "Went back to my old neighborhood and managed to snag an apartment there. Wasn't even there for two days when these two showed up."

He gestured to Victoria, who happened to be his ex-girlfriend, and Zephyr who…was taking a nap despite our conversation.

"Zephyr's been dodging his mom for a while now, and Vicky just couldn't stay away." He said smirking lightly.

"Shut-up." Victoria hissed as she blushed.

Some of us chuckled at her discomfort as her cheeks turned a dark red. Almost as red as Arista's hair.

"Anyway!" Victoria said loudly to shut us up. "We' haven't heard much from you two."

She turned her eyes on Desdemona and Myron as the two had just been sitting at their table silently. I blinked while honestly nearly forgetting Desdemona was here, which made me feel a bit guilty for forgetting the daughter of Hephaestus's presence.

"Oh yeah," Kaira said. "What about you two? Have you've done anything exciting since living camp?"

"Not really." Desdemona said. "Preparing for college entrance exams mostly. We're trying to stay close to home. I actually have a chance at a full scholarship to the advanced program at the Polytechnic Institute of NYU."

I let out a low impressed whistle when hearing that. Looks like some of us might actually make it to college and then some. Some of the others gave congratulations to Desdemona, which she thanked them for.

"I'm going into business with our adoptive father." Myron said.

I almost forgot that Desdemona and Myron had been adopted by the same man. The two had been living together for years as brother and sister before coming to Camp Half-Blood. I then tilted my head thinking of something.

"You know, I'm a bit surprised that Celena hadn't joined us." I said. "She does live outside of camp like the rest of us."

It became silent after I said that, which had me looking towards the others. They exchanged glances with each other, and some of them looked troubled, which had me frowning. I looked to Sherman and Calliope for help, but they seemed confused as well.

"You don't know yet?" Kalista asked finally.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Celena and Percy both have been missing for some time now." Kalista said.

My eyes widened since I hadn't heard anything about Celena and Percy's disappearances.

"First it was Percy." Corissa said as she frowned. "He just up and vanished. No warning."

"Annabeth has been worried sick about him." Circe added.

Ermin nodded in agreement with both of them sharing a look of concern over their younger sister.

"No one has been able to find him." Rhea said. "I even tried using magical tracking spells, but I came up with nothing. Same thing for Celena."

"Not even using all the tech S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer worked." Kaira said as she scratched the back of her head. "And I had our director use all the contacts he could to try and find them."

As Galen was nodding, I was frowning since none of this sounded good. Two children of the Big Three were missing? This could spell trouble.

"However, Rachel had given Celena a prophecy, so we think that's tied into her disappearance." Kaira continued. "But it hasn't gotten us any closer in finding us."

"But it's not just their disappearances that have us troubled." Memphis said. "It's that prophecy that Rachel had given right after becoming the new Oracle."

I remembered that. The moment it had been given the entire camp had been on edge until Chiron managed to calm us down some.

"Some think it's starting to fall into place." Corissa said. "And with a new possible danger, it isn't really the time to be missing two of some of our strongest half-bloods."

I nodded understanding that completely. If a new war is coming, we'd be at a disadvantage with two such strong players missing. What could all this possibly mean for our futures?

* * *

Queenie: Okay here are some small little summaries/introductions of my other OCs. Some of them you might already know by reading my other stories.

TRUE BLOOD

Corissa Stackhouse- Daughter of Apollo who left camp to live with the Stackhouse family, her family, in Bon Temps. She was a waitress, but in the current storyline she's a spokesperson for the gods who have revealed themselves to the public in this story like the vampires did in True Blood. She's paired with Eric Northman and is currently dating him.

SUPERNATURAL

Rhea Singer-daughter of Hecate who was born into the life of a hunter with her father being Bobby Singer. She knew the Winchesters when growing up, and had a relationship with Dean. That ended when she left for camp cutting all her ties to the boys who believe her to be dead. Their relationship will be rekindled, however, She works as a hunter now with her partner Circe Foster.

-Minor OC: Circe Foster-Daughter of Athena. She left camp with Rhea to continue the life of a hunter that she had been born into as well. Not much is known about her yet, but she will be paired with Sam in the future.

VAMPIRE DIARIES

Kalista Saltzman-Daughter of Aphrodite. She was one of the few to leave camp after the war, and one of those who didn't have a certain destination in mind. She traveled mostly while not staying too long in one place. However, she did stay in one place in Chicago for some time where she met a certain original hybrid (I know on my profile it says she didn't know Klaus before moving in with Alaric, but I changed my mind again). Let's just say the relationship they started didn't end well, but things can change.

WALKING DEAD

Alyssa Grimes-Daughter of Demeter. She has a younger brother named Illias. She's related to Rick Grimes who is her cousin. She is currently working at a café and living a content life. She will be paired with Daryl Dixon, and be part of the group from the beginning where she'll help Lori look after Carl.

-Minor OCs: Illias Grimes-Son of Demeter. He is working with his cousin Rick at the Sheriff's Department. I'm not sure who I'll pair him with in the future. I might have a pole on it.

MARVELS

Kaira Cortez-Daughter of Tyche the Goddess of Luck. Kaira didn't plan to leave the camp, but caught the attention S.H.I.E.L.D. To keep he rest of the camp protected from the government's eye, she left to become a S.H.I.E.L.D once they had cornered her. She will be paired with Steve Rodgers. She is also close friends with her fellow half-blood Galen who works at S.H.I.E.L.D as well.

-Minor OCs: Galen-Son of Iris. He works at S.H.I.E.L.D as a communications expert, and it isn't know yet how he joined the agency. I don't know who I'll pair with him yet.

GAME OF THRONES

Celena di Angelo-Daughter of Hades. Celena is going to be given a prophecy that deals with not the world she was born into but another. She will be sent to Winterfell without her consent. She will live amongst the Stark Family then be paired with Jon Snow in the end.

THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS

Desdemona Hult-Daughter of Hephaestus. She is going to be old friends with Clary Fray and going to be with her when Clary discovers the true on her eighteenth birthday (I'm going to go with the TV Show). In which time Clary is going to discover her old friend from childhood knew more about this world than believed, and that her friend isn't completely human. She's going to be paired with Jace Wayland who she isn't going to get along with at first.

-Minor OCs: Myron Blackstone-son of Hecate. Myron Blackstone is not only a son of Hecate, but the adoptive brother of Desdemona. So he knows Clary from childhood as well. He'll be a strong supportive character for Desdemona during all their adventures. He will later on be paired with Clary...maybe, I'm not 100% sure yet.

SHAMELESS

Memphis Riesling-son of Dionysus. I decided to try writing in a guy's POV since I need more male OC leads. Also I wanted to try writing a story with half-bloods in a more human setting. Like nothing supernatural/mythological besides themselves of course. Memphis isn't going to be fighting off monsters to save a damsel. Just trying to survive life with his not so well paying job and two roommates who drive him nuts. He'll be paired with Fiona Gallagher.

-Minor OCs: Zephyr-son of Hypnos. Memphis's lazy best friend who likes to spend his days smoking from his joint and sleeping. Though he is rather intelligent even when he might be a bit...high. Not sure who I will pair him with yet.

Victoria-daughter of Nike. Memphis's ex-girlfriend who has a wicked tongue and vicious competitive streak. She will later on be paired with Lip Gallagher.

FAST AND FURIOUS

Ermin Toretto-son of Athena. Again another story in a guy's POV, and it will be set in a fandom without monsters and such running around. Though since it's the fast and furious there will definitely be excitement. Ermin is the younger brother of Dominic Toretto and older brother of Mia Toretto. He will later on be paired with Giselle

-minor OCs: Charis Kim-daughter of Aphrodite (one of many). Charis is Ermin's close friend who will help him during his many adventures with his family. She will later be paired with Han. I'll probably just write a story focused on her and Han in the Tokyo Drift movie.


	30. VERY IMPORTANT NEWS

Hey, everyone, I know you probably wanted an chapter, so I'm sorry. However, I just wanted you all to know that I am planning a rewrite for this story-Daughter of War. Ever since planning to do this prequel using the PJO series, I realized a few things that didn't work for me that connected to a few of my characters in my separate crossover stories. And I want everything to have a better flow even if it means making the smallest of changes like age differences, how long campers were out of camp, or even appearances and such. So I'm definitely rewriting this story. And probably Smell of Sunshine since those two stories are my oldest in my crossovers, and the others are written more like how I like. So when I finally post the new chapter for Daughter of War expect a lot to be different. I hope this doesn't displease too many people. So look out for those new rewrites, which I hope to have up soon along with the prequel.

Sincerely, Queenie.

P.S: If there are any suggestions you would like to make feel free to message me, or leave your suggestion in a review. Thank-you.


	31. IMPORTANT: REWRITE

The rewrite is up and ready for reading. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
